


Second Chance

by VGinny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Changed for good Draco, Changed for good Malfoys, F/M, Friendship/Love, Not Epilogue Compliant, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 104,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGinny/pseuds/VGinny
Summary: COMPLETE!Hermione has come back to complete the final year at Hogwarts with Harry and Ron. No exams were held last year due to the war. Anyone and everyone who want to complete their education are allowed to attend school.The ex Death Eater has come back to the school too. He has come with the determination to redeem himself and his family name. He has come to give his best shot at everything he does. To make good of the second chance he has been given.To achieve his redemption he needs Hermione’s help. Will she help him?PS: The story is about developing friendship between Hermione and Draco which may turn into something more (Pardon the cliche). Hermione and Ron are together and Ron is not shown as a complete moron. I have kept it as canon compliant as possible.





	1. After the end

Second chance

Chapter 1: After the end

Draco:

The war had changed him. The war had changed…everything. His stature, his family, his friends, his relations. It had changed his perception of life. It was like he had awoken from a dream. The name ‘Malfoy’ no longer came with a general feeling of smugness. He was in a reality that he had to face. He knew he had the means, the smarts. He just had to put forth the effort, an effort that had never really been necessary until now. He knew now that he could no longer depend on his name or his family. 

To Draco’s astonishment the change had started with his father and spread throughout the family. His mother, though always reluctant of the Dark Lord’s ideals, took time to adjust to the new reality of their lives. In two years that Voldemort had lived in their house, Lucius had lost his dignity and his dignity was everything to him. After Voldemort’s death, the tolerance that the wizarding community had shown him and his family was the awakening that he needed. He was finally able to understand the error of his ways. He had pleaded guilty to all the charges and had insisted on doing community service as his penance. With all the Malfoy and the Lestrange estate being his, he had compensated all the wizarding families who had lost loved ones in the war and took the responsibility of piecing Hogwarts castle back together, before the new academic year had started. His true punishment, after the built up of Hogwarts, was to never be allowed a wand again in his life and to be under house arrest for 5 years. He had taken responsibility of putting his wife and his barely adult son through dark times and Draco and Narcissa were given a clean chit by the Wizengamot. The changes in his father had deeply affected Draco. He had helped his father with the donations as well as Hogwarts reconstruction. He still felt unworthy to come back to his beloved school. 

Against many odds however, Draco had returned for his seventh year at Hogwarts. He was working hard and taking his studies seriously. He tried to tell himself that he wasn’t trying to prove anything to anyone, but he knew it was pointless. He was trying to prove something, himself…his worth…his capabilities of being more than just a Malfoy. He could work for what he wanted, and not just expect to receive it. He had one year, one year to become who he wanted to be. 

Potter and his friends had returned, bringing with them the constant reminders of his failure, and of the war. He was determined to ignore the reminders. He was determined not to waste this year.

It was almost a month since the start of term and he was yet to decide what he was going to do when he left school. He didn’t know what profession he would like to pursue, he had never needed to think about that before. He was taking the N.E.W.T. subjects which were the ones needed to become and Auror, and some more. Did he want to be an Auror? Teenage Death Eater turned Auror, the irony was overwhelming. He was without a clue. He considered talking to a professor, surely one of them could help. But only one person came to mind, only one person could have understood his situation… and that man was dead.

\------------------------- 

Hermione:

Things were perfect. Life was…almost perfect. Deaths of loved ones still hung in the air and not a day passed when someone didn’t mention Fred, Lupin, Tonks, or Mad-Eye and many others. The conversations still halted, silences still ensued, and mournful tears still glazed eyes but the good outweighed the bad. Her life had finally reached a level of normality, and she and Ron were together. They had gotten together after the fall of Voldemort and had been inseparable since. 

Harry was happy too. The boy who had lived, and lived again, was finally happy. He had matured through the years of the war, as would be expected, but it hadn’t killed him; it hadn’t killed his spirit. She was proud of Harry, and rejoiced in the new happiness he had found in his life, after the war. He and Ginny were together again, and happy. 

The foursome wanted nothing more than to spend the year as ordinary students, well, as ordinary as things can be at Hogwarts for them. They had refused any posts of responsibility though Harry still remained the captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team. McGonagall and his old Quidditch team had pestered him when he had refused initially, before he had finally given in. Quidditch had been his source of happiness in difficult times and he wanted to truly enjoy the sport, without the responsibility of the whole wizarding world on his shoulders. 

A month of their last year at Hogwarts had already passed. Although this term ought to have called for an immense amount of studying, the inhabitants found it hard to take their work seriously. Even Hermione, who made it a habit to study in excessive amounts, found herself lagging behind. She stressed over it in the confines of her dormitory, but found it quite easy to forget about her compulsiveness when she was spending time with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. 

Still, true to herself, she spent a good amount of time hidden between the book shelves of the library. While her peers’ marks seemed to steadily lower, she pushed through her almost doubled work load, and managed to keep her grades in good standing. 

The only other seventh year that seemed to be putting forth the same amount of effort came as a surprise to many. Malfoy, who had notably changed over the past year, occupied the library almost as often as Hermione, these days.

It had taken her awhile to get used to Malfoy as a hard worker, let alone a library companion. Ron was never ‘in the mood to study’ and with the extra Quidditch practices that he, Ginny and Harry had to attend, she couldn’t very well drag him along unwillingly, leaving Hermione alone on study nights. Well, almost alone. 

\-----------------------

On a particular Thursday evening in the library, with her collection of books spread out in front of her, Hermione found herself in the company of Malfoy yet again. ‘He’s changed’, she mused to herself. Indeed, since his return to Hogwarts, Malfoy had become a recluse. He kept to himself and only spoke in class to answer questions. He no longer sneered when he walked through the halls or provoked others into starting arguments. He had even turned a deaf ear to Ron’s comments about his family for nearly a month, before Ron got bored and ceased.

Hermione marked her place in her book and cocked her head to the side, taking in Malfoy’s state. He was sitting by himself in the far corner of the library, surrounded by piles of books. His eyes were fixed in deep concentration, something that intrigued her. Perhaps she felt that, in some standoffish way, he was competing with her. She had been slightly annoyed the other day when Malfoy’s potion had been almost perfect, and he had raised his hand to answer every question Professor Slughorn had asked. 

She continued to stare at him, noticing that even in deep concentration, he looked worn. His eyes were shadowed with dark circles, and he seemed thinner. Perhaps the heavy workload and Quidditch practices had finally taken their toll. 

Why am I concerning myself with Malfoy? She shook her head of her thoughts and re-opened her book, finding her place among the pages.  
Some half hour later, the silence was broken by the fervent whispering of her name.

“Granger?”

Hermione looked up from her book to find the source of the voice. Nobody else was present in the library except for Malfoy, still in his corner, now staring at her intently. She held his stare until he spoke out again.

“Er, can I ask you a question about our Transfiguration assignment?”

She continued to stare at him in disbelief. Not only had he spoken to her, he had not sneered, jested, or used any form of condescending sarcasm. He continued to stare at her expectantly and raised his eyebrows when several moments of silence passed between them. She gathered herself and straightened in her chair. 

“Uh…sure,” she said, trying to keep her tone casual.

Malfoy lifted himself from his chair and moved quickly over to the table Hermione occupied, situating himself in the seat next to her.

“Right. So I was wondering, what are the exact mechanics for Animagi transformations? I’ve searched the entire book but the only thing I can find is this one measly sentence.” He edged closer and pointed to the set of words. Hermione cleared her throat and leaned in to look at the page. 

“See? Here. The molecular structure of the DNA shifts to accommodate magic, and shifts back to its original structure upon re-transformation into the human form” He smacked the page in frustration. “What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean? DNA and molacular structure? What are those?”

Hermione glanced sideways at Malfoy and suppressed the need to laugh. She took a deep breath and spoke in what she hoped was a patient and polite tone.

”Molecules and DNA are Muggle concepts, Malfoy. A molecule is the smallest physical unit of any element or compound. DNA stands for deoxyribonucleic acid and is the main component of chromosomes, which is the material that transfers genetic characteristics to life forms, such as us.“

Malfoy looked from Hermione to the book, trying to make sense of whatever jumble of words had just come out of her mouth. “Any way you can repeat that? In English this time, maybe?” 

Hermione rolled her eyes tried to recall what little she had learned in her Muggle schooling and what her parents had taught her. Twenty minutes later, with a lot of complicated diagrams, with many confused looks and exasperated sighs passed between them, Malfoy seemed to have finally grasped the concept. 

“Well, er… thanks for the help, Granger.” The corners of his mouth lifted slightly in what might have been called a smile.

She nodded at him and smiled uneasily. “You’re welcome, Malfoy.”

Taking this as a sign of conclusion, he gathered his things from the table and retreated back into his corner. He distractedly thought about the exchange that took place. ‘Granger’s not the insufferable twit I always thought she was. Well…not as insufferable. Probably would’ve taken me days to figure that out on my own. Ha! Look at me, worrying about not figuring something out. Add some bushy hair and I’m on my way to being a male version of Granger. Next thing you know we’ll be chatting everyday.’

\--------------------------

Hermione found herself in the library again after the classes, the following evening. She had finished all of her required homework, which had taken her the majority of the evening, and was working on some extra side work to increase her marks. While flipping through the pages of Advanced Charms she glanced down at her watch and cursed to herself, dinner time was almost over. She closed her book and stuffed it into her bag along with several other books, quills, and spare pieces of parchment. Her bag looked like it might spring free of it’s stitching at any moment, so she gathered the rest of her belongings into her arms and made her way out of the library.

As she descended the grand staircase in haste, she stumbled on the last step, landing heavily on her other foot on the entrance hall floor. The stuffed books and parchments in her arms cascaded down to the floor. Her heavy bag made a tearing sound, but it did not give away completely. She had mastered the undetectable extension charms with her luggages, after all.

“Shoot,” she cursed out loud. She adjusted her bag, which had tilted sideways, securely on her shoulders and bent down to pick up the objects that were now scattered everywhere around her. Distracted by her annoyance, Hermione failed to notice a set of hands beside her, now fixing her things into neat piles. She turned to face her helper to offer them her gratitude.

Malfoy looked at Hermione, his mouth set somewhere between a smile and a smirk. He smelled of cologne and rain; dressed in his Quidditch robes and hair slightly ruffled, clearly having just left the field. A green and silver badge of captain shimmered on his chest. 

Hermione stared at him, lips slightly parted, forgetting her words. Malfoy looked…handsome?  
What a ridiculous thought, Hermione. 

She mentally shook herself and accepted the neat pile offered to her by Malfoy. She secured her belongings into her arms and nodded curtly in Malfoy’s direction.

”Thanks, Malfoy.” 

Malfoy bent down to pick up the broom he had set at his feet. “Not a problem,” he stated simply, and made his way past her and into the hall.

Hermione stood rooted in her spot and watched him take a seat at his table. ‘Odd’, she thought to herself as she spotted Ron, Harry, and Ginny and made her way towards them. She set her books down on the table next to Ron, pecked him on the cheek, and took a seat. 

“Planning to read all the books in the library before leaving school, Hermione?” he asked teasingly.

She elbowed him lightly on the arm but didn’t offer an answer. Instead, she helped herself to some shepherd’s pie, settling into a light conversation with Ginny about the gloomy weather. Hermione half heartedly committed to the conversation, offering minimal effort into her responses, and searched across the hall for Malfoy who was seated next to Zabini two tables away. 

He looked uninterested in his food, pushing it around on his plate, and seemed unaware that Zabini was trying to make conversation with him. His gaze was distant, showing something more than mere disinterest. Was it pain? Draco looked up, sensing that that someone was staring at him, and locked eyes with Hermione, whose face was set in a slight frown. He laughed to himself, when she realised he had caught her staring and had taken up staring at her plate of food instead, a mild blush forming on her cheeks.

Hermione stared determinately at her plate. She could feel her cheeks flush and she dared a glance at her friends to see if they had noticed. Luckily, Ron was busy piling more food onto his plate and Harry was in an animated discussion with Ginny about the upcoming trip to Hogsmead. 

She placed her fork on her plate and turned to face Ron.

“It would be nice to go to that cave again. The one we visited when Sirius was in hiding,” She offered to the group. She didn’t really care for the outdoors, or hiking for that matter, but she wanted to do more than visit Zonko’s and drink Butterbeer. Harry and Ginny mumbled something about other plans and Ron shrugged indifferently. She could feel Malfoy’s curious stare, though she didn’t dare to look in his direction again. 

Draco dropped his gaze from Hermione and her friends and nodded in answer to whatever Zabini had just said to him. He would rather have been alone right now. He looked at his dinner; the appetite he worked up, from practice, was completely gone. He lifted himself from the table abruptly, grabbed his broom, and made his way out of the hall, dodging Zabini’s questions about his destination. 

Deciding that the Slytherin dungeons were too predictable of a hideaway, Draco set out for a more suitable place of solitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the first chapter. It’s a slow burn story as you must have realised. I always thought friendship/romance between Hermione and Draco would start slowly. Please leave comments. They mean a lot. Thank you in advance. :) :).


	2. Proposal

The Gryffindors found themselves dragging on the morning of the Hogsmead trip. After quickly gathering their things and shoving down a quick breakfast, they joined the line of students waiting to make their way to the village. Very few older students were to be seen, no doubt sleeping in or throwing themselves into mountains of schoolwork. Apart from a small group of Hufflepuff 6th years, and a 7th year couple from Ravenclaw, the majority of the students utilising the weekend trip were the third and fourth years, eager to explore the village, still fresh in their eyes. 

Ron and Hermione bid goodbye to Harry and Ginny shortly after arriving in the village. Hand in hand, they started their trek to the hill on the Northwest edge of the village. The path was familiar to them, having visited it numerous times in their fourth year, yet the climb was still tiring. 

Ron graciously offered his hand to Hermione whenever a particularly tricky ledge fell in their path, and lifted her gently to the top when they reached their destination. He snaked his arm around her while she took in the view.

For the first time in days, the Scottish sun had broken free of the clouds, engulfing the couple with its bright warmth. 

Settling against the far wall in the cave, Hermione rested her head on Ron’s shoulder, and pulled herself in closer. “Good that we came,” she sighed. She closed her eyes lightly and relaxed, enjoying the light breeze that had made its way into the cave. 

“Yeah, it’s nice to finally be alone. No people, no bloody books…” Ron peered down upon Hermione and smiled teasingly. 

”Only eight more months of that you know? The books, I mean,” Hermione said, her lips twitching slightly.

“Yeah, but then we’ll have separate courses and training to go about with, won’t we?”

“I suppose that’s true,” Hermione replied lazily, her eyes still closed. “But we’ll no longer be in school, and I assume we’ll be living on our own. That should leave plenty of time for us to spend together.”

“Er, Hermione? We could always live together,” He approached the subject tentatively, not wanting to spoil their disposition. 

“Oh! Uh, that’s sweet of you Ron. But Ginny and I have already arranged to live together after school.” Hermione shifted in her spot against the wall and looked up at Ron’s face. He didn’t seem put out, but for safe measure she added, “But you can visit any time, you know.” 

Hermione leaned in closer and offered him a tender kiss. It’s started slow, sweet but lasting, and she revered in its pleasantness. Kissing Ron was comfortable, but not altogether extraordinary, nothing to further ignite the fondness she felt for him. She pulled away, breathing heavier than normal, and settled her head in the crook of his neck. Ron’s arms, which had tightened their hold during their kiss, now settled comfortably around her middle. 

The silence of their cherished resort was broken by a fumbling outside of the cave, soon accompanied by the shadow of a figure. Hermione lifted herself from the ground and stepped closer to the entrance to get a better view of the newcomer. An arm reached out and pulled her back as Ron moved to stand in front of her, wand in hand. “Who’s there?” 

“Ah, Weasley and Granger,” stated a smooth voice plainly. 

“Malfoy? What are you doing up here?” Ron said heavily. He made his way to the front of the cave and was momentarily blinded by the day’s sun. He raised his wand a few inches higher and squinted towards the blonde headed boy.

Draco had not moved from his position at the mouth of the cave, and had decidedly not drawn his wand. Instead, he stood there in his school attire looking tired and uncharacteristically disheveled, his mouth set in a slight sneer. 

“Why are you lurking about out here? Trying to find a new hiding spot for your Death Eater meetings?” Ron spat, clearly agitated at Draco’s lack of response to his previous inquiries. “I would think you’d find that a little hard, seeing as how they’re all dead or locked up in Azkaban.”

Draco’s eyes flashed dangerously and he took a step towards Ron. “No doubt giving you the courage to throw insults at me, Weasley.” 

“Well deserved insults, Malfoy. You deserve more than that really. You and your family. The lot of you should be in Azkaban with the rest of your friends” Ron spoke in a dangerously low voice, his face steadily becoming a darker shade of red.

Hermione fidgeted uncomfortably at his side, her eyes traveling from Malfoy’s face to Ron’s. “Ron,” she spoke gently, placing her hand lightly on his raised wand arm.

“Well it’s a good thing you don’t get to decide that, Weasley.” Draco said, his voice barely more than a whisper. 

Hermione raised her eyes to meet Draco’s, her hand still placed on Ron’s arm. In that instant, she saw the same flicker of emotion she had witnessed at the time of dinner; the look of suffering and shame. Draco’s body seemed to have lost all tension in his defeat; however he was quickly recomposing himself. His eyes released their hold on Hermione’s, his face quickly set in a scowl, no doubt forming the words of retaliation.

Hermione took advantage of Draco’s betrayal of emotions to grasp Ron’s arm firmly, and pull him away from the entrance of the cave. Once they were a good distance down from the cave, she let go of Ron’s arm and rounded on him angrily. “Why do you have to start a row with him every time you see him?”

“Me? I wasn’t the one sulking around up there was I?” Ron asked. “It’s not my fault he’s a slimy git.”

”Ron,” Hermione said warningly.

“Why are you defending him Hermione?” Ron demanded.

Hermione blinked slowly several times before she answered Ron, her vice barely audible. “I think he’s changed. He’s…different. Haven’t you seen the way he let’s you defeat him whenever you argue?”

”He didn’t exactly back down this time Hermione.”

Hermione’s breathed in steadily, rationalising her thoughts and willing her voice to be calm. “It looked more like self defence, from my perspective. He didn’t say anything against you, did he? Why couldn’t you just have dropped it, and walked away? Maybe he really is trying to become a good person, Ron. Did you ever consider that?”

Ron stared at Hermione in disbelief. “A good person…? Do you recall who his father is? Do you remember the people he was loyal to, just a few months ago? Do you really think someone like him can suddenly become a good person, over night? I lost a brother because of them. They killed him, and he is never going to come back! I can’t forget that, Hermione. Every time I see Malfoy I’m reminded of the war, of Fred. How can I let that go?”

Ron’s voice had become very uneven and his eyes dared to gather moisture. He turned his back to Hermione and stared determinately at the ground, regretting his outburst of emotion. 

Hermione bit her lip and stared at the back of Ron’s head. ‘He can be so thick sometimes, especially when it comes to Malfoy’, she mused to herself. 

True, she disliked the nature of Ron’s insults directed towards Malfoy, but she had heard the pain in his voice at the mention of Fred. How could she stay angry at him when he needed her comfort? 

”I know how you feel, Ron,” she said softly, stepping around him and wrapping her arms around his middle. “I miss him too. I miss all of them, everyday. But fighting with Malfoy isn’t going to change things; it’s only going to worsen your pain. Don’t let the anger control you Ron.”

She could feel him breath in, no doubt readying a slew of protests. “I’m not saying you have to forgive him, Ron. But you can at least try to make the effort to not let his presence affect you in such a negative way.”

She pulled away from him, keeping his hands in hers. He seemed to have calmed down considerably, though his face was still flushed.

”I supposed you’re right,” he sighed. “As always.”

Hermione laughed lightly before pecking Ron quickly on the cheek and leading him back into the village.

\-----------------

The week after the Hogsmead trip passed with little trouble but with a continuous supply of monotonous schoolwork. Hermione found herself alone in the common room on Sunday morning, her usual company at Quidditch practice. She lounged lazily in the warmth of the fire, petting Crookshanks who had perched himself on the arm of her chair. 

Deciding her time would be better spent catching up on her schoolwork than waiting around for her friends, she gathered her books from the table in front of her, placed them in her bag, and set off in the direction of the library. Rounding the corner into library and breathing in the smell of old books, Hermione headed to her favourite table to study. She placed herself in a seat at the end of the table and unloaded the contents of her bag. 

The library was unusually empty for a Sunday; a day when the book filled room would typically be filled with students finishing their assignments, the last day of the week. Hermione noticed that aside from a few stray first years, who looked as if they were trying to find a way into the Restricted Section, her only companion was Malfoy, perched in his usual corner, eyes watching her intently. 

She lowered her gaze immediately, suddenly becoming very interested in the patterned grain of the table. She hadn’t come across Malfoy since their meeting at the cave. She had stayed clear of the library for a few days after the incident, hoping to avoid any awkward confrontation that might ensue. 

Ron’s attitude towards Malfoy had improved mostly due to Hermione; and on occasion Harry or Ginny, constantly shoving him past Malfoy every time they passed in a corridor.

Hermione lifted her head slightly to see if Malfoy was still looking in her direction, only to find his seat vacant. 

“Granger, can I talk to you?”

Hermione jumped in her seat and turned to find Malfoy standing beside her, looking slightly bemused.

“Merlin, Malfoy! You scared me half to death,” she said, placing her hand over her heart.

”Sorry,” he stated plainly, taking a seat next to Hermione.

“Er, can’t this wait? I really should catch up on my studies, seeing as how it’s Sunday.”

“I assure you, this is much more interesting than typical school studies, Granger.”

“Is that so?” Hermione questioned, eyeing him suspiciously, her heart rate slowly returning to normal.

“Yes,” Draco began. “You know that we have to submit a project at the end of the year, on a subject of our choosing?”

“Of course, it’s required for our NEWTs assessment. We’re scheduled to start them after the Christmas holidays, aren’t we?” 

“Generally speaking, we don’t have a specific timeline, but yes, that’s typically when we would start them. However, the topic that I am really interested in will be quite a challenge, and I’ll need to start it as soon as possible.”

“Malfoy, why are you telling me this?” Hermione asked, clearly annoyed with the situation.

Draco lowered his eyes and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Well, I was wondering that perhaps you’d like to work together. On the project, I mean.”

Hermione eyes widened in a brief of moment of shock; had she heard him correctly? “I’m sorry. You want me to be your partner for the project?” 

“Well the topic is Animagi, you see? And who would be more suited for the project than you? You’re the best at transfiguration in our year. Not to mention, we get to bypass some restrictions and gain special allowances for studying the topic. I’ve talked it all over with Professor McGonagall. She’s willing to help us, which is a great point of reference since she herself is an Animagus.” The words came out of Draco’s mouth in quick jumble. 

He breathed outward, clearly having held his breathe for the entirety of the speech, and stared at Hermione expectantly. 

There was a long pause. Draco watched Hermione’s face as she processed the request, his mind racing with doubt. ‘What was I thinking, asking Granger to be my partner? She’ll never agree to it.’ He would not have asked her if he had any other options. She was his best chance at success. Failing at the project was not an option, and he was willing to do anything to make sure of that. 

Draco felt a bout of self loathing rise inside him. He had spent several days researching every aspect of this project, and several more preparing to involve Hermione. Had he honestly expected her to just up and agree to his plan?

Hermione stayed silent, absorbed in her own thoughts. There were a lot of variables to be considered, and she needed time to think this through properly.

“Malfoy, this is a big decision. I need some time to think about it.”

Draco’s mind flooded with relief, though on the outside he showed nothing but polite expectation. She was at least giving it some thought; that’s all he could ask for at this point. “Yes, of course. You know where to find me when you’ve made up your mind.”

Hermione watched as he lifted himself up from the seat at her table and made his way back into his corner. She looked down upon the book in front of her, but her mind was in another place, refusing to let her absorb anything from its pages. Sighing in defeat, she closed the book and placed it back into her bag, deciding that the library was no longer conducive for a good morning of study.

—————————

Back to the Gryffindor tower, Hermione dropped her bag off into a chair and went to stand by the window. She gazed down at the Quidditch pitch, just barely visible from the high tower. Her brow furrowed and her mind busied itself with thoughts. 

Was Malfoy’s offer worth considering? True, her best subject was Transfiguration, and she had thought about doing her project on something in the field…but with Malfoy? Did she even like Malfoy? Or rather, did she like him enough to be able to work with him? 

Ron would never stand for it, and she doubted Harry or Ginny would be particularly thrilled.  
On the other hand, if it was going to benefit her in the future, and possibly in her career, then why shouldn’t she do it? She could bear Malfoy for a few months. And with some persuading, Ron could be okay with it, right? 

She needed someone to help her with this decision, a third party whose feelings would not betray the logic of the choice. She decided to talk with professor McGonagall, right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. The initiation of something. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Thanks in advance. :) :)


	3. The decision

Chapter 3 : The decision 

As Hermione had anticipated, Professor McGonagall was in her office shuffling through stacks of parchment when she arrived. She took a seat opposite the Headmistress and waited politely for her to finish her work, her mind racing to find a suitable way to express her doubts. The portrait of Dumbledore winked at her through his half moon spectacles and she smiled at him respectfully. Shape’s portrait looked as haughtily at her as he always did in real life. 

A few minutes later, or what seemed like an eternity inside the mind of Hermione Granger, Professor McGonagall placed the parchment she’d been reading down in front of her and lifted her head to acknowledge Hermione. 

“My apologies for the delay, Miss Granger. Tell me, is there a problem?” inquired the Headmistress, pushing her spectacles further up onto her nose.

“No, there’s no problem, Professor. I just wante- well, I wanted to ask you something about the projects that we’re required to submit at the end of this year,” she paused, waiting for a response, but continued speaking after a moment’s silence. “You see, Draco Malfoy has asked me to be his partner for the project. He told me that he’s already discussed his topic with you.”

“Yes. Mr. Malfoy and I have had a few, rather lengthy, discussions about his project,” Professor McGonagall stated simply.

“Well, he asked me to pair with him.”

”Yes, Miss Granger, you’ve already told me that.”

”He seems to think I’d be well suited for the project,” said Hermione. 

“I quite agree that you have excelled in the field of Transfiguration. I fail to see the problem here, Miss Granger,” grated the Headmistress rather impatiently.

“Er, well I’m not entirely convinced I am suited for this particular project, Professor.” Hermione replied sheepishly.

The Headmistress’ eyes narrowed slightly as she studied Hermione. 

”Miss Granger, I find it hard to believe that you fail to see your suitability with this project. I think it is much more likely that you are finding it hard to see your suitability with Mr. Malfoy,” said Professor McGonagall, her voice still alive with a tone of impatience. 

“You’re right, Professor. I’m not entirely sure I’ll be comfortable working with him. He and his father were well known followers of Voldemort. My past experiences with him have only highlighted his cruelness, although as of late he’s been…different. And there’s a lot of- well there’s just so much history I’d have to work through…”Hermione trailed off; her voice had grown too small to continue.

Professor McGonagall gave her a stern look over her glasses and let out a slow breath. “If the war has taught us one thing, Miss Granger, it’s that now is the time to unite. New friendships must overcome old prejudices. These words stand true not only outside these walls, Hermione, but inside as well. I believe the time has come for all the houses to unite. If we do not welcome the Slytherins with open arms, not only are we treating them with the same hostility and unkindness they once bestowed upon us, but it would surely not be long before we witness the rise of another dark wizard. Mr. Malfoy has overcome quite a lot through and after this war, both socially and academically, and I am happy to see that a student from Slytherin is taking an initiative. I would not want a Gryffindor to ruin his efforts, Miss Granger.”

Hermione felt a shameful blush rise in her cheeks.  
“I understand, Professor. I just wanted your opinion. This entire situation has got me rather confused…”

“It’s understandable, Miss Granger. Circumstances like these are never easy to navigate, no matter how old or young you are,” Professor McGonagall paused, a kind smile now playing on her lips. “Please know that I cannot choose for you. This is something you must decide on your own. But I will always tell you what is best for you with complete honesty. And honestly, Miss Granger, I believe you would do well to work with Mr. Malfoy on this project.” 

With that the Headmistress picked up the piece of parchment she had earlier abandoned and resumed with her previous work. Taking this as her cue to leave, Hermione muttered a soft ‘thank you’ and ignoring the glare from the green and silver framed previous headmaster, who was beside Dumbledore, made her way out of the office and down the spiral staircase.

\------------------------------------------

With Professor McGonagall’s advice in mind, Hermione made her way down to the Quidditch pitch in search of Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

She no longer had any doubts about her decision; perhaps she had already known what she was going to do before she had met with the Headmistress. No matter the bravery she felt during the war, she was still too anxious to break the news of something as trivial as the name of her project partner to her friends. How was she going to tell Ron and Harry? How would they react? Hermione knew the answer to the second question, but instead of putting her mind at ease, it only made her more nervous of bringing up the conversation.

When she arrived at the pitch, she had made the decision to tell them right away, perhaps even after practice, when their spirits were still high. She leaned herself comfortably against the stands while the team finished what appeared to be an after practice meeting, then moved forward to greet them when Harry had dismissed the team.

“Hey!” Ron exclaimed, a huge grin spreading on his face, clearly pleased she had come to see them.

Hermione smiled a bit less warmly than she normally would have, but allowed him to wrap her into a hug. 

“So, what’d you do this morning ‘Mione?”

“Nothing very exciting,” Hermione stated, trying to sound as casual as possible. “Went to the library and then went to see Professor McGonagall.”

True to form, Ron ignored her academic talk and jumped into a long winded run down of how the morning’s practice had played out. 

“…I mean it was really a great practice, wasn’t it Harry? Brilliant. And I managed to block every Quaffle. Well, alright, I missed one, but still, that’s not bad form,” Ron finished proudly.

“That’s great, Ron. Really, it should come as no surprise though, you’re quite talented,” Hermione offered, happy to have found Ron in such a good mood. 

Ron offered her another wide grin then took her hand, leading the way to the changing rooms.

She waited for them outside, and formulated a plan to tell them about the project on the way to lunch. This would create less of a scene (something she viewed as an inevitable event) and hopefully keep the conversation away from crowded Great Hall.

Hermione was becoming more anxious the longer she waited, and was relieved to see Ginny exit the changing rooms followed closely by Ron and Harry, still deep in discussion about Quidditch. She wrapped her jacket tighter around herself and took a deep breath.

“I need to tell you guys something,” she interjected, interrupting a heated debate Ron and Ginny were having about the captain of the Holyhead Harpies. “It’s about the NEWT project,” she continued, looking up to find the three of them staring at her with bemused faces. “You know the project that each NEWT student has to submit at the end of the year? We are to start them after Christmas? Honestly don’t any of you pay attention is class?”

“That’s what we have you for, Hermione.” Harry said, giving her a small smile.

“He’s right, ‘Mione. Besides it’s only October. You can’t bloody well expect us to start thinking about the topics now,” whined Ron. 

“Well, no. We’ve, er…we’ve already found a topic,” Hermione offered quietly.

“You mean you’ve already found a topic for us?” asked Harry. The smile had left his face, replaced with a look of suspicion. 

“Brilliant,” added Ron, clearly excited about the prospect of putting forth minimal effort.

“No,” Hermione said in a small voice.

She turned to look at Ron, every ounce of nervousness in her body causing a lump to form in her throat. She took a deep breath, cleared her throat and met his now curious stare, and said out loud, “You know how I told you I was in the library this morning? Well, Malfoy was there. And he, well…he asked me if I wanted to do the project with him. He’s doing it on a particularly difficult branch of Transfiguration and he wants me to partner with him since, well, I assume because I’m top in the class.” 

It took a minute for Ron to process her words.“And what exactly did you say to him when he asked you?” He finally demanded.

“I haven’t given him an answer yet. I told him I needed time to think it over...”

Ron’s face relaxed, making the obvious assumption that Hermione had completely blown off Malfoy. 

“But…?” asked Harry, who was now the one staring at her with curious eyes. 

“But… well, I was very confused about what I should do. That’s why I went to see Professor McGonagall. She seems to think it’s not a completely horrible idea. Malfoy’s already spoken to her about the project and I think-“

“What is there to think about, Hermione? Just go and refuse! Where does that ferret even come off asking you to partner with him? He has done nothing but insult you for all these years. Why did you even talk to McGonagall about this? You’re not honestly considering this are you?” Ron demanded, his face reddening in anger.

“But the topic is worth considering, Ron! He’s studying Animagi, which even aside from its obvious complexity, is a fascinating subject that will open up a lot of opportunities. If I study this topic I could get expert guidance, access to books I’ve never even dreamed of getting my hands on, extra hours before curfew, and probably more. Even without all that, the knowledge I’d be able to gain is invaluable. You know I have a niche for Transfiguration and this project is a tremendous opportunity,” Hermione pleaded. She could see the fire in Ron’s eyes grow deeper with every word she spoke.

“Hermione, this is Malfoy we’re talking about. Malfoy, the slimy git we’ve hated since first year. Or have you completely forgotten about that?” Ron shouted. Several Ravenclaw third years, who’d been lounging under a nearby tree, had stopped talking and were now staring at Ron and Hermione. Ron shot them an annoyed look and lowered his voice. “Besides, how do you know it’s even safe to work with him?”

“Ron, I really think he just wants to make the most of this project, and that’s why he asked me. And I think I’ve proved I can take care of myself by now. Enemy or not, Malfoy isn’t foolish enough to try to harm me when all of his allies are missing,” Hermione insisted.

Ron twisted his face in irritation, quickly running out of excuses. “Well, he’s still a Slytherin. And a snob. You’ll never be able to get along.” 

“Professor McGonagall thinks we need to befriend the Slytherins. We need to push for unity between all houses now or the gap between us will never close. I would not agree with her to the extent of being friends but we should at the very least not be enemies any more. And the first step is being able to work together when needed.”

“Don’t you want to work with us?” Ron asked, gesturing to himself, Harry, and Ginny. “How can you just leave us, for something you deem so important, to work with Malfoy?”

“I always assumed I’d do the project with you Ron. But this particular topic is worth the consideration,” Hermione pleaded.

Hermione flinched when Ron opened his mouth to reply, but was surprised when he rounded on Harry and Ginny. “What do you think? This is completely mental right?” 

Ginny was looking disapprovingly at her brother and was clearly annoyed to be asked to be involved in the argument. She looked at Hermione, who was blinking her eyes to stop the moisture in her eyes from falling, and then turned back to her brother. 

“This is Hermione’s decision,” she stated plainly.

“Harry?” pushed Ron.

Harry ran his hand through his hair absentmindedly as he thought of an answer. 

“I think Hermione is right, mate. We shouldn’t hold her back from achieving what’s best for her. There’s no harm in trying to keep our prejudices aside for the time being. I’m not crazy about it either, but if she’s going to do this, she’ll need our support.”

“You’re taking her side?” asked Ron, staring at his best friend in disbelief. He turned to Hermione. “Apparently my opinion doesn’t matter and you seem to have made your decision anyway. Have fun with Malfoy,” he spat as he turned to walk away.

“Ron…” Hermione pleaded as she made to grab his arm. He jerked it from her grasp and quickened his pace towards the castle.

“Ron!”

She felt Harry’s arm snake around her shoulders and Ginny was cursing her brother for his tantrum throwing abilities, but she didn’t react. She knew Ron was going to be upset but she hadn’t readied herself for such a strong reaction. She felt angry and annoyed with him for being the immature person that he still was. 

Her tear glands were unfortunately linked to her anger. When Hermione had managed to control her reactions they left her sitting on the front steps leading into the castle, she insisting she was fine and merely needed some time alone. 

Hermione pressed her fingers to her temple, mind consumed in thought. She could still change her mind if she wanted to, for Ron. It would surely put her mind at ease. But she couldn’t shake the thought that this was bigger than some argument between her and Ron. 

“We always have a choice. And it’s our choices that decide who we really are.” She spoke softly to her self.

Harry had spoken these words to her and Ron, the night Dumbledore died. Dumbledore would have given Malfoy a chance; in fact, he had given him a chance. He had believed in second chances and he had believed that with the right guidance people could change, for good. He believed in Snape when no one else did, why wouldn’t the same stand for Malfoy? 

This thought, this small shimmer of the advice left by Dumbledore, was the last bit of reassurance Hermione needed to conclude that her decision was the right one. With McGonagall’s permission, and tacit compliance from at least two of her friends, she knew that giving Malfoy a chance to prove himself was the right choice. 

What she did not know, however, was that every little bit she was counting on, the people in her life, the well manicured plans for her future, were all going to be turned upside down. This decision would change Hermione’s life…

\--------------------------------

Draco was in hiding again. This recently found place of peace and solitude was the only source of comfort he had these days. The night had settled leaving a slight breeze rolling across the grounds, rustling the leaves and breaking the silence of the evening. He sat with his back resting against a boulder, staring upon the small town below him, silhouetted by the surrounding hills. The sky blended into the town; the small flickering lights of the windows meshing with stars in the sky, creating a sense of warmth.

He stared at the vast sprinkle of stars, finding it difficult to resist the overwhelming depression he was in and the nagging voice telling him to give up. This arrogant, spoiled self laughed at him from the inside, jesting at his attempts to become a better person. ‘The world is cruel’, it said. ‘And you are one of the people who make it so.’

Draco frequently argued with this voice, insisting that there was always a way. But as the days passed, he continued to seek this place of solitude, his faith faltering with every friendless, lonely nightfall. He knew the prejudices against his family were deeply rooted. And now, when he so desperately wanted to change, they were pulling him down, destroying any progress he made.

As feeble of an attempt it may be, Draco knew that doing well on the NEWTs project could give him a fair chance at any profession he chose. 

‘Assuming anyone would even offer you a job’, nagged his sneering alter ego.

Completing a project of this caliber would be a hit with future employers. But If Granger refuses…’You won’t be able to do this alone.’

Draco had anticipated her refusal the instant he asked her to partner with him, and was short sighted when she told him she needed time to consider her options. It had given him hope, but now as he thought it through he was becoming more and more discouraged, doubtful that Hermione would truly consider working with a former Death Eater. 

‘You have stooped to the level of needing the Mudblood’s help’, taunted the voice. He flinched at the now despised word which used to come so easily to his tongue. 

He was trying not to give in to his tendencies of giving things up. He would find a way. He had to find a way.

‘It’s not who you are. You’re not one of them. Not pure, not good’, purred his alter ego. ‘Give in, Draco. Embrace your name. Be a Malfoy.’

Draco shook his head, attempting to drown out the voice that was forever tempting him. ‘Bugger off’, he told the alter ego as he got up and made his way back to the Slytherin dungeons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their long journey together is starting, the decision is made though Draco doesn’t know it yet. 
> 
> We are still in very initial stages of the story. 
> 
> Thank you for all those who have left kudos. Please do comment and let me know what you think of the story so far.


	4. Project

Hermione woke up the next day to the air of misery, which had long been absent after the war. At breakfast she tried to make small talk with Ron, but he simply pretended not to hear her and ate his toast at an alarmingly fast rate before getting up from the table without so much as a glance in her direction. 

With a sigh Hermione gathered her bag, took one last sip of her pumpkin juice, and headed towards her first class of the day. The potions dungeons were always dreary, and a sense of foreboding settled into the pit of her stomach as she took her seat next to Harry. Ron, who typically joined them at their table, had settled himself across the room with Dean and Seamus. 

For the duration of the class she was torn between taking diligent notes, stealing glances at Ron, who was determinately not looking in her direction, and thinking about the conversation she was hoping to have with Malfoy after class. She had decided the night before, that she would let Malfoy know of her consent to work with him after this morning’s potions class. She was somber enough at the situation with Ron but she was also excited to start the project work. 

The hour passed quickly, and before she realised it, the students around her were packing up their cauldrons and heading towards the door in the back of the room. Hermione motioned for Harry and Ginny to go on without her and took her time putting the remains of her ingredients in the student store closet.

She spotted Malfoy making his way towards the door and quickly grabbed her bag.

“Malfoy!” she called after him, just as he rounded a corner.

Hermione quickened her pace and rounded the corner as well, only to find that he had stopped walking.

“Yes Granger?” he said after he had retracted a few steps to stand next to her. He did not look surprised, or even expectant, as if it were a common routine for them to chat in the corridors.

Hermione cleared her throat and spoke in what she hoped was a calm professional tone.

“Well, I’ve made my decision. I am willing to do the project with you,” she announced, noticing that the calm professional tone she had hoped for sounded more like she was conducting a courtroom.

Draco quirked an eyebrow in amusement. 

“That took less time than I had anticipated. Only one day. I had expected you to take at least a week,” he laughed. “No matter. The sooner we get started the better. I suppose we should set up a time to meet. What is convenient for you?”

“A week? Why would I possibly take a week? Honestly Malfoy, just because I like to think things through doesn’t mean I can’t make a decision in a respectable amount of time. I mean, I too want to move on with this project quickly. I say we start tomorrow. An hour after our last classes? Do you know where you’d like to study? I can’t see the library being a good idea, with all those people hanging around. Do you think we could use an empty classroom?” she blurted out in a single breath, blushing slightly from the break in her formal character.

Draco’s look of amusement deepened at Hermione’s enthusiasm. 

“We will have to meet with McGonagall today if we want to begin the project tomorrow. We can ask her if there are any good places to study without interruptions. We should probably ask her about our curfew as well.”

“Yes, smart plan,” Hermione stated, the stiffness in her voice returning. “Have you got a free period today?” 

“Er, yes.”

Hermione looked at him expectantly. “Well, which one is it?”

”The second period after lunch.”

“Brilliant. Mine as well. Let’s say we meet up at the gargoyles five minutes after the first afternoon period, shall we? And don’t dawdle Malfoy, I won’t wait around for you.”

“Sounds like a plan,” said Draco through his smirk.

”Good.”

”Great.”

”Okay.”

”Alright.”

“Yeah”

”Good bye, Granger. .”

\-------------------------------------------

“Hermione, listen to me. I know that you’re capable of taking care of yourself but- oh don’t look at me like that Hermione. I’m just trying to say that if he gives you any trouble, let me know. Alright?” 

True to his kindred self Harry had not pestered Hermione with any demands of updates with the project. He had just one concern and it was about Hermione’s safety. 

“Harry, I’ll be fine,” she replied lazily and she flicked her wand at the target across the room. Her thoughts were not at all focused on the Permanent sticking Charm that they were supposed to be mastering, but instead on how surprisingly civilised her conversation with Malfoy had been. 

“However,” Harry continued, breaking Hermione’s preoccupation. “Even I can admit that there is a noticeable change in him. The thing that bothers me the most is that he could easily be putting on another act, you know?” Harry paused to wave his wand at the picture they were supposed to stick to its frame. “Whatever the case, I doubt Malfoy is thick enough to intentionally start trouble with ‘the’ Hermione Granger,” he paused again to glance at Hermione, who was staring across the room. “Hermione, are you even listening to me? Hermione!?”

“What? No. I mean, yes, of course. Oh shoot!” Hermione exclaimed as she distractedly cast Confringo instead of the sticking charm. The picture frame placed in front of her burst into flames as its occupants leapt to Harry’s picture, silently yelling streams of curse words at Hermione. “Sorry! I’m sorry…” she yelled to Professor Flitwick as he put out the flames. 

”Harry, Ron is still angry with me. Goddd he is so annoying sometimes.” she stated the obvious, turning to face Harry. 

Harry pushed his glasses further up his nose and looked at the pathetic look in Hermione’s eyes. 

“Herms, you know him well enough to know that he takes time to get over things. Remember how long it took him to talk to me after the First Task in fourth year? Besides, this fight is not the worst you’ve had,” Harry stated, patting her softly on the hand. 

Hermione sighed, “Yes. I suppose that’s true. I just…Even if it’s been only a few hours, I miss him, Harry.”

“Don’t worry Herms, he will come around soon.”

\----------------------------

After lunch Hermione sat through Ancient Runes, her mind torn between fretting over Ron’s absence in her life and her meeting with Malfoy next period.

When class was over Hermione made her way to the Headmistress’ office, arriving with a few minutes to spare. Five minutes later, and predictably not on time, Malfoy arrived waving a piece of parchment in front of her face.

“Before you comment on my punctuality, Granger, please know that I was busy gathering some vital information about our project,” Draco said in a slow drawl. A smirk played across his mouth as Hermione pursed her lips, clearly upset that he had a viable excuse and even more upset at the lost opportunity to scold him.

“Fine,” she huffed. “Let’s go.”

A little short of an hour later the pair made their way down the spiralling staircase and out into open corridor.

Hermione paused and turned to Malfoy. “Can you believe that they are actually considering allowing us to register as Animagi at the end of term?”

Headmistress McGonagall, before giving them consent to begin their project had gone through various rules and laws that they would have to adhere to. In addition, they would have to meet with her once a week and with a Ministry Official once a month. She had allotted them an empty classroom for practicing, and had extended their weekly curfew to eleven and their weekend curfew to midnight. Under proper supervision they would be permitted to visit the Ministry Library, and if needed, further assistance by the professor herself could be obtained. Lastly, and to Hermione’s surprise, the Headmistress told them that if they were to complete the project upto the Ministry’s standards, they would be permitted to register as Animagi at the end of term.

“I mean, I knew that this was a high caliber project, but I honestly didn’t expect the Ministry to give us permission to complete the transformation if our preparations are worthy. Of course we will be closely monitored, and their involvement will ensure that we are doing everything up to standard,” Hermione mused.

Draco continued to stare at her, his signature smirk playing at his lips.

”You knew, didn’t you?” Hermione asked. “You knew, and you didn’t tell me. That’s why you didn’t look at all surprised when McGonagall told us.”

“Well, technically speaking, I didn’t know, I had guessed.” He stated. “I was just surprised that they are letting a former..” his voice trailed into quietness. “Good to know that at least one of us is doing our research.” He added as a distraction so that he will not be asked about his mutterings. 

Hermione controlled her ingrained desires to know everything and did not ask Malfoy what he meant. Instead a light blush appeared on her cheeks. Had she honestly just witnessed Malfoy bettering her on an academic level?

Draco laughed to himself at Hermione’s obviously disdain for being outsmarted. “Come on, we’re going to be late for class.”

Much to the dismay of the seventh years, Gryffindors and Slytherins had been assigned a double DADA lesson twice a week before dinner. Arriving in the nick of time, Hermione and Draco entered the classroom under the scrutinising gaze of their peers. 

Draco automatically resorted to arrogantly put his nose in air and took his usual seat by Blaise, leaving Hermione alone by the door. She made her way to the table she shared with Harry and Ron to find Harry looking at her curiously and Ron determinedly looking towards the front of the room, his hard set mouth and furrowed brow a tell all expression that he had seen her and Malfoy walk in together.

I’ve got to end this argument, she thought to herself as she unpacked her things. I am not going to let stupid fights ruin our good times together any more. 

With that silent promise, Hermione opened her book to the chapter on Defensive Wards.

\------------------------------

“Ron?”

Ron looked up from his copy of Quidditch through the Ages to see who had called his name, his eyes meeting an anxious Hermione’s. He immediately turned his attention back to his book and slouched further down into his armchair. 

“Ron, please look to me. We really need to talk about this. I don’t want to fight anymore,” she pleaded. She looked around the common room to find a group of third years staring at them. “Can we get out of here and talk, please?”

Hermione made her way towards the portrait hole, not looking back to see if Ron had followed her. She waited by the top of the stairs until she heard the portrait swing shut, and turned to see Ron staring at her, his stony demeanour still intact.

“Would you like to walk?” she asked quietly.

Ron nodded once and started down the stairs. When they had reached a lengthy corridor Hermione broke the silence.

“Ron, I’m sorry if I hurt you,” she murmured. “I- I missed you. A lot. I understand you’re angry with me, but I wish you would see my perspective on things. This really is a great opportunity for me. I found out today that I could get approved for Animagi registration.” Hermione paused to look up at Ron, who was staring at his feet. She slowed her walking and reached for his hand, relishing its familiar heat, thankful that he didn’t pull free from her grasp.

“Ron, this project will mean nothing to me if I don’t have your support. I can barely even concentrate on my normal studies, as it is,” she paused again to find Ron looking at her, his eyes softer. “Don’t you want to stop this arguing? Don’t you….don’t you miss me?”

“Merlin, Hermione. Of course I missed you,” Ron sighed. “I’ve missed you like mad. It’s not like I get off by us fighting all the time. I hate it. But you act as if my opinion doesn’t matter to you. You always do whatever you want Hermione, just like you did when you agreed to work with Malfoy.”

“That’s not true Ron. If your opinion didn’t matter do you think I’d be so upset about us fighting? You have to see that I’m not doing this in spite of you. I’m doing it because it’s a great opportunity. Professor McGonagall can see that. And I’m really good at Transfiguration. You know it’s always been my favourite subject.” 

“Yes Hermione, I know. I just- I’m not ready to accept it. That’s all. You working with Malfoy is not something that should come as natural. And I feel bad for acting like an arse, but I can’t help it. I just..” Ron paused as if trying to find the right words to express his frustrations, as a multitude of emotions ran over his face.

After a quiet moment he furrowed his brows and peered down at Hermione with guilty blue eyes.

“You think I’m acting like an arse, don’t you? Because I’m getting in the way of what’s best for you?”

“Oh, Ron,” Hermione sighed. “In all honesty, I would probably have reacted the same way if the situation were reversed.” 

Ron shook his head lightly. 

”No. No, you would have encouraged me; pushed me to take the best path.”

“You give me too much credit, Ron. I definitely would have been upset,” Hermione paused. “My reaction just would have been a tad more tactful,” she added teasingly.

“Tactful,” barked Ron. “Like the time you sent birds flying at my head?”

The smile on Ron’s face reflected the elation Hermione felt as he reached for her other hand, and pulled her closer until their foreheads touched. 

“I missed you so much,” Ron whispered, trailing kisses from her forehead to her neck, where he paused to nuzzle his nose in her hair.

He found his way back to her lips, offering a tentative but sweet kiss. 

All too soon they broke apart, breaths laboured and lips slightly swollen, giving them both the appearance of having been thoroughly snogged.

Hermione lifted her eyes to meet Ron’s and offered him a delicate smile.

”I’ve missed you too.” 

\---------------------------

Ron and Hermione entered the common room hand in hand. Ron collapsed on a loveseat by the fire pulling Hermione down with him, seated directly across from the couch where Ginny and Harry were perched, surrounded by homework, and staring at them in amusement. 

Ginny, correctly assuming that they had finally made up, smiled knowingly at Hermione and then went back to reading her book. Harry raised his eyebrows in question at Ron, and received a small, smug smirk in return.

Hermione curled up on the couch and leaned into Ron intending to just be there for some time.

“Oh rats!” Hermione exclaimed, jumping from her place of comfort. “I’ve got to get some work done in the library before curfew.”

And then before Ron had time to show any slight form of irritation, she pecked him on the cheek, offered her friends a quick goodbye, and sprinted from the common room.

She made short work of her trip to the library, and deciding it was best to start her research in the Transfiguration section, squeezed her way through the groups of students packing up for the night and settled herself between two looming shelves of books.

Hermione skimmed over the titles of the first row of books, desperate to find a stand out title that would lead her to the perfect information. Still happy from the night’s events, Hermione continued to smile to herself even when she found she was unhappy with her findings. Deciding to move on from the books in front of her, she rounded the corner to the next row, only to come face to face with Malfoy.

“You’re looking quite cheerful, Granger. Did Weasel finally stop acting like a barmy git over this whole thing?” he teased, pointing at himself and then at her.

Surprised he had even picked up on, or paid attention to what had been going on with her and Ron, Hermione shot him a disapproving look.

“Oh shove off, Malfoy,” she replied back, an even bigger smile returning to her face.

“No harm, no foul. I was just returning some books,” he said through his smirk. “By the by, if you want to read some material for our project, I’d start with this,” He added as he handed her a copy of Transfiguration: the Human Form that he had intended on returning. ”It gives a pretty thorough introduction to human Transfiguration.”

“I have read that book in third year. Of course, it was just for a bit of light reading, so I suppose reading it over once more couldn’t hurt,” Hermione mused as she took the book from Draco and followed him into another section, watching him return another book to it’s proper place. “What I was really looking forward to researching were the laws and regulations that pertain to becoming an Animagus, along with a straight forward step by step process that we could easily follow.”

Draco’s smirk widened as he handed her the last two books in his hands. 

Hermione couldn’t help but be impressed by the amount of research Malfoy had already done as she looked at the two books he had handed her. One read Laws & Logistics: Volume XI; Animagi. Hermione frowned; she’d been in every section of this library and had never found Ministry issued copies of their bylaws. 

She quickly scanned the first page and saw a seal that said ‘Malfoy Bibliotheca’ before turning her attention to the second, and quite a bit larger book that Draco had handed her.

“A Guide to Becoming an Animagus by Delinda Montgomery,” she read, as she turned to Malfoy. “Have you already read this?” she asked disbelievingly.

“Relax Granger, I haven’t even opened it. I thought it would be a good read to start tomorrow.” he replied coolly. “Besides, it wouldn’t help if only one of us has read the material. We should probably research the important things together.”

“Oh, well yes, I agree,” Hermione said, slightly taken aback. “I suppose tomorrow our first step should be taking some notes on the process and then creating an outline for ourselves.” 

Draco could see a slight blush of embarrassment forming on Hermione’s cheeks. He could tell she was worked up over the fact that he had been so prepared, whereas she had not.

‘It’s kind of nice really’, He thought to himself. Nice change of pace when Hermione Know-It-All Granger is slacking.

“Don’t worry, Granger, we’ll be on the same page tomorrow. Literally,” he smiled to himself as he turned to gather his books.

With that, Hermione gave him a quick nod and turned to leave the library. She could hear his footsteps behind her, as she made her way through the dark halls, absent of any other students. The happenings in the library, with him showing her up, still ran through her mind, and without notice she rounded on him, face red with irritation.

“Why have you suddenly become so sincere, Malfoy? And why did you choose a branch of Transfiguration to do your project on? Isn’t your best subject potions?” she demanded, her annoyance turning her questions into accusations. 

Even with her accusatory tone Draco could sense the curiosity that had been building up inside of her. He still was only prepared to answer the latter part of her questions. 

“Yes, Granger, my favourite subject is Potions. Unfortunately the only way to prove your worth in that field is to create a new potion, and that would take well over a year. Many have tried and failed, but for me failing simply isn’t an option. So I set my sights on something challenging yet obtainable,” he answered thoughtfully, carefully evading her first question. “Besides, there are several steps in this project that will require potion making.”

Hermione nodded. “Yes, I know that. But-“

“And,” Draco continued, cutting Hermione off. “The rest of the steps require an aptitude in Transfiguration. So, I asked you. Who better to ask than the best witch in our year, eh?” he added with a hint of sarcasm, attempting to sound a bit like his old self.

He nodded in her direction, not meeting her eyes, and turned to head towards the dungeons, leaving Hermione blushing more than ever.

‘Best witch in our year? Did Malfoy just complimented me, albeit a little sarcastically?’ Hermione thought to herself as she watched him walk away.

Oh yes indeed, tomorrow is going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation in the end of the chapter was inevitable before the start of the project work. 
> 
> Sincere Draco is a real competition to her and she is finding it hard to digest it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. Do comment. Thanking you in advance. :)


	5. Let’s begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self- editing the story from this chapter onwards.

The next day passed by quickly and at five to nine, Hermione bid goodbye to Harry, Ginny and still-disgruntled-but-trying-to-behave Ron. She left the common room and headed towards their allotted classroom for the project. An unused classroom on the third floor was at their disposal for the rest of the year.

Malfoy was waiting for her outside the classroom. He turned to look at her as she approached. He was again in his Quidditch attire. His hair more ruffled than Hermione had ever seen, he apologised to her for his appearance.

“No problem, Malfoy, but don’t you players have a changing room?”

“I was late after the practice.”, he vaguely said. The truth was that he always came to his dormitory for post Quidditch wash. In the initial years, it was about his arrogance of not using the common changing room, to be seen as superior. Nowadays, it was more about avoiding people as much as possible.

She turned to enter the classroom when he said, “I haven’t eaten anything since lunch. Would you mind working while I eat?”

She did mind in fact. Food and books should not be mixed together in her opinion, unless it was her who was doing that. She always put an impermeable charm on books before bringing them to the table. She decided to just agree without complaint as it was the first day of their project work. She saved her true reaction for the future, in case of a repeat of events.

“Fine.” 

She started following him towards the kitchens, or so she thought. She smelled his cologne again as she trailed a little behind him. He did not smell of sweat at all or at least the smell was blending with his cologne. She hated to agree to herself that she rather liked the musty scent.

Instead of going down he started climbing the stairs.

“Where are we going? I thought you wanted food. Aren’t we going to the kitchens?”

“You will see.”

He led her to a familiar corridor on the seventh floor. He proceeded to pace the length of the empty stretch of wall, across the newly restored tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

“I thought the room was destroyed.”

He stepped in the room and held the door for her to enter. She walked past him in the Slytherin common room, or at least what she thought the Slytherin common room would look like if she ever got the chance to see it. There was a large fireplace with green and silver serpent tapestry hanging on top. Drapes in similar colours were made with heavy velvet that hung around the walls. Soft lamps lit the room up. They were somehow casting silver-white light instead of yellow. There was one armchair close to the fireplace which had a green drape on its back.

“Are we allowed to be here?”

The question was not as anxious as he thought it would be, coming from the righteous Gryffindor. It was almost nonchalant. ‘Years of rule breaking with Potter must have rubbed on her’, he thought.

“I asked McGonagall for this room, instead of the allotted classroom. I did not want to get you involved in case she were to decline. The room can provide us with all the basic things we would require in a jiffy, so we would not have to gather them ourselves. That will leave us to only worry about the actual important things.”

“That’s a brilliant idea.”, she told him in surprised admiration of his plan.

“Not the stupid blonde you always thought I was, am I?”, he spat. He felt insulted at the surprise in her tone. Anyone would have recoiled at the venom in his tone but not the brave Granger.

“I always thought you were quite intelligent, actually.”, she admitted in a calm voice. “Our marks have always been neck to neck, Malfoy. I know, because I used to keep tabs on everyone.” She shook her head at her own previous immaturity.

He was not used to handling a compliment, at least not a genuine one, so he grabbed the chance to scoff at her clear embarrassment.

“That was so typical of you.”, he added with a slight smirk. “Why have you stopped? Did war give you perspective?”

“Something like that.”, she nodded her head with a small smile.

He moved to sit in the solo armchair close to the fireplace, when she looked again there was another identical armchair added next to the green one. It had red and gold drape. She sat down on it and noticed a table in front of the chairs where she could keep her books. Malfoy’s idea was definitely going to make their lives easier.

“The room of hidden things was completely destroyed but it managed to keep the damage confined. It’s magic is very powerful.”, he answered her previous question.

“Yeah. It is. We used it for the DA meetings in our fifth year. I used to marvel at the room’s magical abilities then.”

“I heard about this place because of your meetings. I even stole your idea of communicating through coins. It must have been your idea right.”, he said pointedly.

“It was.”

“I guessed so.” He did not add that he thought it was simple yet brilliant. Giving generous compliments was not his forte.

They were getting ready to start working as they chatted. Both a bit amused at the easy flow of conversation. The books and parchments were spread neatly on the table. She liked the way he respected the books. He was as careful with them as she always was, and he was not messy like Ron, who always took the whole space with his scattered things.

“Didn’t you want food, Malfoy? I am sure the room will not be able to provide you with that.”

“Because food is one of the exceptions to Gamp’s Law of Elemental Transfiguration, I know.”, he said with a smirk and roll of eyes. “I practically lived in the room the whole sixth year, Granger.”, he said, not meeting her eyes.

“Mila!”, he called out clearly after a few moments.

A house elf appeared before them, wearing a clean white blouse and a little black skirt. The blouse had Hogwarts coat of arms neatly sewn on the left pocket front. She bowed low to Draco.

“Master Malfoy called?”, the house elf said in a squeaky high voice.

“Mila, this is Miss Granger.”, he gestured towards Hermione. 

“Granger, she is one of the house elves donated from the Malfoy Manor to Hogwarts.” 

Hermione smiled and nodded her head at the elf. She had read in The Prophet that the Ministry had confiscated the Malfoy Manor and the estate surrounding it. Lucius was under house arrest at their other property in the south of England.

“Mila, I am starving. Can you get me some food and tea from the kitchens?” The elf nodded and turned to look at Hermione, as did Draco. “Would you like to have something, Granger?”, he asked.

“Some tea would be wonderful for me too, if it is not too much trouble, Mila.”, she asked in a slightly sing-a-song tone which she thought was polite. She saw Draco roll his eyes from the corner of her own eyes. Mila bowed to her and Hermione opened her mouth to stop her from doing so but Mila had already disapparated with a loud crack.

She looked at him with the same surprise she had shown before.

“What is it?”, he asked defensively.

“You were perfectly polite with her. I am surprised.”

“I know how to treat an elf, Granger. We have always had at least a dozen house elves at home.”

“Did they get paid?”, she asked. Raising an old point from her arguments towards elf rights.

“Paid?”, he was looking at her like she had gone mad. “They don’t want to be paid, Granger.”

“Well I have personally known an elf who was very happy being paid and he happened to have escaped from your house.”

“There are always exceptions to rule but I bet you most of them will not want to get paid. They like the work. They like to work for us magical folk, Granger.”

“They want to be treated with respect.”, she said adamantly.

“I agree with you there. My father never treated Dobby well, mainly because he was an oddball from the very start. We only had him for a few years so he never learned about pureblood ways of life. Mind you, he did betray Lucius for his precious Harry Potter. Other house elves did not get treated cruelly by my father. In fact, they quite liked to work at the Manor. Any vacancy was filled in no time at all. Dobby was the first Malfoy house elf to be freed in many centuries. It is insulting for them to be freed.”

“Maybe they do not want to be freed, but they will definitely live a better life if they get a good pay. It is also sick the way they have got to obey their masters or otherwise punish themselves.”

“True.”, He said sadly. “I have always tried to stop them from doing so but it’s part of their magic, Granger. Some Masters do take advantage of it, unfortunately, but we have not enforced that on them, they do that to themselves. They have their own set of laws in which we cannot interfere. Obeying their masters is their greatest law. Would you have liked to hear that what you have believed in, since the start of your time, is wrong? Besides they are not as helpless as you believe them to be. They obey only those who they feel a complete loyalty towards, and they do that by their own will. The Black’s house elf betrayed Sirius Black for Bellatrix and my mother, remember?... As for their payment, giving them a safe shelter is all they ask for. If you do not want to believe me, why don’t you ask Mila if she would like to get paid for bringing you tea?”

As if Draco had called her again the elf appeared with a large tray loaded with food in her hands. She put the tray carefully in the middle of the table and started serving them. A plate of roast lamb, gravy, roast potatoes, beans and a basket of assorted breads was put in front of Draco. She put an empty cup in front of Draco and served a cup of steaming tea to Hermione from a kettle. She put a small dish of biscuits between them and took the now empty tray in her hands.

“Thank you, Mila.”, Hermione said. Mila bowed to her and turned to Draco.

“Anything else, Master Draco?”, Mila squealed.

“Mila, did you know Dobby?”, Hermione asked Mila before Draco could reply.

“Dobby was Mila’s cousin.”

“He was a friend of mine. He used to work at Hogwarts too and he got paid for it.” When the elf did not react Hermione continued, “I would like to pay you for your service today.”, she added in what she thought was a kind voice.

To her utter horror Mila’s eyes widened and started glistening with tears. She glanced bewildered at Draco.

“M..m.. Master? Did Mila do something not correct?”. A fat tear dropped from her eyes.

Again Hermione tried to grab Mila’s attention before Draco could say anything. “No no, Mila. You did a wonderful job and that is why I would like to pay you so that you can buy yourself anything you want.”

Mila’s expressions changed. She glared at Hermione “Mila gots everything she need. She do not needs to get paid.”, She said harshly. She glanced again at Draco who nodded to her and she disapparated away.

Draco who was smirking throughout their interaction now tried to put a passive face as Hermione turned to look at him. He shrugged his shoulder as if to say ‘what can we do’.

“Humf”, Hermione crossed her arms and huffed, glaring at the spot Mila had disappeared from. Draco could not resist the small chuckle that escaped from him at her expressions. ‘The Gryffindor champion of the downtrodden is clearly not used to being wrong’, he thought.

“Do you want to start with the work or do you want to argue more?”, he asked Hermione. She glanced at her watch and realised that half an hour of their two hours was already gone. Unnoticed by them a clock appeared on the mantelpiece of the fireplace.

“You eat, I will read.”, she said and pulled the fat book towards her.

They decided to read the introduction and the first chapter of Montgomery’s book which gave a step by step procedure of Animagi transformation. The rest of the book was filled with detailed descriptions of each step. Hermione read the introduction in a perfect rhythm and after finishing his dinner, Draco read the first chapter. He was fast yet thorough. He almost never fumbled with the words. Hermione did not take notes but listened carefully, soaking everything up in her brain instead.

When he finished, they started making a flow chart of the steps. A box for each step contained a small description of the step, and amount of time that the step was going to require. Hermione wanted to cram everything in the boxes but Draco touched the box with his wand and only the key words remained in them. Hermione was impressed again.

“You have got to teach me the spell.”, Hermione told him. He told her the incantation and she proceeded to successfully use it on the remaining steps. When they finished, Hermione enlarged the parchment and colour coded the steps.

“This was the easy part. The real task is to decide when to start, as the procedures are linked and we need to ready the elements required for the next step beforehand. I hope we will be able to complete it before the deadline in May.”

“Yes. The collection of dew is going to be tricky.”, Draco agreed.

“What do you know about the chrysalis of the Death’s head Hawk Moth? We have never used it in a potion before.”, Hermione asked the potions-pro.

“Not much. Only that it is used more in dark magic and it is very difficult to obtain.”

They both looked at the clock which started ringing its alarm loudly on the mantel. It showed ten to eleven. They gathered their belongings.

“Tomorrow same time?”, Draco asked Hermione.

She nodded as she made to step out of the room.

“Wait. We should ask the room not to let anyone in here instead of us.”

An ordinary doorknob appeared on the door and it started glowing blue.

“I think it wants to record our fingerprints.”, Hermione guessed. She grasped the handle firmly with her right hand and turned it. It glowed green and opened for her. As she stepped out, the door closed on its own. Draco mimicked her and got out in the corridor.

“Now even if anyone else other than the two of us know that we are using the room for project work, they will not be able to enter this room.”

“Right,”, Hermione said. She felt a little uncomfortable. A room only the two of them would be able to enter seemed rather intimate to her. She controlled her expressions before he could read them. Her face always betrayed her emotions.

“Good night, Granger.”

“Good night, Malfoy.”

They headed their separate ways.

Draco did not feel the need to go to his place of peace, that day.

Hermione closed the curtains of her four poster bed, still thinking about what Draco had said about the house elves. Dobby really had been a unique house elf. Even so, he had difficulty being a free elf and getting paid. He did not know what to do with the money, he spent it all on socks. ‘Being raised in a pureblood family must be very different.’ she thought. ‘Malfoy had such a different perspective on the topic of house-elves. He had a good connection with Mila. She was comfortable with the way he treated her. What’s more reliable than the word of a wizard, who had spent his whole life in the company of house elves? Maybe I was wrong about house elf liberation. Maybe they do not want to be liberated.’ She wondered what other influence Draco Malfoy’s way of thinking was going to have on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like their first real interaction? As the project begins they are beginning to get to know each other. 
> 
> Let me know. Do comment. My thanks to those who have read the story till now and love to those who have left kudos. :)


	6. Trouble in paradise

Next couple of days came and went without significant happenings. Hermione did her schoolwork whenever she found little time. She was determined not to lag behind in her normal studies. Draco and her had started making careful notes on the first step of the project. 

It was Friday and they were to report to professor McGonagall. Hermione and Draco reached the Gargoyle in front of the Headmistress’ office, almost at the same time. Draco was in his school robes that day. His hair sleek and combed neatly. Hermione thought he looked better when his hair was a little unkempt. 

Hermione on the other hand, had successfully tamed her hair into wavy curls, which she had put into a single thick elegant pleat. Parvati had taught her a new spell which was quick to cast and lasted a week. It completely straightened curly hair but her adamant, bushy hair had only gotten wavy; and refused to be straightened further. 

Draco noticed her appearance for the first time since Yule ball in the fourth year. Her hair had golden blonde streaks between brown. She looked beautiful without the usual bushy mane, which hid her strong jawline and most of her face. He even noticed her warm brown eyes as she smiled at him in greeting. 

His own cold grey eyes softened a bit as he returned her smile hesitantly. 

They gave the password, climbed over the revolving spiral staircase and knocked on the Headmistress’ door in companionable silence. 

Hermione had copied their chart on another parchment and she showed it to professor McGonagall. McGonagall checked it carefully. When she was satisfied she asked them how they were going to proceed with obtaining the ingredients. 

“We were hoping you would be able to help us with the dew and the Chrysalis of the Death’s-head Hawk Moth professor.”

“There are precise specifications of how to collect the dew given in the book. You will read about that when you read further. We can get the dew at sunrise in any magical forest that has fairies and bogs at the deep part. The Forbidden forest is fortunately such a forest. The place needs to be such where sunlight is not able to reach. You will know you have reached the place when you see fairies there. They do not like sunlight. The ground there will be collected in marshes so no one can walk there. The fairies drink the dew that collects on trees there.” 

“Before you do that, you need to find the chrysalis. It is only as late as October to early November that they form pupae. The moths die in cold weather later.”

“Can we not buy the pupae?” Draco asked. 

“They are not easy to come by, as I said, they prefer warmer weathers so they are only seen in south of Britain. The pupae look very similar to other species. The apothecaries that sell them warn us that their authenticity is doubtful. We cannot take that risk. The caterpillars, however, are unique. They have distinct markings and they have to be isolated so that they can form Chrysalis. The caterpillars are found near potato fields or jasmine shrubs.”

“How did you get it, professor” Hermione queried. “when you were in the process of becoming Animagus yourself?”

“Well, my cousin had a potato farm in south England and I lived there for three months. You only have a month in your hands to find the pupae.”

“We have a property in south Britain, Professor. We do have jasmines there.” Draco said. 

“Then I suggest you scour your gardens. You have my permission to apparate there tomorrow. Read thoroughly about how to identify the caterpillar before you start searching for them. You may need to go there often as they are a rare species. Scout nearby fields too. You both can report back here Sunday evening before dinner.”

“Both?” Hermione asked. ‘Leave with Malfoy and spend the night at his home?’ Hermione thought. She was not particularly thrilled at the idea. 

“You cannot expect Mr Malfoy to find the caterpillars for both of you, Miss Granger. I am sure Mr Malfoy will be a good host.” When both Draco and Hermione looked uncomfortable she looked at them sternly and asked. “If that’s all it takes to make you both reluctant, then I suggest you drop the project at its initiation itself. There are going to be a lot more dangerous and difficult things on the path of adventure that you both have chosen. Be thankful that you have each other to make sure you are proceeding correctly.”

They both looked at each other. They had to keep their insecurities, egos and comforts aside to succeed in the mammoth task they had decided to undergo. A silent agreement passed between them. 

“We will do our best, Professor.” Hermione said and Draco nodded his head.

“Good.” McGonagall tapped a blank piece of parchment with her wand and signed it at the bottom. “Your permission letter to leave the castle for tomorrow. Show it to Professor Hagrid before you leave.”

They thanked the Headmistress and headed towards the room of requirement. 

It was Hermione who paced three times in front of the wall that day. ‘We need the room where we work on our Animagi project’ she chanted in her mind three times. The door appeared and she turned the doorknob with her right hand. Draco touched the doorknob as she let it go and they both entered their room. The room had turned half Gryffindor in the few days that they had started working in it. The tapestry of snake had squeezed in half to accommodate a red and gold lion. Half the curtains of the windows displayed Gryffindor colours. The enlarged parchment they had stuck to the wall had been framed. 

They studied the chapter on the ingredients carefully and noted every important point down. They had a break when Mila brought them tea. Hermione was quieter than usual and Draco noticed her preoccupation. The usual light in her eyes was subdued. She was biting her lower lips as she usually did when she was deep in thought. He was surprised that he had noticed these things about her. Even though he had known her for seven years, he had spent time with her only recently. 

He could guess what her discomfort was. ‘Lucius and me being in the same house as her must be her biggest concern. Though her boyfriend’s reaction to our frequent visits to my house must also be weighing on her.’ For some reason he wanted to ease her mind. He had not met a girl like her before. All the Slytherin girls had always been too demanding, ready to throw a tantrum to get what they wanted. This quiet acceptance by Hermione made him more determined to make her comfortable by the best of his abilities. 

Hermione’s brain was working furiously as she sipped her tea. ‘It is going to be very awkward living with the Malfoys. Would it seem rude to suggest that I would sleep at a nearby hotel? I could even sleep in Leaky Cauldron and apparate to and from his house. Would he think that I am showing some sort of discrimination towards him and his family? I don’t even want to think about Ron’s reaction. He is going to take a lot of persuading... Why should I persuade him? He doesn’t own me. I am an independent, modern witch!’ Hermione was preoccupied enough not to notice that Draco had served her another cup of tea.

“Granger, we have an outhouse at our Chateau. It has a comfortable guest room. I think you will feel much more safe there.”

“Safe?” She raises her eyebrows. 

“I think you will sleep soundly when you and my father and I are not under one roof. Don’t you?”

She paled at the thought. She hadn’t thought of that. She was just feeling uncomfortable sharing a house with his family and him. Especially him. She hadn’t thought of the Death Eater angle at all. For some reason she did not think of Draco as a Death Eater. Lucius on the other hand was a different matter though she did not think he would dare do anything to hurt her. He was on house arrest and his wand had been confiscated the last time she had heard. 

“I am not concerned about my safety much. I can take care of myself. I just don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable that’s all.”

He gaped at her for a few seconds. Rather than thinking about her safety she was worried about her making them uncomfortable. 

“For Merlin’s sake stop thinking about anything else for now, and tell me what you want. It’s for your comfort that I am suggesting the outhouse as your accommodation.” He was to be her host for two days and a night. They took the responsibility pretty seriously at a pureblood household.

“Given a choice, I will sleep at a hotel...”

“The outhouse will be completely isolated. It will be as good as being on your own. Even then, if you would rather not stay there, I will understand.” 

She thought about it. Living on the same grounds yet isolated would definitely be better. They will be working at the gardens of his house throughout the day, as it is. “No. The outhouse sounds good.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes”

She looked marginally more relaxed. The light in her eyes had almost restored to normal. Almost. He did not say out loud his suspicions of what else might be bothering her. He sensed she would not like to talk about her personal life. They were not friends after all. She was the smartest witch he knew so he trusted her to come up with a solution to her problems. 

They finished their work as the clock sounded its alarm. They gathered all their belongings and headed out. 

“See you in the Entrance hall after breakfast tomorrow.” Draco said. 

“See you.”

Hermione made her way towards Gryffindor tower and Draco went towards owlery. He needed to send a letter to his Mother about their arrival and to ask Lucius and her to behave. Though they had changed he did not know how they would react to a Muggleborn staying in their home.

Hermione found Ron waiting for her, in the common room. He looked up and smiled at her. His blue eyes wrinkled at the corner in his warm greeting. Only a couple more students were dawdling in the common room at the late hour. 

“Hey!” He said as she made to sit next to him. 

“Hey” She said not meeting his eyes. She sat at a distance from him. 

“How was today’s work? The git didn’t give you any trouble did he?” He said in a teasing voice. He was in a marginally good mood, meeting her at the end of the long day. 

“It was good. It’s just initial days though. It is going to get more demanding on my time as we progress further.” Hermione was preparing him for her divided time between school work, project and him. 

“Yeah. You have told me so. Let’s worry about it when the time comes, shall we? What time are you going to be working on the project tomorrow? We can spend the rest of the day together right?”

He had stumbled on the difficult topic too early for Hermione’s liking. She decided to get it over with. 

“Well, we have to get chrysalis of a particular moth and we have to go search for it ourselves.”

“Where? The greenhouses?” 

‘Only if it was so easy.’ “No. South Britain.”

“Ohh.”

“We have to go tomorrow after breakfast and I will be back on Sunday before dinner.”

“Where are you going to stay?”

‘Here it comes’ “Malfoy will be staying at their house and I will be staying at their outhouse.”

Ron’s ears turned red as they usually did when he was angry or upset. “Whatt? That’s the worst idea I have ever heard. Can’t you stay at a lodge or something? Hell, you can apparate back here.”

“We are going to search their gardens and surrounding area, Ron. Malfoy promised me that the outhouse is completely isolated so it will be just like staying at a hotel. Besides I cannot come and go in Hogwarts for security concerns. We already have the permission to go tomorrow and come back the day after.”

“So you just said yes to all this without asking me?”

Hermione got up from her seat in anger. “Ask you? Do I need to take your permission from now on, for everything I do? Just because I am your girlfriend does not mean you have any say in what I do and don’t.”

Ron got up too. “How would you feel if I go away for two days with a girl?”

“I am not going away with Malfoy. We are going together for our project work. If you have to do something similar in future, I will have no objection whatsoever.” 

“Easy for you to say.” Ron scoffed at her. 

“Are we going to fight like this forever, Ron? If so, I am already tired of it.” She really was tired. All she wanted to do after the long day was to lean on Ron and relax and here he was arguing with her, yet again. Ron was a highly insecure person, she knew that. The war had been a good influence on him and those insecurities were definitely eased to a greater extent, but they reared their ugly heads when something beyond his likings threatened to happen in his life. 

“You should have thought about that when you agreed to work with someone like Malfoy.”

“I don’t think I am doing anything wrong, Ron. Are you going to be difficult throughout the year? Do you have to make an issue of every little thing that you don’t like? Have you considered that may be you are the one who is small minded, that you are the problem? Enough is enough. I am going to do what I think is right. You either have to find a way to be fine with it, or else forget about us.”

She swung her bag over her shoulder and walked off towards her dormitory. For once she was not crying. ‘He has to learn to be open about things. If I don’t nip his habit of being upset over everything right now, I will suffocate forever. He has to learn to trust me and my judgment.’

Even though she wasn’t crying she was livid at Ron. She burst into her dormitory and shut the door a little loudly than she normally would have. She instantly felt guilty and whispered an apology to whoever she had woken up. Ginny was already awake. 

“Your brother is being an insufferable prat again.” She whispered to Ginny. 

Ginny gestured her to sit beside her on her bed. She sat up on the bed with legs down as Hermione sauntered over. Hermione cast a silent Muffliato around them. 

“Care to elaborate?” Ginny asked when Hermione just sat there fuming. 

Hermione confessed everything to Ginny.

“I can already guess Ron’s reaction. Even I don’t like that you staying there, as I am concerned about your safety, but I trust you that you must have made a rational decision. He really needs to loosen up.”

“He told me I should have asked him before agreeing to go there.”

“He never learns does he?” She shook her head. “Do you want me to talk to him?”

“No”

“Thank god. I don’t want to cuddle the attention seeking child in him. Let him throw his tantrums.”

Hermione laughed and then sighed. “I have to pack for tomorrow. I am so tired, Gin” She yawned. 

“Do it tomorrow. You are packing only for one night. It will not take much time.”

“Yeah you are right.” Hermione said as she got up and carefully walked towards her bed. Sleep was making her walk clumsily. “Goo’night Gin.”

“Night”

She could not sleep, though. Her mind refused to let her tired body to rest. She missed her parents. She had always been an ambitious girl and her parents had always encouraged her to do anything she wanted. Harry and Ron, her two best friends, had never really understood her drive to do the best she could, but they had never discouraged her like Ron did that night. 

‘He was just being his insecure, immature self.’ A voice in her head pleaded for Ron. 

‘Well, he has got to grow up some day. I cannot bear these insecurities of his, all my life.’ A stronger voice retaliated. 

She continued to toss and turn unable to find a comfortable position for sleep to come over. Sometime early morning, her exhaustion finally took over her overworking brain and she fell asleep in an uneasy trance. She had a strange dream where Draco had came towards her with his hair neatly combed. She liked them messy. She got annoyed at his hair and reached up and tousled them the way she liked it. He let her do it with an exasperated expression but did not complain. Ron came up behind them and started shouting at her, his face red with anger. Draco held her hand and pulled her behind him. He started turning. His skin changed to silver-white fur. Before she could react in any way she woke up with a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Animagus form do you think Draco would take? 
> 
> Love to those who have left kudos.
> 
> The steps for Animagi transformation are the ones the great J K Rowling has given in the book Short Stories From Hogwarts.


	7. The Malfoys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are much appreciated.

Her heart going a hundred kilometres per hour, she woke up with a start. She had become disoriented. It was one of those dreams that felt very real. Vivid images were etched on her mind. Trying not to read too much into the dream, she got up from her bed and looked at the clock on her table. It was eight fifteen, she was late. The dormitory was already empty and she was going to have to hurry if she wanted to get some breakfast. 

At quarter to nine she was at the breakfast table eating omelette and bread. She sat beside Ginny. Her beaded bag, now transfigured into a day-tote, was sitting beside her. She kept looking up and down the Gryffindor table but Ron was nowhere to be seen. She had not seen him in the Gryffindor common room, or on her way to the Great hall either. 

“Harry and Ron have already gone to the Quidditch pitch. I am late too. See ya tomorrow at dinner. Best of luck!” Ginny squeezed Hermione’s hand as she got up and hurried out of the hall for the practice. 

Hermione finished eating and had some pumpkin juice to wash it down. The Slytherin table was almost empty. She got up and headed out in the entrance hall to wait for Malfoy. He was already waiting for her at the other end of the hall looking at the grounds through the open castle doors. He was wearing a dark green cloak which almost looked black. His robes were a lighter shade of green. ‘These must be the casual clothes of the Malfoys’, she thought, internally rolling her eyes. His hair was neatly combed again and she was reminded of the dream. A light blush appeared on her cheek as she made her way towards him. 

He looked up as she came beside him, her cheeks a delicate shade of pink. She was wearing a button down light blue shirt and jeans on which she had put her favourite pestle blue cardigan. Her hair was still wavy but they were neatly combed down her back that day, reaching halfway towards her waist. The unpredictable Scotland weather was nice that day. Sun was shining brightly though the nights had started turning chilly. He quirked one eyebrow at her Muggle clothing but did not comment. 

They greeted each other and made their way towards the gates. Hagrid was looking after his pumpkin patch when they approached his hut. The pumpkins were halfway on their way to become carriage sized for the upcoming Halloween decorations. They handed him the letter. He looked at Hermione with concern in his eyes. She assured him with a smile and a nod, unwilling to offer any explanation with Malfoy within hearing distance. 

Hagrid escorted them towards the gates. He tapped his umbrella on the metal and they groaned open. “You be careful Hermione. Let me know when you get here tomorrow. I will come to open the gates.” Hagrid grunted. Hermione nodded and waved at him. He resealed the gates and started walking towards his hut. 

Draco offered Hermione his hand when they walked beyond Hogwarts wards. She looked at it questioningly. 

“You don’t know where my home is. I will side-along you this time.”

“Ohh.” She held his hand gingerly feeling awkward. His palms were soft and comfortably warm. 

He tightened his grip on her hand and turned. The familiar sensation of being squeezed through a tube engulfed Hermione and she, in turn, held his hand more firmly. They landed on their feet and Hermione wobbled a bit. Draco caught her around her middle before her knees gave completely. 

She muttered an awkward “Thank you”. She hated side-along apparition. Always being in control was her nature. All last year, she had been the one who used to take Harry and Ron along with her. It was never the other way around. The only other time she had apparated this way was with Ron when they had escaped the Malfoy Manor. Remembering that made the current situation to her an ironic déjà vu. 

They were at another set of iron gates, very similar to the ones Hermione had seen at Malfoy Manor. The family crest was engraved on the top with the family motto at it’s bottom ‘Sanctimonia Vincet Semper’. Hermione knew enough Latin to know the meaning of it. ‘Purity will always conquer.’ She tried not to let the words affect her. Draco was still holding her hand firmly and she had a desperate urge to free her hand. 

“Stop squirming, Granger. I am holding your hand so that the gates will recognise you as my guest.” He touched his other hand to the gate and they opened to let them in. Hermione stood her ground. 

“Are you sure the property will accept someone like me? Or will I be hexed by just stepping inside the gates of your pureblood-exclusive house?”

“What?” He looked startled by the sudden bitterness in her voice. 

She pointed at their family crest. He looked at it in confusion for a moment and then looked at her with an almost guilty expressions when he understood what she meant. 

“It’s fine, Malfoy. I will find a place to stay somewhere nearby.” She tried again to free her hand and this time he let go. 

“It’s not what you think it means.” He said in a small voice very unlike his confident baritone he generally used. “It does not mean purity of blood.”

“Really? It’s hard to believe. A family of pureblood witches and wizards for thousands of years and their motto is not about purity of blood?”

“To an onlooker it is the most obvious conclusion, but it’s not what it means. My grandfather and father did believe in purity of blood and they pretended that the family motto had only the superficial meaning of blood purity, but it has a much deeper meaning. Lucius Malfoy is the first Malfoy to ever be named a criminal. The Malfoy name was enough for businessmen to have faith, before that. If a Malfoy had invested in something the genuineness and purity of it was undoubtable. That’s all it meant at the time, that the blood line was pure of any taint. It had nothing to do with being purebloods. That was just how things worked at the time. Arranged marriages resulted in patriarchal line being all purebloods.”

Hermione was still looking sceptically at him. 

“The Dark Lord was a half blood and he practically lived in our house for almost two years. The Malfoy family tree in fact has many half bloods in maternal blood lines. We chose health and sanity of our children over maintaining blood purity.” He was looking at the ground when he said all this. “You have been to Malfoy Manor too, Granger, and it was not the house that cursed you.” His eyes were guilty again as he continued to speak to the ground. He shifted his expressions to his stoic mask that he preferred and looked up at Hermione again. 

“I will understand if you still do not want to be here,” he pointed towards the gate. “but I assure you the property will not jinx you for being a muggleborn.”

“What do you want to do?” He asked when she failed to reply. 

Hermione could sense that Malfoy was not lying to her. Even his explanation about the meaning of purity sounded honest. She had always been quick to forgive. 

She sighed. “I will stay at the outhouse.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes” she nodded. 

He offered her his hand again and they stepped together through the gates. He let go of it once they were a good distance away from the gates. The drive was long and well maintained with hedges lining it. Alternate hedges were carved into snakes. Lower part of their bodies were coiled up and their heads looking at their counterparts on the opposite side of the driveway. A vintage black Rolls Royce was waiting for them with its right back door open. Draco gestured for Hermione to sit and once she was inside, closed the door for her. He climbed on the left side. The unmanned vehicle started moving on its own towards the house. 

When they reached the house Hermione realised it was just a smaller version of Malfoy Manor. Built out of grey stones with ivy climbing artistically, it had an old world charm. The Porte cochere was made of matching stones with its pillars encircled with carved snakes. Tulips of red and purple colours were blooming on either side of large dark wooden double doors.

Malfoy led her around the house to a small building attached to the main house by a gallery with a semicircular glass ceiling. The gallery had stone banisters with open entrances on both sides. The outhouse and the main house both seemed to have a door leading to the gallery. He led her further around the outhouse to its main door, directly opposite to the entrance of the main house. 

The door of the outhouse had daisies, in different shades of pink, flanking it. The flowers were swinging brightly in the sunlight along a light breeze with butterflies dancing around them. She liked this fresh sight a tad better than the formal tulips at the main entrance. She felt instantly at home as her parents’ house had daisies too. 

Draco opened the door for her and waited for her to pass. Closing the door he waved his wand and all the lamps in the room sprang on, windows and curtains opened on their own filling the room with natural and artificial light together. The room was a small hall with comfortable furniture in beige colours. The walls were a lighter shade of beige almost off-white. The colour theme made the hall look much roomier. A small crystal chandelier was placed in the middle of the ceiling with a wooden coffee table just below it. A door on the opposite side was half open and it lead to the bedchamber. Everything was immaculately clean and proper. 

“You have been invited to have lunch at the main house by my mother and father. I will refuse on your behalf if you do not want to attend.”

“No” She said quickly. Wondering if he was using reverse psychology on her. “It will be rude to refuse. They are my hosts after all. I will be there.”

“I am glad to hear that.” He said with a small, genuine smile on his face. A first. It was such a contrast from his usual smirk that Hermione couldn’t help but smile back. “I will leave you to freshen up. If you need anything call for Cassa. She is going to be your house elf whenever you come here. I will come to escort you at noon for lunch.”

When he left, she took a detour of the small outhouse. Well, it looked small compared to the main house, otherwise it was a very spacious accommodation for a single person. She had never been a vain person, but she couldn’t help wonder at the luxury that exuded from everything. Her parents were well off financially and she had always gotten everything she wanted but this was a different scale of richness.

She sat on the edge of the fluffy bed and started reading about the moths that they were going to search for, making notes for Draco and for future reference. She was lost in her work and had completely lost the track of time. She jumped as she heard a knock on the door. She let Draco in. She wanted to put something formal for the lunch but thought better of it. Better informal than unpunctual. Besides, she felt sort of rebellious in presenting herself in her muggle clothes to the staunchly purist family.

As she closed the door she said “I have noted down the important points about the moths, so you don’t have to read it all. We can read the notes together after lunch and start searching for the moths.” 

“The earlier the better chances we will have of us finding the moth.” He said. 

She nodded as they started walking around the outhouse again, retreating their earlier steps. He had abandoned his cloak but he was still wearing his deep green robes. They were immaculately pressed as if done with magic, which they probably were. It was all a bit too snooty and formal for Hermione’s taste.

The older Malfoys were waiting for them in the entrance hall. Lucius in black robes and Narcissa in pestle pink coloured robes which looked almost like a gown. They were a picture of poise and elegance. Draco offered her his arm and she hesitantly accepted it. 

Though everything seemed to be normal in their physical appearance, Hermione noticed a radical change in the behaviour of the Malfoy couple. Like their son, they appeared more humble and the usual air of superiority was significant in its absence. 

Lucius and Narcissa made no comment on her Muggle clothing neither did they show any discomfort which may have been felt by her presence. She felt a little guilty for letting prejudice cloud her assumptions of their treatment towards her. They were perfect hosts, as was Draco. 

They welcomed her in their home and led her to the dining room through another set of double doors. The dining room was every bit as luxurious as the hall they had just left. There was a large chandelier in the middle of the room hanging between two smaller ones with a long table set below them which could easily sit ten diners. The table itself was dark mahogany accompanied by matching chairs with soft cushions in a plain beige pattern. Bright paintings adorned three walls. 

The food was delicious and they made small talk about the weather and Hogwarts. As the dessert was being served, Narcissa broached the subject of their project. 

“Draco has told us about your project. Animagi has always been a fascinating subject to me. I am glad Draco chose the subject. I am also thankful for your partnership with him. He could not have found anyone else more suited. Your exceptional magical prowess is not unknown Ms Granger.” Narcissa smiled tentatively at Hermione. 

Hermione returned the smiled. “I could not have chosen a better partner myself Mrs Malfoy. Mal.. Draco is the best in our year in potions and very good in other subjects as well.”

Narcissa smiled warmly at her son who had turned less pale than usual at the compliment. The indulgence of affection in her expressions when she looked at her son made Narcissa seem more human to Hermione. Lucius was quiet but contemplative. As they got up from the table Hermione said her thanks to her hosts, Lucius spoke for the first time in a long time. 

“Miss Granger, I wanted to thank you for your testimony on behalf of my son and my wife. It is because of you and Mr Potter that we are able to lead an almost normal life. I am indebted to both of you. I, of course, understand your comfort in living at our outhouse but rest assured that you are most welcome to one of the guest rooms here at the main house. We Malfoys take our responsibilities as hosts very sincerely and as the head of the house, you have my word that you will be safe as well as comfortable. I request you to reconsider your accommodations, Ms Granger.”

Hermione had no doubt about the sincerity of his words. She nonetheless nodded a bit hesitantly. “I will think it over, Mr. Malfoy.”  
He nodded to her.

“Why don’t you give Ms Granger a tour of the rest of the house Draco?” Said Narcissa. 

“We are anxious to start the work we are here for, mother. I will give her the tour at tea time.” Hermione nodded her approval of his plan. After saying their farewells Hermione and Draco headed towards the outhouse for a quick read before they actually started finding the caterpillars of Death’s head hog moth. 

They were thankful that they were not muggles, and that they did not have to manually search every leaf of every bush of Jasmine in the Malfoys’ many acres of grounds. They used summoning charms and though they were sure there were many other caterpillars, the particular ones they wanted never zoomed in their hands. They searched till the light was too dim to search anything and they decided to call it night. They sauntered over to the outhouse tired and hungry. They had both forgotten about tea. Draco went to the main house to freshen up and change for dinner leaving Hermione to do so herself. She and Draco decided to have dinner in the outhouse so they could simultaneously read. 

As they read on they started getting more anxious. Professor McGonagall was right. They only had about a month before the chrysalis could be harvested.

“We don’t have much time. Only 3 weekends, that is 6 days, to search for the caterpillars. 7 including tomorrow’s day. If we don’t get them we would not be able to complete the project at all.” Hermione exclaimed, her eyes wide and voice hysterical.

“Really? I was not aware that. Thanks for stating the obvious.” Draco said. His own anxiety was making him less considerate. 

“Merlin Malfoy, don’t be a jerk. I am genuinely worried.” Hermione said steadily. 

“Me too. I am sorry. Did not mean to lash out on you. You don’t know how much I need us to succeed.” He said not really meeting her eyes. 

“It’s fine. May I ask why is it so important to you? I have never seen you invested in school work to this extent.”

“Isn’t it obvious? I never needed to prove my worth before. Everything was given to me ready made, never had to work to achieve anything before. But now, tables have turned. I want to shake off my current image. I want to show the world that I can achieve success on my abilities alone.” Draco looked into her eyes fleetingly, not wanting to see scepticism or hatred in them. He found none of the things in her expressions though. She just had curiosity and her usual kindness in her expressive eyes. 

“I should be worried about you beating me in every subject this year.” There was mock worry in her tone. Her eyes remained warm. “If you got almost top marks before, without really trying, then you are going to break all records this year with your efforts, I am sure.” Hermione was surprised in herself that this did not bother her in the slightest. She had gone through so much the previous year that remaining top of the class was not a priority. That, however, did not mean that she was not going to do her best. 

They decided to start their search at the first light the next day. They were going to search the remaining gardens and then go to nearby potato fields.

Their search before breakfast was fruitless. They still had about a quarter of the grounds to search. After a quick breakfast with the Malfoys they finished searching the rest of the gardens. There were no Death’s-Head hawk caterpillars on Malfoy grounds. They did not loose hope at that point. They started to loose hope after the nearby fields too did not get them what they wanted. They needed to expand their area of search. 

The Malfoy house elves that tended the grounds were named Laffy and Daffy. After talking to Hermione, Draco called them before they left for Hogwarts and asked them to keep an eye for the caterpillars. Hermione acknowledging that they needed help, did not object. 

Keeping their luggage in the entrance hall they had tea in the dining room. Hermione was becoming more comfortable with the older Malfoys the more she spent time with them. They were not easy going or chatty like her parents but they were calm and wise in whatever they said. Lucius sometimes had a dead look on his face but he was a master at hiding his vulnerabilities. Hermione could only imagine the torture they must have undergone with Voldemort living at their house and practically making the family his slaves. 

Draco and Hermione had a little spare time before they had to go to Hogwarts and he decided to show her the house. It was as airy and bright as Hogwarts. Moving portraits and suits of armour made the place familiar to Hermione. Narcissa clearly was an art collector. They had ancient looking artefacts as well as modern artworks in the house. The ground floor was made of kitchen and elf quarters along with the entrance hall, dining room and a large drawing room. Lucius and Narcissa had a suit and so did Draco. Both were on the opposite side of the house but on first floor, giving them privacy from each. The middle section of the house was filled with a two storeyed library. The second and the third floors had many guest rooms. 

“You have a lovely house, Malfoy, and this is only smaller of your two houses.” She teased. 

“I always liked this one better than the Manor, even before... Though I grew up there, we always had better time in this house. This is a holiday home where we only have happy memories.”

He showed her his suit at last. It was every bit as Slytherin as he was. Everything in dark tones except for a few items which were either green or silver. He had his personal study which was filled with potion books, parchments and a small potions laboratory. The shelf behind his couldron was filled with at least a hundred bottles containing every-day potions like pepper-up, sleeping draught as well as some complicated ones like essence of dittany and skele-gro and Draught of Living Death. 

“Did you make all these potions?” She already knew the answer. 

“I missed half the school last year. I did not have much to do but to make potions. I thought healing potions were essential in those times hence I made most of the common potions St Mungo’s keeps handy. It helped me keep my sanity in all the chaos of Manor. I moved them all here with me when we left the Manor.”

“I wish Harry, Ron and I had this whole stock with us last year. We certainly needed them.” 

The bitter reminder that her past troubles were exponentially more than his, was not welcome, but after knowing Hermione even for short period of time he could guess that she did not say it to show him down. 

He moved to the half open door which led to his bedroom.

“This is my bedroom as you might have guessed.” She hesitated a bit. Not wanting to invade his personal space. A smirk threatened to play on Draco’s face. 

“I thought you would be more comfortable entering a boy’s bedroom. Aren’t you best friends with two boys? Don’t tell me you never went to their rooms.”

“Never had a friend who was a girl except Ginny. I am always more comfortable with boys. Are we friends though?” She gestured between the two of them. 

“Not yet.” He said with his smirk becoming more prominent. Somehow it was becoming less and less annoying to Hermione. 

“So there is still hope for me. I am honoured.” She said voice dripping with as much sarcasm as she could muster. 

“You will be the first. Never had a friend who was a girl.” Draco suddenly had the urge to be closer to the smart and kind girl in front of him; and there was nothing physical in that urge. He wanted to know her better. He wanted to be her friend. He moved out towards the corridor and Hermione followed him 

“I will take one of the guest bedrooms the next time we are here if the offer still stands, Draco.” It was the first time she had called him by his name. 

A genuine smile spread across Draco’s face. “Of course, Granger.” He was not there yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys might be wondering why the fuss over the Chrysalis. It really is rare to find. Only the caterpillars or the actual moth have identifying marks. Hence the method our Hero and Heroine are following is the best one to ensure the authenticity. 
> 
> Hermione is slowly getting to know Draco and vice-a-versa. They are both discovering they are not as annoying as they thought they would be.
> 
> Let me know what you think of the story so far.
> 
> Love to those who left kudos. :)


	8. Friendship and Firewhisky

Draco watched Hermione walk towards the Gryffindor table, when she arrived for breakfast. She sat next to Weasley, who eyed her with anger. They started arguing. Weasley was gesturing wildly towards Draco, and Draco was becoming angry too. Weasley must have said something really nasty because Granger shot up from her seat and pointed her wand towards him. Draco had started walking towards Hermione to help her if needed. He suddenly had the urge to place himself between Weasley and Granger. Potter was trying to do the same but he was on the opposite side of the Gryffindor table. Weasley took out his wand too. The nerve of him. Draco was suddenly livid. He was almost there. 

“Do you need some help, Granger?” No one had jinxed anyone. Yet. Draco would have thought of putting up a shield charm, had he thought Weasley would actually hex her. Weasley looked towards him and Draco saw pure rage in his eyes.

Hermione looked around at Draco and in that split second, Weasley losing control over his rage shouted a stinging curse in Hermione’s direction. Draco had moved closer to her subconsciously, sensing danger. He put an arm around Hermione’s waist and spun her away, taking the full blow of Weasley’s curse. When had he become so Gryffindor? His back was paining from the sting. Potter had put up a shield charm, though Weasley was already looking horrified with himself. 

“Draco, are you okay?” A small voice demanded from between his arms. He did not realise that he was hugging Granger. 

He looked away from Weasley and saw her face inches from his. She was frowning at him with concern. She smelled of ink and new parchment and chocolate. He had a sweet tooth. He breathed in deep and without thinking leaned in to crush his lips to hers. He pulled her into him and she melted in him. He remembered snaking a hand at the back of her neck and the other more firmly around her waist before he was woken up by his alarm. 

He felt aroused. He only had dreamt about kissing for god’s sake. Something about the dream was more arousing than a regular sex dream. He knew there would be consequences of spending time with Granger, this particular one was not something he had foreseen, though. Shaking his head he got up and headed towards the showers. 

When he sat down for breakfast, he couldn’t help himself and glanced at the Gryffindor table. Granger was already there sitting next to the female Weasley, away from Ron. It looked like they were avoiding looking at each other. It seemed like there indeed was discord between them again. 

She looked up at him sensing his gaze, and instead of looking away and pretending he was not glancing at her he gave her a small smirk and a nod. She smiled back at him. 

The next two weeks passed without any practical progress with the project. They had started researching the next step as they could read only so much about the moth. They had gone to the Malfoy house again the previous weekend and had expanded their search area to no avail. The third weekend was about to arrive and they had started getting frustrated. 

“We should search in Knockturn alley.” Draco suggested the Friday before the third weekend. “My father has a relatively reliable source who can hook us up with the chrysalis.”

“You heard McGonagall. The authenticity of what the market provides is questionable. Even your source may be convinced that, what he is selling is indeed Death’s Head Hog Moth Chrysalis, but it may turn out not to be so. Other potions are not so sensitive and chrysalis of different species will just make the potion less effective, but we cannot take that risk.”

“We need to have an alternate plan if we can’t find the caterpillars ourselves.”

“I agree but Professor McGonagall would have told us other options if there were any.”

“We cannot proceed further without it, Granger. I would like to think that at least we did everything we could to get it.”

“We already are doing everything we could. We will think about alternate sources if we don’t find them this weekend, okay?”

“Fine”

————————

On Saturday, they moved their search further south. The muggle organic gardens and potato fields had many more catterpillars and they were hopeful that the more southern area they canvassed, the more chances they had of getting the particular caterpillar. They were disillusioned and in a very large organic muggle farm when Draco suddenly called for Hermione. 

“Granger!! Come here.” He had forgotten in his excitement that they were supposed to keep quiet. 

She apparated beside him in her hurry to reach him. His call sounded very optimistic. 

“He showed her the caterpillar in his gloved hands. It had the same markings and colours they had seen in numerous diagrams and photographs. 

“Draco!!!” She squealed in delight. “We got it! We got the first caterpillar!!” They were lucky that the owners and caretakers were far away as they were not exactly keeping their voices in check. 

She fished her hand in her tote and pulled out a box with breathing holes and jasmine leaves inside, which they had prepared for this moment and put the precious caterpillar inside. Securing the lid magically she carefully put it inside the bag again. 

“One more to go.” She smiled brightly at him. He smiled back. 

“We will find it surely. Others should be close by right?” Draco’s assumption was proved false as their search did not reveal any more of the coveted insects. 

They searched for an extra hour after the nightfall in the same field, but to no avail. Famished and clammy they reached the house.

“Don’t be disheartened, Granger. We will find your caterpillar tomorrow near that field. We have the whole day.”

“Fingers crossed. I will freshen up and come for dinner. We are having it in your study as usual right?”

“Yes. See you in a few.”

Draco’s room and study had become familiar to Hermione. They usually had their reads there. Sometimes meals too. After a quick bath she wanted nothing but to slip in her pyjamas and so she did. Draco had the same idea as he had his black silk pyjamas on when she came to his study. She for once had not carried any books. Too tired to read anything she just wanted to eat and sleep. 

Draco was waiting patiently for Hermione. He chuckled under his breath when he noticed her appearance. She was wearing a white figure hugging T-shirt with peach pants. Her hair wet and wild, he could smell her shampoo from the moment she entered his room. He had grown fond of her curls. 

His table was already full with dinner dishes. They ate silently. After both of them were full, Hermione relaxed on her chair unwilling to move an inch from her place. The night had turned chilly all of a sudden and Hermione started feeling cold. She had not put on any jacket or sweater and she soon started to shiver.  
“Draco c-could you g-give me a ja-jacket.” 

He hurried in his bedroom and got her a warm fluffy cloak. He draped it around her. Her shivering reduced but did not completely subside. 

“I am sorry. My room gets cold. I have a better idea. Come.” He offered his hand to her and she unwillingly freed her hand from the warm cloak. He lead her into his bedroom and sat her on the edge of his bed. He went to a cabinet and poured both of them firewhiskey. 

“I have never had alcohol before.” She nonetheless took the glass from him. 

“You are an alcohol virgin?” Hermione blushed deep red. Draco realised that the blush was for a different reason than his question. He ignored the implication though. She was clearly too embarrassed. “We are of age, Granger. It will warm you up in no time.” He raised the glass to her. “To successfully finding a caterpillar.”

She raised the glass and then took a big gulp and spluttered and coughed. It literally burned her throat. Draco trying not to chuckle, patted her back. 

“Take measured sips. It is strong stuff but still smooth if you know how to have it.”

When she dared take the next gulp, she found his advice to be spot on. She could enjoy the taste as well as the warmth that spread from her stomach and throat. After a few sips she became visibly relaxed. Draco had moved to sit against the bedpost and she turned around and folded her legs. 

“You are the first girl to ever enter my bedroom, Granger. You must be feeling so lucky.” He said with a hint of his old arrogance. 

“It’s hard to believe that, Draco... but...it’s not my first time.”

He choked this time. Hermione did chuckle and rolled her eyes at him. 

“I meant Harry and Ron’s rooms. As you pointed out the last time, I am used to being in boys room because of them.”

“Why is it hard to believe that no girl has entered my bedroom?” He asked when he calmed down. 

“Well, you and Pansy were together for a long time weren’t you? Aaand I have heard rumours about you.” 

“Pansy and I were never a serious thing... What rumours?”

“That you have slept with many witches.”

He gave a barking laugh at that. “I have Blaise to thank for that rumour. He started that rumour in our sixth year on my request. Pansy was so furious with me when she heard it. I had wanted to break up with her for a long time and that was a perfect set up.”

She thought about it for a moment. A Slytherin’s convoluted thinking was beyond her. “That was so Slytherin of you.”

“We believe in doing things efficiently, Granger. I got rid of her as well as got a not-so-unwanted reputation.” He smirked. 

“And why is having slept with many girls a good reputation?”

“You have to be a man to understand that, Granger.”

She rolled her eyes at that. “You are saying that those were just rumours and I am the only girl to even enter your room?”

“Yes, Granger.” 

She contemplated that. 

“What about you and Weasley? You seem pretty serious about each other.”

He had avoided to pry in her personal life before but the whiskey and the setting were making him uninhibited. Hermione’s face went from uncomfortable to sad. 

“Yeah we were. Things are complicated now. He makes an issue of every small thing that happens which is not to his liking. I feel like I have no freedom with him. The initial days were good but as soon as we came to Hogwarts things started to fall apart. He has always been a very insecure person. If he cannot change that, it’s going to be very difficult for me to be with him in a long run.” She was being as honest with him as she would be if she were talking to herself. 

“If you don’t mind Granger, can I ask you something?”

“Of course”

“Why are you with such a moron?”

“Ohh come on Draco, he is not a moron. He is just a difficult person.”

“That’s just another way of saying that he is a moron, Granger. You are too good for him. He can’t have you bound like this. You are going to achieve great things in life and you need a secure and understanding person by your side. If not for you, for the sake of our wizarding community.”

“Since when do you think so highly of me? Weren’t I just an annoying mudblood all these years? To always remain downtrodden?” She said this relatively calmly. It was just a curious question not an accusation. 

“When is the last time you remember I called you by that word?” Draco asked. “Do you remember?”

Hermione tried to remember.

Draco cut her thoughts “It was during the fifth year when I was in the stupid Inquisitorial squad. I took points from you for being a Muggleborn. It was just about superiority and to mess with you a bit at the time.” He was ashamed of himself. “But then the evil actually came in my life and everything changed. I began questioning myself about right and wrong. I saw people going to any length to gain power and money. I learned the hard way and so did my whole family. The old prejudices have no meaning at all now, even for my parents. They have learnt their lesson. My father hasn’t held a wand for more two years now and he does not wish to.”

Her anger suddenly flared. She was angry with the wizarding law for their treatment of Lucius Malfoy. 

“That is really unfair. If a person deserves a second chance he should be given one in thoroughness. Denying a wizard of a wand is denying them their basic rights.” 

“No, Granger. He is on house arrest with the condition that he will never hold a wand. Otherwise he would be in Azkanan. He was a Death Eater for many years, after all. He has done bad things. He fully agreed with those terms, knowing he deserved much worse. And you do not need to feel pity for him. He has compensated by getting much better at wandless magic.” Draco smiled proudly. “He can do almost all basic charms and spells now.”

“Wow. Isn’t magic unstable without a wand?”

“You will have to speak with him for details but he told me once that wizards can channel energy through almost anything if their mind is in control of their magic. He meditates a lot. He says that helps him have control over his magic.”

“Fascinating. I really would like to talk to him about it.”

“Anytime. He will be happy to talk to you.”

Her glass was almost empty. Draco poured himself another drink and asked her if she would have one. She denied. She was feeling a bit light headed already. She decided to stay with him till he finished his drink though. She was enjoying their conversation. She moved to sit by the bedpost too but on the opposite end from where Draco was sitting. Feeling quiet warm she shrugged out of his cloak and neatly folded it. 

She was suddenly feeling very tired. Her eyes had become droopy. Draco took his place on the bed with his glass of whiskey in hand. He noticed she had a hint of dark circles. 

“Granger, you are looking very tired. It’s late, you can go and rest. I will finish the drink and sleep.”

“No it’s okay. I will stay with you till you finish.” She said. “I usually don’t get much sleep these days as it is. My brain starts to work double when I lay down to sleep.”

“We can take things slow with the project if you want.”

“No, no. It’s not the project.”

“So it’s Weasley then.”

“Yeah. I don’t know what I am going to do.” She said with her eyes closed and head resting on the bedpost. “We haven’t really spoken for fifteen days now. It was not a big deal when we were just friends but now that he is my boyfriend I expected things to be easier than this... If the relationship is always going to be this way then I cannot have such a constant headache. I literally get headaches when I can’t sleep.”

The firewhiskey in his blood stream was prompting him to scoot closer to her and comfort her but he resisted the urge. He was silent as he contemplated his response. Ever since he had heard that Granger and Weasley had gotten together, he had assumed it was just the aftermath of the war. Many people had gotten together immediately after war for the sake of it. But hearing Hermione’s thoughts now he noticed they were quiet serious. At least Granger was. 

‘I don’t know what she sees in the git.’ He glanced at her. She still had her eyes closed. She looked very peaceful and very beautiful. He wondered why he had never noticed before that she was a beautiful girl, now a woman. Her curls looked tamer when wet, her buck teeth were gone. When several minutes passed and she did not open her eyes he realised she had fallen asleep. 

He finished his drink and Granger still hadn’t stirred. He did not want to wake her but she was sleeping in such an awkward position he had to do something. He scooted over to her, putting an arm gently around her, he laid her on her side. He was about to tug his quilt around her when he noticed she had woken up. 

“You fell asleep.” When she made to get up he put a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back on his bed and got up. “Sleep here tonight. I will sleep in one of the guest rooms.”

“No no.” She tried to mumble but he tugged the quilt around her. 

“You are going to be wide awake once you reach your room. You need the sleep.”

To his surprise she did not protest further. She nodded and closed her eyes. “Good night, Draco.”

“Good night, Hermione” He heard a muffled ‘thank you’ before he closed the door behind him. 

He did not however go to any of the guest rooms. He just transformed his study sofa in a large comfortable bed and summoned another quilt from his closet. 

May be it was the alcohol or may be it was the comfortable bed which had Draco’s fragrance, whatever the reason, Hermione slept soundly in Draco’s bed throughout the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> What did you think of the chapter? An intimate conversation happening between them as a result of the alcohol. 
> 
> A little attraction is already laced in the friendship. 
> 
> Belated Happy Birthday to our beloved Hermione Granger. 
> 
> Love to those who left kudos and thank you for all who have read the story. :)


	9. Almost

“Malfoy!” Hermione tended to revert to calling him by his surname when anxious. “When are we going to find my moth?” She had started to panic in earnest, every time they had a peek at Draco’s caterpillar. It was the Tuesday after their last visit to Malfoy estates. They were in the room of requirement. They had decided to meet just after their classes. The individual armchairs had transformed themselves into a single half Slytherin and half Gryffindor sofa over the period of time. A large window towards west streamed afternoon sun in the room. The caterpillar box was placed on both their thighs and they were examining the caterpillar in the box. It had started to become more lazy day by day. 

“What if we do not get the second one?” Hermione demanded. 

“One of us can become an Animagus and the other can help him or her. We share the credit no matter what.”

“I wish it will not come to that.”

“If it does, Granger, I want you to transform.”

“What?... No no.”

“It will exponentially help you in future.”

“So it will do for you, Draco.”

“As an ex-Death Eater I don’t expect to have a flourishing career as it is, Granger. The credit of the project will be enough for a mediocre wizard like me. Whereas successful transformation will boost your career through the roof.”

“Don’t you ever call yourself mediocre. You are a very intelligent wizard who can do anything he sets his mind to. If you want a flourishing career, you can have one.”

“Not everyone is as forgiving as you or saint Potter, Granger. Most of the wizarding world is going to hold a grudge against me for the rest of my life. I have come to accept it. Look at Weasley. You three were in this together yet he has a starkly contrasting views about me than you or Potter. I don’t blame him or anyone else for the matter. I am reaping what me and my family have sown.”

“Everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves. You already are doing more than best with yours, Draco. People will see that eventually.”

“Optimist through and through aren’t you. So Gryffindor of you.” Draco said it with least bit of sarcasm. There was more of admiration in his tone. They were so similar yet so different in their thoughts at the same time. 

There was a crack and Laffy, one of the Malfoys groundskeeper houselves apparated in front of them. Hermione though used to the house elf apparition sound by then still jumped a little. Before they had left the the Chateau at the end of fruitless Sunday they had again asked the two elves to keep an eye for the caterpillars. 

“Master! Miss!” He said and bowed deep. He had such excitement in his eyes that Hermione even forgot to reprimand him for bowing. 

“We thinks we found one” Laffy proudly stated. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes master. We have been searching the grounds four times everyday for both of yous and we found it on our last search today.” Laffy announced proudly. “Daffy is holding on to it as we speaks, master Draco. We thoughts it was not safe to apparate it here.”

“You thought correctly. We need to get there.” Draco said and turned towards Hermione. 

“Granger, we need to get there now.”

“Let’s get McGonagall’s permission. It will not take much time. Her office is nearby. Let’s take Laffy to her so she can see where we got our information from.”

They hurried to The Headmistress’ office. She heard them out and gave the permission to stay the night at the Chateau. 

“Ask Laffy to apparate you there. You need to hurry.”

Hermione summoned another of the boxes for the caterpillar and they apparated right out of the Headmistress’ office on Malfoy Chateau grounds holding each of Laffy’s hands. Daffy was holding a leaf bearing a caterpillar delicately in both his hands. 

“Master! Miss!” He tried to bow but Draco stopped him. They took the caterpillar from him and upon examining it were relieved to confirm that it indeed was the one they needed. Hermione was so ecstatic that she nearly gave the houselves a hug. She stopped herself last moment, shook their hands and said an earnest ‘thank you’ instead. They gave her an extra low bow. Before Hermione could protest they apparated away. 

Draco had put the second caterpillar in the box and was beaming at Hermione’s euphoria. His expressions were so open and so contrasting to his usual measured expressions that she gave him a hug. To his own surprise Draco put his free arm around her as if he had done it many times. 

Something clicked in their hearts that moment though both did not take any heed of it. They just noticed how natural the embrace felt. It was pure unadulterated friendship. It was new for Draco, but to Hermione it was very similar to what she felt with Harry. 

Draco feinted and almost fake dropped the box he held in the other hand. Hermione gave a loud shriek and looked at Draco with terror in her eyes. She relaxed after noticing his playful expressions and hit him on his arm. He guffawed at her. Hermione had never heard such an uninhibited laugh coming from his mouth. 

She marched away from him towards the house and he followed her, still sniggering away. She was smiling slightly not really offended. The sun had started setting and a beautiful orange light had flooded the southern fields. Hermione’s brown curls bouncing in the light almost looked red. 

They reached the house and were asked by Cassa to join Draco’s parents at the back veranda. The senior Malfoys were enjoying the last few days of good weather. They remained there chatting and soaking in the light till it was too dark to see anything. After a quick dinner Hermione and Draco were still in their uniforms. Narcissa gave Hermione one of her new and unused night dresses.

Hermione wished Draco good night and went to her room. Draco however was not feeling tired. The excitement of the day had not worn off. He freshened up and grabbed his bottle of fire-whiskey and went to Hermione’s room. When she opened the door to let him in, he again caught the whiff of her shampoo. He expected wild wet locks of Hermione’s hair instead he saw silky straight brown hair with blonde streaks. She was wearing a midnight blue satin robe over her night gown. She looked sexy. He couldn’t stop staring at her. 

Hermione blushed at the stunned look on Draco’s face. He wanted to compliment her but he could not put words together that would be appropriate. 

“Your hair looks different.” He managed. 

“Yes. I found out today that the charm applied on wet hair gives excellent results.” She said touching her hair. 

“It looks nice.”

“Thanks. Feels nice too.” She said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. 

He wanted to touch her hair but he resisted the urge. He instead showed the bottle to her. 

“Thought we could celebrate like the last time that we had found the caterpillar.”

“Its a school night. We have to leave early tomorrow morning.”

“One drink?”

“Umm...”

“Later then...” He turned to leave. A bit of disappointment showing on his face. 

“Alright. One drink.”

He smirked his way to the coffee table in Hermione’s room. He conjured two glasses and handed one to Hermione who then was sitting awkwardly in the chair next to him. He saw her fidget with the robe and the night gown. 

“To successfully completing the first step of the project.” The glasses clinked together. 

Hermione for once was busy being self conscious, and was not planning further steps of the project. Draco amusedly looked at her. 

“What?” She demanded. 

“Why are you so fidgety tonight?”

“I am not used to wearing something like this.” She said as she pulled the robe close near her neck. 

“Relax. You look great.” He saw a hint of blush on her cheeks. “My mother’s choice is excellent. Anyone would look good in her clothes.” He added with a twinkle in his eyes. 

Her blush disappeared and she nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. 

“Ouch” he said rubbing his ribs hysterically. 

She visibly relaxed after that though. She stopped fidgeting and trying to cover herself. A hint of her cleavage was visible through her robe and Draco being a gentleman tried very hard to keep looking in her eyes. He had started with his second drink before she had finished even half of her drink. 

“How are you so used to the alcohol?”

A dark look came across Draco’s face. “I started drinking the day Voldemort started living in our house. I was not even of age. I drank almost everyday that I was forced to be in the same house as him. I realised very late that I was drowning my fear and depression in alcohol, and like a dead body in water, they tended to surface again as the effect worn off. When he died and I was finally free of the fear, I realised I had become addicted to alcohol. I was seventeen and an alcoholic. I promised myself that day that I will never again drink when I am sad or depressed. Now, I only drink when I am happy and celebrating something.” He did not mention that apart from his birthday, the only times he had had a drink was with Hermione. 

“It must be horrible having him in your house. I cannot imagine how you or your parents managed that.”

“My aunt and a few others were staunch followers of him but most other Death Eaters were very deep before they actually knew what they had gotten into. My parents were amongst them. There is still no excuse for the treatment me and my parents have given to muggleborns and muggles. We are paying by being the outcasts today. ”

“You have changed so much. Even your parents have put so much effort to right the wrong. That has to count. When the wizarding community will get to know you and your parents they will forgive.” Hermione said with a hand on his which was on top of the coffee table. 

He held the hand for a little while and they both let go. He finished his drink and stood up. Hermione walked with him to the door and said her good night while leaning on the doorframe. 

He did not move. She looked up at him questioningly. He was staring deeply in her eyes. His eyes were the colour of a stormy evening sky. The fragrance of her which he had gotten so familiar with was engulfing his senses. He had moved closer to her before realising what he was doing. He was stunned to know that there was no resistance from her side. She was looking expectantly and intently in his eyes. He was now looking at her lips as the space between them began closing even more. He suddenly remembered that she still was Weasley’s girlfriend, and though she may be out of control like he was at the moment, she would regret it in the morning. 

He pulled away with effort. 

“I am sorry, Granger.” He said without looking at her and walked away. 

Hermione stood in the doorway stunned at her reaction. She wanted that kiss in the moment of weakness. She realised that she was very much attracted to Draco. She had been attracted to wizards before- first Victor and then Ron but this was something else. The intensity was tenfold here. She resisted the urge to go after Draco. She imagined pulling him down to her and kissing him senseless and there was a flutter somewhere deep in her stomach. She blamed her reaction on the alcohol. Shaking her head, she closed the door and slowly walked back to her bed. 

Trying to sleep was a futile effort that night. When the needy tension ebbed she knew what she wanted. She did not want any awkwardness between her and Draco. She had already started considering him to be one her friends. She did not want a moment’s weakness to ruin their growing friendship. She resolved to make things less serious the first thing in the morning. 

With this comforting thought she finally fell asleep. She woke up early still groggy but reminder of her promise to herself made her dress up quickly and she went to Draco’s room. She tapped on the door and after hearing his ‘come in’ let herself in. 

He looked at her and there was an uncertainty in his eyes. Her hair, miraculously, was silky straight even in the morning. The reminder made him even more awkward. She smiled at him as warmly as possible. 

“I am starving. Are we doing breakfast here or at Hogwarts?”  
Her voice sounded awkward even to her. She cursed herself in her mind. 

“It’s ready downstairs. Cassa made sure that we will get it before we left.” He said in an even voice. 

“Great! Are you ready? Let’s go.” He carefully picked up the caterpillar box and followed Hermione. She always tended to walk a step in front of him in her hurry to reach places, but today was different. She was walking awkwardly beside him. 

Before she could find anything to say to lighten the mood, Hermione stumbled upon a step while going down the stairs and had to grab Draco to steady herself. Draco held her in her place and their eyes met. There still was a little awkwardness in Draco’s eyes but the tension had gone down. 

She giggled a little at her clumsiness and that broke the tension. She smiled tentatively at him and left his hand that she was holding as support. He returned the smile as he was reminded of the camaraderie they shared. She led the way towards the dining room. With a genuine smile rare on his face he followed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who have read my story and left kudos. 
> 
> The story will pick pace from here.


	10. A break later

‘Just beyond the trail, where the trees grow so tall that their foliage makes the sky and barks grow closer together, there is a kingdom of fairies. A kingdom so dark where sun has not reached for centuries. Darkness so thick that only the fairy light can break it.’ 

Draco was reading in perfect rhythm. Hermione was listening intently. He was reading from her favourite book after all- Hogwarts a history. 

It was the last few days of October. As they waited for their caterpillars to form pupae, they had started planning for the next steps. 4th of November was full moon. On that night, they planned to put the mandrake leaves in their mouths, for a whole month. They needed to collect the next ingredient, before that time. 

The next tricky ingredient of the potion was dew, that was not touched by sunlight and collected from a place where no one could walk. As McGonagall had said, there was a place in the heart of the forbidden forest, covered in shallow marshes and bog. Trees there grew close and tall, but no creature could walk in the bog. They were planning to go to the forest and collect it on Friday, just before the scheduled monthly meeting of October with Professor McGonagall and the Ministry official. 

This process was a little different than the previous one. While with the Chrysalis, they had to research quiet a lot about the moth and its indigenous places, with the dew there was nothing to research about the ingredient. They just had to know a place where such dew can be collected. Lucky for them, Hermione was friends with the gamekeeper and Care of Magical creatures teacher of Hogwarts who knew the Forbidden Forest by hand. Hagrid had agreed to accompany them to such a place that he knew, in the forest. They were fortunate to have him, because the place was just beyond the clearing where Aragog’s family now flourished. All the trails in the forest ended there, the very centre of the forest. 

Draco was the one who suggested they ask Hagrid for help. He knew Hagrid was the best guide for the task, and was looking forward to apologising to the Care of magical creatures teacher for all the rudeness he had ever shown him. Redeeming himself one step at a time. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione had always avoided taking help from the adults. Taking Hagrid’s help ensured that they had the best chance for success and Hermione recognised the merit of Draco’s proposition. 

Their caterpillars had started becoming lazier day by day and they were hoping they would have at least one of the Chrysalis ready for the meeting on Friday. The room had already provided them with a working station and a cabinet to put their potions and vials. 

They had time to spare and Draco asked Mila to get his bag of sweets from his dormitory. Mila served their tea with the best cookies, chocolates and candies Hermione had ever had. She particularly liked a dark chocolate sweet with some gooey filling inside. 

She did not particularly have a sweet tooth, but she could understand why Draco had one. She just was wondering how he kept his lean figure with all the sweets he consumed so frequently. When they started to leave, he shoved some of the wrapped candies in Hermione’s hand. 

She tried to protest but he ignored her. Stuffing the candies in her pocket, she left the room with Draco. He had begun escorting her to the corridor of the fat lady, as it was usually very late when they left for their dormitories. He was smiling amusedly to himself the whole time. When she asked about it, he just said, “nothing”.

Hermione wondered if Draco felt the same awkwardness she felt when they were together. Though they had not let the incident ruin their friendliness to each other, there still was a kind of tension between them which they refused to address. It surfaced when they were together and not distracted by the project work. 

She wished him good night and was about to turn in the corridor, when he called out to her. 

“By the way, Granger, you have chocolate all over your chin.” Chuckling to himself he took his exit before Hermione could reprimand him. 

“Draco!!” She whispered annoyingly. 

While entering through the portrait hole, she had a smile on her face, as she attempted to clean her face. 

Ron was waiting for her in the common room. He looked at her smiling when she entered. He had not seen her smile for a while now. They still were not all good, but they were on cordial terms. She went to sit beside him. 

“You look happy” he said. There was bitterness in his tone. 

“Why wouldn’t I be happy, Ron?” She asked evenly.

“You are perfectly happy with me not being in your life.” He accused.

“I am sad that you are not there for me, Ron. That does not mean that I have to mope all the time.”

“I was hoping that you would be miserable working with that git. On the contrary, you have started to like working with him, maybe started liking him too.” 

“Sorry to disappoint you. I’ll be honest with you. I do like working with Draco, but I am still your girlfriend. I like you, not him.” She said trying to keep her voice even. 

“You have a funny way of showing it, Hermione.” 

“How am I supposed to show you anything, Ron, when you are being this way? I know that for all these years, you are used to me being with you all the time, but this is bound to change from now. We are going to have different careers, different work times. You are going to have to trust me when I am away, for both of our peace of mind. If you’re not going to let me make my own decisions, how am I going to do anything?” 

Ron had started looking uncomfortable. 

“Are you going to be able to trust me or not?” She looked at him pleadingly. 

He looked deflated. Hermione’s logic was working on him and he was reluctant to admit that, even to himself. He thought, honest to himself, about the question Hermione was asking. He did trust her completely. Trust was never a problem with Hermione. He always thought he was inadequate for her. She was amazing and brilliant and he was an incompetent sod. She accepted him with all his flaws, even liked him, and that was enough when they got together but he was now worried that other people would start saying what he already knew- That she was too good for him, that she was settling for him. 

He was far from admitting all this to Hermione, though. What was he going to say anyway? That he trusted her completely but a part of him did not want her to achieve things better than he himself could? He was ashamed of that part of him and as much as he tried to suppress it, he was failing miserably. 

Hermione was not the problem. The problem lay with him. Hermione’s question had led to a flood of realisations; or may be his subconscious was already thinking all that. He tried to be honest with her as much as he could. 

“I am unable to trust you Hermione and the blame lies with me. You have never broken my trust. I am the one who let you and Harry down last year, when I left you.” He looked ashamed, as he always did, when the topic of his leaving them was broached. 

“I just cannot be with you as your boyfriend, right now, when I cannot trust you. We don’t speak to each other. You are waiting for me to come around, but I am not able to do that. I know it’s not your fault that the situation is what it is, but you simply don’t have the time required to work on things between us...” 

“I am ready to work things out between us, Ron. I have not given up. I can make time.”

He shook his head. “You are misunderstanding me. We will waste whatever time you can give us by fighting because I am not ready to accept your decisions even now. You should put your time to good use. I don’t need to tell you that. You have been the best witch in our year. You should focus your time and energy on achieving that again. Not on a tosser like me.” 

“What are you saying Ron?”

There was a silence as Ron thought things through. “I think we should take a break. If we are meant to be together, we will be able to work things out. I want you and me to be happy, Hermione. Even if it means that we have to break up. We are not happy right now, when together. Are we?”

Hermione slowly processed what he was trying to say. She controlled her tears. She was incredibly proud of Ron in that moment. He had grown as a wizard. He had thought about the situation and instead of giving a childish reaction, which was in accordance to his nature, he had given a solution to the problem. That did not mean that she did not feel sad. She loved Ron, but he wanted to be happy, and she was going to give it to him. 

“You are right, Ron. Things are too complicated right now. Let’s take a step back.” 

Ron nodded and looked down at the floor. Hermione saw moisture in his eyes. She went to him and gave him a good long hug, without meeting his eyes, and went up the girls dormitory. 

Ron watched as she sprinted away, controlling her tears. He regretted breaking up with her, the instant that the words had come out of his mouth. He assured himself that it was just temporary and he would get her back, once she realised his worth in her life. Wasn’t it true that, only when someone was out of a person’s life, the person would get to know his or her true value in their absence? Ron was sure she would miss him, and then would change herself so that she could be in his life. 

Ron had fought with Hermione many times. He knew it did not yield anything. That day, he had fought his argumentative nature. He had made an impulsive decision to have a break in the relationship, thinking Hermione would see him in a different light than the immature person he had always been. He was a chess player after all, an excellent one at that. He had made his move. 

Only, he did not realise that he had not taken into consideration all the players. 

She went to her bed and after closing curtains and casting several muffliatos, broke down completely. She cried herself to sleep that night. Ginny came to wake her up in the morning, after her breakfast. Hermione had not been at breakfast and Ron had asked Ginny to check on Hermione. A fresh wave of tears overcame Hermione, when she heard this.

Ginny hugged her and was assuring her that everything was going to be okay, and that her brother was an idiot. Hermione vehemently shook her head at that, and told her what Ron had said the previous night. Hermione was sad, but she admitted to agreeing with him. Ginny was impressed by the maturity shown by her brother. 

“You are the best thing that could have happened to him, Hermione. You will get back together when you work things out.”

“We could be the best witch and wizard in the world but we may not be the best for each other, Ginny. He said he is unhappy. I am unhappy too. I have to accept that things may never work out between us. This crying is for this intuition that we are not good together. I am not able to shake it away.”

Ginny looked at her evenly. A witch’s intuition was not something to be scoffed at. She had had this intuition of her own, for a long time, that Ron and Hermione were not meant to be together. She had never said anything to anyone though, not even to Harry. She did not know how to tell this to Hermione and to still make her feel better. She decided to take a different track. 

“May be the intuition is right, may be it is wrong. Do you remember how supportive but firm you were with me, when I used to get depressed over Harry? You told me there is more to life than boys, and that we should focus on achieving things on our own. That if things are meant to happen romantically, they will happen eventually? That this was not something to invest so much of our energy in?”

“I remember that and I am trying to tell that to myself.”

“Good. You telling that to yourself is going to make it happen. Harry and me are with you. Even Ron is. In time you can go back to being friends again and if things are meant to work out between you two, they will. You have amazing things to achieve on your own, Hermione. Don’t let anything stand between you and that.”

Hermione had stopped crying. She hugged Ginny and dressed up quickly. Ginny put a masking charm on Hermione’s swollen eyes. She ate the breakfast of jam sandwiches that Ginny had brought her and they hurried to the classes. When they entered the DADA classroom Draco looked up at Hermione. There was a question mark on his face. She nodded at him and took a seat on an adjacent desk to his with Ginny. Harry and Ron glanced at her from the desk in front, and corners of her mouth twitched up slightly in a faint, sad smile. She avoided Ron’s eyes. 

Draco kept glancing at her throughout the class. She was not paying close attention and she looked depressed. He could see red rims of her eyes even through the masking charm.

The new system of DADA teachers was that they were going to have different Aurors as teachers for two months each. Professor Dawlish, though a little incompetent as an Auror after being confunded by Professor Dumbledore himself, was a good teacher. It was the last few days of his teachings, as his two months were getting over. He had taught them stealth and all of them had become very good at disillusionment and disguise. Even Harry had learned new things from him. 

They were asked to practice all the charms and spells he had taught. Ginny and Hermione were practising right next to Draco and Zabini. Draco moved closer to Hermione, as Dawlish was helping Neville on the opposite side of the room. 

“Granger, are you okay?”

“Yeah. I am fine, Draco.” Her voice sounded husky and she cleared her throat. 

“Well, your eyes are red so you either were crying for a long time, or you have conjunctivitis and I should stay the hell away.”

She rolled her eyes. “I don’t have conjunctivitis, Malfoy. Thank you for your concern but I am not in the mood to talk right now.” 

“Do you want to get out of the class?”

“No I want to practice disillusionment charm.”

“Okay. I will leave you alone.”

Draco had become very good at disillusionment. He performed one on himself and if he remained still, he was completely invisible. Hermione was having trouble focusing. She looked at Draco and was impressed that she was not able to see him at all. 

“Wow Draco! That’s a powerful charm. How did you do that?”

He moved towards her still disillusioned. “It’s the same as all the magic, Granger. Rather than focusing on the words, focus on visualising what you want the charm to do.”

“That is exactly what I do for transfiguration. I visualise the the change and then it happens.”

He nodded. “All magic is essentially the same, I think. We have separated them into different subjects only for our convenience. I visualise myself to be completely invisible. I am not there yet, but I will achieve it one day.”

He moved behind her and spoke in her ears. She felt goosebumps spreading from her ear to the rest of her body.

“Close your eyes.” She obeyed him. “Now place your wand on your forehead. Visualise yourself to be invisible before you say the incantation... Cast the charm now.”

When she opened her eyes she had produced a much powerful charm than what she had ever been able to produced. 

“There you go!” He stepped back, removed the charm on himself and smiled at her.

She smiled back and then, remembering that he probably would not have been able to see it, thanked him. 

They moved to practising other charms and transfigurations that would change their appearances. Thanks to Draco, Hermione was distracted enough from her depression to practice them in concentration. 

After the double period ended, they were just outside the classroom when she thanked Draco again. 

“You have already thanked me in the class, Granger.”

“This is for helping me concentrate throughout the class. After you helped me with Dissillusionment, I could focus on all the other spells too.”

“I just gave you a small boost. You already are one of the most powerful witches of our times, after all.” Draco smirked playfully. His tone was teasing. 

Hermione blushed, rolling her eyes, she went to their separate classes. 

When they met again for the project work, in the evening, Hermione was still looking subdued. Draco however did not ask her again what was wrong. They did not have anything to do other than go over the next day’s plan, and that did not take much time. 

“Why don’t we go and get some rest today? We are done with the preparation for tomorrow. We are to start very early tomorrow.” Draco suggested. 

“I don’t want to go to the Gryffindor common room yet.” Hermione said. 

“What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you want to be alone?”

“No. Not particularly, but if you don’t want to get your mood down by being with me, you don’t have to be here.”

He just sat there with her and made himself comfortable, showing her he was not going anywhere. 

“I wish I could leave Hogwarts and be someplace else.”

“Do you really?” When she nodded he got up. “Come on, we have to go somewhere.” He pulled her out of the room and closed the door behind him.”

“Where are we going? A secret place only the Slytherins know?”

“A secret place only I know.”

Instead of going away from the room he again paced in front of the room and another door with a Slytherin emblem materialised in front of them. She followed him in. The door led to a stone passageway similar to all the other ones in Hogwarts. It was well lit and it steadily moved downwards. They walked down the pathway for a good ten minutes before it started climbing steeply.

“Are we really going out of the castle?” Hermione was out of breath. 

“You will see.” 

They climbed a few more steps and reached a blank wall. Hermione saw a large serpent drawing on the wall. Draco tapped the serpent on its forehead. The wall slid out and to the side, revealing a hill top. Draco stepped out of the door, and Hermione followed close by. She instantly recognised the village below them. 

They were at the Hogsmead hill with the cave. The cave must be just around the other side as the view was facing more towards the west. The village as well as Hogwarts were visible at the same time. Village to the south west and Hogwarts to the north west bound by the forbidden forest and the lake. It was breathtaking. The twinkling lights from the village and the waxing moon were the only sources of light. 

“Wow Draco! The place is so beautiful.”

“I have come here often, for the last two months when I needed to get away.”

“How come the passage is not known to anyone else?”

“The same way the passage form the Hog’s head opened up last year for you DA people, I asked the room for a way to escape, and it provided me with this passage. I am starting to appreciate the Hogwarts magic more and more. The magic is incredibly powerful. It’s concentrated at the Room of requirement the most, like it’s the brain to the body that is rest of the Hogwarts, but it runs through the whole castle.” He said looking fondly at the beloved castle. 

“When I was repairing the Vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement, I asked the room for help many times. It never did help. I asked for a way in the castle but it never obliged. The magic is so clever that it recognises a threat to the students and only helps if the intentions are pure.”

Hermione was amazed at his analysis of the magic of Hogwarts. She had experienced that magic often, but was newly appreciating its fiercely protective nature. 

Though they were partially shielded by northern winds, the night had become cold. Draco conjured a bon fire and Hermione conjured some cushions and they settled around it. Draco pulled more candies and chocolates from his pockets. They avoided the usual intense conversations. They discussed about the classes and the new system of DADA teachers. Both were for the new system as they had a horrible track record of teachers for that subject. Who better to learn defence from, than the specially trained Aurors themselves. They wondered who the next auror was going to be. 

They argued for a little while about the best teacher for DADA, so far, in their opinions. Hermione’s favourite was Lupin but Draco was adamant on Snape being his favourite. He thought that the danger that Lupin’s presence put students in, outweighed the pros. Hermione insisted that all the precautions were taken and that Dumbledore would never have put the students in real danger. Draco recognised Dumbledore’s greatness but he pointed out that accidents could have happened, and that Dumbledore should never have kept the parents in dark. Hermione agreed to this somewhat reluctantly. The Slytherin way of thinking was rubbing on her. She was starting to realise that the Gryffindor nature, admirable bravery, was also borderline carelessness and stupidity. 

They sat for a long time in companionable silence. When it was time to go, Hermione felt reluctant to leave the beautiful place. Draco had effortlessly improved her morale. He had not asked what was wrong with her. He had just let her be. Small talk and a bit of an argument had put her back in her element. When they got back and got near Gryffindor common room, she did not feel so depressed anymore. Hermione just held his hand and thanked him without looking in his eyes and hurried to her dormitory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I had said before. My story Ron is not a complete idiot, very similar to canon Ron. He is a good guy who I always thought would be insecure with Hermione’s success. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	11. Introductions

Draco and Hermione had permission from Professor McGonagall to leave the castle early morning, before sunrise. They met with Hagrid at six. It was pitch black. Sunrise was due at seven fourteen and they wanted to reach the deep part of the forest exactly at sunrise, to make sure that no sunlight reached there. They had about an hour in their hands. 

“Professor Hagrid” Draco nodded in Hagrid’s direction. 

“Mr. Malfoy” Hagrid grunted. 

“Hello Hagrid!” Hermione smiled at Hagrid. 

“Hello Hermione!” Hagrid grinned back. 

They started for the forest trail. Hagrid had his usual crossbow with him. His newly acquired wand was in his waist belt. Fang accompanied them too. He gave Draco a growl and licked Hermione’s hand. They had to walk quickly to keep in pace with Hagrid and Fang. Draco and Hermione had lit their wands. 

“How’s your project going, Hermione?”

“It’s good. If we are successful today, we will have collected all the ingredients that are required for the next step. Everything is going according to plan for now.” 

“Good to hear that. How are Harry and Ron? You haven’t come to visit me, in a long time.”

Draco noticed that Hermione’s face had stiffened up. “They are fine. We will definitely come and visit soon, Hagrid. We are so sorry.”

“Nah!! I am not angry. This is your last year at Hogwarts. Spend it the way you want to. Come visit any time.”

“How are the classes going?” Hermione asked tentatively. Hagrid had a reputation of teaching about dangerous creatures in his classes, which resulted in injuries to the students more often than rare. 

“Very good actually. Professor McGonagall gave me a strict syllabus to follow. The creatures are not as exciting but this way my students are happier. Lesser accidents in the classes.”

Draco cleared his throat awkwardly. Buckbeak’s incidence was still fresh in his mind. Hagrid ignored him.

They walked for forty five minutes and reached Aragog’s clearing. The new leader was friendly with Hagrid. A few Acromantulas had participated in the war to do Voldemort’s bidding, but most of them had fled when Voldemort had used their clearing during the siege. Few of those had returned to the forest, and were peacefully living in the clearing again. Their numbers were lower. Through Hagrid’s negotiations they had made an agreement to not hurt humans. 

Hagrid talked to Finigog, the new leader and Aragog’s great grandson, about letting them pass through. Finigog warned them about the bogs, that lay beyond the clearing, where creatures feared to set foot. Hagrid assured them that they had a plan. 

Draco had carried two broomsticks, and Hermione had a back pack with her. They walked to the other end of the clearing and looked at the sky. It was becoming lighter. Almost no sunlight reached the place. Few stray rays could be seen through the thick foliage above them. They clearly needed to go deeper. They could see the trees changing their appearance beyond the clearing. Hagrid was going to wait for them there. 

“We have got about fifteen minutes.” Draco pointed out. Draco handed Hermione her broom and climbed his own. He hovered a few feet above the ground to wait for Hermione to join him. Her broom was a bittersweet reminder of Ron. He had given it to her on her birthday, in the hope that she would overcome her fear of flying. She, still, as always, was very nervous to fly. She was terrible at it. She got off the ground a bit unsteadily. With her lit wand in one hand and broom handle in another, she was having difficulty in controlling her broom. 

“Keep right behind me, Granger.” Draco said. 

He shot in between two tree barks and Hermione shouted at him to slow down. Her voice echoed for a long time and Draco effectively slowed down to a great extent. After a few minutes of flying in darkness, they were expecting twinkling lights. A lone light could be seen ahead of them. As they flew slowly towards it, the hair at the back of Draco’s head stood up. Suddenly, the light started moving towards them in such a speed that it was sure to collide with them. He instinctively dove towards Hermione and pushed her sideways. Hermione shrieked. The light fell in arc into the bog, and fizzled off. Hermione, who was already unstable on her broom, was tipping sideways off it. Draco firmly gripped his broom between his thighs, grabbed Hermione by her arm with one hand and steadied her broom with another. Both their wands had mercifully remained in their grips. 

“Hold on tightly to your broom. Don’t let go and keep your wand ready.” Draco instructed her. She nodded. He put his wand in its holster on his forearm securely and grabbed both their brooms to steer them if needed. 

The light had disappeared. They looked around and Draco could see that the original light had reappeared and had moved closer to them. He saw another flying light coming towards them and steered them out of the way. Hermione was holding tightly to her broom this time so she minimally wobbled on her broom. She still gave a small shriek. The light again fell in an arc towards the floor, and hissed as it reached the mud and was put out by the moisture. This time, they could see that it was a flame which had been thrown at them. They knew of a dark creature who lived near bogs and who threw flames. 

“Hinkypunk” They whispered in unison. Hermione’s fear of unknown and of falling down the broom had now been taken over by her usual fighting instincts. Her face showed determination. Draco pulled his wand out and asked Hermione to put the light of her wand off. They were in deep darkness. The Hinkypunk had moved a lot closer by then and was coming at them from a different direction; but Draco with his seeker skills easily spotted it. He casted the Lumos duo charm in its direction. They could see a stunned, solidified, white spirit like creature for a moment before Hermione put a Knockback jinx on it. Draco imitated Hermione with another Knockback jinx. They repeated the jinx and after their fourth attempt the creature finally disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“Are you alright?” Draco asked Hermione. 

“Yes.” She nodded. Several of her hair had come out of her pony tail and her voice had become hoarse after the screaming. 

They cautiously moved deeper side by side on high alert. They were able to see few scattered twinkling lights now. The deeper they got, the lights around them became more frequent. They could see a thick swarm of lights in front of them and they slowed down even more. They braced themselves but the lights were different than that of an Hinkypunk. A lone light followed by two flanks approached them. 

A female fairy came in to focus, and the two flanking her remained a few feet behind her. They were small creatures. About four inch long in height. They were wearing green leafy clothes, with humanoid faces and bodies and thin, golden, delicate wings. 

“Hello humans! We rarely see you here. My name is Fraisha and I am the leader of the fairies in here.”

One of the male fairies flanking her was looking suspiciously at them, though the leader’s expressions were friendly. 

“We have come here in peace, queen Fraisha.” Draco spoke clearly in his steady baritone. He explained the purpose of their visit. 

Fraisha heard him out patiently. The fairy that had been looking at them suspiciously approached her at the end of Draco’s speech, and whispered something in her ear. 

It was Hermione’s turn to speak. They had not come empty handed. Hermione reached for her backpack and handed Fraisha a large bag full of maggots. It was a revered fairy food.

“It’s a small gift for the queen.” Hermione smiled at her and Fraisha smiled back. The other fairy whispered something to Fraisha again. Fraisha’s expressions, however, did not change. Ten of the fairies from the swarm came forward to carry the gift bag. 

“Fraisha is thankful for the generous gift.” 

“We are aware, that the dew that we are here to collect is very precious to you Fairies. I hope it’s not too much of an ask.” Hermione said. 

“It indeed is very valuable, but two spoonfuls of dew is worth less than the gift you have come bearing. Please follow me. I will lead you to the place where you can collect the dew for yourself. The dew that we have already gathered will not be useful to you.” 

Draco and Hermione followed the three fairies. Fraisha led them deeper. The swarm of the fairies followed them. The fairies flew closer to Hermione, away from Draco. She could see them smiling at her, as they hovered around her. They must have reached the outskirts of their town when they stopped. Hermione could see the city of nests and tree hollows, lit by more fairy lights. It was the size of the Hogwarts Quidditch field. 

Fraisha told them that they have to go higher in the foliage, for the dew. Hermione looked pale at the idea of going any higher. As the adrenaline had faded, the recent incidence with the Hinkypunk had left her trembling. 

“I will collect it for both of us.” Draco said. Hermione did not argue with him. 

Hermione handed Draco a silver spoon and two vials from her bag, before he went searching. Fraisha and her personal guards led Draco around the city, while the other fairies kept floating around Hermione. 

“Your city is beautiful.”, Hermione told them. 

“We call it The Nest.” One of the bolder fairies who was closest to Hermione chirped. Fraisha’s voice was more human than the other fairies, who had squeakier voices. 

“What is your name?”

“My name is Saisha. What is your name?”

“Hermione Granger”

Several of the fairies gasped dramatically and nodded their heads in approval. Their smiles became more prominent as they looked at her. 

“We have heard about you. The whole world has heard about you and Harry Potter. You are the heroes who saved the world.”

She was about to add Ron’s name to the list of Saisha’s heroes, but other fairies had become bold enough to chat with her and with each other. 

“That’s why her energy is so pure.” One fairy said. 

“Yes. It’s almost pure white.”

“Wonder What Harry Potter would be like”

When Hermione looked confused, Saisha explained, “We see aura of people and places. We are naturally attracted to a positive aura. That is why we come to human gardens only on happy occasions. We cannot bear negativity.”

“You have a very pure aura. Almost white.” Another fairy chirped. 

“That is why we are swarming around you.”

Hermione did not know how to respond to that but was saved by the interruption caused by arrival of Fraisha and Draco. Draco smiled at her a little less warmly than he usually did. He looked preoccupied. 

He showed her the vials and she carefully placed them in a black box that they had prepared, to store them in. She magically secured the box in her backpack. 

Fraisha approached Hermione and thanked her and Draco again, for the gift. Hermione and Draco, in turn, thanked them and they left for the clearing. Saisha and the swarm escorted them to the edge. They could see Hagrid and Fang sitting against a fallen tree. It was now less dark in the clearing. Hagrid had fallen asleep and when they landed in front of him, he jumped and pointed his arrow at them. Draco ducked taking Hermione with him. She rolled her eyes as Hagrid put the bow away and they straightened up. 

“Sorry... Got what you needed?” Hagrid said as he got up with a grunt. 

“Yes. The fairies were friendly.” Hermione said. 

“Have met a few when they come to the edge of the forest at night. They were the ones who had come to decorate the gardens during the Yule ball. Had to give them a massive bag of maggots at the time, too. Found them to be good negotiators.” 

It took less time to reach Hagrid’s hut than before, or so they thought. Having done with the task they were in a relaxed mood. They both had free first period. 

“Professor Hagrid, I wanted to apologise to you for all the trouble that I have caused you and for all the nastiness that I have shown you over the period of years. I cannot be more disgusted and sorry for my behaviour.” Draco said. The sincerity in his voice was unquestionable. Hagrid looked bewildered.

Draco pulled out a pair of dragon hide gloves. It was a gift to Hagrid. “Would you accept this as a peace offering?” He looked at Hermione for support. 

“I don’t want your castaways, Malfoy. You and your father are the same. He tried to buy my forgiveness when he worked here to rebuild Hogwarts too, and now you are doing the same. Keep your charity to yourself.”

Draco’s expressions had turned stony. He had his hard mask on. Hermione knew Hagrid to be over reactive. He was just hurt, like everyone else, and the anger was coming out on Draco. 

“Draco has changed, Hagrid, and so has Lucius Malfoy. You saw them rebuild Hogwarts. They really are sorry for their mistakes. Draco was not buying your forgiveness. He was just trying to be nice. I have worked with Draco for a month now, and I know this first hand.” Hermione put a hand on Hagrid’s arm. 

Hagrid already looked a little guilty at the bitterness that had come from him. Being a teacher, he was not supposed to talk to students in that manner. 

“Do you really trust him, Hermione?”

“Yes I do, Hagrid.”

“Well... I am sorry for the outburst, Mr. Malfoy.”

“There is absolutely no need for the apology, Professor...I had noticed your blistery hands every time you escorted us to the gates of Hogwarts. You do tough manual work. These gloves provide very good protection, hence I had thought of giving them to you. I am not asking for forgiveness, professor. I don’t expect anyone to do that for us. I am just trying to reverse some of the damage done, one step at a time.” He still was holding the gloves in his hands. Hagrid looked further abashed. 

Hermione looked nervously between them. She took the gloves from Draco and handed them to Hagrid. 

“Thank you, Mr Malfoy. That was very thoughtful of you.” Hagrid cleared his throat. “It’s still early. Why don’t you two come for some tea at my cottage?”

Hermione beamed at him. “That would be lovely.” She looked at Draco and though he looked reluctant, he agreed to it. They sat down in his cottage as Hagrid bustled about. 

Draco sat awkwardly as Fang kept staring at him. He held his hand towards Fang tentatively and after careful contemplation Fang sniffed it and then licked it. Then Fang was all over Draco, drooling on Draco’s robes. 

They were served tea and the famous rock cakes of Hagrid. Hermione tried hard to keep her face straight as Draco tried to eat one. He kept it down as soon as Hagrid turned away. Hagrid had warmed up a little to Draco by the time they said goodbye to him. 

They headed straight to the room of requirement. Hermione carefully placed the black box of vials into the cabinet. They still had some time before the next class.

Out of habit, Draco took a glance at their caterpillars. 

“Hey Granger, look at my caterpillar.”

“What? What happened to it?” 

“Nothing. Relax. It is halfway forming a Chrysalis.” He kept the box between them and they both observed the peristaltic movements of the caterpillar. As Draco had said, it was half engulfed in white-brown threads. 

“Wow! It’s forming the cocoon so rapidly.”

“Yeah it will only take it till tomorrow morning.” Draco said with innocent sarcasm. 

She rolled her eyes and after looking at it in fascination for a few minutes kept the box aside. Her stomach suddenly growled. She had had little or no dinner last night, in order to avoid Ron, and no breakfast in the morning. 

“So ladylike, Granger!”

She blushed but maintained her poise. “I am a powerful witch, Malfoy, not a lady. So you better watch out.” She said with a smirk. He really was a bad influence on her. 

“I am terrified of you.” He said it so very seriously that Hermione burst out laughing. 

He smirked and then declaring himself to be hungry too, asked Mila for food. They did not say anything for a few minutes while they ate. It was time for the next period when they finished. Before leaving, Hermione marked the completed steps. They had made good progress in only a month. 

The day passed by quickly and they met the Headmistress and the Ministry liaison after classes. The meeting went over smoothly. Both Professor McGonagall and Mr Percy Weasley were impressed by the work they had achieved over the month. Percy was the new senior assistant of National Magical relations. It was a new department that had been formed under Kingsley’s leadership, when he had recognised the need for a Ministry liaison to Hogwarts, Saint Mungo’s, Daily Prophet and other such wizarding establishments in Britain. Their aim was to improve relationships with these organisations and in turn with public to improve the fallen image of Ministry of Magic.

Percy gave Hermione a big hug before Professor McGonagall reminded them of the official business. They showed them the almost formed Chrysalis, Hermione’s lazy caterpillar and the box of dew which they opened in complete darkness under wand light. They discussed the next steps in detail. Percy was a detail oriented wizard. They could not have asked for a more competent person. He carefully checked everything to make sure all was in order and upto Ministry standards. 

When they both left, Hermione was still very excited. She was not able to sit in one place and was pacing around the room. Draco, though happy with their work, was as calm as ever. He spread over the sofa with his legs up, his eyes followed Hermione as she paced. He hadn’t ever seen her this happy. They had nothing to do for the next four days. She calmed down after a while and they went to dinner together. They reached the great hall the same time that Harry and Ginny reached it. Draco was about to bid her good bye when she introduced him to Harry and Ginny. 

Ginny rolled her eyes but when she saw the stoic handshake between Harry and Draco, she changed her mind about ridiculousness of Hermione’s introduction. May be a new introduction was indeed needed, after all these years of knowing and hating each other. When she introduced Ginny, Ginny said “Why don’t you sit with us today, Malfoy?” He looked awkward but after Hermione’s encouragement agreed. 

As he sat next to Hermione, all the Gryffindor table stared at Draco. Hermione pointedly cleared her throat and introduced him to everyone within earshot as her project partner. They all nodded their heads, still looking bewildered. Ron came in and his eyes locked on Hermione’s, and then he saw Draco sitting next to her. He changed his direction mid stride and joined the Ravenclaws. Hermione saw Luna look up in surprise as he sat next to her. Then she looked over at the Gryffindor table and understanding dawned over her face. Harry glanced over at Ron once, but did not say anything. Ginny made small talk. Ginny reminded Hermione of the Hogsmead visit, scheduled the next day. Hermione was not particularly interested but promised to join them for lunch, after Ginny’s insistence. Harry asked Draco about their project and Draco told them about the progress they had made.

Hermione said goodbye to Draco in the entrance hall. He could see her friends waiting for her at the foot of the grand staircase. 

“Thank you and good night, Granger.”

“For what?”

“For making me feel included.”

“I am glad you agreed to sit with us.”

“Yeah. You Gryffindors aren’t that bad.”

“Yeah. I can’t say that about all Slytherins but you are not so bad yourself.” ‘Wait, that came out wrong. He must be thinking I am flirting with him.’ Her awkwardness must have shown on her face as Draco’s smirk became prominent. 

“Gee thanks, Granger!” He smirked. “I can’t say that about other Slytherins either. I am the best amongst them. You should see for yourself. Revenge time. You are going to come sit at the Slytherin table sometime.”

“Revenge? I thought you said you liked sitting with us.”

“I said you guys aren’t bad. That did not mean I wasn’t bored by your goody goody talks.” 

“Merlin! Here I thought you actually enjoyed sitting with us.”

“It’s all about controlling your facial expressions, Granger, which you know nothing of. You will be teared apart at the Slytherin table. May be it’s better that you chicken out.” 

She knew he was playing her but she was not the one to back down of a challenge. 

“I will be there when you say. Let’s see what happens.”

He smirked indulgently “Let’s see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos. :)


	12. Confiding

Halloween came on Saturday that year. They had Hogsmead visit and evening feast to look forward to. Hermione had been struggling with the school work since the project took a lot of her time. Being her, though, she was up to mark with all the homework. The extra reading that she liked to do was not being accomplished for the past month. She woke up early on Saturday and after a quick bite went straight to the library. She had till lunch to catch up on her reading as she was going to meet with Ginny and Harry.

Depressing thoughts of her failed relationship threatened to engulf her as she tried to concentrate and failed. Distraction arrived half hour later in the form of Draco. Hermione looked up from the book to see Draco smirking at her. Instead of sitting in his usual table, he sauntered over to Hermione and flopped next to her. She rolled her eyes at his shenanigans. 

“Merlin Malfoy! Can’t live without me for a few hours?” She had to continue with their banter which, she admitted to herself, had become enjoyable. 

“Nope! Can’t go without seeing your lovely bushy hair for too many hours.” He commented pulling one strand and letting it bounce back to a spring. 

She swatted his hand away playfully. 

“But seriously, what happened?” He looked concernedly at her. 

She suddenly looked uncomfortable. As she was struggling to find words she noticed Draco’s face showing hint of a smirk. 

“They were so nice and straight. Don’t you like looking presentable?” Draco asked in that same serious tone. 

She really hit him this time, hard. He did not even flinch. 

“I have come here to read in peace, Malfoy.”

“That must be going well.” He said pointedly. She still was at the first page of the chapter she was trying to read. “I wanted to read this chapter too. Why don’t we read it aloud the way we do with the project?”

There was no one near them to be disturbed, so she agreed. They finished reading, not one, not two, but four chapters of different subjects. When Madam Pince came to shush them for the second time they moved their base to the Room of requirement. 

Draco’s Chrysalis was ready to be frozen. They carefully stored it in a vial and checked Hermione’s caterpillar. It had become lazier but had not yet started forming the cocoon. They decided to do some project reading after all. 

They had the next step to research. They read about the Mandrake leaves that they were to keep in their mouths for a month. They knew that there always were Mandrakes in greenhouses. Younger students learned about the young plants and older students dealt with adult plants.

Hermione suddenly looked at her watch. She was going to be late for her lunch appointment. She asked him about joining her and he refused. 

“We were just together for four hours, didn’t you have enough of me?” He said

“I actually am sick of you but I still do have manners, Malfoy.”

He smirked and they walked together towards the Entrance hall. He was about to go in the Great hall when she noticed the empty Slytherin table through the doors. 

“Looks like you are going to eat alone. Sure you don’t want to come with me? I am willing to bear you for a few more hours.” She said with mock sigh. 

“You want me to bear with Potter’s company again?” He asked. It was on the tip of his tongue to say that he would rather eat alone but it wasn’t true. He hated eating alone. Sighing, he turned to Hermione.

“Let’s go before I regret my decision.” He grimaced and followed Hermione outside the Castle. 

They went to the Three Broomsticks which was very crowded. Animated paper bats of different colours batted around the ceiling. Steaming cauldrons were placed between tables and muggle witch posters were charmed to cackle and zoom around their broomsticks. They spotted Harry and Ginny. Harry waved his hand to Hermione cheerfully until he saw Draco next to her and his smile faltered. Hermione firmly held Draco’s arm and led him to the table. Ginny did not show any surprise or otherwise. She smiled warmly at them as Hermione sat next to her and Draco awkwardly sat next to Harry. Harry and Draco both scooted their chairs as far away from each other as possible without hitting other people. 

Hermione apologised for being late and Ginny assured her that they did not wait for more than five minutes. Harry was looking preoccupied. 

“We met in the library and studied together so I invited him to have lunch with us. I hope it is alright with you two.” Hermione explained more to Harry. 

“Good thinking” Ginny said. Harry did not say anything but nodded to Hermione. 

They decided what to eat and Draco and Harry both got up to order. Hermione realised in that moment that Draco had put Imperious curse on Madam Rosemerta for a whole year in their sixth year and there might be bad blood between them.

“Is he allowed to be in here?” Ginny asked Hermione, noticing Hermione’s nervous expressions and where her attention was. 

“I don’t know. We are about to find out I guess.”

She watched anxiously as Madam Rosemerta looked at Draco in loathing but did not throw him out. She smiled too warmly at Harry, and Ginny rolled her eyes beside Hermione. They both came over to the table after a few minutes holding two Pumpkin Butterbeers each. They seemed to be arguing about something. 

“Will you please take half the amount?”

“There is no need, Potter.”

When Hermione and Ginny looked at them questioningly Harry said “Malfoy paid the money and gave Rosemerta double the actual amount of bill.”

Draco was looking uncomfortable. He was calm, though, unlike Harry who looked irritated. 

“I owe her a lot.” He simply stated. 

Hermione understood what he meant. She remembered his statement about making things right one step at a time. Though she was not very comfortable with the way he seemed to be throwing his money around, she knew his intentions were good. 

“I don’t feel comfortable about you paying for our lunch.” Harry said. 

“My treat to Ginnerva and you for inviting me to the Gryffindor table yesterday, and to Hermione because she invited me today.”

Before Harry could say anything Hermione intervened “It’s alright, Harry” and Ginny said in a petulant tone while looking at Draco reproachfully, “Please, for Merlin’s sake, never call me that. It’s Ginny.”

They sipped their Butterbeers and waited for their food. The couple told her about a new cafe that had opened where they had just been to.

Others wanted to go to Honeydukes after the lunch, but Harry insisted to have dessert in the tavern itself. He kept looking at the door. They were deciding what to order when the bell on the door rang announcing newcomers. Harry waved at someone and Hermione looked around to see that it was Ron. Halfway in the establishment Ron noticed Draco. He stopped dead in his track and looked angrily at Hermione. Harry stood up and went to Ron. He said something to him and Ron seemed to calm down. They both came to the table and Ron borrowed a chair from a nearby table and sat next to Hermione. He immediately put an arm around her chair. 

The awkward silence was broken by Ginny when she asked Ron what he would eat and got up to place the order. “Ron? Will you come with me?” She asked. When Harry made to get up Ginny silently told him to sit. 

“Should I leave Granger?” Draco said once Ginny and Ron were out of earshot. “I don’t want to cause a rift between you and Weasley.”

“There is already is a rift between us.” Hermione said. “We are not together anymore. He cannot act all angry now. We are a group of friends and he needs to behave, or otherwise he is free to go.”

Draco looked surprised at the bitterness in Hermione’s voice. He could see she was very upset with the situation. Maybe he should have asked her earlier about her state of mind, as she clearly needed to talk to someone. 

“He will behave. I invited him around this time for dessert. I wanted you two to be together.” Harry continued when Hermione tried to interrupt angrily. “Not together together. That is between you two. I wanted you two to spend some time together. You have been friends for many years now. Don’t let the failed relationship come between your friendship. He agreed to it. I thought you would not need any persuasion as you are the mature one amongst you two.” Harry’s tone was even. 

Hermione looked ashamed of herself. She really was not giving Ron the credit he deserved. He had come and, even though Draco was there, had agreed to sit with them. 

Ginny and Ron returned. Ron did not put his arm around Hermione’s chair again. He was staring at the table in concentration. Ginny cleared her throat. 

“Ron, this is Draco Malfoy. I know you know him but a new introduction seems needed as things are so different now. Draco, this is my brother, Ron Weasley.”

Draco held his hand for Ron to shake. Ron looked at Harry for support and when Harry nodded, he shook Draco’s hand very briefly. Harry started talking about Quidditch and it turned out that Draco knew as much about the ongoings as the Weasley siblings and Harry did. Ron did not join the conversation at first and then spoke only to Harry and Ginny. When they finished eating they headed out to visit Honeydukes. Draco took his leave from the group when he spotted Zabini and Nott. 

Ron became a lot more cheerful when Draco left. Hermione was glad at the opportunity to spend time with her friends. Things with Ron were still awkward but she at least had some hope after the day they had, that they will go back to being friends. When it was time to head back to the castle for the feast, Ron asked Hermione to stay back for a bit. Harry and Ginny went ahead. 

“How are you?” Ron asked. Not exactly looking in her eyes. 

“I am ok.” She said in a small voice unlike hers. 

“I was worried about you.”

“Me too.”

“I noticed you are hanging out with Malfoy even when you are not doing your stupid project.”

“Wow! Only one civil sentence later the bitterness comes right back.”

“I don’t like you hanging out with him.”

“That is not my problem, Ron. You don’t have a say in who I hang out with.”

“Just because I am not your boyfriend...”

“We have been through this so many times now. Haven’t you understood by now? Even if I still was your girlfriend you cannot have a say in what I do and who I hang out with. That was the whole point of our fight in the first place.” Hermione was unusually calm when she said this. She did not want to fight with Ron. 

“I was hoping that...”

“What Ron? What were you hoping?”

“I was hoping you would have stopped hanging out with him when we broke up.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because that was the reason we broke up.”

“No Ron, I don’t know how to make you understand this. You not letting me make my own choices and expecting me to behave in a certain way was the reason we broke up. I was not going to change myself to be your ideal girlfriend and you could not digest that. You broke up with me remember? You admitted all of this yourself or was it just for the show?”

Ron was looking at the floor. Hermione started slowly for Hogwarts and Ron followed. 

“Everything I said was true but I was still hoping you would change for us.”

“I am sorry, Ron. That’s just not me. Today I do this, tomorrow there will be something else that you will not like me doing. I cannot keep changing myself to accommodate your expectations. I will not be able to make rational choices fearing your reaction.”

“So you expect me to change myself and accept you but you will not compromise even a bit?”

“No I don’t expect you to change. That is why I agreed to the break up, when you suggested it. I realised that we are not able to accept each other the way we are, and that this was taking toll on both of our happinesses.”

“How can we ever hope to be together if this is true.”

“May be we won’t ever be together, but people grow up. We have a lifetime ahead of us. We are still young. May be we can find a common ground after some time has passed.”

“What should we do till then?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you going to date someone else?”

“If I find someone I like, yes I am.” When Ron turned red at that she said “What else did you expect when you broke up with me, Ron?”

“I broke up in the hope that we will get back together in a very short time.”

“I am sorry to disappoint you. You were right when you broke up with me, and it’s going to take a lot of time and effort if we ever try the relationship again. I don’t want to be in an off-again-on-again relationship. If we get back together again, that will be for life.”

Ron nodded stoically. They were almost at the castle. 

“We should try to make an effort to be friends, the way we were before our relationship. What do you think?” Hermione asked Ron. 

“Yes.” He looked crestfallen. 

They went together in the Great Hall for the feast. They sat together and tried to act normal. Draco once looked at her from across the tables and she smiled at him showing that everything was fine. 

Sunday went with Hermione lazing around in the common room finishing her homework. She went to talk to Draco at dinner to confirm their next day’s meeting time.

Monday, they went to meet Professor Sprout in one of the free periods to make sure that they would get the specific Madrake leaf. The Professor assured them that they will have that on the required day.

“Are we meeting right after dinner?” Hermione asked Draco as they walked back from the Greeenhouses. 

“I have Quidditch practice. We can meet at nine. We don’t have much to do before Wednesday.”

“Ohh ok. Done.”

Draco showed up in his Quidditch attire and ruffled hair at five past nine. Ravenclaw vs Slytherin match was scheduled coming Saturday. It was the first match of the year, and everyone was excited for the Quidditch season to begin. Even Hermione, who barely had any interest in the sport, was looking forward to it. 

As he sat down beside Hermione she noticed he had a bruise and a shallow cut on his forehead just above the left eye. 

“Draco, what happened to your forehead?”

“What? Ohh, I had forgotten about it. A bludger almost hit me. I did not duck in time and it brushed past.”

“It looks shallow but do you want to go to the hospital wing?”

“No I don’t want to go all the way down and then come back up.”

“Let me heal it then.” 

Draco nodded. She scooted closer. There was a lot of dirt in the wound so Hermione had to scourgify it and put an antiseptic on it which she summoned from her dormitory. He winced dramatically when she applied it and she rolled her eyes but blew air on the wound to sooth him. After she put essence of dittany and a healing charm he looked almost normal. 

“There you go.” 

He felt the, now, non existent wound with his fingers. “Thanks Granger, I did not know about your healing abilities. Then again you are good at almost everything, except Quidditch.”

“Yeah. Thank god. I don’t like my skull to be fractured on yearly basis.” She said as she checked the faint pink mark of the wound one last time. 

She suddenly realised she was very close to Draco. He was looking into her eyes intently. When she looked in his grey ones she found a hint of the storm she had seen that night at his house. She had always thought that he had cold calculating eyes, but now, at least when looking at her, they always seemed to radiate warmth and magic.

She looked away and the magic broke. She scooted back to her place. 

After checking that their acquired items for the project were fine, they ended up reading together like they did in the library. 

“We don’t have to meet tomorrow for project work at all. We have everything ready. We just need to pluck the leaves on Wednesday morning.” Draco said when he dropped her to the Gryffindor portrait. 

“Yes. See you on Wednesday.”

Wednesday morning after first period they both had a free period and they met with Professor Sprout at the Greenhouses. She led them to the Mandrakes and pointed them the plants to pick leaves from. Having done with the simple task they headed for the room of requirement to preserve the leaves till night. The next phase of their project was about to start that night. They had half an hour before the next class so they decided to spend it re-reading about it. 

Draco noticed Hermione was looking preoccupied. She was not chatty as usual and kept looking at her bag. 

“Are you alright, Granger?”

“Yes.”

“You are not paying attention to what I am reading.”

“I am” she said not meeting his eyes. 

“You are a very bad liar, Granger.”

“I am fine.” She took her bag on her lap and hugged it. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

Draco looked hurt for a moment before he controlled his expressions. Granger clearly did not trust him enough to share her personal stuff. He thought they had become friends but, apparently, she did not. He had been open about himself to her from the very beginning. Partly to show her that he was honest and partly to warn her who she was dealing with. He realised she had never opened up about herself unless drunk. She had not told him about her break-up with Weasley, either. She only told him when she absolutely had to. He closed the book and packed his bag. 

“We already know everything about tonight’s procedure. We just have to put the leaf in the mouth, for Merlin’s sake. No need to re-read it. I will leave you alone.”

He gathered his books and was half-way to the door when Hermione spoke. 

“I received a letter today from the Australian Ministry of Magic.” Hermione said in a small voice. 

Draco turned to look at her. She eyed him with glassy eyes. She was still clutching her bag. She opened it and removed a sealed letter from it. He slowly walked towards her and sat beside her. He looked completely confused. 

“I did not want to open it at the Gryffindor table. I don’t know if you know, that I obliviated my parents and sent them to Australia before the start of the war, last year.”

“I did not know that.” Draco said looking at her like he was seeing her for the first time. 

“I needed to protect them and that was the only foolproof way to do so. Sending them across the globe after changing their identities and removing every trace of memory of their only daughter from their minds, seemed like the best thing to do at the time.” A tear dropped from her watery eyes. “I made sure that they would be hard to find... I had sent a letter to the Australian Ministry of Magic when the war ended. They had corresponded once saying that they were doing their best to find them but they had no news. If this letter is the same... I don’t want to get disappointed again.”

Draco was still looking at her in awe. “Granger, I don’t know what to say. What you did is extremely difficult. No one else except you would have been able to do it. You are the bravest witch I know. You are not supposed to be afraid of a stupid letter.” He said and held her hand “Look I will even hold your hand if you want.” He said in a mocking tone but his eyes were still warm. She dropped his hand in response rolling her eyes and tapped the letter with her wand. His presence was somewhat encouraging. Heart beating fast she opened the letter. It was good news and bad news. They had found a muggle record of her parents’s travels in the country. It was difficult to trace them magically because of the undetectable charms she had placed on them but they were working through it. She closed her eyes and tears streamed down her cheeks in earnest. 

Draco put an arm around her. She leaned into his shoulder and hugged him. He hugged back awkwardly.

Draco reached for the letter with one hand and after reading it hugged her closer. 

“Granger... Hermione?” He said tentatively. “It’s good news right? They are one step closer to finding them.”

She let go of him and nodded. He was still staring at her admiringly. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Hermione, do you realise what a powerful witch you are? I really should be terrified of you. You have put such a powerful charm on them that even their Ministry officials are having a hard time breaking through it.”

Hermione blushed light pink. “I did not know the extent of period that the war was going to last. I had to put a pretty powerful charm so that it would last for years.”

“A seventeen year old witch to do that is very impressive.” Draco said. 

“Thanks”

“They are going to find your parents very soon now.” Draco said firmly. 

“Thank you” She smiled at him. 

He looked pointedly at his watch “Did you want to skip your Transfiguration class today?”

She jumped out of their couch and they both hurried to their respective classes. 

They met after hurried dinner to wait for the moon to show up. They were to keep the Mandrake leaves in their mouths till the next full moon. They were not supposed to remove or eat the leaf in that period of one month or else they had to start the process again. The moon rise was scheduled at twelve minutes after six. They waited till seven for the moon to be fully visible in the east. 

They put the leaves in their mouths. They soon realised that it was impossible to talk with the leaf on their tongues. They shoved the leaf in between their teeth and cheek. 

“We have to be careful not to accidentally chew it and swallow it with food.” Draco said. 

“Yes. We are going to have to open our mouths minimally while eating. We won’t be able to have very chewy and sticky food.”

Draco nodded. 

“Mostly liquid diet if we are in a hurry.” Hermione was alarmed. 

“We will get used to it, Granger. If others have done it we definitely can.”

She smiled at his confidence and assurance. “I am so glad I have someone to do it with. It would have been dull to do all this on my own.”

“You are extremely lucky to have me, Granger. You would never have had this project to begin with, if it wasn’t for me.”

“Yes yes. You are never going to stop boasting about it are you?”

“Nope” he smirked. 

Hermione sighed exasperatedly. He liked to goad her a lot. She got worked up very easily over smallest of things. 

“Revenge time is here, Granger. You are going to have breakfast at the Slytherin table tomorrow.”

“What? Nooo.”

“Are you backing out of your promise?”

“No. I am just saying not tomorrow. I know you are doing this so that I will make a fool of myself in front of your house mates.” Hermione said indignantly. 

“I am banking on it. If you make a bigger fool no one will remember me.” He grinned evilly. 

“You are impossible. I am not sitting there.”

“You are going to, Granger. You promised. A time of my choosing and I am choosing tomorrow morning.”

“Urgh” She actually stamped her foot. 

He chuckled at her theatrics. 

“Oh come on. It’s not going to be that bad. I wanted to introduce you to the Slytherins so at least one Gryffindor realises that we are not that evil.” He said with mock innocence. 

“I already know that.” 

“Fine. Don’t come. I will always remember how gutless you are.”

Hermione was not gutless. Her Gryffindor instincts were egging her on to take the challenge. 

“Fine! Let’s see who is the graceful one tomorrow.”

“Good luck, Granger.”

“To you too, Malfoy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos. Mean a lot to me.  
:)


	13. Fighting makes the the heart fonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. I will try to update one chapter per week from now. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Breakfast was a disaster for Hermione. Draco was most definitely the graceful one. She kept wondering how the hell was Draco eating normally. Hermione on the other hand was having trouble chewing. She even had a bit of egg tangled in her bushy hair. Pansy and Zabini were looking at her in disgust. She had settled to slowly sip her pumpkin juice. She silently scourgified her hair and clothes from under the table. Draco noticed her embarrassment and spilled pumpkin juice all over himself. Hermione smiled gratefully at him when the disgusted stares focused on him. 

All in all it was a relief to get away from the Slytherin table. She said her nice-meeting-yous and headed towards her first class. Draco caught up with her and handed her several Melting Milkies. The candies simply melted the instant they touched the tongue. Hermione was grateful. She had not had a fulfilling breakfast. 

“Granger, fold the leaf with your tongue and place it between the upper teeth and cheek. That way it won’t come in the middle while chewing.”

“Ohh. Is that how you were able to eat breakfast so normally? Thanks for the tip, Draco. I will try it at lunch.”

Hermione turned to go but looked towards him over her shoulder and said, “By the way, Draco? You are going to get fat with all the sweets you eat.” Hermione said with seriousness. A hint of Draco-esque smirk playing across her face. 

“I play Quidditch and Malfoys never get out of shape. I share half of my sweets with you, so may be you should be the one worried about...” He gestured towards her from head to toe. 

“Ohh please! Don’t tell me you don’t share your sweets with your other friends.”

“You are the only one I have ever shared them with.” He said seriously. He looked serious too. Hermione couldn’t make out if he was telling the truth or would just laugh later over the fact that she had believed him. 

She scoffed to show that she did not believe him and headed towards charms. 

Draco and Hermione did not have anything to do but to read up about the next steps in detail on Thursday. As they were reading about the meditation process that they were to undergo next, they read the author’s speculation about the similarity of patronus forms and animagus forms. There was not much research on the subject as registered Animagi were quiet few. Animagi who could produce a Patronus were even rarer but the ones who could, produced the same animal that they turned into. 

“If this is a rule then I am going to be an Otter.” Hermione said. She did not sound very enthused as they were aquatic animals. She had loved swimming as a child, but being trapped into an animal form which constantly required water was not appealing. If she wanted to be an aquatic magi-zoologist or magi-botanist then that would have been quite useful. 

She looked at Draco expecting him to tease her about her animal form. He was still looking at the book in Hermione’s hands. His expressions were of deep concentration. His eyes were narrowed and his brow furrowed as if the book had been rude to him. He did not immediately come out of his reverie when Hermione stopped talking. 

She waited for him to look up but when he failed to do that for a whole minute, Hermione tentatively said “Draco? What do you think your Animagus form will be?”

“I don’t know. I cannot produce a patronus.” He said shortly. Hermione was sad to see the cold stony expressions on his face. She had not seen them for many weeks now. At least not when he was alone with her. 

“Ohh. That does not matter. You will be able to visualise it when we will meditate for it.” She said trying to get the friendly Draco back. 

He just nodded absentmindedly. She read on and when the clock reminded them of the time Draco was still preoccupied in his thoughts. 

As they reached the portrait of the fat lady, Hermione tried again to speak to him. 

“What’s wrong, Draco? Are you alright?”

“I am fine, Granger.” He snapped at her. “Good night.” He stalked off leaving Hermione stunned at the portrait. Hurt, she kept looking in the direction of Draco’s departure for a few moments, before entering the common room. 

They had not decided the time for the next day’s meet. As she lay in her bed her head kept busy with questions. She tried to recall what may have happened to suddenly change Draco’s demeanour. She was reading about the meditation. He had been friendly a moment ago and became suddenly upset when they read about the similarity of patronus and animagus form. 

What was it about the patronuses that made him so upset? What did she know about the patronus spell? It was a very complicated spell to cast. A corporeal patronus was very difficult to be attained. Was that why he was upset? That he thought that as he was not able to produce it so would he not be able to be an animagus? That did not sound like the Draco she had started to get to know who was a fighter, not a quitter. There was something else...

They were at the cave in Hogsmead and Draco was sitting slumped against a boulder. Hermione hurried to him calling his name. He did not look up. She reached him and shook him. He was looking ghostly pale. Ill, he look ill. She kept saying his name and shaking him. She finally removed her wand and pointing it at his heart, tried to renervate him. He slowly opened his eyes. Instead of his grey ones, Voldemort’s scarlet eyes were staring at her. She backed away from him. Horrified, she jerked awake in the middle of the night from the vivid dream. 

As she thought about the dream, puzzle pieces suddenly clicked together in Hermione’s head. She kept thinking until she fell asleep again. 

She saw Draco at breakfast the next day but he did not look at her. After the morning classes she was in the entrance hall when she saw him entering the Great hall for lunch and called him. 

He looked relatively calmly at her but his eyes were still guarded.

“Are we meeting today at 9?”

He sighed a bit. “We don’t have any deadlines to meet so I was thinking that we could take a break today, from the project. We Slytherins have a match tomorrow as well.”

“Ohh. Right. I had forgotten about that.”

“Right.”

“I realised why you were upset yesterday.”

Draco quirked an eyebrow sceptically. “Did you?”

“I first thought that you were afraid that you would not be able to be an Animagus because you have never learnt to produce a patronus but then I realised the real reason. You know you are not going be able to produce a patronus because you have been a... a...” 

“Death Eater.” He completed her sentence. There was a cold bitterness to the way he said it. His eyes were shining with rage, he looked pissed at her for some reason. 

Hermione nodded slowly. “The Dark mark prevents you from producing the patronus right? That does not have to mean that you will not be able to be an animagus. If it was so necessary it would not have been put as a passing reference in the book.” Hermione tried to sooth him. 

“The know-it-all-Granger is right but not completely.” He said mockingly. Hermione looked hurt but he continued ruthlessly. “The Dark Mark has no effect now that the Dark lord is dead. I am not a Death Eater anymore... It’s the dark deeds that I did that are preventing me from achieving the only sincere thing that I ever wanted to achieve..” He grimaced at her. “I went to see McGonagall. She expressed her concern that I may have difficulty becoming an Animagus but she assured me that it was still possible ‘theoretically’. Her assurance was so full of hesitation that I am not going to get my hopes up.” The anger was simmering just behind his silver orbs. 

“Theoretically possible is enough to work with, Draco. I will help you. I know you will achieve it against all odds.” Hermione was still encouraging him even though a voice in her head was telling her to shut up. 

“Stop it, Granger. I don’t want your sympathy. I am not a problem to be fixed. Don’t treat me the way you do your Potter and Weasley. I am not a stranger to failure. I will face whatever happens. Just leave me alone.” His voice had barely increased but passers by still looked at the pair in alarm before entering the Great hall. 

Hermione was looking at the floor, blinking rapidly, trying to absorb the tears back. Draco glared at her for a moment and disappeared up the staircase. Draco had not spoken to her so coldly or cruelly that year. She was forcibly reminded of all the times that he had done so, over the period of years and her expressions hardened. Anger took over hurt and she walked towards Gryffindor table rapidly. She sat next to Harry. 

“Hey Herms, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” She said and reached for food. 

“Okay.” Harry went silent. Ginny looked over at Hermione but did not comment. Hermione did not even notice that Ron was sitting next to Luna at the Ravenclaw table again. 

Hermione silently nibbled at her food and composed herself for the afternoon classes.

After an unfulfilling dinner she went to the library and stayed there till the school curfew. Her curfew was not for another two hours so she went to their project room. The door did not appear. That was odd. The public impression being that the room was destroyed she assumed no one but her, Draco and McGonagall knew about the room. If Draco was using the project room, it should have been accessible to Hermione. 

She guessed that he must have gone to the cave. She paced again three times and chanted for the cave passage and the door appeared. She did not open it. She just pressed her palm on the door. She was reminded of the recent dream. She was not going to disturb him when he had specifically told her to bugger off. She walked back a few steps and the door disappeared. She went straight to her dormitory. 

The Quidditch match was going neck to neck. She had thought to skip the match but after some persuasion from Harry and Ginny she had gone to watch it. The weather had started getting colder and blue and green scarves were spread in the crowd. There were prominently less green ones than blue. Draco was circling the pitch looking for the snitch. When he hovered close to where Hermione was standing with her friends, he glanced at her. She was resolutely looking in the other direction. She, at least, was not wearing a blue scarf even though her friends were. That boosted Draco’s mood a little. 

He kept circling the pitch. They were in the lead but he needed the snitch to win the match. He did not want to lose his first ever match as the captain. He needed to focus. This was not the time for him to fret over taking out his frustration on Granger. 

I hope she will forgive me.... Focus on the game.... I was so nasty to her for no fault of hers...Look at what the Ravenclaw seeker is doing. He is just hovering in the center of the field above the players. That is not going to help you, you twat... She did not even look at me. Focus Draco! ... What is shining there, near the grass?That’s definitely the snitch. If I can reach the spot circling casually Adams won’t notice in time. Yes! He is not looking in this direction. I can circle and reach it without going in that direction in a straight line. 

Hermione was watching Draco with the corner of her eyes. He was casually circling until he dived almost vertically down. Her heart was in her throat as she watched him going too fast. He was almost free falling. Adams, the Ravenclaw seeker dived a few seconds too late. Draco gracefully pulled up his broom horizontal and caught the snitch. It looked quiet effortless, but Hermione knew how much practice it took. Even Harry looked impressed with Draco. 

Draco was in a huddle of green scarfed, cheering supporters when she passed him. Being taller than most of the Slytherins he saw her passing by. She did not look at him. 

Hermione spent the rest of the day in the Gryffindor common room. After dinner rather than going to the library she went to the room of requirement. She could enter their project room that day. She hated to admit to herself that she was missing Draco. She could not focus on her reading. She left the room at ten, frustrated with herself. She found someone standing beside the fat lady when she came close to it. She reached for her wand but then saw his pale hair shining in the dim lighting. Speak of the devil... she was thinking about him anyway. She lowered her wand. He was wearing black dress robes and his hair was messed up a little. He eyed her wand. 

“Are you that angry with me? Going to curse me, Granger?” He was completely steady as he walked a few steps towards her but there was something in his eyes that told Hermione that he was drunk. 

She raised her wand again glaring at him. He stopped but kept looking in her eyes waiting for her to curse him. He had not even attempted to reach his wand. After a few seconds of waiting he grabbed her wrist and lowered her hand. He did not let go of her and stepped closer towards her. She stepped back until she felt the corridor wall against her back. He was inches away from her still looking at her intently. She raised her head to look at him. He slowly dipped his head and rested his forehead on the wall, just above her left ear. 

“I am sorry, Granger.” His breath on her ear was making her shiver. “I was frustrated at myself and I took it out on you.” She could faintly smell the alcohol on his breath. His musky cologne was heady. He suddenly wrapped the other arm around her waist and lowered his head to rest on her shoulder. He held her tightly for a moment and let go of her. 

“You are drunk.” Hermione said as he stepped back a little. 

He shrugged his shoulder “We had a party in the Slytherin common room.”

She thought that reminding him that alcohol was banned in Hogwarts would be waste of her effort in his current condition. They must be celebrating the Quidditch win. She remembered him telling her that he only drank when he was celebrating something. 

“Congratulations on winning the match.” Hermione said.

“Thank you so much, Hermione.” Draco had a lopsided but a genuine grin on his face. He looked so much like a child that she could not stop herself from grinning back at him. He was still standing close to her, his palms resting on the wall behind her. 

“I am sorry, Draco. I sometimes speak in the matters that do not concern me directly. I only do so for my friends. However good my intentions were, I am sorry if you felt that I am forcing my help on you. I will mind my own business from now on.” She was looking at his tie when she spoke. 

He tilted her head with a finger on her chin to look in her eyes. “I don’t want you to mind your business when it comes to me. I said I was wrong didn’t I? You don’t have anything to apologise for. You are smart, kind, compassionate.. You are perfect. Even the fairies said so. Don’t ever change yourself. Not for anyone and certainly not on my behalf.”

Hermione tilted her head away and he let go of her chin but rested his hand on her shoulder. ‘I should step back from him’, she thought. His proximity was not uncomfortable though. It was warm and familiar. She was afraid of what it meant to her, not what he would do to her. She had never felt afraid of him. His touches had never felt unwanted to her. 

“You are only saying that because you are drunk. Once you sober up you will change your mind.”

“I will not. I wanted to apologise the moment I lashed out on you. I was angry at myself... I lashed out on you because I thought you are pitying me like everyone else does. I never should have thought that. I know you genuinely care. I am sorry. You.. you make me feel good about myself. You make me want to become a better person. I don’t feel that with my so called friends. I never have.” He really was pouring his heart out. She knew he would never be this open if sober. He was looking at her with a mixture of respect and adoration. She was starting to react to his proximity, the way she had when he had almost kissed her in his house. There was a flutter in her lower abdomen. He was so close. He looked genuinely disturbed that he had upset her. His eyes were apologetic. He looked so much like a lost kitten. 

His eyes suddenly darkened and he crept closer. He was looking very handsome. His hair disheveled the way she liked them to be. Like the last time, Hermione wanted him to kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.  
:)


	14. Why so Slytherin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing the chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it too! :)

His lips were an inch from hers when she suddenly realised that he was drunk and may not be in control of his actions. However intoxicating his presence was, it was just stupid attraction born from constantly being in his company and her teenage hormones. It was her responsibility in the current situation to stop him from doing things which they both may regret later.

She put a hand firmly on his shoulders and pushed him back gently. 

“Apology accepted, Draco. I will not mind my own business. Alright?”

He smiled that lopsided grin again. She took his hand and started leading him to the Slytherin common room. If a prefect or a teacher found him he would surely get into trouble. 

“Where are we going?” He asked as they started descending the floors.

“I am taking you to your common room.”

He pulled his hand away from her grip. “What? No. Then I will have to escort you back again.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Draco I am perfectly capable of walking back to my dormitory. We are in Hogwarts. It’s perfectly safe.”

She saw him go pale at her sentence. He was remembering the night he had let the Death Eaters enter his school with horror. 

“No...” Before he could resist any further she grabbed him by his arm again and marched him down to the dungeons. She entered the door from where she had seen many Slytherins coming in the Entrance hall from. 

“Draco you have to tell me the way now. I don’t know where your common room is.”

“Yes Granger, lets go.” 

He led her further down the steps. She could feel that they were nearing the common room, when she noticed that the corridor they were in was filled with ancient and expensive looking portraits and statues. They reached a blank wall flanked by dark green drapes. He gave the password. “Severus”. 

Hermione let go of his hand. 

“Good night, Draco.”

“Where are you going?” He grabbed her hand again. 

“I am a Gryffindor, remember? I don’t live here. I have to go back to my common room.”

He rolled his eyes in response. “I meant that the party is still going on. You can come in if you want to.”

“I should head back. I will be late.” 

“Ohh come on. Our weekend curfew is till midnight remember?”

“That’s for when we are actually working on the project not for partying.”

“Ohh please! How many rules have you broken in all these years with Weasel and Potter? Since when do you care about rule breaking?”

“Since always, Draco.”

“We will talk about the project at the party then.”

She rolled her eyes. He was giving her the lost kitten look again. 

“Fine, but I am not going to be there for lon....” She had not completed her sentence when he pulled her in. She immediately lowered her voice. 

Hermione had expected full on chaos the way Gryffindor parties always were, but the room was filled with older Slytherins who were all poised and were talking quietly in groups with each other. There was a general buzz of conversation but no noise. House-elves were serving hors d-oeuvres and drinks on platters. The room was decorated with green and silver colours. Comfortable dark leather sofas and armchairs were neatly and artistically placed to aid social intermingling. The light was muted to set the mood and classical music played softly from an enormous gramophone, placed in the corner of the room. An ornate fireplace with roaring fire, and spheres containing sparkling lights which floated around the room gave the place a chic bit cosy look. 

Hermione’s plan was to slip out quietly in a few minutes before too many people recognised her. The moment they entered the room, hand in hand, everyone in the room turned to look at them. She blushed scarlet and attempted to free herself from Draco’s grasp. Draco resolutely marched her towards the group seated closest to the fireplace. It was going to be impossible to slip out of the well organised event without being obvious about it.

Pansy and Daphne looked up with a mixture of surprises and suspicion from their couch. Daphne quickly turned her expressions neutral. Pansy continued to look at her in distaste. There was another blonde girl sitting next to Daphne who Hermione did not know by name. All three girls were wearing make up and glamour charms. If Hermione were a more vain witch, she would have been very conscious of her end-of-the-day tangled mess of hair. 

Nott and Zabini were seated on individual armchairs. Draco pulled Hermione towards the third armchair and gestured her to sit on it. She sat on the edge. He seated himself precariously on the wide arm of her chair. She awkwardly smiled at the group. 

Nott and Zabini gave her a small salute and Pansy and Daphne simpered back.

“Granger, I think you know everyone, probably except Astoria. She is Daphne’s younger sister. Astoria, you most probably know the famous Hermione Granger.” Hermione blushed and wondered how many drinks had he consumed. He spoke normally and conducted himself in grace but his inhibitions were completely muted. Astoria gave a small nod to Draco and smiled at Hermione. 

“What a surprise. I did not know you were going to invite Granger, Draco.” Pansy said with a fake simper. 

“She invited herself in, Pans.” Draco said with a smirk. 

Hermione blushed further and glared at Draco. 

“Malfoy came all the way to Gryffindor tower to drag me here, actually.” Hermione said with an equally fake smile. 

“Yes yes, Granger. You look so ready to run out the door that no one would have believed me anyway.” He said as he snagged two glasses from an elf and handed one to Hermione. She recognised the elf as Mila and smiled at her saying, “thank you”. The elf smiled back and then glanced frightened at others and hurried away. Hermione glared again at Draco. 

He ignored her and raised his glass. “To the first Gryffindor to ever honour a Slytherin party.”

He clinked his glass with her’s and emptied his whole. Hermione took a tentative sip and it was one of the tastiest drinks she had ever had. 

“How’s the project going Hermione? We have hardly seen Draco the previous month.” Nott said with a friendly smile. 

“It’s going great. Once this full moon passes we will be halfway through it.”

“So you both have a mandrake leaf each in your mouths right now?” Daphne asked. 

Hermione nodded. 

“What do you think you will turn into Granger?” Pansy asked. 

“I don’t know. We may know it only after we start meditating. That is the next step.”

“If you have to guess, what will it be?” Pansy insisted. 

“I honestly don’t have a guess.” Hermione said. She did not want her estimation of becoming an Otter discussed with unfriendly Slytherins. 

“What about you Draco what will your animal be? A dragon? A snake?” 

Before Draco could answer Hermione intervened “It cannot be a dragon. Wizards cannot turn into magical beings as Animagi. It is usually a commonly seen non magical animal.”

“With no disrespect to your house’s emblem, I don’t think he will be a snake.” Hermione continued as an afterthought, looking thoughtfully at him. He was looking at her intently. Alcohol had already started making her talkative. 

“I think he will be.” Pansy said. 

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. Draco was still looking at her. Ignoring Pansy’s comment he asked Hermione, “Why do you think so?”

“I just have this intuition.”

Draco gave a short nod. 

Hermione talked mostly to Nott and Daphne about school and future plans. She was pleasantly surprised to know that both of them had career aspirations. She had always thought the pureblood boys got into family business and the girls became house-wives. She mentally scolded herself for stereotyping and assuming things. Theodore had political aspirations and wanted to work at the ministry and Daphne wanted to be a curse breaker. Draco was silent but he kept glancing at Hermione intently. 

Hermione noticed that Astoria was looking at Draco longingly. Draco seemed either oblivious to the attention or was trying to ignore it. He passed Hermione another drink when he noticed her empty glass. She was so engrossed in discussion about the new method of DADA teaching with Theo that she hardly noticed. She really was a talkative drunk. She had finished her fourth drink when she noticed the time. She was teaching a very interested Daphne and an amused Draco how to calculate their lifespan using Arithmancy, when she happened to look at the large grandfather clock across the room. 

It said five minutes to midnight. She gasped dramatically and looked at Draco. Her mind cleared a bit and she scrambled to her feet. She wobbled and fell back on the chair. Draco caught her and helped her to stand. She noticed Astoria’s hurt expressions from the corner of her eyes. 

“Draco! I have to go to the Gryffindor tower before twelve!”

She turned back to the group and said, “Good night Slytherins!” She said and gave each of them a hug. The Slytherins had identical stunned expressions on their faces. She started a bit unsteadily towards the door. Draco put an arm around her saying “I think this is her first time getting properly drunk.” Draco explained to his friends looking back at them. “I better take her to the Gryffindor common room.” He was as steady as ever. 

“No, Draco. You have had so much to drink. Five glasses since I came and Merlin knows how many before that. I will be fine on my own.” She tried to remove his hand from her shoulder but he just put it back around her waist. 

“Granger, I have told you many times. I will always escort you when it is late.” Draco said firmly. 

She considered this for a moment. A smile played across her lips. “How gentlemanly. I wish Ron was like you.” She said as he led her out the door. 

Hermione was constantly talking as he walked her up towards the entrance hall. Noticing how loudly she kept talking, he shushed her and then she started whispering non stop. He listened to her ramblings, wondering who the hell ‘Sinderella’ was and why was Granger feeling that she was her. When they reached the entrance hall door, Draco put a heavy disillusionment charm over both of them. He paused at the door to to peek around it. When he made sure no one was patrolling he slipped out the door.

They had almost reached the corridor leading to the fat lady when he heard a soft mew. It was already a few minutes beyond twelve and they both were too drunk to get caught, even if they would have been within the curfew timings. As Filch’s footsteps neared, Draco backed Hermione against the wall and put a hand on her mouth. She looked up at him in alarm. He whispered in her ear to stay still and quiet. For once she listened to him. He was confident in his dissolutionment charm but his heart was still pounding loudly. As Filch walked away, he lowered his hand and sighed. 

They both noticed that they were standing pressed against each other with Hermione’s back to the corridor again. Hermione’s large brown eyes were hooded a little due to alcohol and she was looking at him intently. Her creamy skin was flushed. She looked so beautiful even without any makeup. Her lips were centimetres apart. Her familiar scent was encircling Draco and his hands moved without his permission. He tangled both his hands at the base of her neck in her hair, his thumbs against her jaw. He brought her lips closer to his looking in her eyes for permission. 

Even with all the inebriation he still was not taking advantage of her. He was still asking her permission. Something clicked in her heart in that moment. The respect that she felt in that moment from him was more heady than his cologne. 

Before her rational mind could stop her Hermione grabbed the collar of his dress robes with both hands and crashed her lips on his. Draco gave a moan and met her intensity with his own. Hermione was on fire. Never had she ever felt so alive while kissing someone. Her heart kept fluttering as one of Draco’s hands slipped down around her waist and pulled her tightly against his body. He was so warm. Hermione’s back arched to keep kissing him. She put one hand around his neck in his hair. His hair was silky soft, just the way she had always imagined. Draco kept kissing her deeply. He left her lips when she seemed breathless and then placed hungry kisses along her jaw line and along the side of her neck. He ducked his neck further to kiss along her clavicle. In all their hastiness the top few buttons of Hermione’s shirt had come open to reveal her cleavage. He abruptly stopped his kissing and leaned against the corridor beside her. He would not have been able to stop himself if they had progressed any further. 

He already felt like he was taking advantage of a drunk girl; even though he had waited for Hermione to kiss him. He looked at her with uncertainty. Hermione’s expressions mirrored his. 

He kept looking in her eyes. There was something about her that he was drawn to. He had never let himself acknowledge that when sober but with his inhibitions at bay, he understood what he felt for her. He was attracted to her intelligence the most. Her eyes, her beautiful expressive brown eyes shone like chocolate opals with her cleverness. Even her curls had started being adorable rather than annoying. He was falling for this smart, beautiful witch. Except the feeling was like flying, Draco thought. Falling was such a wrong term for what he was feeling. He was soaring on a high that was more powerful than what finest of the alcohols could produce. In that moment, he believed he could do anything in the world, achieve anything he wanted. 

Hermione’s rational mind took control again as her breathing settled. It was not a news for Hermione that she was attracted to Draco. She had found a friend in him who challenged her. He was as intelligent as her. He pushed her to her limits like no other friends of her did. She tried to ask herself if there was anything more than attraction in her feelings. With her recent breakup with Ron still fresh in her mind, she drew a blank for the answer. She cared about Draco as a friend. That was all she could comprehend in that moment. She was not friends-with-benefits type of a witch. She resolved to herself that this would never happen again. 

“Draco! We shouldn’t have done this. I am sorry.” She hurried away from him before he could say anything. 

Draco stood looking after her as she climbed through the portrait hole without a backward glance at him, and disappeared in Gryffindor common room. His heart became heavy. It was as if a boulder had suddenly been pressed on his chest. Did heartbreak feel like this? Or was this the feeling of his heart being wrenched from his chest? It was surely stolen by the girl who had left him standing there, alone. 

As soon as Hermione climbed through the portrait hole she collapsed against the door sliding slowly down to the floor. She hugged her knees and tried to calm herself down. Why was she forcibly restraining the urge to go back to Draco? She could feel him standing beyond the wall. She could not let herself feel this for another guy when she had broken up with Ron only a week ago. Why did her heart had to flutter when she recalled his lips on hers? Why did the fire in the pit of her stomach ignite again when she remembered his lingering kisses on her jaw and neck? She should stop replaying the encounter in her mind. 

She scolded her impulsive self, which she otherwise kept closely controlled. Cursing the Slytherins and their tasty alcohol, she pushed herself up off the floor. Shaking her head to clear it, she went to her dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. :)


	15. Disconnect

When Hermione woke up to a blinding headache and nausea, she saw a potion vial kept on her bedside table. She recognised it as a hangover relief potion. She had an inkling as to who would have put it there. She gulped it and rested her head back on bed till the effect took over. She recalled the events of the night, and blushed deep scarlet when she remembered what happened with Draco. She buried her face in her hands and tried to get a hold over her shame. 

She briefly went to their project room to check on her caterpillar, which had started forming the Chrysalis the day before. As she had expected, the Pupa was ready to be frozen and stored. After doing the needful she hurried towards the Great Hall. 

Breakfast was almost over when she reached the Great hall. The hall was almost empty for which she was grateful. She had what felt like a galleon of pumpkin juice, until her thirst was quenched. She avoided Draco all day by going to meals late and not going to either the library or the room of requirement. She was afraid of what she was going to say or feel when she met him. 

It was Draco’s turn to miss Hermione. He did not see her at meals or in the library where he went after meals. He took breaks and went to their project room to see if she was there. She wasn’t. Every time he got back to the library he would hope she would be sitting at her usual table buried amongst books. 

He was still in the library fifteen minutes before school curfew time when he saw her enter hurriedly in the library with several books in her hands. She went straight to Madam Pince to return them. Hermione glanced around when the librarian was noting things down and their eyes met. She gave him a small awkward smile and walked deeper in the library. He gathered his books and got up. 

She half expected Draco to follow her in the Advanced Arithmancy isle, her heart fluttered at the idea. When he did not turn up, she felt a mixture of disappointment and relief. As she glanced around when she was checking the books out he was not on his table. She relaxed further when she hurried out the library, securely gathering the heavy books in her arms. She walked out the door and bumped straight into him. She wobbled a bit and he steadied her, holding the top of her arm. He let go immediately. 

Hermione could feel her blush when she looked up at him. His expressions were carefully controlled but his eyes were like molten silver. Her stomach started summersaulting. 

He looked at her steadily for a few seconds. He had to break the awkwardness. He needed to know what was on her mind. 

“Hope you are not avoiding me, Granger.” He said careful to keep his tone casual. Her blush deepened giving him the confirmation he needed. “I never thought you are one of those witches who kiss wizards passionately one day and avoid them the next.” He said with a hint of mocking. 

Her chin went up at the comment. “Look Draco, I am not a witch who fools around. Unless I am in a serious relationship, I do not do what we did yesterday. It was my fault. I initiated it, I know, but it was a drunken mistake. I want... I want...”

“What do you want, Granger?” His eyes were stormy grey now. Hermione’s stomach had tightened in a knot at his expressions. 

‘I want to kiss you again.’ A voice in her head said. She shut the voice up. 

“I want things to go back to the way they were before our...” She paused to search for the right word. Encounter? Rendezvous? Moment of weakness? 

“Mistake... Right?” Draco completed her sentence. He was hurt. His eyes had tightened for a moment before he controlled his expressions. 

“What do you want to happen between us Draco?” Before he had the chance to answer she continued. “I am not ready to be in a relationship right now. I doubt if you want to start something with me, anyway. Yesterday probably was just a fun thing for you. I am not blaming you, don’t get me wrong. I got carried away as much as you did.”

“Wow, Granger! Thanks for thinking so highly of me. You can blame me all you want but don’t you dare tell me you did not like it. The way you kissed me the way you were responding to me, that was not someone who thought it was a mistake at the time.”

“I was drunk, Draco! I was not in my right mind. Me liking it does not mean that it was not wrong.” Hermione took deep breaths to calmed herself down. 

“Why do you think it is so wrong to kiss me? Disgusted to kiss a Death Eater?”

“No Draco!” Her eyes were shining with tears. “I have never thought of you like that. I consider you a good friend.” 

Draco scoffed at this. 

“You have to believe me that this hasn’t got anything to do with you. I have just come out of a relationship. I am not ready for anything more serious than a friendship.”

“May be if you stop thinking about right and wrong and, for once, listen to what you really want, you will find a different answer.” Draco continued before she could interrupt him. “You want just friendship? You will get it. I will not bother you with this from now on. I will be careful to keep my distance.” He backed away from her as he said it, he hadn’t realised that he had been towering over her. 

Hermione felt the knot tighten further and she blinked her eyes to clear them of tears. She did not like his stone cold expressions. It was her turn to find something to say, to lighten the mood. Draco was always good at it. Hermione had noticed that he always seemed to know how she felt and he took care to remove her awkwardness or relieve her upset mood. 

“Would you say thank you to Mila from me m, for the hangover potion?” Hermione asked him. 

“Sure.”

“And thank you. I am sure you sent her.”

“No worries.”

“I made such a fool of myself yesterday, in front of your friends.”

“You did not. Even while intoxicated you were dazzling us with your intelligence. It was pouring out of you with your lowered inhibitions.” He said with a hint of mocking. 

Hermione put one hand over her eyes in embarrassment and shook her head. His eyes softened a little. 

“You have nothing to be ashamed about. I like you that way. For once I could see the true Hermione that you hide behind all your morals and awkwardness.”

She lowered her hand. His expressions had opened up a bit. She was glad to see that. She had never been a manipulative person but letting him take care of her mood seemed to work to improve his, as well. Well.. manipulation with good intentions was allowed right? Like white lies it wasn’t it white manipulation? 

“Your friends must think I am nuts.”

“No. They were happy to see the normal side of a perfect person like you. You are very intimidating, otherwise. They saw you as a real person yesterday and not the famous witch who defeated the dark lord.”

“I just helped defeat the dark lord... Really? Do people see me as haughty? I should talk to people more if that’s the case.”

“You talk to plenty of people. We Slytherins had the honour of your presence, only yesterday.”

She rolled her eyes at that. Draco’s slightly improved mood was starting to elevate hers in turn. He had started walking up the floors and Hermione was walking with him without realising that he was escorting her to the Gryffindor common room again. 

“Granger, can I ask you something?” He said in a very serious tone. 

“Sure.” She said tentatively bracing herself. 

“What the hell is Sindarella?”

She chuckled at that “She is a famous character of a muggle fairy tale.” She told him the story in short. He gave a small nod of understanding at the part where Cinderella has to reach home before midnight. 

He looked amused as the story ended and said “No offence to the muggle world, but our fairy tales are better.”

“I agree.” Hermione said. “It was the story of The Three Brothers that actually led me to believe that the Deathly Hallows were not just a legend but powerful magical artefacts that actually exist.”

“So it really is true? I read about it in the Daily Prophet, speculating how Potter found the Deathly Hallows. But the three of you have denied any knowledge of these items on record.”

“Yes. It is necessary to do so at the moment. Harry’s life will be in jeopardy again if the word got out that he owns the Deathly Hallows. People will try to steal it or harm Harry. He does not have them anymore, but people can torture him to get the information.”

“He had the items to defeat death and he let go of them?” He asked incredulously. 

“Yes. That’s Harry.” She said proudly. 

He looked amazed. He hated to admit it to himself but his respect for Potter had increased exponentially. He looked steadily at Hermione wondering why she was telling him all this. 

“Don’t you feel that may be you should not have told me this? I am a former Death Eater after all.”

“I have told you before. I trust you.”

“It’s a huge responsibility you have put on my shoulders. You are lucky I am a very good Occlumens.”

“Are you?” She looked at him with a familiar spark in the eyes. 

“Yes. Learnt from the best.” His eyes saddened a little. 

Hermione nodded in understanding. “I am so sorry for your loss, Draco. You and Professor Snape were close right?”

Draco nodded. “We were close and I pushed him away thinking that he wanted to steal my glory when he was actually protecting me all that time. Potter cleared his name. I will always be grateful to him, for that.” He dipped his head in shame. 

Hermione wanted to reach out to him but stopped herself. 

“I am sorry.” She said again in a small voice. 

They had almost reached the Gryffindor common room. He stopped a long distance away from where he usually said good bye to her. 

“Tomorrow after dinner?” He asked. 

“Yes. See you.”

“Good night, Granger.”

“Good night, Draco.” 

He slipped away before the awkwardness could set in again. 

They slowly found the rhythm of their friendship to how it was. They kept a careful distance from each other, though. Hermione could sometimes see the intensity in his eyes, but he was careful to change his expressions quickly. She stopped herself every time the thoughts of how attractive he was threatened to come in her conscience. 

The month passed by quickly. The second match of the season between Hufflepuff and Gryffindors resulted in a huge victory for the Gryffindors. Gryffindors were in the lead with their better margin of win, followed by Slytherins. 

The project was right on track. They had everything to start the next step after the full moon. They realised why it was so difficult to become an Animagus. It was not as though it involved a lot of complicated magic, rather the patience and meticulous planning that it required was not everyone’s cup of tea. Even a small mistake took the witch or wizard attempting the transformation to months of setback. Consecutive steps had to be planned before completion of the previous ones. 

Hermione and Draco knew they could not afford any mistakes, if they wanted to complete the project before the deadline. Thankfully they both were excellent planners and they had a very good support system in the form of Professor McGonagall and Percy Weasley. They re-analysed everything thoroughly. Percy made sure they had everything ready for the full moon when they met him at the end of the November. He also made sure that both of them knew what to do for the next step. 

December the third was a very important day. The first phase of their project was about to be completed that day. Successful completion meant that they would be halfway through to the completion. Hermione had panicked to see cloudy sky in the morning but by the evening the clouds had passed, revealing clearer weather. They had decided to go to the astronomy tower as it was closest to the Room of requirement. The cave was a fifteen minute hike away, so they had dropped the idea of going there. After dinner as the night descended, they gathered all the required materials and went to the Astronomy tower. 

Draco conjured a table on which he placed the parchment with the instructions. Hermione carefully withdrew all the phials and placed them on the table. Moonrise was at five twenty three and there were still few clouds in the east. Hermione shivered in the chilly weather. They were both wearing cloaks and scarves. As six O’ clock passed by, the moon peeked out of the clouds in the east. They were suddenly basked in its silvery light. The full moon was breathtaking in its beauty. They stopped only for a moment to admire it. 

They both removed their cloaks and scarves for better dexterity and put warming charms on themselves. Hermione read out the first instruction. 

“Remove the saliva soaked mandrake leaf from your mouth and place it in an empty Crystal phial.”

They both did so. With moonlight on the crystal phial, Hermione read the second instruction. 

“Put one of your hairs in the moonlight struck Crystal phial.”

They plucked a hair each and put it in their respective phials. 

“Add silver teaspoonful of the dew and Chrysalis of a Death’s-head Hawk Moth.”

They carefully poured the ingredients one by one and placed both the phials in individual black boxes where they were to be kept undisturbed until the next electrical storm. They put their names on the boxes and put them securely in Hermione’s bag with multiple cushioning charms to prevent them from jostling. They carefully returned to the Room of Requirement, and placed the boxes on the top shelf of the cabinet where they will not be disturbed. 

They smiled at each other and collapsed on their sofa. They had earned a break after the stressful procedure. 

After lazing around for half hour they had to start planning the next process. Draco reached for his bag and pulled out a flat velvet rectangular case. The velvet was dark Maroon and it had the familiar Malfoy insignia printed on it with golden inlay. 

“I have something for you.” He said as he opened the box. There seemed to be two mirrors inside the box. Hermione grasped in recognition of similar ones that Sirius had given to Harry. 

“These will enable us to communicate at sunrise and sunset. Wherever we are, we can remind each other and make sure both of us say the incantation.”

“Sirius had given Harry one of the pair of the mirrors.”

“Yeah. Blacks had one pair and we Malfoys have ours. It’s a family heirloom. This was my grandfather’s.”

He handed one to Hermione. The mirrors had gold plated intricately carved borders. 

“Hermione” he said sharply looking at his mirror. The mirror in her hand vibrated and seemed to say her name the at same time he did. Her reflection changed to reveal Draco’s face in her mirror. 

“That’s a great idea, Draco!” Said Hermione. 

“Thanks” he said while conjuring another identical case for Hermione’s mirror. 

They memorised the chant that they were to repeat at sunrise and sunset, every day. They went to see Professor McGonagall as previously planned, even though it was a Thursday. They needed to report the successful completion of the first phase of their project. 

McGonagall smiled faintly and nodded. 

“Congratulations! I did not expect anything less from both of you.” She continue looking straight to Draco, “Mr Malfoy, I am pleased to see you achieving high grades in school work too. All the teachers are impressed with you including Auror Robbards. Even Auror Dawlish had reluctant praises for you, against his own prejudices, before he left at the end of October. I am very pleased. Keep up the good work, both of you.”

As they descended the steps Hermione was engulfed in her own thoughts. As they walked towards the Gryffindor common room, Hermione asked him, “Why is Professor McGonagall getting monthly reports of your school work?”

Draco smiled tightly and said “She in turn has to report them to the Wizengamot, every month. They need to know I am doing my best with the second chance that I was given.”

“Ohh.” She looked indignant. “That is too controlling.”

He chuckled at that. “It’s not that bad. Professor Slughorn was supposed to look after me as he is head of our house but he did not want anything to do with me. Professor McGonagall has never treated me like a criminal. She always encouraged me saying that she wants me to do good for my own sake and not because Wizengamot says so. She is the only one who has given me a true second chance, without any trace of previous prejudices.” The respect he felt for the headmistress was evident in his tone. 

Hermione was proud of Draco again. Her heart swelled with respect and adoration that she felt for him. He was struggling every day with hate and was still motivated enough to do his best on every platform. She was always emotionally moved by excellence and those who thrive to achieve it. 

Hermione studied him closely. Draco had begun to look better after the start of their project last month. He looked worn out again. His pallid complexion and dark circles were returning. She felt an acute pain in her chest, as she could not shake the feeling that his current predicament was because of her. She wanted to see him happy and healthy. She wanted to show him in some way that she cared. 

Draco said his farewell and started to turn away when Hermione caught his hand. He turned towards her and looked down at her. His expressions were stone cold. 

“Congratulations on completion of the very important first phase of our project. We are halfway done.” She smiled tentatively and squeezed his hand. 

His expressions remained stony as he nodded. “Congratulations to you too!”

“McGonagall is not the only person in the castle who believes in you. I believe in you too.”

She came close and hugged him briefly. His expressions softened as her bushy hair tickled his nose. He did not, however, return her hug. She let go of him and he smiled tentatively down at her and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. :)
> 
> Keep them Kudos coming. The encouragement keeps me motivated to complete the story which is close to my heart. :)


	16. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is very close to my heart. I hope you guys like it. :)

The Christmas holidays were upon them in a few days, and so far Draco and Hermione had maintained their regime of chanting “Amato Animo Animato Animagus” at sunrise and sunset, while placing their wands on their hearts. They woke each other up using the Parspecs at sunrise. Hermione learnt that the two way mirrors were called so. 

At sundown they usually met at their project room to chant the incantation. So far, they did not feel any different. They knew that the aim was to feel a second heart beat when the wand touched their hearts. They were supposed to keep doing the chant at sunrise and sunset till the next electrical storm. The weather was predicted to be getting colder and no thunderstorms were expected for at least a couple of months. They had toyed with the idea of staying at Hogwarts for the holidays but they could chant the incantation anywhere so they decided to enjoy the holidays away from Hogwarts. 

Hermione was going to spend the Christmas with the Weasleys. She was glad that breaking-up with Ron did not mean that she had to be away from her friends, who had become her family. She had sobbed on Ginny’s shoulder when she had received invitation form Mrs Weasley where she had insisted that Ron was an idiot to have let go of her, and that she had to come to The Burrow for the Christmas as she was family. 

She missed her parents and the loneliness threatened to overcome her, especially during the holidays. She had received another invitation for Christmas a week before the end of the term. The Malfoy eagle owl went past the Slytherin table and landed in front of her. She guessed correctly that the elegant handwriting on the envelope, which resembled Draco’s, belonged to Narcissa. 

Dear Miss Granger,

I am glad to hear from Draco that your project is making good progress. Your visits to our home ended abruptly, when you found the moth that you were looking for. We haven’t got the pleasure of your company since then.

Draco told me about your parents when I had asked him about your Christmas plans. I am amazed by your efforts to protect them and I am sorry to hear that you have not found them yet, but please do not lose hope. If there is any way we can help, please let us know. 

Lucius and I would like to invite you to our house for Christmas, if you do not have any other plans, of course. We would love to have you here for the rest of the holidays as we have our traditional New Year’s Eve party, to which you are invited as well. 

Looking forward for your positive response.

Yours sincerely,

Narcissa Malfoy 

When she talked to Draco that evening he already knew that his parents were going to invite her. He insisted, though, that there was no pressure to come when she said that she planned to go to the Burrow for Christmas. 

“I was planning to come for the New Years party at your house.”

He tried to not show it but his expressions brightened a little at that. 

“You are, of course, welcome to it.”

“Can I spend the rest of the holidays at your home, as suggested by your mother? I was hoping to learn wandless magic from Mr Malfoy.”

“I will ask him but I am sure he will be more than happy to teach you.”

“Great! I will let your mother know my plans.”

“Okay”

They left for the holidays on twentieth December. On twenty first evening Hermione received a long distance owl from Australia. Heart beating rapidly, she reached for the letter and opened the envelope. 

It was good news. They had traced her parents- Monika and Wendell Wilkins to a small town along Australian coast called Lennox Head. It was a small beach town near Brisbane. She imagined them enjoying the weather. Her mother had started working as a Paramedic there and her father was a librarian in the local library. The Ministry there wanted her to come to Australia and meet them and modify the memory herself. She agreed to it, thinking that once the modified memory charm ceased to work, they would need to her immediately. 

She did not show the letter to anyone that night. Thanks to the new renovations of the Burrow, a few more rooms were added to the house and as a result Hermione had gotten a room to herself. She went to bed early. She wanted to share the news with Draco. 

She got comfortable in her pyjamas on the bed and tentatively said his name to the Parspec. He did not answer immediately, but after a few minutes of wait his face loomed in the mirror. 

“Hey Granger! Missed me already?” Some of the teasing had been resumed between them for which Hermione was grateful. The awkwardness had been giving her headaches. 

“As a matter of fact, I did.” She said. He looked surprised with her admission as opposed to her usual sarcastic reply. 

She held out the letter for him to see. He just read the return address on the envelope and his expressions became serious. 

“What does it say?”

“They have found them. They found my parents!” Hermione said. Suddenly she felt overwhelmed and the calm that had settled in her since she had read the letter slipped, to give way to raw emotions. She cried uncontrollably for some time. Draco let her. She could see a slight glistening of his eyes but he had controlled his expressions otherwise. 

“Great news!” He said as she calmed down. His voice slightly thicker than usual. “I am very happy for you, Granger!”

When she calmed further down, he asked her, “So, what is the plan now?”

“They want me to come to Australia. I will discuss it tomorrow with everyone and then see how to go about it. No one knows anything yet. I did not tell anyone.”

“Why is that?”

“Well, I was in shock at first then I was afraid I am going to lose it the way I did just now. I did not want to cry in front of everyone.”

“Right.”

“I am going to meet them soon, Draco.” Hermione was smiling now. 

Draco smiled back, one of the most genuine expressions she had seen on his face in a long time. 

“The timing is also perfect as I don’t have to miss school to get there. I may actually be spending the Christmas with them. I have not been able to spend it with them peacefully in many years now.” Hermione continued. 

Draco listened to her quietly, allowing her to gush over the details. He imagined himself being separated from his parents and meeting them after a year. He understood Hermione’s excitement completely. 

Hermione was telling him her childhood memories. She had inherited het love for books from her father. Her mother was the disciplinarian amongst the two of them. How after Hermione’s birth they realised they could not have any more children and her father had assured her mother that Hermione would be their world.

“Magical pregnancies are difficult.” Draco said. “It was even hard for a witch like my mother when she was pregnant with me. Father had said she had lost three foetuses before me. She was under complete bed rest with me. Your mother being a muggle, it must have been exponentially more difficult for her.”

“Not in the way you are thinking. I was a stubborn foetus but did not give my mother any health trouble when in her womb. My mother had cravings from long car drives to excessive reading and I made her do all that. She was literally working till her first contraction. I was born within couple of hours after that. My magical core being entangled with my mother’s non magic one for nine moths, when I came out, the separation made her ill. The doctors did not understand what was wrong. We almost lost her. For the first two years of my life it was my dad who raised me. My mother was recovering slowly. Even the stress of not being able to take care of her daughter used to make her ill. When she recovered completely, she used to spend all her free time with me. We were best of friends. My dad became the third wheel on purpose, giving my mother the time she needed with me.”

“They sound like fascinating people. I would like to meet them when you bring them back.”

“Of course.” 

Her eyes started to water again. He could tell that they were not happy tears like the previous ones. 

“What’s wrong?”

“What if they are angry with me for what I did to them? What if they refuse to come back?”

Draco thought over that. He was never one of those people who gave blanket assurances to people. 

“Well.. I think they will be angry with you initially but when they will truly understand what you did for them, I am positive that they will forgive you. As for them not moving back... If they like being there, you should not insist that they come back with you. Give them time to process everything. You upended their lives once, you do not want to do that this early again. You can visit each other and if and when they want to move back, they can.”

Hermione thought over what Draco said. This was the reason she had spoken to Draco. Harry and Ron tended to be fine with whatever she thought was right. Draco was the only one who told her what he really thought. He even made it sound logical and practical.

She nodded slowly. 

“Thanks, Draco.”

“You are welcome.”

“You should sleep now. You have a big day tomorrow.”

Hermione nodded. “Good night, Draco.”

“Good night, Hermione.”

She told The Weasleys and Harry at breakfast about the letter. She sobbed a little even then. Ginny and Mrs Weasley both hugged her while Ron kept a hand on her shoulder. Harry had not said anything or showed any sign of understanding. He kept looking at the floor. 

“Harry?” Hermione asked him tentatively. 

“I am so sorry, Hermione.”

“For what?”

“In all the aftermath of the war, I had completely forgotten about your parents. I never even asked you how you were coping.” He looked ashamed of himself. 

Hermione went over to him and hugged him tightly. He did not respond to her touch. 

“Harry,” she talked over his shoulder. “You deserved a break from all the worrying. I did not tell you anything on purpose. I am only telling you now because I have finally found them. You don’t have anything to be apologetic about.”

He hugged her back. “I don’t deserve a friend like you.” 

“All is well that ends well” she pulled back to look at him. 

He nodded. 

Mr Weasley talked to the British Ministry of Magic. Kingsley personally looked into all the travel plans. Hermione was against all the special treatment that she was getting, but everyone shut her up, including Minister Shaklebolt himself. 

He came that evening for dinner with her travel itinerary. Mr Weasley was going to go with her to Australia. They were to travel by multiple Portkeys as Australia was too far away to apparate. The muggle Airports were used as arrival and departure points. The Ministry headquarters of individual countries were used before, for that purpose, but after their securities were compromised, once in America then again in France, the base was shifted to muggle airports. They had one stop in Middle East then another in Singapore and the last one in Brisbane, Australia. It was like Airplane travel without an airplane. 

She called Draco again that night telling him her plans. They were leaving the next day. He wished her luck. She nodded her thanks. She looked nervous. 

“It’s going to be fine, Granger.”

“I know.”

“Good night. Keep in touch. Distance does not matter for the Parspecs to work.”

“I know. I will let you know as soon as I can.”

“Good night, Granger.”

“Good night, Draco.”

Mr Weasley and Hermione left home at nine in the morning. They apparated to the Ministry and took a pre-scheduled Portkey. Because the Portkeys were very uncomfortable to travel over long distance they had an hour to recuperate before the next Portkey on each airport. The magical section of the Airports were hidden from Muggles by similar enchantments that were used on Diagon alley or Platform nine and three quarters. 

She almost bought a magic carpet at the Middle Eastern airport, which looked very comfortable and safe against a broomstick. She and Mr Weasley got a small ride across the magical section. She was disappointed to learn from Mr Weasley that they were banned in Britain as they posed a serious threat to statue of secrecy. Disillusionment charms did not hold with the carpets for long. 

At the Singapore airport she naturally drifted towards a book store. The best seller of the season was a book on Eastern Mysticism. She read the introduction quickly. It was on magical meditation and magical soul cleansing. It was written by a renowned worlock from India. He had incorporated yoga sadhana and magical cleansing of one’s energy and soul. The book was written in two versions- a muggle version and one for wizarding folk. The muggle version of the book introduced the warlock as a spiritual guru. She was fascinated by the all inclusive aim of the author. Occult magic and ritualistic meditative magic was something she had never taken seriously. She had always disregarded this branch of magic like she had with Divination but after reading the introduction of the book she got hooked by the logical and scientific approach of the author. 

They finally reached Brisbane airport just before noon. After the customs check they went to the airport apparition point and apparated to Lennox Head. The weather was very pleasant. Not too hot, not too cold. They walked from the town center to the Survey street, where her parents were currently living in a rented apartment. 

Hermione took a deep breath and tentatively knocked the door and her father opened it.

“Hello, I am Arthur Weasley and this is my daughter Hermione.” Arthur said. “We just looked at an Apartment down the street. We were hoping to ask you a few questions.”

Mr Weasley’s British accent must have sounded familiar to her dad. He beamed at them. 

“Ah! Fellow Britishers!” He said brightly. “When did you move here?”

“We just moved here a week back.” Mr Weasley said. 

“Do come in. Do come in.” Her dad said stepping back. “Me and my wife moved here one and a half year back.”

Her father let them in and the three of them sat on the sofa. Hermione kept looking around for her mother. 

Her father noticed that. He thought she was looking at the house though. 

“All the apartments in the block are same size and have the same layout. It’s a good neighbourhood.”

Hermione nodded. 

“Do you live here alone?” Arthur asked. 

“Ohh no. My wife is at an emergency even though it’s a holiday. She is a paramedic you see.”

Arthur nodded. “Can we get some water?”

“Of course. How rude of me not to offer it to you before.” He got up and turned away. Arthur nodded to Hermione. Her wand was at ready. She cast the reversal charm. 

Mr Granger seemed to wobble on his feet and Arthur caught him and sat him back on the sofa. He looked dazed for a moment. Then his eyes seemed to clear up. Hermione moved closer to him. He looked at her in confusion and for a moment Hermione thought that it hadn’t worked. 

“Hermione?” Recognition became clear in his eyes. 

“Do you recognise me?” 

Confusion took over his expressions again. 

“Of course. You are my daughter.”

“Do you remember anything else?” 

“I remember our lives in England but everything is hazy. The details seem to slip out of my mind.”

Hermione nodded slowly. “You should sleep dad. When you wake up things will be clearer.” Hermione helped him get up the sofa and led him to his bedroom. 

They kept a lookout for her mother. After an hour or so her car pulled in the drive way. They got behind the door. As Jean closed the door behind her Hermione cast her spell. She caught her mother and led her to the sofa. Her mother seemed to have clearer mind than her father. She still insisted that her mother should sleep. After a couple more hours of sleep Mr Granger came out of the bedroom. 

He hurried to Hermione and hugged her. He sobbed into her shoulders. She patted him on the back sobbing herself. He had a hundred questions to ask. Hermione asked him to wait for her mother. When her mother awoke she hugged Hermione for a whole five minutes before letting her go. She kept holding her hand and made Hermione sit between her and her husband. It was as though she was afraid if she let go of Hermione’s hand, Hermione will disappear. 

It was as Draco had predicted. They both were resentful towards her actions at first. She explained how the Death Eaters had come calling at their house only days after their departure to Australia. They slowly understood the significance of what she had done. 

Arthur went back the next morning to celebrate Christmas Eve with the rest of the Weasleys. Hermione had a quiet but contented Christmas with her parents. She had called Draco the night she had arrived very briefly saying everything was fine. She had got the spare bedroom to herself and her mother woke up at odd hours and came to check on her daughter a few times every night. Hermione was patient with her. Assuring her every instance that she was not going anywhere. With her parents’ delicate state of mind she hadn’t had the courage to broach the subject of them moving back. 

After dinner on Christmas Day Hermione called Draco. She was more relaxed than the two days that she had been there. She explained in detail everything that happened since the moment she had left Britain.

“I don’t know how to ask them to move back.”

“Then don’t. Ask when you feel it’s the right time.”

Hermione nodded.

“Draco, I don’t think I will be able to come to the New Year party at your place.”

Draco nodded. “I had expected so. You don’t have to worry. I will let my parents know. I hadn’t told them anything about you finding your parents yet. I will let them know tomorrow.”

“I really wanted to learn wandless magic from you father. I don’t know when I will get the chance again.”

Before he could answer Hermione looked up to see her mother standing in the doorway again. 

“Who are you talking to? Is it Harry and Ron? Say hello to them from me.”

“No. It’s a new friend from school.” 

Jean nodded. “I will let you talk. Good night Honey!”

“Good night Mom”

The next morning her dad broached the subject of Britain himself. He asked her what she did with their home and their dental practice. She told them that she did not sell either of the places. Their home was waiting for them, ready to be lived in. She had rented the clinic out to be run by another Dentist. She had saved the rent money. The amount was not as much as what they used to make but it was better than nothing and they had a running practice to go back to. 

“Only if and when you want to come back. You can take as much time as you want.” She assured them. 

“We like our life here but we don’t want to live continents away from you, darling. We just need to take care of our commitments here. In six months time we may be able to shift back. What do you think Jean?” Her dad asked her Mom. 

“Yes. I think so too.” Jean said and continued “When you were talking to the boy in the mirror yesterday, you sounded like you wanted to attend some event and learn something important.”

“No no. Nothing is more important for me right now other than spending time with you.” Hermione said.

“We have never come between you and your education, Hermione. Knowing that you are safe and happy is enough for us. When do you have to leave?”

“Not immediately. I can leave as late as the thirty first.”

“It’s decided then.” Her mother said. 

“We will be back before your school year ends. Do your best with your last year Love.” Her father added. 

Hermione nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said the chapter is close to my heart. I am a single child too and my mother and father had faced a similar situation after my birth. My father had said the exact same words that Mr Granger said to Mrs Granger in the story that ‘she will be our world.’ :) :)
> 
> I invented the word Parspecs. Par means matching and Speculum means mirror in Latin. I did not find a word for them anywhere in the Potterverse. The mirrors are wizarding video calling devices. :D 
> 
> Let me know what you think of the chapter.


	17. Mistletoe, mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter. Hope you guys like it.

Hermione said her farewell to her parents with a heavy heart. They had showed her around the beautiful beach town. Her dad had taken her to his library two days after Christmas when the working resumed. The local bar was a popular hangout. They took their daughter to the bar trying to be the cool parents. 

She recalled all the happy times she had spent with them as she waited for her Portkey at Brisbane on thirty first morning. The return journey was as uncomfortable as the previous one. She could not overcome her nausea as she reached the British Ministry office. The officer there had a bin ready for such occasions. 

Once stable she apparated to The Burrow. After happily recalling her reunion with her parents to the Weasleys and Harry she broke the news that she was going to spend he rest of the holidays at Malfoy Chateau. Ron turned red and Mrs Weasley’s eyebrows disappeared in her fringes. 

Arthur was calm. Mr Weasley himself had told them over the summer about Lucius’s work of rebuilding Hogwarts and compensating the families who had lost loved ones. He had reluctantly admitted that Lucius was making amends with great efforts.

Harry, Ginny and Ron were invited to the the New Years Eve party too. Harry and Ginny were going to attend but Ron was sulking around refusing to go with them.

She left the Burrow in the late afternoon and apparated at the Malfoy gates. Harry and Ginny were arriving later. She shivered in the windy afternoon. Sun was low in the west. Having always arrived with Draco she did not know what to do. She touched the gates tentatively and they opened for her. Hermione was surprised. Draco met her at the door. 

They waited for the sunset and then performed their chant together. 

She asked him about the gates and he said he had charmed the gates to recognise the touch of his guests for the party. The house elves were decorating the Porte-cochere and the entrance of the house. She said hello to them and they brightly said hello back. Draco led her to the dining room where Lucius and Narcissa were having tea. They both welcomed her with warm smiles. Tea was served to her and Draco. 

“We were glad to hear from Draco that you located your parents.” Narcissa said to her. 

“I did.” Hermione smiled. 

“Did you bring them back to England with you?”

“They are coming back in a few months after taking care of their commitments in Australia.”

Narcissa and Lucius nodded. 

“I hope you are going to stay with us for the rest of the holidays.”

“I am, Mrs Malfoy.” Hermione said. She turned to Lucius and said “Mr Malfoy, Draco told me about you being proficient in wandless magic. I want to learn it. Could you possibly teach me the basics for the rest of the holidays that I am here?”

“Draco told me you both want to learn it. I had guessed correctly that you must be the one amongst you two to propose to learn.”

Hermione turned a delicate shade of pink. Draco did not look ashamed of himself at all. He just smiled faintly and looked expectantly at his father. 

“I am not a master at it but I will teach you both as much as I can.” Lucius said his eyes were still uncertain. 

“Thank you so much Mr Malfoy.” Hermione said earnestly. 

She pulled out the book she had purchased at the Singapore airport. She handed the copy of the book to Lucius shyly. The book was named Inner Incantations. 

“I hope you don’t have this book. I got this for you when I got my own copy. It’s a recent publication. I found it fascinating. Draco had mentioned that wandless magic required meditation. The practices mentioned in the book are very interesting. I bought the Muggle version of the book for my parents. That one is called Inner Engineering. The writer is an Indian warlock who is hundred and twenty five years old. He looks and presents himself to be in his seventies in the muggle world. He is a spiritual guru for the muggles and wizards alike. It seems the line between the muggle world and the magical world is blurry in the east as compared to the west.”

Lucius nodded in understanding of what she was trying to say and tried not to look surprised at being given a gift by Hermione. He took the book from her. 

“Thank you Miss Granger. It is a very thoughtful gift. I will let you know what I think of it once I read it.”

He paused for a moment to glance at Draco and then turned back to Hermione, “You are more serious about learning wandless magic than I initially thought.”

“I am always eager to learn anything new. As long as it doesn’t have anything to do with brooms.” She smiled at Draco when she said it. Oddly, she had become quiet comfortable in Lucius and Narcissa’s company. 

“Very well then. Starting tomorrow I will teach you the basics of what I have learned and developed over the past two and half years. You will be able to practice on your own at Hogwarts. We can have another session on your next holiday or over the summer.”

Hermione’s face could not contain the joy she felt. She smiled brightly at Lucius. “Thank you so much Mr Malfoy.”

She pulled out a small flat box from her bag. A well known brand of jewellery had caught her eye at the Middle-eastern airport. Muggle Middle-eastern market was famous for gold and so was the wizarding market. The jewellery store claimed to have mixed Felix Felicis while melting the gold that made all their jewellery lucky for the wearer. The formula of when and in what quantity that the liquid luck potion had to be added was a well guarded secret. Many other jewellery stores had failed to achieve it. They claimed that the good luck charm would never wear off. She had bought her mother a necklace and Narcissa a bracelet.

“I saw this and thought of you Mrs Malfoy. A small gift for putting up with me every time I have come here. Please do not refuse.”

Narcissa first denied the gift saying that it was not necessary but on Hermione’s insistence accepted it. 

Draco was unusually silent as he led her upstairs to her room. He escorted her to the guest room she usually occupied, even though it was on the floor above his. The corridors were decorated in real, forever lasting snowflakes and occasional mistletoes. Some of the statues were wearing Father Christmas hats. A suit of armour had been forced into mittens which it was trying to get rid off. 

A Christmas wreath was put on her door. When she opened the door she noticed that a garment bag was laid down on her bed and a rectangular box was sitting on the floor. She looked at Draco in question. 

“Did you think my mother was going to invite you for Christmas and not give you a gift?”

“But I did not come for the Christmas.”

“That did not stop you from getting my parents gifts did it?”

She went over and examined the label on the dress. She was sure she had heard the name of the designer from Parvati. She could not recall the details but she was very sure that it was a very expensive brand. The dress was a shimmery light pink full length gown with black straps. The subtle shimmers were charmed to appear only on movement.

“This is excessive, Draco! I got your parents trinkets as compared to this.”

“Since when is Gold jewellery a trinket? Besides, the cost does not matter, Hermione. It’s the thought behind it, that matters.” He scolded her a little mockingly. She rolled her eyes. 

“This is from me.” He pointed to the box at their feet. He summoned it silently into his hands and opened it to reveal a pair of gorgeous dragonhide black heels. “Don’t worry though, both the apparels are my mother’s choices.”

“This is too much! I could not get you anything.” Hermione said her voice dramatically wistful. Draco tried to look indifferent at that until she continued “... until the last moment in Australia.” She pulled out a box from her bag grinning cheekily. 

Draco opened it eagerly enough to find kangaroo hide gloves specially made for Seekers. They had unfaltering grip on objects for the wearer. He had been meaning to order them. 

“Wow Granger! These are amazing.” For once his face was childlike, open. The young wizard working at Brisbane Quidditch suppliers had similar expressions on his face as he had bragged about them before her purchase.

“Mind you, I gave a pair to Harry too. This way neither of you will have an unfair advantage over the other.”

He rolled his eyes at the Gryffindorness of her behaviour.

She glanced again at the pretty dress.

“Did you think that I may not have anything appropriate to wear for the party and asked your mom to gift me a dress?” She asked him shrewdly trying to hide the fact that she felt a little insulted. She had gotten a nice party dress though, admittedly, it had nothing on the beauty that was laid on her bed. 

Draco’s expressions became carefully neutral. 

“You can wear your old pair of jeans if you want to. You will look as good in either.” Right answer. ‘He should go into politics’ she thought as she scoffed at him. 

“I mean it.” He added looking serious. 

She looked down at her feat as a small blush formed on her cheeks. 

He turned around and headed out the door of her room. “See you in about two hours at the entrance hall.” He added at the doorway. 

“Does it take you two hours to get ready?” She asked him. He paused on his way out to smirk at her. 

“No. My mother requires at least two hours to get ready so I thought...” He looked pointedly at her bushy mane. She opened her mouth to retort back that she liked her hair the way they were and that only because Draco liked her hair straight did not mean that she was going straighten them. Before she could say anything and image of the Slytherin girls in their perfect dresses and hair came into her mind. She was sure their glamour quotient will be more on point today. As rebellious as she usually was she felt it would be disrespectful to her hosts if her appearance was disheveled. 

“Go away. I have so much to do.” Her face showed a bit of panic. 

“Don’t stress over it. I meant it when I said you can wear anything.”

“No no. I definitely don’t want to wear jeans.” 

‘Did he just use reverse psychology on me again?’ She held the thought to be analysed later. She really did not have time.

She had a quick shower, used the straightening charm on her wet hair and was ready in her new dress and shoes in the hour. She tried to recall the charms to fix her hair into pleats or buns but she failed. She should have paid more attention when Parvati got ready in the morning every day. She tried to do something the muggle way but ended up messing the straightening charm wherever she touched her hair. She re-applied the charm on her hair in frustration. 

Casa apparated out of thin air with a loud crack. Hermione jumped.

“Casa apologises to the miss” Casa said bowing. “Mistress Malfoy asks if you needed help.”

“I do. Are you here to help me?” She was grateful. 

“No. Casa doesn’t know how to.” 

“Ohh” Hermione’s face fell. 

“I is to escort you to Mistress’s closet”

“No no. That would not be necessary.”

“Mistress insists if you is to need help then apparate you to her closet.” Casa held Hermione’s hand as she said this and before Hermione could protest further she suddenly felt the sensation of side along apparition. 

She was in a room the size of her current bedroom. It was full of garment bags and the walls were lined with shoes. Narcissa was sitting at a large dresser. The mirror was lined with candles the way muggle dressing rooms had mirrors lined with bulbs. 

Narcissa looked at Hermione and smiled warmly. “You look beautiful Miss Granger. I am glad to see that the colour suits your complexion well.” Narcissa was wearing a dark maroon dress studded with fine diamonds at the modest neckline and waist band. Her shoulder length hair were set in curls at the end. She looked stunning. 

“You look stunning Mrs Malfoy.” Hermione reiterated the words in her head. Narcissa chuckled at her compliment. Draco had the same chuckle, Hermione thought. 

Narcissa sat Hermione down in front of the mirror. 

“You have such beautiful long hair. Would you like me to put them in a bun?”

Hermione nodded. “I am fine with anything that you think will look good. I am a complete novice in this.”

Narcissa set to work with delicate fingers. She started the braids on either side of her temples manually and then touched her wand to the first braid. They started braiding themselves into elegant pleats. She put a bun with the rest of her hair and then put the braids around the bun. Casa who was standing quietly in the corner this whole time came forward and held a mirror behind her for her to see the reflection in the front mirror. 

“That looks pretty, Mrs Malfoy. Thank you so much.” She made to get up from the stool when Narcissa put a hand on her shoulders. She put a make up charm on her. The make up was subtle. She had slightly pink cheeks and darker pink lipstick on her. She noticed a pair of diamond studs making their way towards her ears. They enhanced the classy look of her ensemble. 

“This is too much Mrs Malfoy, I cannot accept these.”

“Ohh, don’t get the wrong impression dear, I am just letting you borrow them. They are one of my favourites. I definitely want them back.” Narcissa smiled warmly. 

Relief flooded Hermione’s face. “Thank you Mrs Malfoy. I will take good care of them.”

“The bracelet you gave me is perfect Miss Granger. I have a ring made by the brand but did not have a bracelet.”

“I am glad you liked it.”

She stood up and Casa apparated her back to her room. 

There was a knock on the door. Draco was standing at the doorway. He was wearing dark blue formal dress robes. His silver eyes looked like two moons against the midnight of his robes. He was wearing a diamond broach and cuff links. He looked dashing. 

He stood speechless as he took her appearance in. Hermione did not want to admit to herself that she had dressed up for this reaction of his. 

He offered her his hand. “Would you like to be my date tonight?” She hesitated and his expressions became infinitesimally cold before he said “just as friends of course.”

She smiled and nodded taking his hand. “Yes” She said. 

As they descended the stairs he asked, “Let’s have a look at the decorations shall we?” His tone too formal. 

“Yes” She nodded again. 

Lucius and Narcissa were the only ones in the entrance hall. They were overlooking the decorations. The hall was illuminated with a bright chandelier. A new carpet was laid out for the occasion. Some of Narcissa’s collected artefacts were moved from their original places in the house to be displayed for the guests. A large vase of bouquet of red roses was set in the centre on a large round pedestal below the chandelier.

They went to the large Drawing room where small tables lined the walls and the middle of the room was turned into a dance floor. More chandeliers lighted up the room in a circular pattern. The centre one being the largest. A Champaign fountain was placed in one corner. A band called Jazzy Warlocks was in another corner readying themselves to play. Everything was simple yet elegant.

He led her outside. The pillars of the canopy were covered in small balls of lights. Fairies were twinkling in nearby bushes. The guests started to arrive. Draco led her back in the entrance hall. Draco’s friends arrived with their parents. Astoria and Pansy both gave her cold looks as she stood beside Draco. Daphne looked her over and gave her a compliment on her dress. 

Harry and Ginny were trailed by Ron who looked nervous and uncomfortable. He looked at Hermione who was still beside Draco and turned red. She ignored his reaction and told him earnestly that she was glad he came. She went with them to the drawing room. People had started dancing. It was an intimate soirée amongst friends. 

Harry and Ginny danced. She danced with Harry for a song. She was surprised when he had asked but she was not going to deny her best friend. They shuffled from one foot to another, neither of them knew how to dance. Harry kept looking around nervously. They were surrounded by staunch Pureblood Slytherins. No other Death Eaters were present. Most of the older adults present, though sympathetic to Voldemort, had remained out of the inner Death Eater circles. The Death Eaters like Nott, Crabbe and Goyle senior had followed Lucius and had been given reduced sentences for giving information on more dangerous Death Eaters. They were all on house arrests in their respective homes though. 

“All these Slytherins...Death Eaters or not they would have happily given me to Voldemort a year back.” He said with bitterness. “If it hadn’t been for Draco asking ... I would have never come here.”

“I know. They will never harm you now though if they want to live.” 

“There are preventative wards all around the house and the grounds.” Hermione continued. “Draco told me when he assured me about the guest list. The estate won’t allow any dangerous spells. The guests are all protected by the blood magic of the Lord of the house. Anyone who attempts will be lethally injured before they could do any harm. Aurors had come in the afternoon to check on the wards as Mr Harry Potter was going to come here.” She gave him a significant look. 

He looked embarrassed. Hermione knew he hated being treated like a baby. “You know I have to inform the Ministry of my schedule if I am going anywhere new in the wizarding world. It’s part of my protection that Kingsley made me swear I would not object to... I can hardly trust Lucius Malfoy with any kind of protective magic as it is.” He added as an afterthought. 

“Draco is Lord too. The estate recognises his claim as he is of age.”

Harry nodded reluctantly. 

“I trust him, Harry.” 

“I know.” Harry said with a sigh. “Why do you think we came? You were right. He has changed.”

“And you all came as you did not want to leave me alone amongst all the Slytherins.” Hermione said shrewdly. 

“That too” he did not look as abashed as Hermione thought he should. They walked back to where Ginny and Ron were standing. Harry asked Ginny to dance again. Ron looked awkward. He looked at her and said, “You look very beautiful.” Even his complement sounded resigned. 

“Thank you Ron.”

“You are dressed like all the Slytherin bimbos but you still look like you.” He said. His backhanded compliment made her irritated a bit. 

“Don’t you call anyone that. It’s very rude and sexist to do so.”

“Ohh come on. You are going to defend all the Slytherins now?”

“I am against all unfairness Ron. You blanket judging all the girls in Slytherin just because they are Slytherins is unfair, not to mention narrow minded. I have met them and they are far from brainless. They are mean though don’t get me wrong.”

Ron grinned at that. 

Hermione continued, “Especially Pansy. She gets on my nerves. But that does not mean she is stupid. They all are cunningly clever. You will not stand your ground if any of them heard you calling them bimbos.”

That vanished his silly grin. 

“It’s a party. Don’t look so grumpy. Let’s dance.” Hermione said. She pulled him to the dance floor. Ron was worse than Harry. His hand kept sliding down her waist because of her silky dress as he struggled to keep the beat. Hermione would have been offended if he didn’t jerkily pull it up every time he realised what he was doing and apologised. He was an irritating but a sweet fool. 

Draco looked at Hermione dancing with Weasley. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Weasley’s sliding hand. The more infuriating thing was that Hermione was not finding it offensive. He could not stand to look at her smiling at Weasley. He left his own party to calm himself. He would return when the bastard stopped dancing with her. Just before he left Hermione’s eyes met with his. He didn’t know what she saw in them but her smile turned into a frown. 

As the song ended Hermione shrugged out of Ron’s hands. “I will be back” she said looking in the direction of the open doors. 

There were a few people standing in the entrance hall. Draco was nowhere to be seen. She checked in the dining room. It was empty. She went up the stairs. As she turned left on the landing she was met with a scene of Astoria and Draco kissing under a mistletoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There actually is a famous spiritual guru from India who has written a book called Inner Engineering for us muggles. :D. 
> 
> This was more of a transitional chapter but will be significant for the story as it progresses. You will see. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. :)


	18. Jealousy is a bitch

Something cold shot up Hermione’s spine and the hair at the back of her head prickled unpleasantly as she looked at Astoria and Draco. 

Astoria had both her arms around his neck and Draco was bent down to meet her lips. Hermione failed to notice that his stance was awkward and that his hands were limp on his sides. She only saw their locked lips and felt the sensation of frost rising up her spinal cord. Her heart was pounding unevenly. 

An involuntary gasp left her mouth and Draco looked up to meet her eyes. 

“I am sorry. I did not mean to interrupt.” She said. Her voice sounded robotic to her. She needed to get away from there. She turned and started up the stairs towards her room. Her legs were feeling heavy as if they were made of lead. 

She was walking in a trance. She knew what the feeling was. She had experienced those same feelings when she had had to endure Ron and Lavender in, what now felt like, her previous life. The intensity was so much stronger than the last time though. This feeling was like a snake’s venom gradually spreading inside of her. The irony of that thought was lost on her in that moment. In her haze she hadn’t heard Draco calling her name. She put a hand on the handle of her room’s door and a pale hand closed on her wrist and pulled it away. She let that happen and looked up at Draco. 

His silver eyes were uncertain, vulnerable. His lips were tinted red with Astoria’s lipstick. She jerked her hand away. 

“Hermione...”

She successfully opened the door this time but Draco’s hand held the door preventing it from opening any further. 

“Hermione, please listen to what I have to say.”

“I don’t want to Draco. You don’t owe me any explanation.” It was true. She did not want any explanation, she just wanted to curse him and Astoria, with something more powerful than a flock of canary this time. She took deep breaths to control the sudden crazy urge. 

“She demanded a kiss below the Mistletoe. I did not want to humiliate a begging girl. She pulled me down before I could deny tactfully.” He was almost begging her to understand. His eyes were stormy and disturbed.

She could not let that distract her. She was furious. She wanted to hurt him the way she was feeling hurt. 

“I came to look for you as you seemed disturbed by something when at the party. Little did I know that you were already being consoled by someone else.” She spat out. She was angry at herself now. She did not want to admit that what she had witnessed had affected her. 

“I swear it did not mean anything.” He said. “I have never liked Astoria. You have to believe me. I don’t know how to explain it to you... I don’t..I don’t like blonde girls. They remind me too much of my mother. That’s why though Daphne was always way cooler than Pansy, I have dated Pansy and not her. I cannot ever like blondes that way.” He was looking at the floor when he said that. 

Of all the explanations this was so absurd that it could only be true. Hermione had calmed down considerably as she contemplated his words. 

“And since I have started liking a certain brunette I cannot even look at any other witch.” He met her eyes fiercely as he said it. It may have been the bravest thing he had ever done. The said Gryffindor brunette was a bad influence on his Slytherin self. Hermione was taken aback at the ferocity in his eyes. 

“And that incredible witch was being touched indecently in my own house and I couldn’t do anything because it would hurt her if I killed her ex boyfriend who also happens to be one of her best friends.” He said with his eyes on fire now. She had never seen him this angry. 

“Is that why you were upset? You are misunderstanding the situation. Ron has two left feet. He was so focused on not stomping on my foot that his hand kept sliding on my silky gown. He apologised every time he realised what he was doing. Ron is an idiot but he will never take advantage of a girl. Least of all me. If his intentions were anything else don’t you think I would have slapped him myself and then jinxed him into oblivion after dragging him out of your house?”

The fire in his eyes slowly ceased into embers at her logic but he did not hide the possessiveness in them. She realised that he was as jealous as she felt. Draco seemed to realised the exact same thing about her in that moment. It was now or never for Draco. He mustered all the courage he possessed. 

“When we kissed after our Quidditch party, you just assumed that it was in the heat of the moment. I was hurt when you said that I had kissed you for fun. You did not even let me defend myself. You just decided what was to be done by both of us. If you have the patience today to hear me out, then listen.” 

He waited for her to agree. She nodded shamefully. 

“I like you. A lot. I am content and happy when I am with you. I think about you when I am not. I have never felt this for anyone before.” His expressions had changed from sad to longing. His eyes were very sincere. She thought she could look for years in their depth and never find one shred of deceit. 

Hermione was not good at expressing her romantic feelings. It had taken her years to admit her feelings towards Ron. With Draco, it was surprisingly less awkward. She realised she needed to admit her feelings to herself and to Draco now or she would lose something precious. Her intuition was telling her to go for it. “I am sorry for assuming things. I should not have thought that... Today, when I looked at you and Astoria kissing, something happened to me. I did not like it at all. I do like you Draco. I just always thought it was only as friends. I am not so sure right now.”

They both looked at each other steadily. Both thought they could look straight into each other’s souls. The magic between them was tangible. He came forward the same time she did. He caught her hand in his and gave her knuckles a tender kiss. He pulled her towards him and put both his hands around her waist. After a moment she put one hand on the side of his face and wiped the red lipstick off his lips with her other hand. He looked at her fingers in confusion and realisation dawned on him. He quickly removed his wand and vanished all the traces of the lipstick from his mouth as well as her hand. 

He pulled her to him gently again and after a moment of sweet hesitation kissed her tenderly. It was not rushed like the last time. They both seemed to relish the slowness of the kiss. He deepened the kiss and she pulled him closer to him. Her fingers gripping his hair. When they were both gasping for air he kissed her on her forehead and rested his head on hers. He was being careful with her not to ruin her pretty hair and dress. 

Narcissa had put a no smudge charm on her makeup. She still looked perfect. 

“Should we go back to the party?” Draco said. There was reluctance in his voice.

She nodded grudgingly. He still hadn’t let go of her, neither had she moved an inch from him. He pulled her chin up and kissed her again. He did not seem to be able to stop himself. She did not want him to stop. If he hadn’t she would have kissed him again. He had to stop the kiss as he realised that he must be missed downstairs at the party. He pulled himself away from her. When they could keep their faces straight enough he took her hand and led her downstairs. 

He did not want to let go of her even when they reached the drawing room. He led her straight to the dance floor. He was no clutz. He led the steps and after a few minutes she was able to follow him. She couldn’t believe she was dancing. He did not let go of her for two more songs. The world around them blurred and went into background as they enjoyed each other’s closeness. 

As the third song came to end she told him, “I want to keep this quiet until we are completely sure.”

She did not want to hurt him by giving the impression that she was ashamed of him. “Let a bit of time pass and we can tell everyone. Is that okay with you?” She asked tentatively. 

“As long as you know you are mine I don’t care when we tell everyone.”

She stepped away from him. “Go entertain your other friends, Mr Malfoy.” She said with McGonagall-ish stern look. “You don’t want to be a rude host now do you?” She smiled cheekily at him. He rolled his eyes.

She went to her friends and he to his. It was an hour till midnight. With a few minutes left before the strike of midnight, Hermione was in the middle of the dance floor dancing with the Gryffindors and Draco had his back to her as he was dancing with his group. She was hyper aware of him behind her. Astoria was sulking in the corner near the champagne fountain. At one minute to midnight Lucius clapped his hands and a projection of a clock shot in front of him for everyone to see.

The whole room counted down the last few seconds. On the stroke of midnight all the candles in the manor suddenly turned off. Several people gasped in panic. It was pitch black. 

Hermione felt a hand close around her arm. She was pulled against a chest. Her other senses were heightened by the darkness. She recognised his familiar scent. He put a hand below her chin and gave her a small sweet kiss before whispering “Happy new year” in her ear. He held her tightly to him for a few seconds. He let go and gently turned her towards her friends and lights came back blinding everyone. Only five seconds had passed. People were murmuring in confusion and shock. 

Draco looked at Lucius in apparent confusion and the older Malfoy had a knowing look in his eyes as he stared back at his son. Hermione kept looking around innocently like everyone else. Lucius put a finger on his throat and said “Happy new year everyone!”. His voice was magically enhanced. It reached everyone in the room. Taking it as a sign of normalcy everyone started wishing everyone around them. Couples kissed, friends hugged and kissed each other, people shook hands all around. Lucius did another subtle movement with his hands and champagne glasses floated towards every guest. He made a toast to the new year and everyone drank. 

Hermione introduced the Gryffindors to the Slytherins. Nott and Daphne were the most welcoming ones as Hermione had experienced herself. 

The party ended in wee hours of morning. Firewhiskey and champagne flowed like rivers. The dance floor was dominated by teenagers after midnight and everyone was dancing together. Hermione had never danced so much in her entire life. She was enjoying every bit of it. 

Hermione had lost count of how many Firewhiskeys Draco had had after his fourth. He was looking so happy she did not stop him. She knew he was celebrating them. She was thrilled herself. There was a glow in her heart that spread warmth in her body and soul. She was careful not to overindulge in alcohol. She was afraid of what might come out of her mouth. As it was, she was on the verge of telling Ginny about Draco and her when they had gone to the loo together. She had forced herself to stop at the last moment. 

All the grown ups had gone home by two in the morning. At four o clock the teenagers were too drunk to be apparating anywhere. Harry, Ginny and Ron had left half an hour ago. None of them had drank more than one glass. They were still not ready to lose control in a room full of Slytherins. Casa apparated Astoria, Pansy and Daphne to a guest room. Nott, Zabini and Goyle were apparated to another one. 

Draco and Hermione were finally alone. He took her hand and led her upstairs. Hermione expected him to leave after escorting her to her room but he came into the room and pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, his nose in her hair. He took in her familiar scent and sighed in contentment. She buried herself in his chest and felt safe and warm. 

When she looked up at him he was looking down at her with longing eyes. She could feel him letting go of his control. She was not as drunk as she was on the night of the Slytherin party but was still a little affected. He backed her towards her bed and she was suddenly falling on it as the back of her knees hit the edge. He fell on top of her. He kissed her fiercely as he trailed his hands from her face to her neck and then to her shoulders and arms. She was soon gasping for air. He kissed along her jaw down the side of her neck on her shoulder. Her dress was revealing a hint of her cleavage. He kissed along her collar bone and trailed kisses towards her cleavage. She was moaning and gasping in pleasure. Her hand was in his hair pulling him to her. One of her shoulder straps had slipped down and he kissed the the exposed skin hungrily. He pushed the other strap down. He was aroused and as he moved to grind against her she gave her loudest moan. He froze in place as realisation downed on him. He did not want to have sex with her when he was drunk. He stilled and breathed heavily against her shoulder to gain some control over himself making Hermione shiver. 

He rolled sideways and laid beside her on bed as his breathing slowly normalised. He propped himself on his elbows and pulled her shoulder straps back in place. 

“I think we should slow down.” He said. 

Hermione nodded. “I should have stopped you but I did not want to.” She blushed. The colour was so beautiful on her cheeks that he brushed the back of his hand against one of her cheekbones caressingly. 

“I didn’t want to either.” He said smiling at her. 

Her hairstyle was making it difficult for her to lay down comfortably. She reached for it. Draco helped her take down the braids. He gently brushed his hands in her now wavy hair now fanned above her head. She noticed him looking at her hair fondly. 

“You like my hair straight don’t you?”

He thought for a moment. 

“I used to dislike your bushy hair when we were younger. Now, not so much. I find it rather adorable. Occasional straightening is fine but I like that you keep it the way it is. It has more character when curly. You look like yourself. It’s not as bushy now as it used to be, anyway.”

She was glad to hear that he liked it the way it was. May be it was the same with everything else, that he liked her the way she was. They stared at each other longingly. He came closer again and Hermione closed her eyes in anticipation. He kissed her eyelids one by one then her nose then her lips and her chin. They were innocent affectionate kisses. He stopped and she opened her eyes. He was looking at her in seriousness. 

“You have the most beautiful eyes, Hermione. They are full of life. Never change the hunger in you to learn anything and everything. You are childlike that way. Hungry to absorb all the knowledge around you. Your eyes reflect that very well. Never lose that passionate girl in you.” He kept looking in her eyes and she shivered at the intensity in his. 

He lay back down on her bed for a few minutes, fingers entwined with Hermione’s. He sat up suddenly. 

“I need to go to my room. If we want to keep the relationship private for the time being I can hardly be seen coming out of your room at this time. I can disillusion myself but my father will know nonetheless. We both can feel the destination of everyone in the house at any given moment if we pay attention. Like Zabini and Daphne are in another guest room together. 

Her eyes widened. She did not know that they were dating each other. 

“They have been together since before the start of the year. She is good for him. Keeps him on his toes. Otherwise the rich, lazy wanker would lie on his ass whole day doing nothing. They are keeping it secret too as they are still not sure of each other.”

‘Daphne was with Zabini?’ Hermione wondered to herself in surprise. To Hermione, Zabini always looked like he was modelling for something. She had not had much interaction with him but he had seemed incapable of intelligent conversation to her. Daphne however had seemed like a very intelligent and interesting person. Opposites did attract it seemed. 

Draco got up. She went with him to the door. He was so drunk that his eyes were drooping. He was walking steadily enough that she was sure he would reach his room before collapsing with exhaustion. 

“I will wake you up at eight o clock for sunrise.”

He nodded. 

“Good night.” She smiled 

“Good night.” He triumphantly grinned back before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Reviews and kudos are much appreciated. Please be kind and considerate while commenting. 
> 
> Love


	19. Consequences

Hermione had gotten up at seven thirty, the morning after the party. She was groggy with lack of sleep. She was glad she had not had too many drinks. The memory of the hangover from the last time was etched in her mind. After a quick shower and dressing up in her usual muggle clothes, she went to Draco’s room. He was still fast asleep. He looked peaceful. She wanted to let him rest but sunrise was about to be in ten minutes. 

She gently woke him up. He took one look at her and smiled and pulled her down with him. She tried to resist but he was too strong for her. He had her wrapped in his arms and it looked like he was going to use her as a hug pillow and go back to sleep. She chuckled but started squirming trying to irritate him out of sleep. 

“It’s five to eight Draco! You have to get up. Sunrise in 10 minutes. Our project. The chant, Remember?”

“Five minutes please.”

She sighed and let him sleep for five minutes. When he did not budge after five minutes, she shook him and said in a panicked tone,

“Draco! Wake up! Your father is here...”

He jerked awake and sat up looking at the door of his bedroom. She resisted the urge to laugh but a small giggle still left her mouth. He looked at her and his eyes became like a hunter looking at its prey. He summoned a hangover relief potion from his shelf and gulped it while maintaining eye contact with her. She maintained the eye contact and raised her chin as if to challenge him. He attacked her and kissed her ravenously. She struggled to get him off her. He rolled on her side and they fell out of his bed onto the soft carpet of his room. His back hit the floor rather hard but he kept kissing her. When he had had his sweet revenge he let go and stood up pulling her with him, both smiling widely. 

He opened the curtains and they both readied their wands as the light brightened in the east. They could see the weak halo of the sun appear in the horizon and they chanted the spell keeping their wands to their chests. 

“Draco!” Hermione said in an excited tone. “I can faintly feel the second heart beat.”

His eyes sparkled. “Well done.”

“Can you?”

“Not yet. But you are exceptional. I am sure I will catch up in a few days or weeks.” There was not even a hint of resentment when he said this, he rather sounded like a proud parent of an overachieving child.

“Can we go back to sleep? Even my parents aren’t expecting me to get up before noon.”

“I don’t know if I will be able to sleep now. I feel wide awake. You sleep though.” She made to leave and he put a hand on her waist. 

“Where are you going?”

Hermione looked confused. “To my room, of course.”

“Sleep with me.”

“What about your father?”

“If he bothered to check and ask I will tell him we were working on the project. Which we did.” He smiled mischievously and pointed at the sun. 

He waved his wand and she heard the small click of his suite door locking and at the same time the heavy dark drapes closed on the rising sun. He pulled her to his bed and kissed her tenderly on her forehead. She turned her back to him and he put an arm around her and Draco fell asleep quickly. Hermione relished in the warmth radiating from him and lay thinking. Sound of his steady breathing finally acted as a lullaby and she fell asleep. 

He got up first to find an elegant neck close to his face. Her wavy brown hair were fanned out above her head. He resisted the temptation to kiss her exposed neck and slowly removed his hand from her waist. She shifted a little in her sleep and opened her eyes.

“Good morning!”

“Good morning!” He kissed her cheek and went to take a shower. 

Hermione went to his study to give him some privacy. She conjured a mirror and a comb and fixed her hair. She was still in her jeans and a blue jumper. 

Draco came out and they went together to the dining room for brunch. Slytherins arrived one by one. They looked as impeccable as ever. Magic really was mighty. The combined amount of alcohol in their systems yesterday could have made a dragon drunk. 

“You are still here.” Pansy said to Hermione looking critically at her clothes. 

“Yes. I am going to be here for the rest of the holidays.” Hermione smiled at her. 

Pansy quirked her eyebrow. Astoria was looking at Hermione as though she had miscalculated her. Hermione realised that she must have noticed Draco going after her last night. She wondered what Astoria thought of that or what conclusion she had come to of Draco’s behaviour. Lucius and Narcissa came for lunch not having disturbed their schedules. They sat at their usual places. 

Hermione noticed no one talked with Lucius. They avoided his eyes either with fear or with respect. Narcissa talked with everyone. Lucius kept looking at his son with a frown on his face. She looked at Draco beside her and there was a noticeable happiness on his face. His expressions were neutral otherwise but his eyes shone like diamonds. 

“Ms Granger, I thought you are eager to start our lessons. Are you ready to start them after your meal?” Lucius asked her quietly leaning forward. Lucius’s tone was like Professor McGonagall’s but his eyes were teasing a little. He must have gotten bored of the conversations around him. 

“Yes Mr. Malfoy, I really am eager to learn.” She brightened up. Draco smiled at her enthusiasm. 

“I expect to see you and Draco in the Library in half hour.” He said in the same quiet tone. 

“Yes Mr Malfoy.”

“Leave your wand in your room and come.” She nodded nervously at that. 

Draco escorted his friends to the front door after brunch. Hermione and Daphne hugged. They were not friends yet but she could very well see them becoming that in future. To her surprise Nott gave her a hug too. She excused herself to go to her room so Draco could have some alone time with his friends. 

Hermione and Draco entered the library. Lucius was already seated on the floor with his legs folded and back straight. He was on a small square mat. Two similar mats were placed in front of him. 

He asked them to get into similar posture as him. Draco had difficulty folding his legs all the way. When they got the posture right Lucius asked them to touch their thumb to their first finger and close their eyes. They were to imagine their magic flowing from their mind to the tip of their first finger. They were supposed to concentrate on a point between their eyes, imagine the magic to be consolidated there and then flowing through their nerves to their fingers. 

They did that for half an hour. Hermione imagined the electric current flowing from one nerve ending to another and finally reaching her hands. At the end of half hour she felt refreshed. It was as if she had gotten more in tune with her magic. 

She looked at Draco and expected him to have a similar reaction but was surprised to see his closed expressions. He was deep in thought. 

Lucius gave them a book to read on wandless magic. He left them to read it. He came back just as they had finished reading the part that he had asked them to read. They learned about many movements that were used in wandless magic like snapping of finger, clapping, finger movements, waves of hands and even tilting their heads or blinking could radiate magic though it was highly imprecise. 

They finished the session at sunset and chanted the Animagi spell at the library itself. They decided to meet the same time the next day and left for their rooms. Dinner was not for another three hours. 

Draco was preoccupied all the way to his room. 

“What’s wrong?” Hermione asked. 

He looked at her and shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

“You look worried.”

“I don’t know how to express it.”

“Try.”

He opened his door for her and they entered his study. They occupied their usual places. Hermione waited patiently. 

“Do you remember when I went with Friesha the queen of the fairies to collect the dew?”

Hermione nodded. 

“She told me something. She said I have a darkness inside of me. A lingering effect of the dark magic I performed when I was a Death Eater. She said my Aura is dark because of it. And then she said...” 

Draco could never forget what the fairy queen had said next 

“She could be your salvation. She has a very pure soul and she has an influence on you. A positive influence. She already has made a difference hasn’t she? I can feel that your aura used to be a lot more darker. She has already made it purer with her presence in your life.” She had pointed in Hermione’s direction when she said that. 

“What did she say?” Hermione’s voice woke him from his reverie. 

“Nothing. We came back then.”

Hermione looked suspicious that he was hiding something from her but she nodded and did not push him further. She controlled her obsessive nature to know everything. He would tell her eventually, she hoped. 

“I don’t know if I believe all this Draco. Aura sounds like the hocus pocus that Professor Trelawney used to spout in Divination.” 

He blinked at her in incredulity for several seconds and then his eyes cleared. “I sometimes forget you are a muggle-born.” He said. “Fairy-lore is quiet famously incorporated into wizarding stories. If a celebration does not attract fairies it is a premonition of something bad happening at the event.”

“So now you are saying they can predict future too?” Hermione said sceptically. 

“No they sense bad and good vibes or aura as we know it... It’s a vast world of magical creatures out there. They have many kinds of magic that we don’t understand. We should not presume to mock it just because we don’t understand it.” Draco became stern. 

It sounded like superstition to Hermione or something that Luna or her father would believe in. She had been mostly correct about Trelawney and the Lovegoods in the past. Trelawney faked her visions most of the time but Hermione reminded to herself that Trelawney was an authentic seer, that she had been the one making prophecies about Voldemort. Similarly though the Lovegoods tended to believe some crazy things but Luna had been right about the Thestrals. 

Coming from Draco, who was neither a fake nor delusional, it was hard for her to scoff about what he said.

“You believe in intuitions don’t you?” Draco continued. “You have said many times that you had an intuition of something.”

Hermione nodded, “I did not used to believe in them. Harry always used to say that he had felt something was right because he felt it in his gut and he always used to follow his intuitions. He had almost always been right. I started listening to my gut when I realised that intuition is something that our brain comes up with taking in account our previous experiences and logic. Logic and practicality are not exclusive of intuition even though we may not be able to explain them at the time.”

“Only you can breakdown a simple thing such as an intuition into something so complicated.”

“That’s how I am. Things have to make sense to me for me to believe in them.”

“You are also a witch. We have something else guiding our intuition in addition to logic and experience... Magic.” 

She nodded. She had struggled to accept such intangible aspects of magic due her overly logical and practical mind in the past. May be she really needed to open her mind a little.

“Assuming what she said was right what do we do about it? You seem physically and mentally stable. If your aura or soul was damaged shouldn’t some effect be visible?”

“There might be a long term effect on my health. Apart from that it may have an effect on me producing certain types of magic.” He said stoically, trying to hide his emotions. “I was very upset when our book compared the magic of Animagi to Patronus magic because I have tried and failed to produce a Patronus a million times.”

“Lots of wizards...” 

“You don’t understand... I used to be able to produce a Patronus till I got the Dark mark. I had heard that Potter could produce a corporeal Patronus from Snape and I wanted to prove I can do it too. I practiced in the summer after our third year and I could do it. It used to be a dragon. A large corporeal dragon.” His carefully controlled expressions slipped to reveal the pain Hermione used to notice on his face in the starting of the academic year. “Once the Dark Mark was there I knew I could not do it. Death Eaters cannot produce Patronuses. When The Dark Lord finally died I thought I would be able to produce it again. I have tried to do it after my trial. I couldn’t do it. I still cannot do it.”

“Has the Dark mark completely gone after Voldemort died?”

“It has faded like an old tattoo but it hasn’t worn off completely. It doesn’t matter thought. It doesn’t contain any dark magic now. Not when the caster is dead. It’s nothing more than a tattoo now.” He folded his sleeves to reveal his left forearm. 

He tapped it with his wand and the faded Dark mark appeared on his arm. “I keep it hidden under glamour charm.” He explained. 

“Why did you not simply get rid of it?”

“It will be very easy to do so but it’s a reminder for myself for making a very bad choice once in my life and to never do it again. Trust me I have checked a hundred times it does not have any dark magic. This does.” He pointed at his heart. 

“You did not have a choice, Draco. You were saving you family when you got the mark. If you were given a choice you would never have been a Death Eater.” Hermione said. 

“I wish what you were saying was completely true. At that time I had felt glorified to have gotten the Dark mark. I was stupid and immature, I did not fully understand what I had gotten myself into. I was eager to prove myself to my parents and the Dark lord. I really did not have a choice as he was threatening my family, but it does not negate the fact that I took it with my own will. I have repented my choice almost every moment once I fully understood the meaning of my choice.” 

He paused and hesitated before continuing. “Today, during meditation I could feel the dark magic. It’s like a poison corrupting my heart and mind.”

There was a long silence after this. Hermione had panic in her eyes now. She finally spoke, “Have you spoken to Mr Malfoy about this?”

“I don’t want to worry him.”

“You will worry him more if he finds out later.”

Both of them were absorbed in their own thoughts for a long time. She was starting at him thinking... 

“What are you thinking?” He asked 

“I was just... Did you.. Have you ever killed anyone?” Hermione asked him. Unsure if she wanted to know the answer she braced herself. 

“No”

She sighed in relief. She knew it in her gut that he was not a murderer. 

“Don’t look so relieved. I attempted to kill Dumbledore three times. Deep down I did not actually want to kill him but I did try to. I was assigned to do it. I think somehow your intent also counts. Like even if you actually did not do a bad thing but you thought about it. You wanted it to happen. We have to pay the price even for those things.”

“I have used unforgivable curses and you have to mean them...” he continued “I used Imperius on Madam Rosemerta. I helped my revolting aunt crucio many servants of the Dark Lord when they failed to do their jobs... I think everything has accumulated inside of me. I will have to pay for it eventually.”

Hermione did not know what to say. She could scoff at auras but she could not dismiss what he was saying. Dark magic did have consequences. It was a well documented and researched part of magic. It had a direct effect on maiming one’s soul. Even scheming to kill someone but not actually killing them may do some damage to one’s soul. 

“How can I help?”

“I don’t know if it can be helped. It’s not only a question of completing our project, it’s about my health, my life, as well.”

“When I was researching about the Horcruxes I had come upon the matter of how to reverse it. Even darkest of dark magics such as Horcruxes can be reversed. The wizards had to feel remorse for what they did. The pain would be excruciating, so excruciating that they may end up dead themselves but they will at least die with an intact soul.”

“You haven’t killed anyone, Draco.” She continued bracingly. “If your soul is damaged it will definitely not be that bad. We will find a way to reverse it. I will help you.”

She reached across the table and squeezed his hand. He squeezed it back. 

Hermione lay on her bed thinking that night, sleep skipping her again. What did she know about soul cleansing? The answer was- nothing. Hogwarts did not teach about it. The image of the book that she had given Lucius came into her mind. By some freaky coincidence she had gotten a book that taught about soul cleansing. May be when she looked at the book she had had the intuition that she was going to need it. She had not had the chance to read it. She flicked her wand and the lamps and candles in the room were alighted. 

She rummaged her luggage and found her copy of the book. She skipped to the part about soul cleansing. There were rituals given for cleansing your aura but the author warned repeatedly that the thing that made the most difference was being content from inside. To be a positive force. The positivity neutralised everything. Meditation was the key and ritualistic meditation helped to achieve that positivity. Coming to term with the dark things done and feeling remorse was imperative to feel peaceful and content. 

There was another ex Death Eater in the very house who happened to have been doing meditation. Surely he must have experienced the bad effects of the dark arts too, probably worse than Draco. Lucius must have encountered the effects running through his veins while meditating just like Draco did. Draco needed to talk to Lucius. She needed to persuade Draco to ask for his father’s help.

With some hope in her heart she was finally able to lay down and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Dramionics! 
> 
> Your reviews and kudos encourage me to complete the story. Keep them coming. 
> 
> Even criticism is appreciated, just please be a little kind when doing it. 
> 
> Love!


	20. Where there is will, there is a way

Draco woke Hermione up the next morning. His eyes were tired. He clearly had had very little or no sleep. He gave her a small kiss and a smile. His smile did not reach his eyes. She freshened up quickly and they both did the chant together. Hermione felt the faint second heart beat again. 

Draco sat at the coffee table looking at her but she could tell that his mind was far off. She went to him and sat beside him holding his hand. She summoned the copy of Inner Incantations that she was reading last night from her bedside table. She had bookmarked the chapters on soul cleansing. 

“I want you to read these four chapters and I want you to talk to your father.” Hermione said. 

“Did you already read them?”

“Yes. I couldn’t sleep last night. I found a good amount of stuff that would help you. We will search for related books in your library too. We can write to this warlock if you want to. We can get his guidance first hand.” He nodded and started reading the book. Hermione asked Casa to get their breakfast in her room. They went to the library after breakfast and Hermione searched for more books on soul cleansing as Draco read on. 

She found measly references in a few books but nothing concrete. The Indian warlock’s book seemed to contain the most detailed description of the subject. May be Hogwarts library will have something, she thought. She was on the ladder checking for more books when Draco appeared in the isle. She became conscious of his stare. He seemed to be in a different mood than he was in the morning. She raised her eyebrows to him. 

He shook his head and tilted his head towards the books as if saying ‘you continue’. He kept looking at her as she scanned the books. She came down with two books magically levitated and floating behind her. He met her at the foot of the ladder. She was a step up and he was on the ground so that their heights matched. 

“What?” She finally asked him. 

“Was just admiring you from a different angle and thanking the muggles for inventing jeans.” 

Hermione turned scarlet. No one had ever flirted with her so openly. 

“The school robes hide everything.” He slithered a hand around her waist as he said that. 

His eyes became dark and hooded as he pulled her closer. She was scared for the first time in his presence. Not because of what he would do but because whatever he wanted to do she would let him without an ounce of restraint. She wanted him to flirt with her. She liked his attention. What was happening to her? 

He read the apprehension in her eyes and gave her a small sweet kiss. He would take the pace she was comfortable with. He released her waist and helped her down the last step of the ladder. She did not need help but it felt nice to hold his hand. 

“The book is great!” He said. “Many of the rituals might help me.” 

She nodded. “When are you talking to your father?” 

“I have to talk to him right? Not only for me but for him too. He might require these rituals more.”

“Yes. You will be able to help each other.”

He nodded. “I will talk to him after lunch.”

Hermione went to her room after lunch leaving Draco to talk to Lucius. After half hour she went to the library. Draco and Lucius were already sitting in their places. 

“Miss Granger, please have a seat. Today I want you both to do the same meditation that you did yesterday for half hour. I suppose we have a lot to talk about after that.”

Hermione and Draco both nodded and closed their eyes.

Lucius asked them to open their eyes after the half hour passed. He had meditated with them that day and his eyes were a little unfocused as he opened them. 

“Did you feel the darkness in your magic again Draco?”

“Yes I did father.”

“Good. Diagnosis is important before the healing can be started. I had a lot of darkness in me. It has reduced a little since I started meditating. I believe the rituals given in the book will accelerate the process.”

“Yes father, if I can achieve it quickly I will be able to complete the project.”

“Don’t lose hope of completing your project, son, but don’t focus on it. You need to focus on reducing the darkness. If we achieve it in time then the completion of the project will be an added advantage. We are doing this for your health and longevity primarily.”

“Yes, father.”

“I agree, Mr Malfoy.” Hermione opened her mouth again but hesitated.

“Yes Miss Granger?”

“Professor McGonagall has supported and encouraged Draco a lot for these few months. I think we should ask for her help too. She may know something about soul cleansing or she may know someone who can help.”

Lucius looked uncomfortable but he thought through what Hermione was suggesting. 

“Yes. We need all the help we can get.” Lucius said. “I have not read the book you gave me Miss Granger. I will read the chapters on soul cleansing and will give you additional notes from my personal experience so you can perform the rituals when you go back to school, Draco.” 

Lucius thought for a little and continued. “Tomorrow is the last day of your holidays. We should perform the rituals tomorrow and see how effective they are first hand.”

Draco and Hermione both nodded. 

“So... wandless magic... the ultimate aim is to have full control on it. To control magic is similar to controlling your core self. Hence the meditation helps. Wand is just an instrument that helps direct your magic. Control is inside you. As you know wand core has to be compatible with you but your body is already compatible with you. Channelling your magic without your wand becomes easy once you know this.”

“Understanding that in complete is difficult though. Your core has to know it and feel it, not only your intellect. For us magical folk our soul is blended completely with our magical core. There is no distinguishing one from other. Hence our souls should know that the body is the perfect instrument to channel the magic. In other words your soul has to be perfectly attuned with your body in order to achieve this. That is not as easy as it sounds.”

Lucius’s voice was like music with a steady, soothing rhythm. Hermione felt like she could go in a trance just by listening to his voice. He continued to talk to them from his experience, taking care that they understood what he was saying. 

As they had already read the Inner Incantations that day they were not asked to read anything. Lucius asked them to think about what they read that day before sleeping. He also asked them that they be in the library after breakfast the next day as they had a lot of rituals to go through. 

The next day after doing their chant and breakfast they hurried to the library. Lucius was at the table in the library for a change. He asked them to sit in front of him.

“Miss Granger, I will explain all the rituals to you both. You will be able to help Draco perform them when at Hogwarts.”

“Of course, Mr Malfoy.”

He started explaining about the rituals. There were no intricate, time consuming processes. They were simple methods which can be performed daily. Similar to the chant they were performing, with the rituals, the build up of magic was gradual. Doing them religiously every day helped cumulate the effect. 

Draco was asked to name every person he had tried to harm or done actual harm to after receiving the Dark mark. Rather than shying away or trying to forget his deeds he was to analyse them and try to be remorseful every day. He was to remember all the names and say them like a mantra. 

He was to take daily baths with rock salt and oils and meditate in the bath for a couple of minutes. During the meditation he was to imagine the darkness leaving him and dissolving in the bath. 

He was to surround himself with positive people. All types of negativity had to be eliminated. As the other rituals started to take their effect he would be able to intuitively know who to be with and who to not be with. 

Meditation while sitting on a drawn Mandala was the most difficult process. In eastern tropical countries like India they used to draw the mandala on dirt around their houses and meditate while sitting on it. Earth being a magnet absorbed the impurity from the individual. In colder countries it was difficult to do so. They being wizards could achieve it if committed. Lucius commented that if not on earth they could always do it on stone floor of Hogwarts, though, it would be less effective. Hermione and Draco looked at each other at this point. They knew an isolated place where they could do this perfectly. 

Last but not least after removing the darkness by a small part in the day, at night Draco was to imagine the disappeared darkness replaced by light or purity that existed in the universe. He were to do it just before sleeping. 

“It contains a lot of meditation.” Draco said ruefully. 

“Yes son. I know it sounds monotonous to you but the most effective process amongst all this is the meditation. The additional tools are just to accelerate the process. Trust me when I say that you will start liking meditation after some time.”

“Miss Granger, some of these processes can help you with the wandless magic too. Especially meditation on mandala. I tried it today on bare stone floor and it had a very powerful effect on my magic.”

“I am definitely going to practice it with Draco.”

“Why don’t you start with the first ritual Draco? Write down all the names of people you have harmed or tried to harm.” Lucius asked Draco and then turning to Hermione he said, “Why don’t we start with another lesson about wandless magic?” He got up and led her to their mats. When they were seated he handed her the book she was to read and then cast a wandless wordless muffliato around them. 

For the first time since she had started acquainting with him Hermione saw Lucius looking worried and sad. He glanced at Draco’s back and there was a longing in his eyes. He hesitated before he spoke to her. 

“Miss Granger, I thought I had protected my son and wife enough that they would not be tainted with dark magic. I clearly failed in doing so. When I started my meditation, I came across how profound the effect was on me. The realisation of extent of the darkness that had taken power over my body and soul was overwhelmingly devastating. I know the wizarding community thinks that my change was only because the Dark lord is dead and it’s all an act to be out of prison. It is not so. After the first war ended I wanted to get rid of the darkness and the dark objects. The intention was to protect myself and my family. I got rid of the Dark lord’s diary in the same hopes. My methods were completely wrong and I aided in almost killing a young witch. It only added to my darkness.”

“When the Dark Lord returned I did not have any option but to join him. The Dark Mark made sure that I was loyal to my master. Through the Dark Mark he could trace us so I could not have run with my family. When I failed to get the prophecy at the Ministry and got arrested I was terrified. I knew what he could do to Draco and Narcissa. He gave an impossible task to Draco to punish me. The Dark Lord knew my weakness and exploited it. He was punishing me by using Draco. When he started living in the Manor we were his slaves. I tried to hand you and Mr Potter to him in the hopes of redeeming myself in his eyes, it again added to my darkness.”

“He did not punish me or Narcissa that day. Draco was crucioed that day in front of us. We begged him to do it to us but he did not budge. Draco was ill for a week after that... After the Dark lord died the full impact of what I had become descended on me. I could not forgive myself to have put Draco and Narcissa in harm’s way. I almost gave up on the world... The only thing that endured me was the thought that whatever damage I had done to my son by raising him wrongly I now needed to help him become a better person than that. He had always idolised me. I focused on getting better because I knew he would follow me. I never thought that the darkness would have taken place in him too. He was in the war for such a short time. I thought I had protected him from at least that. It was a blow yesterday to know that I had failed even in that.”

Lucius’s eyes were very like Draco’s. She could read them the way she did with Draco. Hermione could see the burn in his eyes. He was burning with the worry of his son. He was burning with rage at himself. 

“Mr Malfoy, everything you or Draco did was to protect your family. The methods were wrong and some decisions were bad but the aim was to save each other from impending doom. That has to count somehow. The only person truly responsible is Voldemort.”

Lucius flinched slightly. 

“Your and Draco’s drive for becoming better people is incorrigible and I have full faith that you both will succeed. I have worked with Draco for many months now. I have got to know him. He is already becoming a better person every day.”

“Thank you Miss Granger for your kind words. I want to thank you for being with my son.”

Hermione blushed slightly. Did he know? Can he sense that too?

Lucius continued “His other friends are... I have started being intolerant to negativity and his other friends are full of it. Especially the girls.”

Hermione could guess from whom and why he felt the negativity. Hermione sighed internally in relief that the Malfoy patriarch only thought of her as his son’s friend. 

“You are one of the only genuine people around him. He is happy when around you. He was depressed the whole summer no matter what Narcissa or me tried doing to improve his mood. He was the same when he went back to Hogwarts. After you started working on the project he has been improving. He looks much happier now. I am grateful to you for that.”

“He has become a good friend of mine.” Hermione smiled at Lucius tentatively. She glanced at Draco’s back in affection. 

Lucius gave a small smile in return. 

Draco and Hermione returned to Hogwarts in the evening before dinner. They apparated to Hogsmead like many older students did and walked to Hogwarts. It felt weird to sit on different tables but Hermione went to sit at the Gryffindor table. Ron did not look at her. Ginny and Harry greeted her warmly. 

After dinner Draco and her went to meet Professor McGonagall. She heard them patiently. Hermione had expected her to scoff like she herself had done but McGonagall just nodded in understanding. They told her about the rituals they had researched. Her eyebrows went up but she did not dismiss the rituals. She had personally known the Indian warlock many years back. She had not read the book though. She promised to do research on her own terms and get back to them. 

“Mr Malfoy, I know this must be a lot to digest for you. In addition to all the things you are expected to do this year, this is an extra burden on your shoulders. I want to assure you that even if you do not become an Animagus I will make sure that best of the recommendations are given for you when you pass out of the school.”

“Thank you Professor.”

“We have not lost hope, Professor. I will help Draco as much as I can. We will do our best and hopefully we both will be able to achieve the transformation.” Hermione said earnestly. 

“You could not have hoped for a better partner for your project, Mr Malfoy. She must be the one who researched the book I am sure.” When Draco nodded and Hermione looked embarrassed McGonagall continued, “I hope you know how lucky you are in having her.” She looked proudly at Hermione. 

“I had realised that a long time back.” Draco smiled at McGonagall. 

When they left the Headmistress’ office Draco walked her to the Gryffindor tower as usual but before they reached the corridor of the Fat lady he pulled her in an empty classroom. He locked it with a lazy flick of his wand and pulled her closer to him looking hungrily in her eyes. He pulled her bag from her shoulder and put it on a nearby bench without breaking the eye contact. 

“You know you are the best girlfriend in the world right?”

Hermione beamed at him and a small giggle escaped her mouth. It was the first time he had called her that. He tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her lips to his. Hermione was lost in the fire of it again. She clung at his broad shoulders and pulled herself closer to him. His other hand slid around her waist. He slowly slid it up below her shirt to touch her skin above the waistline of her jeans. His fingers were slightly colder and she gasped and shuddered at the touch. 

They kept kissing until they both were breathless. He gave her a small kiss again and released her. He straightened her shirt and put her bag on her shoulder. As he turned to leave she held his hand and pulled him closer and rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and put the other hand on his heart. She could feel its steady rhythm. She imagined healing him of all the darkness. His free hand held her securely to himself around her shoulders. They stood in that position for a long time. 

The next day as she came to breakfast there was a happy spring in her step. Ginny kept looking at her suspiciously. Draco came through the doors and his eyes were on Gryffindor table immediately. Hermione was looking at the door in wait. Their eyes met and Hermione gave him a small smile before turning back to her breakfast. A few minutes later the daily post came in and several people received Daily Prophet including Hermione. The general buzz of conversation ceased for a moment and then started again, louder this time. 

Hermione was not paying attention as she was busy unfolding her paper. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked at the front page of the paper. 

Half the front page was filled with the photo of Draco and her dancing. In the black and white photo he pulled her closer and they swayed in a continuous loop. The headline read, “Are Ex Death Eater Draco Malfoy And war hero Hermione Granger Dating? A source close to the Malfoys confirms they are.”

A smaller headline halfway in the article read “Are Malfoys taking advantage of the famous Muggleborn witch to be accepted in the society again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi potterheads!
> 
> Let me know what you think of the chapter. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make me keep writing the story. 
> 
> Love.


	21. Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for a little delay in posting. Here’s the latest chapter! Enjoy! :D

Hermione was dumbstruck as she kept re-reading the headline. She looked up at Draco and he was looking at her with wide eyes over his copy of the Prophet. She could feel many curious gazes on her. She had to think this through before reacting. She gathered her school bag and the newspaper and hurried out of the hall. She went up the stairs and hurried in a classroom. 

‘Are Ex Death Eater Draco Malfoy and war Hero Hermione Granger dating? A source close to the Malfoys confirms they are. 

The ex Death Eater Draco Malfoy and war hero Hermione Granger are dating each other. They have been spending time since the start of the year for a project and they seem to have grown to be fond of each other. 

Our heroine Miss Granger May have genuine feelings for Mr Malfoy but he may be taking advantage of the good witch to gain approval of the wizarding community. 

Draco Malfoy and his father Lucius Malfoy, another well-known Death Eater, who is currently under house arrest, were staunch followers of He Who Must Not Be Named and haters of Muggleborns. He has been involved in mass muggle torture at the previous Quidditch World Cup held in Britain. 

A source close to the Malfoys confirms that Miss Granger has been spending time at the Malfoy’s current residence for the same project as well as had spent the Christmas holidays with them. 

“I saw Draco and Granger kissing secretly at the New Year’s Party at Draco’s home.”  
A friend of the family confirmed. The source wishes to be remained anonymous. 

After the war many people from the community have doubted the sincerity of the sudden change of heart shown by Mr Lucius Malfoy. Is fraternising with Miss Hermione Granger another attempt to fool the wizarding community? Is Lucius Malfoy using his son to redeem his family name?....’

The article went on with speculations and detailed descriptions of the party. It also enumerated Lucius and Draco’s charges when they were on trial. It was a humiliating article for the Malfoys. The paper was clever to victimise Hermione and blame everything on them. The general sentiment of the community being sympathetic towards their famous heroes the paper had portrayed her as a damsel in distress who had been hoodwinked by a villain. 

There was a small paragraph at the end of the article that she had been known to have previously dated Victor Krum, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Even here the journalists had felt sorry for her tormented love life that she had to seek comfort in the arms of a Death Eater. 

There was no mention of the name of the journalist but she was sure a scarlet nailed, curly blonde haired witch was responsible for the article. She had a long standing grudge on Hermione. She had not targeted her, per say, this time but she had targeted her love life again. 

Handling Rita Skeeter was not urgent though. The matter that had to be handled immediately was who had spoken to Skeeter. There were many people at the party but the ones who could have known about the kiss were few. Astoria may have followed Draco and seen them kiss. She could have told her friends. Any of the Slytherins could have told their family. Someone with a grudge against the Malfoys could have heard it and told Rita Skeeter.

There had to be a way to expose the news leaker and have apology printed in Daily Prophet. Another way to not let the article humiliate the Malfoys was to own the relationship. Hermione was not very comfortable in making it public yet. They were in the relationship for only a few days. Whenever she would decide to own the relationship she wanted that to be decided on her own terms, not because someone was forcing her to do so. There had to be a way to lure the culprit out. Draco would be able to get rid of that person from his life. As Lucius had said all the unpleasant people had to be eliminated from his life. 

She read all the statements given by Rita’s source. It sounded like the person had been there in the party and they sounded like a girl trying to get revenge. So Astoria? Or Pansy? The more she thought about it the more she was convinced that it was one or both of them. Astoria was an obvious choice. Too obvious in fact. She was a Slytherin after all. They were known to have self preservation imbibed in them. If she were the culprit she would have been more careful of the way she used that information. 

So Pansy then. It definitely was a mean petty thing that she was known to do. It might even be her ploy to sabotage Draco’s relationship with Hermione and frame Astoria to have Draco back to herself. Pansy was nasty enough to do that. She was his ex. She had not looked very interested in re-starting the relationship with Draco any time Hermione had seen her that year but may be she had thought that Draco would eventually go back to her as he was clearly not interested in Astoria. 

Whatever her motivation was, she would never admit it. Hermione needed to do something to provoke her to admit she did it. Preferably in front of many people. Hermione needed to be clever about it. Pansy wanted their relationship sabotaged? Hermione was going to let her think she was winning. 

She went outside and started slowly towards her first class. Double Transfiguration with Hufflepuffs. As she reached the corridor leading to it someone grabbed her and pulled her in an alcove. 

A hand closed on her mouth to stop her from screaming. “It’s me. It’s Draco. Don’t scream.”

She breathed quickly as he let go of her mouth. 

“What are you doing, Malfoy?” She mustered all the bitterness she could in that sentence. She looked at him in anger and he was frozen in the place. “How dare you put your hands on me?”

She felt both of their hearts shatter that moment but she kept going. She moved back in the corridor and few students who were walking past them to classes stopped on their way to look at her.

“Were you the one who released the article?” She continued. She did not keep her voice down. “To muddy my image? I don’t want to be associated with you on any level. We are just project partners.”

“I have started to realise you were taking advantage of me the whole time. I am not going to get fooled anymore. Go tell your father that he cannot use me to wash the dirty Malfoy name.”

The last part was below the belt, she knew. She needed to be excessive in her insult as she was a terrible actress. It was important that anyone within earshot believed her. Draco had hurt written over his face. His eyes had become cold and hard like a ice. She almost apologised. She controlled herself. 

She turned on her heel and walked to the class. After the period was over she hurried to the owlery to send a letter to Lucius and Narcissa. She hurriedly explained that she would have to be horrible to Draco to find out who did it. She asked them not to tell him anything and apologised about insulting him and the Malfoys. 

She skipped lunch and went to another nearby empty classroom to write a carefully worded letter to the annoying journalist. 

Miss Rita Skeeter,

You must have read the article in today’s Daily Prophet about me and Draco Malfoy. If you are the one to write it(I could almost identify your witty writing style), I cannot thank you enough. It opened my eyes to the ways the Malfoys were taking advantage of my status in the society. 

Thank you so much for looking out for an old friend. I want to do an exclusive interview with you about how Draco Malfoy has used me. Is Saturday in the Great Hall at nine in the morning convenient? I will take due permission from the Headmistress to do the interview. I want it as public as possible. Everyone should know how disturbed I am at my humiliation caused by the Malfoys. 

Please confirm your presence by return owl.

Yours sincerely,

Hermione Granger.

Before posting the letter she went to meet Professor McGonagall. 

“Miss Granger, I can guess that you are here about the article.”

“I need your help, Professor. It’s a small matter but I want to teach people not to meddle in anyone’s business for the last time. So that the next time a journalist and their petty sources try to sully anyone else’s image they will think twice... I think the journalist is Rita Skeeter. Though the article is anonymous the writing style matches her evil fact twisting style.”

Professor McGonagall’s nostrils flared. Rita Skeeter was responsible for writing the horrible false biography of Albus Dumbledore which had tainted his image. 

She nodded at Hermione. “What help do you need Miss Granger?”

“I just want you to confirm with the chief editor of the Prophet that Rita is the one to write the article.”

“Have a seat. I am going to give a Flu call to him.” She got up and with surprising agility vanished in the green fire. Hermione waited for ten minutes. Dumbledore was snoozing but Snape’s eyes were on her. He narrowed his beady eyes as she looked at him. 

McGonagall appeared and smiled faintly at Hermione. “It is Rita Skeeter. Your assumption was right. I asked him to wait for my word before he took any action on her... What do you plan to do with the information?”

Hermione showed her the letter she had written for Rita Skeeter. The Headmistress read it carefully and gave Hermione a sharp look from above her glasses. 

“Are you sure you want to make a spectacle in the Great Hall for everyone to see?”

“Yes Professor. She needs to have a public humiliation and I want to know the source of her information. I am sure it is one of the Slytherin girls. I have my suspicions as to who it might be but I want it confirmed in front of the whole school.”

“Is there any authenticity in what the article said about you and Mr Malfoy?” Professor asked her. Her face was blank but her tone made it sound like she may already know the answer. 

“If there is anything... it needs to be kept quiet for the time being.” Hermione said. Hoping that the Professor would understand what she was trying to convey. 

To her surprise the professor gave her a small smile and a nod. 

Hermione came out of the office ten minutes later. She was happy with the plan and Professor McGonagall’s involvement ensured that it was full proof. The thought of the wait till Saturday was making her sad. Staying mad and away from Draco was going to be difficult. She went to the owlery to borrow another of the school owls. 

She wished she could give Draco a hint. She wasn’t sure he could act his part if he knew about the plan. She needed him miserable so that Pansy would make her move. Her stomach twisted in a knot at the thought. If she knew Draco well, then she was sure he would not move on in five days. It was a test for both of them. 

The day passed by. She did her chant at sunset and she hoped beyond hope that Draco was following the schedule of his chant and rituals. She went for dinner late hoping she would be avoiding as many people as possible. She hurried in the Great Hall and sat with her back to the Slytherin table. Even though she had not had lunch she picked at her food. She had hardly eaten anything when the time was over and she went towards her dormitory. Avoiding many gazes she reached her bed and closing the curtains sank into it. The dormitory was mercifully empty. She closed her eyes and lay there thinking. 

She gave a start when she heard a pop close to her bedside table. By the time she reached over to open her curtains there was another pop. She looked at her table and saw a tray with tea, biscuits and sweets laid neatly on it. There was a note below the saucer. The paper was folded over and ‘Hermione’ was written in Draco’s long, slanting handwriting. 

Hermione, 

I don’t have words to explain how sorry I am that the article happened. I know you don’t even want to look at me let alone hear from me but if you are reading it, please believe me that neither my father nor me had anything to do with it. Why would we aid in disgracing our own family more than it already is?

I am sorry that your name got dragged with us this time. 

I have never once thought of taking advantage of you. When I had asked you about the project it was purely due to your amazing intelligence. Now.. you have become very important to me and hurting you would be the same as hurting myself. You believing that I am capable of doing something like this to you is devastating for me. It is my failure that inspite of knowing me, you still believed that I could hurt you. 

I hope you will to forgive me. 

Yours, 

Draco. 

Her tears started falling earnestly as she read the word ‘Yours’. She was hurting him and in turn hurting herself. 

Mila came after an hour to find the food untouched but there was a note for her master Draco. She delivered it to him. 

Draco,

I realise that I was wrong in assuming you or Mr Malfoy had anything to do with the article. I am sorry for that. 

I still need some space from the relationship. I did not want anyone to know about us and now everyone will be speculating about it. Let’s take a break from each other for the time being.

Don’t forget to do your chant or your rituals. 

Hermione

She heard the other girls entering the dorm and put a Muffliato around her. She did not want to talk to anyone. Not even to Ginny. Her Parspec vibrated twice with a fifteen minute interval but she did not answer it. Draco’s voice saying ‘Hermione’ echoed in her brain for a long time after that. 

The next day went by miserably for her. She received two owls at breakfast. The first one was a very enthusiastic reply from Rita. She was going to come on Saturday. The other was a sympathetic letter from Lucius where he said that he trusted her fully to handle the situation and she should not worry about Draco too much. He would come around once he realises the true purpose of what she had done. 

She felt that Saturday could not come any earlier. She had a bit of a breakfast but lost her appetite when she saw Pansy leaning her head on Draco’s shoulder. He gently pushed her away after a moment but she could not take the image off her mind. He looked up at Hermione but she had averted her eyes from him by then. She forced some pumpkin juice in her system. Harry and Ginny were looking worriedly at her. Ron kept looking daggers at Draco. 

Harry cleared his throat and asked her tentatively in a low voice, “Hermione, you need to talk to us. What’s going on? Ron wanted to threaten and hex Malfoy yesterday but we stopped him saying that we should not do anything before talking to you. You avoided us completely yesterday and we gave you your space but we need to know if you are okay and if you need help dealing with the situation.”

She sighed. She had ignored her friends yesterday but it did not seem possible to do so that day. They had the right to know what was going on in her life. Well, she was going to tell them what was going on, partially. 

“I am so sorry for yesterday. I will let you guys know everything tonight.” She promised them. 

That night it took eleven o’clock for the common room clear of students except Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. 

She told them everything that she did including her fake yelling at Draco. She told them in detail about her plan on Saturday. She just left the part about her actually being in a relationship with Draco. 

“I want to humiliate Rita for writing lies and I want to know who blabbed to her about a kiss that never happened. There was no press involved at the party. People were taking photographs amongst themselves and an elf was taking photos for the Malfoys. Someone has leaked the photo to Skeeter and talked to her in detail about our project and me staying at the Malfoys’ house.”

They nodded. Ron was still visibly upset. She held his hand and squeezed it saying “I am okay. It’s not Draco’s or his father’s fault at all. They are the victims.”

Ron gave a curt nod of understanding. 

There was some commotion outside of the portrait hole. The Fat lady was talking in a loud voice. All four of them drew their wands. Harry opened the hole and stepped back. Two boys were standing outside the portrait hole. One a tall blonde and other a dark haired shorter one. 

“Potter, I want to see Granger.” Draco’s smooth voice demanded. 

Hermione stepped forward. He was looking at her with his stormy eyes. His gaze swept from top of her head to her toes once and he seemed to visibly relax. 

“Can I talk to you alone?” 

Hermione nodded. The weight on her chest was excruciating as she looked at Draco. She stepped out of the portrait hole and followed Draco into nearby classroom. 

“I am not going to wait around. I have already been woken once, if I am asleep again then find somewhere else to sleep tonight, Miss Granger.” The Fat Lady’s voice trailed behind them. 

Hermione rolled her eyes as she closed the door of the classroom. 

Draco was on her in an instant. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. The weight on her chest eased. She relaxed in his arms, relishing the warmth. She could smell alcohol on him. 

“So what are we celebrating tonight?” She asked him still in his embrace. 

“Nothing, I drank today to forget my sorrows.”

“Did you forget your promise to yourself? That you would never drink when you are sad?” Hermione asked him, her voice was muffled as she talked into his chest. 

“No I did not forget. I just didn’t care for that tonight.”

She slowly pushed him away. 

“Did you get my note?”

“I did.”

“I asked you to give me some space. This isn’t giving me space.”

“I did stay away from you the whole day didn’t I? I just wanted to make sure you did your chant and wanted to tell you that I am doing the chant as well as rituals. You asked me to do that in the note. So I called you on Parspecs and after a third call Patil came in view and told me that you are not in your dormitory and to shut the fuck up or she was going to break the mirror.”

Hermione had forgotten that she had left the mirror on her bed and that it tended to get louder with every call.

Draco continued “I was worried about you. So I came to check on you.” His eyes had that lost kitten look again. She almost kissed him then. 

“I am okay.”

“I just wanted to make sure of that.”

Hermione nodded. “Let’s keep doing our tasks on our own for now. I will talk to you or call you when I am ready.”

He gave a small curt nod, his eyes were cold now. “I will leave you alone from now.” 

Draco reached for the door and she almost grabbed his hand but controlled herself and followed him outside. Nott was still waiting outside the portrait hole apparently making small talk to the Fat Lady. He could be charming if he wanted to. As they approached him he gave a tentative smile to Hermione. She smiled back less warmly than she usually would have. When they turned to leave, the Fat Lady called behind them. 

“I like your friend Mr Malfoy, but next time, don’t yell at me when I am asleep.”

“I won’t yell I promise. I will just get some charmed drums to wake you up and keep you awake.” He said the last part in a small voice. 

A small chuckle escaped Hermione as she climbed back and closed the door behind her to muffle the Fat lady’s angry rebuttal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> A new twist in the tale. What did you think of the chapter? Let me know.
> 
> Love to those who left kudos. :)


	22. Eye for an eye

The next few days were filled with misery for Hermione. Draco kept his promise of staying away from her. He did not even glance at her. She found herself looking at him from time to time, in Great hall, in classes, but he seemed determined to ignore her. She reminded herself that she was the one who had asked him to give her space. 

The weather remained cold adding to her gloominess. Ginny tried to ask her why she was so upset but she assured her that she was fine. It was a half-hearted effort from Hermione and she knew it as she could see in Ginny’s eyes that she was not convinced. 

Saturday arrived and Hermione was set with her plan. She called Draco just before sunrise and he answered half asleep.

“Put a Muffliato around yourself quickly please.” She said urgently. 

“Why?” Draco asked. 

“Just do it.” She said in a low voice. 

She heard him cast it. 

“Listen to me carefully. I am going to do an interview with Rita Skeeter today. Don’t believe a word I say to her.”

“What?”

“Just do as I say. Please. Don’t listen to what I am saying in that interview and don’t talk to anyone before that. Not even with Zabini or Nott or Goyle. Now get up and do the chant. Sunrise is here”

“You are so bossy, Granger.” He said looking annoyed. 

“Yeah yeah. Bye.” She went away. 

Hermione was nervous as she waited for Rita Skeeter to arrive. McGonagall was sitting in the high chair along with other professors. She glanced at her once, the Headmistress gave her a nod of reassurance. 

Skeeter came with her usual tail of a photographer. She looked too made up in her rigid blonde curls and her red lipstick and nails. She was looking very excited as she glanced around to find Hermione. Hermione gave her a wave and got up from her seat and went towards Skeeter. She faked a smile at her and led her towards the Slytherin table. She made sure that all the Slytherins from their year were present. 

She seated herself on the edge of the Slytherin table and Rita sat across her and got her quill and parchments ready. Hermione kept her arms folded as she waited nervously trying not to show it. People in the hall were gaping at them. Many had started edging towards them. 

“Are you ready for the interview Miss Granger?” Skeeter asked sweetly. 

“Of course Miss Skeeter.”

“How was it that you were there in the Malfoy Chateau for the New Years party?” Rita said loud enough for people around them to hear. 

“Draco Malfoy and I have been project partners for last three months. He and his family invited me for the party.” Hermione said equally loudly. 

“Who approached who for the project?”

“Malfoy asked me to partner with him.”

“Did you suspect at the time that he had an ulterior motive?”

“No. I did not.”

“When did it become apparent that he and his family were using you to gain acceptance of the wizarding community?”

“I was foolish to trust the Malfoys. I did not realise it till the article was published. I have you and your source to thank for opening my eyes to the bitter but true reality.” Hermione simpered at her. 

“I am glad to be of help. Eye opening journalism is my specialty.”

“Indeed.” The sarcasm was lost on Rita who beamed at Hermione. 

Rita’s Quick quotes quill was writing away rapidly, no doubt writing things that never came out of Hermione’s mouth. 

“I would like to meet and thank your source on record if you don’t mind. I have so much to be thankful of them.” Hermione said. 

“Yes. That will be great press.” She said excitedly. She looked around at the Slytherins and said “Miss Greengrass! Please join us.”

‘Ohh so it was Astoria then.’ Hermione thought. She looked at Astoria as she sat blank faced next to Daphne. 

“Miss Greengrass!” Rita called again as Astoria did not move. Hermione’s jaw dropped when it was Daphne who got up slowly and came over to them. Draco who was silent and stone faced till now glared daggers at Daphne. 

“Daphne?” Hermione asked her still not believing it. From all the Slytherin girls she had liked Daphne the best and had not suspected her at all. 

“Why did you do it?” Hermione was shocked and hurt. 

Daphne knew that she had been played. She crossed her arms and lifted her nose in air. “For Astoria. She came crying to me when Draco abruptly left her under a mistletoe to follow you. I saw you two kissing.”

“I did not want Astoria’s rightful place to be taken by someone like you who had come into Draco’s life only yesterday.” She sneered at Hermione. 

“But why sully the Malfoys in doing so?”

“Nothing bad can be said about the Malfoys that hasn’t been said before now. I wanted to plant a seed of doubt in your mind and make Draco upset enough so that he would seek comfort in Astoria’s arms. It was two hoops with one Quaffle.”

Draco got up from his place and came over. “Daphne, I cant believe you did this to an old classmate. We were never good friends but you had never harmed me before. This is a new low for you. You have not only broken our friendship but our family’s age old alliance too.”

Daphne looked a little shaken at his words. Pansy was looking at Daphne in disgust too. She came over and gave Daphne a tight slap. “For backstabbing Draco and his family. You knew how much he was trying this year and you almost ruined it for him.” Hermione looked amazed at Pansy. Hermione’s respect for the raven haired witch increased in that moment. 

Daphne looked around to see disgusted expressions of all the people in Great Hall including the Slytherins. Her gaze fell finally on Zabini’s face and disappointment was obvious on it. She turned on her heels and disappeared out of the hall. Astoria followed her sister. 

Professor McGonagall had come down towards them now. 

“Given the circumstances, everything Miss Daphne has said should be treated as false now including the so called relationship between Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger.”

She turned to Rita who had a sour look on her face. 

“Miss Skeeter, I am expecting a full responsibility and apology from you towards The Malfoys and Miss Granger in tomorrow’s Daily Prophet. I have already spoken to the editor in chief there. ...You can write it from prison.” She waved her want and a silver cat emerged from it and went towards the entrance hall. Two Law Enforcements officers in long formal blue cloaks entered the Great hall and approached them. 

“What-” Skeeter looked dumbstruck. 

“Miss Granger told me a very interesting fact about you Miss Skeeter, that you are an unregistered Animagus and you turn into a bee and spy on people which is also very illegal.” Skeeter got up from the seat in horror and was glaring at McGonagall and Hermione.

“She tricked me into this.” Rita shouted pointing at Hermione. 

“I had warned you Rita and you did not take me seriously. You should not have targeted me again.” Hermione said. 

The officers quickly put magical shackles on Skeeter to prevent her from turning. “You are under arrest for illegally practicing Animagi transformation.” One of the officers said as they arrested her. The photographer was slowly backing away towards the door and was trying to slink out of the hall.

Professor McGonagall called out to him. “Why don’t you take a picture of the arrest? You can publish it in your Prophet along with the apology.”

His expressions became sheepish when he realised he did not have a choice. He came over and clicked the photo of Skeeter in shackles with the two officers and hurried out. 

Hermione watched with a smirk that resembled Draco’s as Skeeter was hustled away from the hall. Draco stood beside her and was staring at her with worshipful and adoring expressions. He looked like he was going to kiss her right there. 

She slowly turned to look at him, her eyes were guarded. “I am so sorry, Draco.” She said. She looked around and people were still staring at them. “I needed you oblivious to the plan so that this could work out correctly. I wanted the perpetrator to think they were winning so that I could blindside them.”

“I realise that now.” He said. Still stunned he smiled faintly at her. “Thank you, Granger, for not letting my family name get ruined further.” He was very formal with all the eyes on them. 

She smiled and nodded at him. “I owed you and your family for being great hosts when I was staying there. I am glad this worked out well.” 

They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before Hermione turned and almost danced towards the Gryffindor table. The knot in her stomach eased and her stomach growled with hunger. She was going to have a hearty breakfast. Harry and Ginny grinned at her. Ron was still a little reserved but he too smiled at her. She beamed happily at them and loaded her plate with food. Ginny was looking at her with a knowing look on her face. Hermione ignored it and dug in. 

She got up when she was full to the brim. Happily announcing that she was going to the library she sauntered off. Draco got up a few minutes later. Ginny noticed but did not say anything to Harry or Ron. 

Hermione was going through the Advanced charms isle in the back of the library when Draco caught up with her. The look of adoration and worship was back on his face. 

“Hey!” He said. 

“Hey!” She said nervously. She wasn’t sure if she was going to be scolded for not including him in the plan and in turn torturing him for five days. 

“You are a badass witch you know?” He said in awe. 

She blushed and smiled at him. “Took you a long time to notice that.”

“It was due to my misfortune of not knowing you all these years.” Draco said. 

He was stepping closer to her with every word. She was backing away from him until her back touched the far wall of the library. 

He came closer and touched their foreheads. It felt like they had a weight on their minds for past five days and both were unburdening it together. 

After a few moments he looked at her and said “Thank you, Hermione”. The words were said in so much reverence that Hermione’s eyes started watering. She crashed herself in his chest and sobbed. 

Draco looked bewildered. “What’s wrong?” His voice sounded confused as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Nothing. Everything is good now. I just missed you.”

His arms tightened at her words and he said “Me too” after a pause. 

“Would you promise me one thing though?” He asked and Hermione nodded in his chest. 

“Don’t keep things from me from now on please.” 

“I wanted you miserable. I did not know if you would be able to act the part if I had told you the truth...I myself am terrible at pretending so I thought...”

“I am a very good actor and a lot effective at keeping my expressions at check than you.” 

She could feel his smirk in his tone. She rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah.. you are right...I will always be honest from now.”

She looked up at him and his eyes were shining like diamonds.

“Do you want to go to the room of requirement?” 

Hermione nodded. She got all the books she wanted from the library and they headed to the project room. 

The door of the room had barely closed when Draco was on her. His eyes were dark and his gaze was steady as he looked at her. He kissed her slowly, relishing every moment of it. As the kiss deepened he tucked at her robes. She willingly let him get them off over her head. Her skirt had risen halfway on her thighs. He removed her sweater vest and loosened her tie. All this while kissing her slowly. She pulled at his robes until he removed them himself and loosened his tie. He pulled her to him and wrapped a hand tightly around her waist. He led her to the couch still kissing her and sat her in his lap. His hands roamed around her shoulders and the the side of her body. She shuddered at his touch. He laid her gently on the couch without leaving her lips and leaned on her. He was careful not to put too much weight on her. The couch expanded magically to allow his full height. Her shirt had come untucked from her skirt and he slid his arm around her bare skin to put around her waist and pulled her closer to him. 

Hermione was lost in Draco. His body, his heat was all she could think about. He left her mouth and kissed her jaw and down her throat. He unbuttoned her shirt halfway and started kissing on her shoulders and collar bone. As he kissed around her black bra she shivered and gasped. 

He looked in her eyes and saw apprehension in them. He kissed the lowermost point of her sternum that was exposed and started re-buttoning her shirt kissing her every time. He kissed her lips for a few moments and pulled himself off of her. 

She slowly got up and he picked her robes from the floor and straightened them and scourgified them for her. She smiled at the sweet gesture. When he neatened his clothes she pulled him closer and gave him a small and sweet kiss. 

They both decided to get on with their school work. She found Draco distracting to be working with. Unless one of them was reading the text aloud it was impossible for her to concentrate. 

He kept looking at her with the book that he was reading, forgotten on his lap. When she asked what he was looking at he just shook his head and continued looking at her with a small smile on his face. Around lunch time he slid closer to her and took the book from her hands and kissed her tenderly. 

They decided to meet at sunset again to do the chant together. 

They went together to the Great hall for lunch and Hermione was conscious of the stares they both were getting. She felt like they could tell that they had made out. 

As she thought about the Great hall she was reminded of the article. The morning incident brought the betrayal from Daphne to her mind. 

“I still can’t believe it was Daphne who sold us out to Rita Skeeter.” 

Draco sighed. “She, like all Slytherins, can go to any length to achieve what she wants. That’s how we are. All the morals and rights and wrongs fade away.”

“I had wondered why you weren’t good friends with her as she had seemed like an intelligent and kind girl. I don’t have that doubt now.”

Draco nodded.

“She has always been a backstabber. It’s still shocking to me that she betrayed me though. It seems that all these years of knowing each other mean nothing to my so called friends. Slytherin loyalty is to be followed only till it’s convenient it seems. Pansy is very irritating most of the times but at least she is direct and honest. I prefer a dagger in my heart rather than in my back.” Draco said. 

“Yeah I was really impressed by Pansy today. She does care about you.” Hermione tried to keep the jealousy out of her tone. 

“I suppose.”

They did the chant together in the room of requirement at sunset and then started for the cave to do the ritual. The ground around the cave was covered with snow. They went into the cave to do the ritual like the Himalayan sadhus did. They drew two small neat mandalas in the dirt with their wands and sat in the inner circle. The outer circle was divided into four sections to point to the cardinal directions and the inner circle represented the up an down direction. They lit a fire and put warming charms on the mandala drawn floor to counter the freezing coldness. She was glad to know that Draco had come to the cave every day for the past week to do this ritual without fail. 

Draco focused on getting the darkness out of his system. He imagined that everything was being absorbed by the Mother Earth in her belly. Hermione in turn focused on channelling her magic. When they opened their eyes after half an hour it was darker in the cave. The fire had loosened its initial vigour and was giving a soft glow. Draco felt refreshed. 

“I feel like all the darkness has already receded. With the help of mandala as well as being with you.” He held her hand as he said it and Hermione could feel their energies intermingling. 

She smiled tentatively at his optimism. 

“I know it is not possible and I do feel the darkness again the next day though I swear it’s lessening. I feel that all this is working.” Draco said. 

Hermione could sense the rituals working too. His spirits in general had lifted. She felt his happiness radiating through him and she knew he felt hers. They went back to the castle and had late dinner. Hermione went to Gryffindor common room later. She was smiling to herself constantly and when Harry asked her about it she just said that it was a good day. 

She belatedly noticed that Ron was missing. She asked Harry and Ginny about it and Harry mumbled something about him studying in the Ravenclaw common room. 

It had been a fruitful but tiring day. Deciding to go early to bed she bid good night to the couple but Ginny told her she was coming along. Hermione schooled her expressions to that of sheepishness when she saw the calculative look on Ginny’s face. Bracing herself for the unavoidable confrontation she went to the empty dorm with Ginny. 

Ginny directly went to Hermione’s bed and sat down with her legs folded, looking expectant. Hermione sighed and put Muffliato on the door just in case. 

“You and Malfoy?” Ginny was never the one to mince her words. Hermione liked that about her. 

“Yes.” Hermione hesitated but decided to be open about it to Ginny. “It is very very recent. Only about ten days old.” 

“Ohh” Ginny looked surprised. 

“What?”

“I thought you immediately got together after your breakup with Ron.”

“No. Why would you think that? We got together at the new year’s party.”

Ginny nodded. Ginny was looking thoughtfully at her. Hermione braced herself for the ‘how could you possibly be with Malfoy of all people speech’. 

“You two are good together.” Ginny said. 

Hermione’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“He cares about you. I could see it whenever I saw you two together. He is equally intelligent and has become ambitious enough to match you. The general belief of self assurance that comes with his aristocratic background means that he will never feel threatened by your success.”

Ginny was analysing the relationship very clinically. 

“I can see the allure you feel towards him. He has that classic bad boy turned good attractiveness.” Hermione blushed at that, Ginny continued in her clinical tone. “As I said, you are good together.”

“You really do?” Hermione asked hopefully and Ginny nodded. “I think so too. It’s very new though. There is still a lot more to learn about each other.”

“Harry and Ron are as of now oblivious to it. I am not planing to tell them in near future.” 

“Thanks.” Hermione said gratefully. 

“There is something else you should know.”

“What?”

“Ron and Luna May be a thing.” Hermione’s heart jolted at Ginny’s words. “Nothing has happened between them yet but they are spending a lot of time together. They are cute. They make each other laugh and in time they may make each other happy. I thought I should give you a heads-up.”

Hermione did not know how to process the information yet. Her heart was slowing down after the jolt. She had liked Ron for many years. She was sure she was in love with him in the summer. It had been a hard but peaceful break-up between them. She did not want to be with him that was definite. She should feel happy that he was finding someone. She already was.

“It’s a surprise but I am happy for him.” Hermione said. He deserves to be with someone with a kindred soul like Luna.” Hermione smiled. 

Ginny nodded. 

“So have you two done it yet?” Ginny asked barely containing her curiosity. 

Hermione blushed. “No Gin! We are taking it slow for the moment.” Hermione could not hide the regret from her tone completely. She turned scarlet. 

“Look at you. I have never seen you blush so much.”

Hermione put her face in her hands in embarrassment. “I find him incredibly attractive.” She said when she could face her friend again. “It’s like you and Harry. You were so head over heels for each other. I used to find that silly.” She said apologetically. “I thought I would never feel that for anyone but here I am blushing at the mention of Draco.”

“I am so happy you have found that Herms.” Ginny said. 

“I know you and Harry have done it. I don’t know if I am there yet with Draco. I want to. My brain stops working when I am with him... I am a little afraid though. With Ron we were not ready to take the plunge and I am glad we did not force it. It’s different with Draco but I still don’t know how to be ready.”

“It’s easier when you know each other well. You will feel it when it’s the right time. Don’t push for it or obsess over it. The first time is awkward and a little painful. It gets easier and very very enjoyable later.” Ginny said with a wink. There was not even a little blush on her face. Hermione did not know how the girl kept her composure like that. She was glad she talked with Ginny. 

“Thanks Gin.” Hermione hugged her. 

“I know you are very bad at acting but if you want to keep the relationship from Harry, Ron and the whole school then may be you should wipe the adorably silly grin off your face when in public.” Ginny said over Hermione’s shoulder. 

Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	23. Uninhibited, vulnerable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You find that being vulnerable is the only way you allow your heart to feel true pleasure that’s so real it scares you.” -Bob Marley.

The previous week, Hermione had desperately missed her parents and written a letter to them when she had been feeling particularly lonely. She received their reply on Sunday. She also received another letter from the Malfoys.

Her parents said they missed her too. They had given their notices to the respective jobs and had asked Hermione to ask the Dentist running their practice to give the clinic back when summer started. 

The Malfoys had thanked Hermione generously in their letter. 

The Sunday Daily Prophet had Rita’s photo of her arrest on half the front page. Her apology to the Malfoys and Hermione for the false article was printed on other half. Hermione had given a formal statement where she had mentioned that Malfoys had been nothing but perfect hosts to her whenever she had been at their house. She had also pointed out that they never publicised the fact that they had no prejudice towards a Muggleborn witch anymore. The Prophet made it sound like they were tricked by Rita into printing the article. 

She shook her head at the newspaper but was satisfied with her achievement. She did not see Pansy coming over and sitting in front of her as she was preoccupied with her thoughts. 

She was startled as she looked up from the newspaper and found the raven haired witch looking at her with narrowed eyes. She had squeezed herself between Neville and Ginny. 

“Pansy?”

“As much as I don’t like you, you have proven to be a loyal friend of Draco’s. I am aware you did it to save your own ass as much as his, but still, we Slytherins never forget a favour and we owe you one.” 

Hermione was aware that Pansy had not actually said ‘thank you’ but it seemed it was her way of saying it. 

“You are welcome, Pansy.” Hermione smiled tentatively at her. 

Draco had come over and looked a little nervous as he glanced at the back of Pansy’s head. Hermione smiled at him to assure him that there was no trouble. 

“Why don’t you have breakfast at the Gryffindor table today?” She asked Pansy. She looked over to Draco “You could join too, Draco.”

Pansy looked like she was going to deny but Draco sat next to Pansy before she could say anything. Neville had to move over again and Hermione gave him an apologetic look. Across the hall Daphne was looking daggers at them as she and Astoria were huddled together. Blaise and Nott entered the hall and sat away from them. Hermione felt a twinge of guilt for isolating the Greengrass sisters from the group but she reminded herself that it was due to their own wrongdoing. 

“Daphne’s name was not mentioned in the paper. Did it have something to do with you?” Draco asked Hermione. 

Hermione nodded “Professor McGonagall and I asked the Prophet not to publicise her name.” 

Pansy and Draco were both looking at Hermione in part disbelief and part frustration. 

She defiantly said, “If I had not done so there wouldn’t have been any difference between me and her. The whole school, the Malfoys and the Prophet editors know who the perpetrator is. She will not dare do anything like this again. There was no need to humiliate her further. I hope she has learnt her lesson.”

Pansy shook her head at her and Draco again looked like he wanted to kiss Hermione then and there. A slight blush formed on Hermione’s cheek at the thought. 

Pansy looked like she would have left from the Gryffindor table if it wasn’t for Draco sitting there too. Nonetheless, she hardly touched any food and hurried out of the hall when Draco had finished with his food. 

Draco sighed looking over to her retreating form. 

“She almost said thank you for clearing your name.” Hermione said. 

Draco looked mildly impressed. “She is very upset with Daphne. They have known each other for a long time. Daphne broke the Slytherin code. We don’t backstab each other.”

“It seems like even Nott and Zabini are giving her and Astoria cold shoulder.” She said glancing back at the Slytherin table. Draco looked over and nodded. 

“It will take time for us to come around. If Daphne is sane she wouldn’t push it right now.”

Ron and Luna who had been sitting at the Ravenclaw table joined them when Pansy left. Ginny and Harry were listening to their conversation.

Ginny looked at them and said, “I am glad things worked out for you and your family, Draco.”

Draco nodded his head. “Thank you”

“I am glad Rita finally got what she deserved. The vile woman had tainted Dumbledore’s memory with false claims. Thanks to you, Hermione, now all her work will be untrustworthy.” Harry said looking admiringly at his best friend. 

“I had warned her last time. She did not heed it and so did not deserve another chance.” 

“Good work, Hermione.” Neville had joined the conversation too. 

Hermione smiled warmly at him. 

“I heard you got an internship to study Herbology at Ilvermorny university.”

“Yes” Neville’s face lit up. 

“Congratulations!!” 

“I need to get an Outstanding at Herbology NEWT though. Otherwise I don’t get in.” Neville said nervously. 

“I am sure you will get it, Nev.” Hermione said bracingly. “You are the best in our year.”

He beamed at her. Draco looked at Neville in curiosity. The boy was a famous war hero and was still feeling insecure about himself. 

“Longbottom, you killed The Dark lord’s giant snake with a sword for god’s sake.” Draco said exasperated. “Getting Outstanding in your best subject is piece of cake for you.” 

Though Draco’s tone was a little mocking, admiration was clear in his voice. Neville looked bewildered at the compliment. Draco had done nothing but mock him and make trouble for him since first year. Anything close to a compliment coming from Draco towards Neville must have been unbelievable to Neville. He nodded at Draco and seemed unable to reply in words. He looked at Hermione and she smiled assuredly at him. 

“I have been meaning to ask you. How was I able to kill it if killing Horcruxes is so very difficult.” Neville asked Hermione. 

Hermione launched into explaining to him about the sword and how it had absorbed the properties of Basilisk’s venom. 

“We had destroyed Voldemort’s locket with it too but we lost the sword to a goblin after that.” Ron chipped in. “I guess it was never his or anyone’s in particular but belongs to all the rightful Gryffindors.” Everyone smiled warmly at Neville. Neville was looking more and more awkward with all the praise. 

“How did you guys get the sword in the first place?” Neville asked. 

Harry looked a little uncomfortable but told him how Snape had gotten to know their location and had given him the sword in a forest after luring him with his doe Patronus. 

Hermione’s eyes grew wider as though she was hearing the story for the first time. 

“What?” Harry asked her. 

“How could I have forgotten? Snape was a Death Eater and he could still produce a Patronus.” He said looking between Harry and Draco. 

Draco’s eyes widened too. Abandoning her breakfast she got up. 

“We need to speak with him.” When Draco looked at her as though she had lost her mind. “I mean to his portrait, obviously.” She said and started walking out the Great hall. 

Draco got up and followed her bouncing spring of hair to McGonagall’s office. 

“For Merlin’s sake he is not going anywhere. Could you walk with me for a change?” He said half exasperated and half annoyed. He gripped at her elbow and pulled her back towards him. 

She looked a little surprised as though she had not realised that she was doing so and paced herself. 

They reached Professor McGonagall’s office and gave the password and went up the spiral staircase. They knocked and they were allowed entrance in the office though McGonagall was nowhere to be seen. Professor Dumbledore was snoozing in his portrait with all other previous headmasters and headmistresses. Professor Snape was awake and was looking at them with his one eyebrow raised. The familiar irritated expression prominent on his face. 

“Professor Snape?” Hermione said tentatively. He was as intimidating to her in a portrait as much as he was in person. “Could we speak with you? We have a few questions.”

The beady eyed professor had a knowing look on his face. 

“Make it quick Miss Granger.” He said making a face as though he had tasted something sour. 

Draco rolled his eyes in his head and restrained himself from apologising sarcastically for disturbing portrait-Snape’s busy schedule of snoozing. 

“As you know we are doing our NEWT project on Animagi. We read in a book that the magic may be similar to Patronus magic...” she continued to explain their problem for a few minutes. 

“I used to be able to produce a Patronus. I no longer can.” Draco added. “I cannot feel the second heartbeat as well. I am afraid I may not be able be an Animagus at all if the magics are similar.”

“I fail to see a question in your ramblings.” Snape said. 

“You have been a Death Eater, professor. Like me. Potter said you could produce a Patronus. I was wondering how you did that.”

Snape looked from Draco to Hermione in thought and turned to look at Dumbledore’s portrait. He turned to them again and said. 

“I always thought Dumbledore was a fool when he said love has magic that is most powerful of all. I was proved wrong by none other than the woman I loved when she saved her child from the killing curse of the Dark lord himself. The love that I felt for her was strong enough to counter the effects of the Dark mark.” He sharply turned towards Dumbledore again. “Stop pretending to be asleep, Albus. I know you have been waiting to say ‘I told you so’ for a very long time.”

Professor Dumbledore’s portrait opened its eyes and stared at them beaming unabashedly through his half moon glasses much like he used to when in person. 

“I am always glad to see the impossible that is achieved by a simple yet powerful thing such as love. Lily’s sacrifice was great no doubt but what you did for her son, Severus, was nothing short of impossible as well. Your heart remained pure against the Dark magic of the greatest dark wizard of all time. It was no small feat.”

Snape looked a little uncomfortable by the generosity of praise in Dumbledore’s words. 

Dumbledore continued now looking at Draco. “Patronus is representation of the happiness and purity of our hearts. The true happiness or contentment is achieved through love, compassion and all those good things. If the heart is dark it can never produce a Patronus.”

“So the solution to my problems is love?” Draco asked skeptically.

“The reason for me to be able to produce it was because of the love I felt for Lily.” Snape repeated. “So yes. The only thing that can pull you out of the darkness is compassion and love.”

Hermione and Draco looked at each other. 

Hermione was silent and thoughtful for a few minutes. She looked at the professors and said “That is out of our control. Not everyone has the capacity or the opportunity for such intense love. Isn’t there a solution which is tangible?”

Snape’s eyes narrowed at her and Dumbledore looked at her piercingly through his glasses. 

Snape spoke first. “Yes. The question is obvious from you Miss Granger. I cannot see you losing control of yourself. Not even to a beautiful thing such as love.” He sneered unpleasantly at her. “Remember that you cannot exact and control everything in your or other people’s lives.” Hermione looked at the floor. 

“Severus!” Dumbledore sternly reprimanded him. “Miss Granger, we heard what you and Minerva were discussing about meditation and meditative rituals. You are on the right path. That should help Mr Malfoy. That is something that is, as you said, tangible effort. And remember Mr. Malfoy, love can be felt for anyone and everyone and so is compassion... You have already become much more of a compassionate person than I knew you to be. I am sure you will be able to achieve what you want to. Believe that you can and you will.” He smiled at Draco. 

Draco had creases between his eyebrows. He nodded thoughtfully at Dumbledore. 

“Miss Granger, if I may, some kinds of magic are achieved better with losing control over it. Patronus is such a magic and so is becoming an Animagus. You will be able to achieve acceptable results with control but for extraordinary results, losing that same control is sometimes essential.”

Professor McGonagall entered her office that moment. She had allowed them the entrance to her office. 

“I hope you have not been waiting too long, Ms Granger and Mr Malfoy. Tell me what seems to be the problem?”

“There is no problem, Professor. We were here to speak with Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore.” Hermione explained the purpose of their meet. Professor McGonagall looked thoughtful but did not comment further. 

“I hope you got the answers that you were looking for.”

Hermione nodded. They left the Headmistress’ office. 

Over the next month they continued to do their chant and perform rituals regularly. They were both a bit taken aback by the talk with Professor Snape about the magic of love. An awkwardness had creeped in their relationship. They studied together and talked with each other about anything and everything. Had intellectual arguments over ways and means of life in the magical world but the kisses and embraces had become a little distant. All the talk of love had them feeling like having swords hanging on their heads. 

February’s first weekend saw the most anticipated Quidditch match of the year. Gryffindors vs Slytherins. Harry and Draco sported identical Kangaroo-hide gloves as they circled the pitch. Almost three fourth of the crowd was red scarfed including Hermione. She wanted to go neutral but Draco had encouraged her to wear her house colours saying that he had no problem with it. She was standing with her year-mates. She felt a little lonely with all her close friends playing in the match. Luna besides her was wearing her famous Lion hat on which she had put a large crown and was sporting a banner which said “Weasley is my King.” It was so cheesy that Hermione had had to keep her face straight when she had glanced at it first. Ron had looked very pleased though so she had kept her mouth shut. 

Hermione though in red scarf was wearing Draco’s heavy black cloak around her. He had given it to her the previous night when she suddenly had chills after leaving their project room. He had wrapped it around her shivering body and tucked her in his chest to warm her in an empty seventh floor corridor. It had been such a tender moment that recalling it put a smile on Hermione’s face as she looked at Draco on his broom. She pulled the hood of the cloak towards her nose and tried discreetly to inhale the lingering scent of Draco on it. 

Slytherin team under Draco’s leadership had become fair players, well, as fair as Slytherins could ever be. Rather than brute violence, they were using clever tricks to fool the Gryffindors. Gryffindors had excellent Chasers though so the tricks worked only half the time. Hermione was torn between wanting Gryffindor to win and wanting Draco to win. It was a lose-win situation for her either way. 

Ron had let pass only two Quaffles so far and had saved about a dozen goals before that. Hermione was praying that he would not let those slips reduce his confidence. They were standing close to the goalposts and Luna was constantly shouting encouraging words to Ron. Hermione admired Luna’s unabashed cheering. Ron had turned and smiled at Luna a few times. Hermione had to admit to herself that they were indeed cute.

For the first time in a match against Harry, Draco was concentrated on catching the Snitch rather than sabotaging Harry from doing so. Well, he would do that if necessary but unlike in all their previous matches he was less focused on that. He had faith in his Beaters. Gryffindor Beaters though competent had Gryffindor morality ingrained in them. They were hesitant to truly hurt the opposition. His Beaters were given full freedom by him. It was within the rules and they were magical folk, for Salazar’s sake, who could heal severest of injuries in a jiffy. 

He was scanning the Quidditch pitch thoroughly but the Snitch was nowhere to be seen. He was keeping an eye on Potter. Potter had been gifted a Firebolt by the Ministry along with his Order of Merlin First Class as his broom had been destroyed in a fight with the Dark lord so he had an advantage of speed over Draco who was still using his Nimbus 2001. Spotting the Snitch first was essential for Draco as he had no prayer of catching up with Potter’s Firebolt. 

Ron saved six more goals but had let in four more. Slytherins were in lead by ten points when Draco spotted the Snitch near Gryffindor goalposts. He stared in concentration at it for a moment before looking where Potter was. Potter was coming near him when he stared in concentration at something near the grass. He started edging towards it. Potter noticing his move stared at the ground too. He sped a little towards the ground and he saw Potter accelerate towards the ground too. Harry was closer to ground than Draco when Draco pulled his broom up to accelerate as fast as his broom would go towards the goalposts where the Snitch actually was. A couple seconds later Potter realising Draco’s feint corrected his direction. Draco narrowly missed the Bludger sent towards him by one of the Gryffindor Beaters. Potter was behind him by a few meters. He put his full weight on the handle of his broom. 

He was only three meters from the Snitch when the Bludger hit by Goyle towards Potter missed Potter and hit Draco on the left side Of his chest. There was a crunching noise and all the air from his lungs seemed to be stuck in his chest. He tried to heave a breath but he could not. His chest felt too heavy. He was getting light headed. His right hand clutched his left chest and his left slacked on the broom. He slumped against the broom handle and his broom started slowly spiralling towards the ground. He noticed a collective gasp from the crowd. He heard several cushioning charms being cast on him through his own gasping for breath. He landed head first on the ground. There was now pain on the top of his head in addition to the pain in his chest. He rolled over despite the pain to gasp for air which seemed to have vanished from the atmosphere. He saw a few blurry green figures and a couple red figures zooming towards him before his vision blacked. 

He knew he was in the hospital wing by the smell of healing potions before he opened his eyes to the room with dimmed lights. He looked around and saw his team still in their Quidditch robes around him. Half the Gryffindor team and Hermione, Pansy and Nott were standing by the door of the wing. 

Hermione had stress written all over her face which he could see even from the distance. She looked at him and seeing him awake started walking hurriedly in direction towards him. Instead of approaching him though she went in the matron’s office across the doors and came out with Madam Pomfrey at her heels. 

Madam Pomfrey shooed away everyone and Draco watched as they all went to stand by door when the curtains around him closed magically. After five minutes of examination and pouring several potions in his throat she helped him sit up. His recently healed ribs and lungs ached with the movement but he was able to bear it. She opened the curtains around him. 

“No more than six at a time.” She warned. 

They nodded. His team came over again. They were all glad that he was fine. He could see in their faces that they had lost the match but nobody mentioned it. Goyle apologised profusely to him. Blaise clapped a hand on his right shoulder and after a few awkward minutes of conversation his team walked away. 

The Gryffindors and Pansy and Nott came towards him. He saw Potter and Ginny and he was not sure if he wanted them there. Pansy sat on his bedside stool and held his hand. He saw Granger make a face. He assured them he was fine. Hermione’s eyes were glazed and he knew she was blinking away tears.

“I had already caught the Snitch when you were falling down. I did not realise you had been injured this badly. I thought the Bludger just knocked you off the course of the Snitch. I am sorry Malfoy. You would have caught the Snitch fair and square if it wasn’t for the Bludger.” Potter sounded sincere. Damn Potter for being nice about it. Saint Potter did not even leave him the privilege of being angry at him. 

“That’s what the Bludgers and Beaters are for, Potter, so don’t feel sorry for doing your job as a Seeker. The only shame is that I was hit by my own Beater.” Draco said. 

“Only because it missed Potter by an inch... We still have a chance to go to the finals. We are still second in row after the Gryffindors. We have beaten both Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Hufflepuffs are third in row. If we beat Hufflepuffs again we will go to the finals with these guys.” Nott said pointing to Potter and Ginny. 

“Yes.” Potter agreed. “You have the best team I have seen in years, Malfoy. I am sure we will face you in finals.” 

All the encouragement was making him feel nauseated. He nodded faintly and put his head back on the pillow. He did not want to vomit in front of these people. 

“We will leave you to rest.” Potter said. 

“Feel better, Malfoy” Ginny said. 

Nott got up from his bed but Pansy refused to leave. He assured her he was fine again in an irritated voice and wrenched his hand free. He glanced at Hermione and saw her smile at him sadly. 

“Get well soon. Don’t forget to do the chant at sunset. It’s in one and a half hour.” Hermione said looking at her watch.

“Granger, would you mind coming and waking me up at that time?” 

“Of course not.” Hermione said. She was the last to exit the hospital wing and she blew a kiss to him before leaving. 

When she returned an hour later Draco was sleeping peacefully and the matron was in her office. She put a Muffliato on her office door and closed the curtains around his bed. He was looking very innocent in deep sleep. She carefully placed a soothing hand on his forehead and kissed him on it. She stroked his hair gently and he opened his eyes. 

“Hey!” Hermione smiled down at him. 

“Hey!” He said back. 

They looked at each other and there still was a lot of tension in Hermione’s eyes. 

“Granger, I am fine. Really. You don’t have to worry anymore.” He took her hand as he said it. 

She looked at their intertwined fingers and started crying in earnest. He pulled her closer and made her to sit beside him on the bed. He pulled her to his chest and let her calm down. He was the one stroking her hair now. 

“You scared me!” Her muffled voice said in his chest. “I hate this stupid, violent game.” 

He chuckled. That seemed to anger her. She pulled away and glared at him. 

“Do you think it was funny?” 

“No” He said trying to sound sincere. He clearly did not do a good job as Hermione shot up from her seat. 

“You were not breathing for whole of two minutes!” She was almost screaming. “Your left lung was punctured and collapsed and the air was escaping from it in the chest cavity. You were lucky I had read about pneumothorax. I had to slice your chest to let the air out after which you started breathing again. If another minute had passed who knows what would have happened. Our brain starts shutting down when it does not receive oxygen for more than three minutes. Did you know that?”

Draco became serious as he saw more tears streaming down her cheeks as she yelled at him. She had saved him. May be not his life but at the very least saved him from brain damage which would have been equally horrible. He tried to reach for her and she stepped away from him. He reached again and tenderness in his chest made him groan. Her anger disappeared as fast as it had come. 

“I am sorry.” She said and took his hand. He again made her sit beside him. 

“No. I am sorry for scaring you.” He said with as much tenderness as he could muster. 

“I truly was petrified.”

“I know.”

“I don’t want to lose you.” Hermione said with fear evident in her eyes. “Ever”

She was so vulnerable in her current state. He had never seen her lose so much control over herself. Her composure and hard exterior that she maintained was crumbling before him. He tried to imagine if something were to happen to her how he would feel and the answer was that he would feel exactly as devastated and vulnerable as she felt. He could not lose her. Not ever. 

“Me too, love.” He said. 

He pulled her close and kissed her passionately. After a few minutes she was on his lap and his hand was under her shirt on her sensitive waist. She was trembling in his arms. A clock somewhere chimed and she pulled away from him. He groaned. 

“We only have five minutes till sundown.”

He pulled her chin to him, “Five whole minutes” he said with his lips on her’s. They spent five more blissful minutes. 

When it was time for Hermione to leave they both felt a pang of separation. The new intensity of their emotions to each other was foreign to both. They both were able to recognise that it was something much more powerful than they had ever experienced or anticipated. Something very dangerously close to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I had said from the beginning the story is a slow burn quest of friendship and love. Draco is finding a whole new himself and Hermione is finding that there are some things beyond what she had known till now. 
> 
> Draco and Hermione are going on the journey together, helping each other and in turn falling in love with one another. 
> 
> The story will come to an end in 4-5 chapters is what I am predicting.
> 
> Hope you all are liking the story.  
Please leave Kudos and comments if you do. They mean a lot and boost me to post every week.


	24. Insults and injuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the delay in posting the chapter.  
I hope you guys are liking the story so far.

Hermione came back to the hospital wing, early morning, to wake Draco up again. They did the chant, and she waited beyond the curtains so he could get ready in privacy. Madam Pomfrey checked him one last time, before letting him leave with Hermione. Once outside, he pulled her in an alcove and kissed her. They both were panting in a few minutes. He spoke between kisses. 

“I have been thinking...”

“What?...”

“How would you like to take our relationship public?...”

Hermione abruptly pulled herself away to look in his eyes. He was looking very serious. His hands were still on her waist. 

“Are you really ready?”

“Yes. I am more sure about you than anything else in my life right now.”

Hermione loved how Draco had opened up to her. He knew exactly what he wanted and he did not hesitate to get it. Hermione thought over what he asked, as he continued kissing down her neck. He was very distracting and persuasive. Draco smiled mischievously as he felt her tremble, “I won’t have to bear with Pansy’s advances. I am doing it more to get rid of her than anything else.” 

Hermione laughed at that. “Yeah... I think it’s time that we be open about it. Why keep it a secret when there is nothing to hide?” Hermione pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him gently. “Just give me a few days so that I will first talk to Harry and Ron.”

“Okay.” He said. He kissed her tenderly once more and let go. 

Hermione went to the Great hall and Draco followed after a couple of minutes. He kept glancing at Hermione from time to time as he ate. She had a faint smile on her face and he could feel her contentment from across the hall. Theo and Blaise, who were sitting in front of him, kept looking at him in confusion. 

“Someone is in a good mood.” Blaise taunted. Draco was careful to keep his face straight as he ignored him. 

Earnie Macmillan, the head boy, had gone over to the Gryffindor table and was talking to Hermione. She was politely interested in what he was saying at first, and then her expressions changed. She looked uncomfortable. Draco had to tear his eyes from her when Pansy came and sat close to him. She started fussing over him. He tried to ignore her and scooted away from her. She did not take the hint and kept nagging. 

“For the last time, Pansy, I am fine. Don’t get yourself worked up.”

“I am just worried about you.” Pansy said in a hurt voice.

“Don’t be.” He glanced at Hermione again but she was not in his view anymore, as Earnie had sat himself in front of her and was blocking her. 

The day went by and Draco and Hermione met after their classes ended for the day, to do the chant. As they were leaving for dinner, Draco asked her casually, “What did Macmillan want?”

Hermione turned pink and looked nervously at him. She hadn’t realised that he had noticed anything. 

“Well, he asked me to go on a date with him on coming Hogsmead weekend.” 

“Ohh...”

“I said no, obviously.” Hermione said. 

“Good.”

“I told him that I wanted to study this year and did not want to date anyone.” 

Draco looked at her and she still looked nervous. 

Hermione continued in a small voice, “So he asked if we can go as friends.” 

“And?”

“And I didn’t know how to say no to that. So I included Harry, Ron and Ginny. So we all are going as a group.” 

“Okay. Why are you looking so nervous then? It’s fine. Are you worried that I will be angry at you?”

“Well Luna is coming too, Ron invited her. So it’s like two couples and me and Earnie. So he is going to think it’s a date anyway. I am not comfortable with that, and I cannot get out of it now.”

“Hmm..” Draco did not say anything else for a few minutes. 

Just before they entered the Great hall he asked. “Weasley and Lovegood are together now?”

“Yeah. They got together after yesterday’s match.” Hermione said. 

Draco nodded and went over to the Slytherin table. 

Hermione went to sit with Harry and Ginny. As soon as she sat down, Earnie came over and sat down beside her. Only Hermione’s back was visible to Draco, but he could see it stiffen up with discomfort. He waited for a few minutes in the hope that Macmillan would leave, but he seemed to be having dinner at the Gryffindor table. Ron and Luna joined the group, and Draco decided he needed to stop the situation from progressing any further. Poor McMillan, he did not need his hopes to be elevated any further. 

Hermione had scooted herself away from Earnie, and there was three inch gap between them. When Ron and Luna joined the table, Hermione had still maintained the distance. 

Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder, and a smooth aristocratic voice said, “Move over Macmillan.” Draco squeezed himself between her and Earnie. He kept his hand firmly around her shoulders. She felt herself blush when she saw Harry and Ron’s stunned expressions. 

“I heard from Hermione today that you all are going together to the Hogsmead, this weekend. I would just like to ask you if she and I can join you a little later in the afternoon? After our date?” 

He turned to her and she looked as dumbfounded as everyone else, but recovered quickly. 

“Yes. I was about to ask them.” Hermione said. 

Potter and Weasley looked somewhere between angry and worried. Ron looked more angry than worried and Harry the opposite. 

Hermione took a deep breath and cleared her throat, “I like Draco.” She was looking pleadingly at Harry and Ron. 

“Just because I have got a girlfriend you have to be with this git?” Ron said angrily. 

Luna put a hand on Ron’s arm and said, “I think their relationship is a little older than ours.”

“What? Is that true?” Ron demanded. 

“Yes. We got together after the New Year’s party.” Hermione said. 

“May be you got together even before that. May be when we were together?” Ron said. 

“Don’t you dare talk to Hermione this way.” Draco said with calmness but his eyes were blazing with anger. 

Luna tightened her grip on Ron’s arm and Ginny said, “Hermione is telling the truth. I knew about it. I would advise you to shut up and think about what you are going to say next, Ron, or Hermione and Malfoy won’t have to do anything. I will deal with you myself.” 

Ginny said as she twirled her wand in her fingers. 

Ron looked at her incredulously and turned to Harry, who said, “I wouldn’t cross your sister mate.”

Ron had calmed down a little, but still looked like a child who had been denied his favourite toy. He was looking daggers at Draco who ignored him. Hermione was looking at Harry now. Hermione and Potter seemed to be having a silent conversation between them.

Harry cleared his throat and asked her, “Are you happy?”

She looked at Draco. She grabbed his hand that was still draped protectively around her shoulder and said, “Yes”. 

Draco’s eyes softened as she kept looking at him. He leaned tentatively and kissed her tenderly for a short moment. Hermione looked around and blushed crimson. Not only her friends, but the whole school was looking at them in shock. She saw Pansy storm out of the hall. Ron took Luna’s hand and walked out the hall too. 

Draco looked at Earnie and said. “You are still invited, of course, Macmillan, for the Hogsmead visit” Draco said slyly. 

Earnie recovered from his shock, got up from the table and looked down at Hermione. 

“I am sorry, Earnie.” Hermione said apologetically. 

“Are you really going to date the likes of him?” He gestured rudely towards Draco. 

“What do you mean by that?” Hermione’s eyes narrowed. She got up from the table too, drawing her wand. Her hair seemed to be cackling with her magic. Though she was a foot shorter than Earnie he took a step back. 

“You know what I mean.” He said weakly. He glanced frightened at her wand again and walked off.

“You let go of him? I thought he was a goner.” Draco said looking admiringly at Hermione. He smirked at her and she felt her anger subside a little. 

“For now.” She said as she sat back beside him. 

She rounded on Draco after she had calmed further down. 

“Thanks for throwing me under the bus.” The saying did not sound familiar to Draco. He looked questioningly at her. “Throwing me off the broom?” She asked. He seemed to understand that better. 

He smirked again and she hit him on his arm lightly. 

“They were going to know eventually. I just gave it a little push. Macmillan was getting on my nerves, and he was making you uncomfortable. So, I took things in my hands.” He said very casually. He looked too innocent for someone who had directly defied his girlfriend’s wishes. 

Hermione looked at him reproachfully. She was angry at him, but on other hand, she was also partially relieved that it was over. She could not have gotten a better reaction from anyone, including Ron. He would come around. She hoped so.

“Some warning would have been better.”

“Would it really?”

“I guess you are right, but don’t do that to me again.”

“Are you planning to keep a lot of secrets from your friends?”

Hermione rolled her eyes at that. 

For next few days, ‘Hermione Granger is dating Draco Malfoy’, was the only gossip in Hogwarts. A week after their reveal, an article appeared in The Witch Weekly and Hermione was getting a lot of stares on that day. She was confused before Ginny showed her the article during lunch. In only a few short hours since breakfast, everyone in the castle, except Hermione, seemed to have read the article. 

The article lacked the usual ugly edge that Skeeter used to incorporate in her articles, but there was a lot of speculation as to how this unusual pair could have found love. She scowled at the ‘L’ word. People just had a problem with minding their own business. She did not get the interest that people had in other people’s love lives. She absent-mindedly closed the magazine and looked at its cover. The front page boasted about the magazine being Britain’s best selling magazine for witches. 

She froze, still staring at the sentence. Her eyes were wide and she looked in horror at Draco, who was sitting at the Slytherin table. For once, he was not looking at her and was reading something. She got up from the Gryffindor table and went to him. He was sitting with Theo and Blaise at the end of the table. As she approached him she saw him reading the same goddamn article. 

She sat beside him and he looked up at her to see her alarmed expressions. 

“What’s wrong?”

“The article.” 

“It’s not a big deal. The magazine is famous for publishing gossip. Nobody takes it seriously.”

“It says best-selling magazine for witches.” Hermione scoffed at him, pointing to the front page of the magazine. 

“So?”

“Does your mom have a subscription?”

His expressions were still relaxed. Hermione was getting angry at him now. How was Draco so calm when she was panicking in earnest? 

“My mother knows about us. I had already told her.”

“When?”

“After the Rita Skeeter article was published. She had asked me in her letter and I did not want to lie.” 

“Why did you not tell me?”

“You were not speaking to me for the whole week, remember? And then it slipped my mind, I guess.”

“What was her reaction? Does your father know too?” Hermione asked. She was nervous. 

“She was going to break the news to him slowly.” Draco said. Hermione frowned at that but nodded. 

“Not that he has any prejudice towards you now...” Draco continued awkwardly. “It’s just a lot to digest... It’s like upturning his whole belief system..” Draco was rambling on. 

She kept a hand on his. “I understand. You don’t have to explain. It’s a lot to digest, for anyone.”

He smiled at her adoringly and kissed her. He could not help himself. She just was unbelievably good. How could anyone be this perfect. 

Theo cleared his throat pointedly and they broke apart to see Blaise smirking and shaking his head ruefully. 

“Congratulations are in order.” Theo said. “Now your relationship is truly public.” He said pointedly looking at the magazine in front of Draco. 

Draco groaned. “Don’t make things worse, Theo. Nobody reads this stuff.”

“You must be joking. Almost every witch in Britain reads Witch Weakly.” Blaise said. 

Draco looked at Hermione guiltily. Hermione laughed at his expressions. 

“I already knew that Draco. That’s why I was panicked. I don’t care about what anyone else says. I just wanted to know what your mother and father would think.”

“I will show you her letter.” Draco assured her. 

“Thank you.”

“I anticipate you will get a letter from my parents soon, as it is.”

She looked nervous at the prospect. 

Letters started arriving in earnest from the next day that the article was published. Howlers for Hermione and Draco. Hermione’s were on the same line as to, “How could you be with a Death Eater.” Draco’s were more on the terms of, “You deserve to die.”

Draco was used to receiving such hate mail. He had received a lot of hexes and jinxes during his trial. Howlers were a better trade when at home, alone, while receiving the mail but here, they were more humiliating, especially in the presence of Hermione. 

They had stopped opening the mail after one mail contained a strong stinging hex which made Draco’s hand swell up to the size of a basketball. They simply burnt the letters before opening. Howlers, they could not avoid opening. 

Ten days after the article the number of hate mail had subsided to one or two every day. Hermione and Draco were sitting close together on Gryffindor table at breakfast when a Howler was delivered to Draco. He did not even look up from his breakfast as it yelled it’s death threats while hovering at eye level over the table. Hermione was looking at it in disgust and anger. There was something odd with this particular Howler. Did Howlers still smoke when opened? As the vile message ended, the letter blew itself in a balloon. 

Hermione had a split second of advantage over it, as she was already thinking that something was wrong. She threw herself at Draco and they both toppled sideways and off the bench as the letter squirted something liquid directly where Draco’s face had been. Fortunately all the liquid fell on the bench and was eating the wood up. Draco pulled Hermione towards him as the acid poured on the floor; her legs had been very close to where the acid was dripping. As he pulled her close she whimpered. Her clothes on right shoulder and upper part of back were singed. She was gasping in pain. He was dumbfounded. He was rendered motionless with shock. Ginny was thankfully closest to them and she had a level head. She removed Hermione’s robes and teared her shirt with magic so that only the burnt part was exposed. As she did that, she shouted, “someone get some water.”

Her shout recalled Draco from his mental hell and he conjured water from the tip of his wand. Continuously running water was soothing Hermione’s wounds. She calmed down a little. Some of her hair was dripping in acid too. Draco paused his water jet as Harry scourgified Hermione’s hair and her wounds and Draco continued to pour water. Ron who had been sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Luna, had come running and was supporting Hermione. Luna had hurried to the hospital wing and came back with the matron, two minutes after the incident. Professor McGonagall was absent but the teachers that were present had come to look over the scene. The students were doing the required already. 

Madam Pomfrey came to the view of Ron and Ginny holding Hermione steady, Draco was still pouring water and Harry was carefully collecting bits of the Howler with his wand in a conjured phial. They had saved Hermione from too severe of burns but she had two large burns the size galleons, and small spots sprayed all over her right shoulder and upper right side of back. 

The students had given excellent emergency care. Madam Pomfrey conjured a levitating stretcher and eased Hermione on it, chest first, keeping her back exposed. She asked Draco to continue pouring water and summoned several gel packs from the hospital wing. Draco stopped the water after she put a cooling charm on the packs and placed them on the wounds. The packs magically fused and resized themselves to cover the wounds completely. Hermione had winced once as the packs touched the burns and Draco held her hand. 

“Mr Potter, please siphon some of the acid in another phial and vanish the rest. We may require to use it to make an antidote.” Pomfrey said looking at Harry. 

She magicked the stretcher to go to the hospital wing and she, along with Draco, Ron, Luna and Ginny went with it. She asked them to remain outside the wing till she worked on Hermione. Luna was allowed to go in with her as she was doing apprenticeship with Pomfrey. Her NEWT project was about healing. Draco put his head in his hands once the doors closed. 

“I was supposed to get hurt. Not her.” He said. His voice was muffled with his head still in his hands. 

“Bloody hell yeah!! It was supposed to be you. She is hurt because of you. That’s the price of being your girlfriend, Malfoy. She is forced to pay it.” Ron said bitterly. 

“Ron!” Ginny said angrily. “How can you say something like this, right now?”

“I am not the only one saying it, Ginny. Hermione’s injury is the proof of what I am saying is right. How many jinxes and Howlers did you receive in total, Malfoy? They all are saying the same thing as I. You don’t belong together. She is too good for you. She is too pure. You are tainting her just by being in her presence.”

Harry had joined them, holding the vial of acid. 

“This is neither the time or place to blame anyone. It was an unfortunate accident. Ron, you need to calm down and shut up.” Harry firmly said. His usual composure looked shaken. 

Ron opened his mouth to retort angrily but at that moment the Hospital door opened and Luna peaked out of it. 

“Someone needs to take the acid to Professor Slughorn. We need an antidote as soon as possible.” At the look of alarm on all their faces she added, “The damage is contained within the wound, the burns are not spreading but they are not healing either. The tissue needs to be applied with an antidote so that healing charms can work on them. She is stable for now.”

Harry started for Professor Slughorn’s office and Draco followed. 

“Where are you going?” Draco asked Harry as he started climbing the stairs. 

“To Slughorn’s office, of course.”

“The classes have started. I think the third years have potions in the morning. We need to go to the dungeons.”

Draco hurried down the stairs and Harry followed him. They knocked hurriedly on the dungeon door. The moment Slughorn said “Come in”, they bursted in. 

“Harry M’boy! Mr Malfoy.” Slughorn smiled warmly at Harry not looking at Draco. Draco would have ground his teeth at the preferential treatment, if the situation were less urgent. 

Potter explained the situation to Slughorn while Draco grabbed a cauldron from a bewildered third year witch and levitated it to the front of the classroom. He was not going to use one of the rusty, crusty school cauldrons. Scourgifying the cauldron clean, he put impermeable charm on it. He grabbed the acid from Harry’s hand and poured it in the cauldron. He used Scarpin’s revelaspell to separate each ingredients. He quickly removed the separated ingredients into individual phials by a quick charm. Professor Slughorn had come to oversee his progress. 

“I see you are treating the acid like a poison to get the antidote, Mr. Malfoy. I am impressed. I would have done the same.” 

“Thank you, Professor.” Draco said while he quickly summoned a parchment and quill and ink from a nearby table. 

He started writing down antidotes for individual ingredients. He needed to determine the order in which to add the antidotes and what the final extra ingredient was going to be. He was going to use Golpalott’s third law, of course. Professor Slughorn and him discussed and finalised the order of ingredient addition. For the extra ingredient, Professor Slughorn suggested Flobberworm mucus which had alkaline nature as well as would thicken the antidote so that it could be applied as an ointment. His suggestion was excellent. Draco thought it over. He had a nagging sensation that something else had to be added. He had seen Hermione’s deep wounds. They were going to need regenerative dermal tissue as well as muscle growth to be completely healthy. Something needed to be added that had healing and regenerative properties. He started mixing the antidote but his brain was still working to find that ingredient. He was almost to the end when he suddenly had a breakthrough. 

“Professor, the burns are very deep. The acid seemed to have eroded up to her shoulder muscles. The skin and muscles will require regeneration. What if we add a few drops of Salamander blood in addition to the mucus? A few drops will not alter consistency but will render the required properties to the antidote.”

Slughorn thought over what Draco was saying. He was reluctant to admit that Draco’s idea was brilliant.

“What an innovative thought you have had, Mr. Malfoy. You had the advantage of seeing her wounds, though. Nonetheless, Salamander blood will definitely improve the regenerative properties of the antidote.” 

They added heated Flobberworm mucus. It tended to shrink and form a gel like consistency after it cooled down. They waited for it to come to room temperature. Draco had put out the fire under the cauldron and was cooling the solution gradually with magic. Once the required consistency was achieved, Professor Slughorn rapidly cooled three drops of Salamander blood and added them to the solution. A final mix in semi-circular strokes with a cooled titanium rod and a cool gel of the antidote was ready at the bottom of the cauldron. Slughorn carefully siphoned it with his wand in a large glass phial, put a temperature maintaining charm on it and handed it to Draco. 

As Draco thanked him before leaving for the hospital wing, Slughorn looked over to Draco in a contemplative way. 

“Keep applying the antidote every three hours. She should be completely healed by the end of twelve hours... Excellent work today, Mr. Malfoy. Meet me here tomorrow on one of your free periods.”

“Yes, Professor.” Draco was taken aback. 

Potter had been silently watching the antidote making. He returned the borrowed materials back to the third years and followed Draco out the classroom. They almost ran to the hospital wing. Ginny and Ron had seated themselves on outside benches of the infirmary. They jumped up when they saw Harry and Draco. Draco rapped on the door and Luna opened it. He handed the vial to her. 

“The antidote. It has to be applied every three hours.” Draco told her. Luna nodded and closed the door again. 

“Draco and Slughorn prepared the antidote in a jiffy.” Harry was explaining to Ginny and Ron. Draco was standing rooted on the spot, still looking at the door. Harry, Ron and Ginny settled on the benches outside the infirmary. Draco backed towards the wall opposite the hospital wing and leaned on it. He resisted the urge to bang the back of his head on the wall. 

They were allowed to enter after fifteen more minutes of wait. Curtains were still drawn around her. They stepped around them. She was lying on her chest but in hospital robes. Luna stood back as the three Gryffindors rushed to her. As soon as he saw her, Draco was unable to take a single step towards her. He was frozen in place, beside the curtains. She was here, in this state, because of him. Hermione’s eyes sought him and he had guilt and rage and pain clouding his expressions for a moment before he controlled them into a stoic mask. Ginny was patting Hermione’s hand. Potter had pain in his eyes too. Weasley kept shooting angry glances at Draco. 

“I will leave you alone with your friends.” Draco said after the emotional turmoil inside of him refused to be contained in him. He wanted to be anywhere but there. He would not be able to bear to see anger and disappointment in Hermione’s eyes towards him. He turned to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. :)
> 
> Guys, 
> 
> The story will now end in 3/4 more chapters. Different Fanfics have different Hermiones and Dracos described in them. I have my vision and you have yours. I think I have kept them true to their original character. Especially Hermione. Draco’s character changes, I have tried and explained throughout the story. 
> 
> You may not agree with me on this, but there is no point in saying so now, when we are almost at the end of the story. 
> 
> The grammatical errors are all mine and I have tried to reduce them with re-reading the chapters. 
> 
> On a side note, we are all here to enjoy the Dramione stories. If you are not enjoying my story, I have to ask you, with heavy heart, to simply stop reading it. At the very least, please don’t comment negatively. I was literally on the verge of abandoning the story, last week, after a negative comment pulled me down. 
> 
> I am not abandoning it. I am going to complete it as much for myself as I am doing it for those few who enjoy reading it. 
> 
> Pardon me for the longest note of the story and that it was an unpleasant one. 
> 
> Love to those who left kudos. 
> 
> VGinny.


	25. One storm after the other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!!  
I am very sorry for the delay. I hope I have made up for it with the chapter. 
> 
> The chapter contains a mature scene. You have been warned. :)

He had not looked in her eyes in the fear of seeing the dreaded disappointment in them, towards him. He was furious at himself for putting her in this ordeal. He did not deserve to be there, with her. He turned to leave.

“Draco” Hermione’s small voice made him falter in his step. He glanced at Hermione and saw that she was hurt. Her eyes glazed and he felt the anger melt. 

“I will come back.” He said.

“Stay” She said. She had let go of Ginny’s hand and her hand extended towards him. The movement had to be hurting her, as she was panting a little in an effort not to wail. He came forward without thinking and held her hand in his, as her tears started streaming in earnest into her pillow. He kept holding her hand as he placed it in what he thought would be a comfortable position on the bed. Ginny had moved back. 

“We will leave you two alone. Get well soon, Herms.” Ginny said as she shoved Ron towards the door. Luna, too, was tugging lightly on Ron’s arm to make him move. Harry patted Hermione on the forehead and followed his friends out the hospital wing.

Draco sat down on the bedside stool. He was holding her hand but he was still far away for Hermione’s liking. He reached towards her and patted her hair back not looking in her eyes. She gave a small sniffle and he finally looked at her. She had fear in her eyes, she was afraid of something. 

“You are going to be fine. The worst is over. In another twelve hours you will be back to normal.” He tried to make his voice calm and soothing. As much as he tried, he could not keep the bitterness out of his voice.

“I know. Luna told me you brewed the antidote. Thank you. It soothed me the instant she applied it. I am not worried about me. Draco...” Hermione choked a little when she looked at the barely concealed rage on his face. She swallowed hard and tried again. “Draco, what’s wrong?”

His mask slipped off at her question and he was suddenly livid. He stood up, letting her hand fall on the bed. 

“You are asking me what’s wrong? It’s Me. That is what is wrong. Weasley said it right. I am the reason you are injured. It should have been me on this bed, not you. You idiot witch, why did you put yourself in harm’s way?”

Hermione reached out towards him again and tried to hide the pain on her face at the effort. He moved towards her again and let her hold his hand and pull him further towards her. He sat on the stool again and scooted closer to her. Pain and rage in his heart was making his eyes water. She entwined her fingers with his and brushed his hand with her lips.

“Shh...I am fine.” She wiped something from his face. He was surprised to notice tears streaming from his eyes on his cheek. His eyes were still blazing with anger and guilt. Hermione stroked the side of his face trying to sooth him. “Calm down, please. I am fine.” He bent down and put his head on her pillow and she wiped his tears while her own wetted her hair and pillow. 

When his tears ceased he said, “You don’t deserve to be with someone like me. The price that you are paying to be with me is too high. You shouldn’t be with someone whose existence alone in your life is enough to put you in danger.”

“No one but me decides who I want to be with. Not even you. If in future you decide not to be with me for some reason, and we are not together, even that would not change the fact that I may still want to be with you. Some random hater who does a vile, cowardly act is not enough to change my mind about you.” She was looking fiercely in his eyes. “I love you.” She continued looking fiercely in his eyes. 

He closed his eyes. “If it’s not obvious to you, I am head over heals in love with you too.” He opened them and looked at her longingly before his face turned hard. “That’s more of a reason to not be with you. If I truly love you, then I should leave you alone for your safety. I should not endanger you by being with you.” He was looking at the opening in the curtains as he said it. 

Hermione tightened her hold on him. She was afraid he really was going to leave. 

“Draco Lucius Malfoy!” She said making him look back at her “We just said we loved each other. You said you loved me and in the same breath, you were talking about leaving me. If you really want to leave me I will not stop you, but if you are doing so to save me from future hypothetical harm then... then...” anger was making her pant and she was starting to sit up on bed. 

“Don’t sit up. You will hurt yourself.” Draco said suddenly worried. 

“You are worried about my physical pain, what about my emotional pain? Your words are hurting me more than this stupid injury.” Hermione was the one who was angry now. She sat up and winced. 

“Will you please lay back on the bed?” Draco said pleadingly. 

“Will you please stop acting like an idiot?” Hermione retorted angrily. 

“I am sorry.” Draco said. “I will shut my mouth. Please lie back.” 

Hermione slowly laid down in the previous position.

“I am sorry.” He repeated as he put a caressing hand on her forehead.

After a few silent moments Draco said, “I am angry at you for putting yourself in harm’s way on my behalf, but you did save me again. Thank you.” There was reverence in his voice. It still sounded like a good bye to Hermione. Her eyes were droopy now from the stress and pain, she had no energy to keep fighting with him. Draco got up to call Madam Pomfrey. 

She held his hand for a moment before letting go. “We are stronger when we are together. We saved each other. That’s the meaning of love. Being there for each other. Not leaving when things get difficult. That is the meaning of love.” She repeated the sentence like a mantra. 

Draco called Madam Pomfrey and she gave Hermione a pain relief potion and a mild sedative. She already was sleepy. 

“I will come back. To wake you up at sunset.” Draco said and left.

She nodded looking at him longingly. She did not want to let him go but her head was already heavy with sleep. Assuring herself that he would come back she let herself drift into slumber. 

When Draco came back at five to wake Hermione up she had been applied with the antidote twice. Madam Pomfrey praised Professor Slughorn and Draco for the cure. She reported that all the tissues in her shoulder were regenerating effectively. She was expected to have minimal scarring. She was able to sit up with minimal pain and was only one application away from getting completely normal. 

Draco felt light headed at hearing the news. It was as though he had held his breath when he was away from her and was finally able to breath. 

They performed the chant and Draco’s eyes widened with disbelief. 

“What is it?” Hermione asked him. 

“I felt something. Another faint heartbeat. A bigger one.” He was still in shock. 

Hermione’s eyes widened and she leapt out of the bed in excitement. 

Madam Pomfrey, who was lurking nearby, came running in anger towards her and made her sit down. Hermione only had eyes for Draco. She realised though that if she behaved, Madam Pomfrey would leave them alone. She desperately wanted to be alone with Draco. 

She apologised to the Matron and she bustled away muttering angrily to herself. When her office door shut behind her, Hermione leapt out of the bed again, straight into Draco’s arms. He chuckled at her euphoria and wrapped his arms carefully around her waist. She buried her face in his chest and he tucked her head below his chin. They stood there for a moment and Draco led her to the bed and sat her down. He bent down and kissed her. 

“Did you really feel the second heartbeat?” She asked. 

“Yes.” He smiled at her triumphantly. 

“Congratulations!” She was very happy for him. “I knew you would achieve it. Hadn’t I told you, I had faith in you?” She pulled him down again and kissed him. 

She pulled back after a blissful couple of minutes. “So? We are not still thinking about leaving each other, are we?”

“No.” He sighed. “You were right. We need to be with each other. I was saying all that with a heavy heart, Hermione. I was miserable even at the thought of separating.” 

“I know. So let’s not ever talk about leaving.” She smiled at him. 

He nodded. “Lesson learnt.” 

“So the next time one of us gets hurt...”

“Let’s hope it’s never you who gets hurt again...” After looking at Hermione’s expressions Draco hastily added, “We will be there saving and comforting each other.” He said in a sing-a-song mocking voice. 

She looked severely at him. “We cannot control what happens to us but we can control how to let it affect us.” Hermione said in a scolding manner. 

“Yes, Professor Granger.” Draco said and Hermione lightly swatted him on his arm. 

His eyes sparkled at some thought he had. 

“What?” Hermione asked. 

“I was just day-dreaming about ‘Professor Hermione Granger’. You will make a sexy teacher, trust me. Most of your students will have a crush on you. Your bossiness will be a turn on for most. I know it is, for me.” 

Hermione blushed scarlet at the flirting. She decided to act along his fantasy and give him something to get turned on about. 

“Mr Malfoy! I expect a foot long essay on what we have learnt today- ‘How to not push your girlfriend away’. I expect it by tomorrow morning.” She said in a bossy voice. 

Draco’s eyes darkened and he pulled her chin up to look into her eyes. 

“I will have to work hard all night, Professor.” 

Hermione blushed again. He kissed her hungrily for a moment before letting go. 

“Rest. I will come back after a couple of hours. You have till ten to get to normal. I will read you something when I come back.” 

Hermione nodded. He knew her well. She laid down on her stomach again and Draco bent down and gave her a tender kiss on her forehead before leaving. He returned as the clock struck seven thirty. She was comfortably sitting back and having dinner. 

“I can finally lean back. Wounds are almost healed.” Hermione said. He smiled at her and waited for her to finish. They read for an hour after which Madam Pomfrey came to shoo Draco away. 

“But we are studying and our curfew is extended till eleven. You can ask Professor McGonagall.” Hermione said. 

“This is a Hospital wing and you need rest.”

“I have been sleeping throughout the day. I am not feeling tired at all. Besides there is no one else in the hospital.”

“The hospital wing is locked at nine every day. I am not going to make an exception for you.” Madam Pomfrey said sternly. 

“We are not children, Madam Pomfrey. We are of age. Draco will lock it before leaving. Won’t you?” Hermione turned to Draco. 

“Yes I will, Madam Pomfrey.” Trying to be polite. He was feeling awkward with the way Hermione was talking with the Matron. She must really be tired of sleeping and in desperate need to study. 

Madam Pomfrey seemed to contemplate. 

“Alright, Miss Granger, I am going to check on your wounds at ten. You are to sleep after that. No excuses. I expect Mr Malfoy to leave then.” 

“Fine” Hermione still looked a little irritated. Madam Pomfrey raised her eyebrows at her rudeness. Hermione seemed to realise her mistake. “I am sorry, Madam. I will rest after ten.”

“Good.” Madam Pomfrey retired to her room.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Hermione when they were finally left alone.

“I am tired of being treated like a child. We are here for an extra year, for Merlin’s sake, they should give us more freedom than this. All these pointless rules are just making me frustrated.”

Draco went over to her bedside cabinet and started examining the potions that were given to her. 

“Did she give you some hallucinogen by mistake?” He said while sniffing the potions. “Since when do you protest against rules?”

“Since I am right. Our curfew is extended...” Hermione looked ready to argue for a long time about how she was right. Her voice was steadily rising and Draco did not want the Matron to return. He put a privacy charm and a muffliato around them and went to Hermione’s bed and put an extension charm on it. Before she could protest, he had sat beside her and carefully turned her towards him by her waist, and kissed her. That shut her up. 

There was an urgency in the kiss that Hermione had never experienced before, while kissing Draco. He seemed desperate against her lips. He kept looking in her eyes. She could still see pain in them. She let him kiss her for a few minutes and pulled away. 

She put a hand on his cheek and he leaned into her touch. “What’s wrong?” She asked for the second time that day. 

“Are you really okay?” He asked. 

“Of course. I am fine!” She said patiently. 

“I am so sorry.” It looked like he was going to keep apologising to her. 

“Don’t. It’s not your fault at all. You saved me from the agony, Draco. You don’t know how unbelievably painful the burns were.” Draco flinched at that but Hermione continued bracingly “Your potion was perfect. It soothed me. Thank you so much!” Hermione closed the distance between them and she was the one who was kissing him desperately now. 

She tugged at his robes and he discarded them. She kept kissing him. Her fingers found the buttons of his shirt and she unbuttoned them one by one. She left his mouth and nibbled his ear. He gave a gasp. She trailed her hands on his chest and stomach as the shirt came off. She shifted, sitting on his lap as she pulled him closer by his broad shoulders. His hands had not been idle. One of them was riding up the hospital gown on one of her thighs, and another was tracing from under her arm to the side of her body till her waist. She was not wearing any bra due to her injury. He tentatively put a hand on her breast and she moaned. Her nipples were peaked as he palmed her breast a little more firmly over her hospital robes. The fastenings of the robes were on her front left side. He slowly unfastened them one by one and parted the overlapping clothing. He touched the top of her left breast and slowly slid the robe down revealing her breast. He teased with her nipple and she gave another, louder moan. He sat up straight and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her robe rode up and bundled at the top of her thighs. One hand riding up her thigh, cupped her ass around her knickers and with another at the small of her waist, he bent her so that he could kiss her breast. As his mouth closed around her nipple she gave her loudest moan he had heard. He kept kneading her ass at the same time. 

Hermione was lost in the sensation of Draco’s touches. She had kept her eyes closed but once she felt his mouth at her breast, she looked down and the sight of his mouth on her nipples just sent electrical shock waves to her core. She could feel him hardened against her thigh. 

There was some noise from the Matron’s office, and they both realised that they were in a very compromised state in a public place. No matter the curtains and the privacy charms they could be easily interrupted. Draco pulled her chin towards him for the last time and gave her an adoring, searing kiss before helping her tie the knots of her hospital robe. He sat her carefully on the bed beside him and pulled on his shirt and robes. He made to sit on the stool but Hermione caught his arm. 

“Stay. We will be able to hear when Pomfrey comes back and then you can shift to the stool.”, she said, and he put an arm around her and she settled her head against his shoulder. Her own shoulder felt almost completely healed except for a little pulling sensation on her skin. 

She closed hers eyes. “Draco, I want to continue this further. Not right now, but soon. I have never done it but, I think I am ready now... with you” she was blushing and he was awfully quiet for a long time. “Don’t you want to?” She asked uncertainly after a few silent moments. 

He pulled on her chin to look into her eyes. “Are you really asking an eighteen year old wizard if he wants to have sex with his sexy girlfriend? Don’t you already know the answer?” 

She blushed further and smiled shyly at him.

They relaxed for a few lazy moments. Draco eventually reached out towards his bag and read his notes to her from that day’s classes. 

When Madam Pomfrey came to check on Hermione at ten, Draco was packing his bag. 

“I will see you for the chant tomorrow morning.” Draco said as he left. 

Madam Pomfrey confirmed that all of her burns were completely healed. Her muscles were a little sore but Pomfrey assured her that even that will be normal once she gets a good night’s sleep. 

As Pomfrey dimmed the lights and went to sleep, Hermione recalled the intimate moment shared by Draco and her. They had said that they loved each other. She blushed as she remembered all his touches and kisses. If anyone had told her at the start of the term, that in few months the one thing that she would be sure about would be that she loved Draco Malfoy, she would have told them to check their brains. The fact that he reciprocated the feelings was surreal to her. They both had their faults and they both had their own strengths. They complimented each other and accepted each other the way they were. This fact was the strength of their relationship. She was sure that the faith that they had shown in each other, was the reason Draco had felt the second heart beat. 

They had got the first tangible proof that Draco’s soul was healing. He still had a long way to go but at least he had successfully taken the first step. The messed up broken world that they had been left in, at the end of the war, needed examples like Draco. He represented the hope that bad can be turned into good when good intentions and hard work went hand-in-hand. Her heart was soaring with love and adoration and pride that she felt for him. 

After reaching his dorm, Draco fell asleep quickly that night, content with his life. He was woken up in the middle of the night by a weird feeling in his chest. As his mind cleared he tried to make sense of the feeling. The hair at the back of his head were prickly and he felt acute anxiety. He closed his eyes and tried to identify the feeling with his magic. After a few seconds, he finally understood what was wrong. He was feeling the wards of their home breached. He jumped out of his bed, heart racing. He knew they would never be activated for an invited guest. Something was very very wrong at Malfoy Chateau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your amazing comments of encouragement. 
> 
> Love to everyone who left kudos and comments.
> 
> Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far. Please just be kind and considerate with your comment. :)


	26. Lost chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
Decided to do an earlier update. Hope you guys like it.

Hermione woke up in the morning, feeling refreshed. As Madam Pomfrey had promised, all the muscular tenderness from previous night was gone. Sunrise was in five minutes and she waited for Draco to show up. 

With a minute to sunrise she got a little worried that he might have forgotten. She did not have her mirror with her so there was no way to contact him in time. She did her chant alone and hoped that Draco had done his. She was released from the hospital wing after a final checkup and she hurried to her dorm to freshen up. She tried calling Draco as soon as she reached her mirror but he did not answer. There was a small worried voice at the back of her mind that wondered why Draco had not answered, but she ignored it. 

As she was getting ready, a cat Patronus came bounding to her and spoke in Professor McGonagall’s voice. 

“Miss Granger, come see me in my office as soon as possible.” The worried voice in her head had become louder this time. She could not ignore it anymore. Something was wrong. She could feel it in her bones. 

She hurriedly finished dressing up and dashed to the Headmistress’ office. She knocked impatiently and was told to enter. Her intuition was screaming at her, by that time, that something was terribly wrong. 

One look at Professor McGonagall’s face was enough to confirm her dread. The Headmistress was standing at the window of her office, overlooking the grounds. 

“What has happened? What’s wrong?” Hermione asked in a panicking tone. 

“Miss Granger, please take a seat.” McGonagall said as she took her seat behind her desk. 

Hermione came towards the desk and remained standing, ignoring the chairs. 

“Please professor, just tell me.”

McGonagall took a deep breath. 

“I have a bad news.” Professor McGonagall paused for Hermione to brace herself but all the horrific suspense was making Hermione more and more impatient. 

“Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy were both severely injured and are admitted in Saint Mungo’s. Most of the other Death Eaters who were on house arrest are dead. The fact that the Malfoy family even survived, is astonishing.”

Hermione’s legs seemed to have lost their strength and she almost fell down the nearest chair. 

“Draco....” Hermione asked, her voice sounded dead to her. “How bad is the injury? Will he... live? And Mr Malfoy?”

“When I left from there the Healers were still working on both of them. I currently do not have the answers to your questions, Hermione. I am sorry.” 

There were million questions in Hermione’s mind. She forced herself to control her curiosity for the time being. 

“Can I please go visit him, Professor?”

“Yes Miss Granger. I will allow you to skip your morning classes, but you are to return to the school before lunch. You still are a student here and I remember that in the beginning of the year, you had specifically asked me not to show you any preferential treatment. I would not have allowed you to skip any classes, at all, but I understand the circumstances. I need to go there to check the situation again, as it is. I will apparate you to the hospital.”

Professor McGonagall side-along apparated Hermione into the lobby of Saint Mungo’s, directly from her office. Professor McGonagall nodded to the receptionist and he sent a paper memo flying in the direction of the stairs. As McGonagall led her to Draco’s ward, Hermione could not stop herself from asking few of the questions that were pressing her mind. 

“Professor, were you here before?” Hermione asked. 

“Yes. I was at their house too. Mr Malfoy came to my office in the middle of the night to tell me that he felt the wards of their house breached. He had apparated in my office with the help of a house elf. The house elves need permission from the Headmistress to apparate in and out of Hogwarts grounds. I insisted on going with him. I contacted the Auror office before asking the elf to apparate both Mr Malfoy and I to their house, as I did not know where it was.”

They had reached the critical-care healing ward on the first floor. The on-duty healer came towards them as he saw them approach. 

“How are they, Healer Scott?” Professor McGonagall asked. Hermione vaguely remembered the healer as an older student when he was in Hogwarts. If she was not much mistaken, he had been a five year senior Ravenclaw. 

“Both of them are improving. They are out of danger. Mr Draco Malfoy had lost a lot of blood but he has been administered with blood replenishing potions. He will make a full recovery by tomorrow evening. He is still very week and is resting in a healing sleep. We have given him Draught of living Death. It will help make the recovery faster. Mr Lucius Malfoy unfortunately had been cursed with cruciatus for an extensive period of time. He had been unconscious when he was brought here and had one mild seizure in the hospital. Usually such extensive use of cruciatus addles brain quiet excessively but the diagnostic charm of his mind is surprisingly showing very normal activity. He is still unconscious, but we believe that his magic is healing his brain as he remains in the slumber.”

Hermione was grateful for the detailed explanation provided by the healer. 

“Mr Malfoy has been meditating a lot and he had become very good in controlling his mind and his magic. He most probably protected his mind from bad effects of the cruciatus.” Hermione told Professor McGonagall and the healer. 

“Interesting...” Healer Scott said. 

“Where is Mrs Malfoy? Is she alright?” Hermione asked. 

“She is sitting inside the ward with them. She refused to leave her husband and son alone. She was mentally shook when they were brought here. She is physically fine. We are letting her stay there for her own mental well-being.” 

Hermione nodded. 

“Can I go see them?” Hermione asked the healer. The healer nodded. He led them in. He clearly had been waiting for them outside the ward. 

Hermione hurried in the ward. The circular space had walls which could be added and stripped according to the need, giving patients complete privacy and the healers open access when necessary. The Malfoys were given a double room in the corner. A central island in the room was a station for the emergency response staff. Healer Scott showed them to the room and went to sit at the island. Two blue-robe clad Law Enforcement officers were sitting outside the room. They nodded to Professor McGonagall and let them pass by.

Hermione tentatively knocked and entered the room. She felt a shiver as she passed the threshold. She felt better to know that protective wards were placed on the room. 

Lucius was lying on the left bed and Draco on the right. Narcissa seemed to be holding both their hands as she perched on a stool between them. She looked around as McGonagall and Hermione entered the room. Narcissa let go of the hands and stood up. She was not crying but she looked on the verge of a breakdown. Her eyes were bulging and she had a mad look in them. Her usually impeccable appearance was ruffled. She had few loose hair and her dress robes were wrinkled. 

“Mrs Malfoy, are you okay?” Hermione asked tentatively. 

“I am fine, Miss Granger. My husband locked me in our bedroom to protect me and took all the curses when he was wandless. I am fine.” She repeated the words with an emphasis on ‘I’. Narcissa reminded her of Draco when he was trying to deny Hermione’s sympathy. 

Hermione nodded. It clearly was the wrong question to ask. She attempted another question. “How are they?” She asked in a small voice. Narcissa’s hard expressions flickered. 

“Lucius is still unconscious but they tell me that he is healing his own mind and Draco...” Narcissa glanced at her son. 

Hermione had not let herself look at Draco closely, fearing what she may see. She stole a look at him and her heart stuttered to see him pale as death. His usually pale complexion had an unhealthy greyish tinge. His laboured breathing was the only indication of him being alive. 

“He will live.” Narcissa said slowly and harshly.

Hermione went to Draco and held the hand that Narcissa had been holding. It was cold. She rubbed her own hand on his to warm it up. The composure that she had kept while coming to see him slipped away as she finally permitted herself to look at him. She gave a ragged sob. She went closer and held his hand tightly in both hers as tears started falling earnestly form her eyes. 

Narcissa came forward and her eyes had softened to a great extent as she put a hand on Hermione’s shoulder. She left Draco’s hand, turned around towards Narcissa and hugged her. She broke down completely, sobbing in Narcissa’s robes. She desperately wanted a motherly support in that moment. Narcissa’s own tears came streaming down and wet Hermione’s hair as she held her close like she was her own daughter. They felt comforted in each other’s embrace. When they stopped crying, they broke apart. 

Narcissa was looking a lot more composed after letting herself cry out. She also looked exhausted. 

“Mrs Malfoy, why don’t you go home and get freshened up and come back? I know you are reluctant to leave them alone but I am going to be here till lunch time. I will not leave them alone.” Hermione assured her. 

“Yes, Narcissa, Hermione is right. Go home, get some rest and come back later. The Aurors are stationed outside. No harm will come to them.” Professor McGonagall said. 

Narcissa nodded. After kissing both her husband and her son tenderly on their foreheads she left the room. 

Hermione was silently looking at Draco for a few minutes. She held his hand again. 

Professor McGonagall had conjured a chair and was sitting beside Hermione. 

“Who did it? Would you please tell me everything?” Hermione asked McGonagall, briefly glancing at McGonagall and then turning back to look at Draco. 

“The Lestrange brothers and Mulciber and McNair. There may be some other Death Eaters involved, but these four were at the Malfoy estate. They had disappeared after Voldemort’s downfall. The Aurors had been searching for them throughout the country. They attacked all the Death Eaters who weren’t imprisoned. Mr. Nott, Mr. Goyle, Mr Crabbe, Mr. Pucey, Mr Avery and Mr. Flint. All are dead. They targeted their homes one by one with the knowledge that they are wandless and helpless. They attacked the Malfoys last.” 

“The Malfoy property had been re-warded by the Death Eaters by the time we reached their house. I could not enter the grounds. Only Draco was able to enter. I asked him to wait for the Aurors to arrive but Mr Malfoy insisted on going alone and I could not stop him. I warned him that it most probably was a trap and he agreed but he said he still had to try to save his parents.”

“After he went in, I sent Patronuses to the Auror office as well as Kingsley, saying we needed a powerful curse breaker along with the Aurors. The Ministry curse breakers and Bill Weasley were able to nullify the wards after about ten minutes. The Aurors had surrounded the property by that time. Select few of us apparated inside before anti- apparition charms were reinstated. By the time we managed to find the Malfoys, Mulciber and Rabastan were already stunned and petrified powerfully. I suppose it was Lucius who wandlessly cursed them while defending Narcissa. Lucius was unconscious in front of their master suit when we arrived. Draco had been hit with Sectumsempra. Narcissa had come out of the room to fight along with her son and she sent a powerful stunner to Rodolphus’ chest the same time that I sent an Immobilius towards him. He got full wrath of a mother revenging her son and the combined effect of both the curses was too much for him. He is critical too. His heart is failing as we speak. McNair tried to run but the Aurors quickly stunned and captured him. I was able to stop the bleeding from Mr Malfoy’s chest within couple of minutes. The curse was powerfully cast. Rodolphus must have known Draco’s history with the curse. He opened the old scars and made some new. The blood loss was extensive.” 

Hermione nodded. 

After a few minutes Professor McGonagall got up from the chair. 

“I need to be at Hogwarts, Miss Granger. I expect you to attend the afternoon classes.”

“I know that I still am a student, Professor, and I will attend the afternoon classes and all the classes tomorrow. Can I please come and see Draco when he regains consciousness tomorrow evening? I want to be there when he wakes up.” Hermione said. 

Professor McGonagall sighed and nodded. “Yes. I will allow you that.” 

She left the room. Hermione glanced at Lucius but she felt like she was invading on his privacy. She drew the curtains that separated the room in half with a flick of her wand. 

She thanked the heavens that Draco and the Malfoys had survived. It truly was a miracle that they did. This was a pre-planned attack by the wanted Death Eaters on others, who had sold them to the Ministry. The attacked Death Eaters were wandless and on house arrest. They were sitting ducks, in a way. They did everything in one night knowing that the Ministry would add more protection, after the attacks. Lucius seemed to have been the only one to have survived. It was solely due to his mastery on wandless magic. She could not imagine the grief it would have caused Draco if either of his parents had been hurt or killed. She squeezed Draco’s hand more firmly when she thought this. 

Narcissa came back after three hours, looking rested and a little more composed. Hermione assured her that her husband and son were fine. Lucius had not woken up. Draco’s greyish pallor had improved a bit and his skin was slowly turning back into his natural pale colour. She asked Narcissa to send her an owl when Lucius woke up. Narcissa assured her she would. Hermione kept her promise to McGonagall and apparated back to Hogsmead at lunch time. 

She could not pay attention to the classes in the afternoon until the thought of taking notes for Draco motivated her enough to do so. As the classes ended, she went to their project room. The west windows were streaming last few rays of the day. She was missing Draco. As she thought about the chant that she was about to do, realisation came crashing on her and she gave a gasp. She covered her gaping mouth with a hand. She realised that Draco had not been able to perform his morning chant as he had been unconscious at the time and he clearly would not be able to perform chants till tomorrow evening. She knew what it meant for him. They were not supposed to miss doing the chant even once. She knew he would have to start the whole process again. He would not be able to complete the project before the end of the year. 

She hated to perform the chant without him, but she knew he would scold her if her chance to complete the project was missed because of him. McGonagall would be unhappy if both of them failed to complete the project. If she could complete the transformation, Draco would get credit too. She remembered that McGonagall had assured them so. She had under a minute to make her decision. As the sun disappeared behind the distant hills, she performed the chant with tears silently coming down her cheeks. ‘I am sorry, Draco.’ She whispered to herself. 

She could not stay in the room after that. She felt unbearably lonely. A part of her felt guilty that she had gone ahead without Draco. 

Harry and Ginny were mercifully there and not at Quidditch practice when she went to the Gryffindor common room. She sat next to Ginny on the couch and Ginny put a hand around her shoulders. She leaned on Harry’s shoulder when he came to sit beside her on her other side. She told them everything that happened. They dragged her to dinner and made her eat. She felt a little better when some food reached her systems. She had not had either breakfast or lunch. An official looking owl came towards her as they were halfway through dinner. She hurriedly opened the small chit that was tied to its legs. It was a very brief letter, clearly written in a hurry. 

Ms. Granger,

Lucius is conscious. No permanent damage to his brain.

Now we wait for Draco. 

Narcissa Malfoy. 

The next day, Hermione could swear that all the clocks in the world had slowed down. She sighed to herself as the last period of the day came to an end and she did her chant. She put her bag in her dorm and after a quick conversation with Harry and Ginny, hurried out of Hogwarts to apparate to St Mungo’s. 

She was feeling nervous as she walked in a quick pace towards Draco’s ward. She saw Narcissa pacing in front of the door of the ward. Narcissa glanced at her as Hermione came in view and stopped her pacing. 

“They are waking him up.” Narcissa told Hermione when she came within earshot. Hermione nodded. The two women kept standing, unable to sit in one place, eyes locked on the ward door. 

Healer Scott came out after the slowest fifteen minutes of Hermione’s life. 

“He is stable.” He assured them. “He is getting a final check up. He should be comfortable for visitors in another fifteen minutes. I will let you both in then.” He said before returning to the ward. 

Hermione and Narcissa went to sit on one of the benches lining the corridor. All the strength in Hermione’s legs seemed to have drained out after the relief she felt. Draco was going to be fine.

They were allowed to visit Draco after fifteen minutes, as promised by Healer Scott. Hermione offered to wait outside to give the mother-son some privacy. Narcissa dismissed her offer and firmly held her hand to lead her in. Hermione was grateful. She was impatient to see Draco. 

That day, two different Aurors were sitting outside the twin rooms that Malfoys currently occupied. 

Draco was looking at the door of his room in expectation as they entered. The room was walled off from Lucius’s room. Narcissa approached her son and held his hand. He was still looking paler than usual. The smell of various potions was still strong and she saw numerous empty vials of potions in the bin. They must have administered them to him after he woke up. 

“How are you feeling, my love?” Narcissa asked him. 

“A little weak but otherwise, I feel fine.” Draco said. His voice was a little raspy. 

He looked at Hermione and she stared stoically at him. 

Narcissa kissed him lightly on forehead. “I will go inform your father about you. I will bring him to visit if the healers allow it.” Draco nodded. Narcissa closed the door behind her. 

Hermione slowly approached Draco. She was not crying like the last time that he had been injured. She had resolved not to cry in front of him. There was burning in her eyes. They were blazing with pain. She stood close, just staring at Draco and he stared right back. She was feeling oddly numb in that moment like she had put walls around her emotions. The walls were weak though. A little push and the dam would break. 

She was biting on her lower lip. To distract herself, she reached her bag and pulled out several parchments. She copied them and laid the copies on Draco’s bedside table.

“I brought you notes of the classes that you missed.” In her mind, it was the most thoughtful thing anyone could do for anyone- Bringing someone class notes. He knew that. Hermione’s voice shook as she said it. The walls were becoming weaker. 

“I was here yesterday morning. I did not want to leave but McGonagall made me attend classes. So I thought if I had to attend them I better get you the notes. Professor Slughorn started with...” Hermione was rambling. 

“Hermione...” Draco said. His voice still raspy, he cleared his throat and tried again. “Hermione...” 

She had paused her wandering speech when she heard his weak voice. She looked expectantly at him. 

“I am not okay...” He finally said but his voice broke and he started coughing. 

Hermione’s eyes widened in shock. 

“What do you mean? What’s wrong? Should I call the healer?” Hermione frantically looked at the closed door. Before she could get away from him he held her hand. He cleared his throat and tried again. 

“Hermione, I merely meant that I am still healing. I am not fine right now, but I will be.” Draco said. 

Hermione became angry at him. 

“Why did you say it like that?” 

“You were avoiding the topic.”

“I was not..”

He smirked and said. “Granger, I know you well now. I know, I made you and my parents worry, but I am going to be fine and I don’t want you to avoid the topic on my behalf.” Like the last time that he was injured, he was taking things too casually for Hermione’s liking. 

She nodded, unable to say anything. She thought she was going to either bawl or start shouting at him if she opened her mouth. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths to calm herself. Draco squeezed Hermione’s hand. She sat herself on his bed next to him. 

“McGonagall told me what happened. Well, as much as she knew.” Hermione said. 

Draco nodded. He told her what happened when he entered his house alone. “The house was warded smartly so that only I could enter and be killed with my mother and father. Father had neutralised Mulciber and Rabastan. They had not expected Lucius’ wandless magic to be so powerful. McNair and Rodolphus were taking turns to Crucio my father. He was semi-conscious. I did not want to cast any dark curses. I hit McNair with a stunner and started duelling with Rodolphus. He had advantage over me as Bellatrix herself had taught me and he knew my moves. He knew my strengths and weaknesses and I was not casting any dark curses. He cast Sectumsempra on me as my father watched. My torture had been previously used as a punishment for Lucius, after all. Father had no strength left to defend me. As my consciousness faded, I heard Rodolphus renervate McNair.” 

“All of them were captured. Rodolphus’ heart is failing as we speak, thanks to Narcissa and McGonagall. They won’t be doing this again.” Hermione assured him. 

Draco nodded in relief. “I thought we were going to die.” Draco’s voice shook. 

Hermione tightened her hold on his hand. “Your father is doing good, much better than expected. My guess is that his meditation helped him protect his mind from the damage which would have been otherwise done by the Cruciatus. His efforts came to his aid. Everyone else who were attacked are dead.” 

Draco’s eyes widened. “Who?”

As she told him the names, Draco became paler. “We could easily have gone down like them. If not for my father...”

“Yes. All three of you saved each other.” She smiled at him. It was a sad little smile. Not reaching her eyes. 

“I am going to be fine, Granger. Why are you still sad and worried?”

“I am so relieved that you are okay... but...” The tears that she had fought so hard against, started flooding her eyes. She left Draco’s hand to wipe her tears. 

“I missed several chants didn’t I?” Draco asked calmly. His face was stoic, his mask was in place. She knew he was hurting inside. She also knew that he was trying to hide the fact from her so that she would not be more upset than she already was. 

“I know you well too, Malfoy.” Hermione said. “I know how much this project meant to you and I am sorry.” 

“I hope you did all your chants.” Draco said. 

“I did. I thought about not doing them...” Draco looked reproachfully at her but she continued “but I remembered that McGonagall had assured us that even if you could not transform, you would get the same credit as me. The only regret is that you were feeling the heartbeat too. You would have been able to transform if not for the attack.” Hermione was looking at the floor not able to meet his eyes, still feeling guilty. 

Draco took her hand again and squeezed it, making her look at him. 

“I am relieved you did not let go of the chants. You are right when you said that the project meant a lot to me. That is more of a reason that I am glad that at least one of us gets to complete the transformation.” Draco said. “Getting the credit without doing any work is fine by me.” He smirked trying to lift her mood. 

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and grinned warmly at him. 

Lucius’ cane made a rap on Draco’s door and Narcissa opened the door for him. A flustered looking nurse followed him and Narcissa, pushing a wheelchair. Lucius clearly had refused to be on it. The nurse went in the corner and stood silently. Narcissa conjured an armchair for Lucius to sit. Hermione had moved to another corner of the room to give the senior Malfoys some private space with their son.

He looked steadily at his son. “I hope this was the last time that I put the two of you in danger.” Hermione flinched at the ferocity of his tone. 

Since she had got to know him, Lucius was looking the most shaken from his usual composure. He was visibly disturbed and distraught. Hermione felt like she was intruding on their family union. She tried to excuse herself inconspicuously. 

“Where are you going, Miss Granger?” Lucius’ voice still had sharpness. He was looking at her almost angrily. 

“I just thought, I would give your family some privacy.” She said in a small voice, intimidated by him. 

His expressions softened. “You belong here with Draco and our family.” He said as he took Narcissa’s hand. He gestured towards her to come forward and she came to stand beside Draco’s pillow. 

She stood silently as the Malfoys slowly reassured each other. Narcissa kept looking longingly at her son. Lucius regained his composure after a few minutes when he could see, for himself, that Draco was going to make a full recovery. They spoke very formally to each other, but she supposed that it was their way and it would always remain so. She smiled fondly at the family and was reminded of her own parents. She missed them dearly and was glad to know that they were going to be in the country in few short months. 

Draco and her kept looking at each other intermittently. She had noticed Lucius glancing between them a couple times. When it was time for her to leave, Narcissa hugged her and Lucius took her hand in his. Putting his other hand on top of her hand he said,

“As I had told you before, Miss Granger, I am glad that he has you in his life.” Lucius said. 

Hermione looked into his eyes in surprise. He and Draco had identical eyes. She could see the deep sincerity in them. She knew it was his way of saying that he accepted her in Draco’s life not only as a friend but something more. 

She nodded as her eyes glistened. “Please call me Hermione, Mr and Mrs Malfoy.” She choked out, looking between them. They nodded and she felt like she was on clouds as she opened the door of the room. Before closing the door she looked back and Draco’s eyes were on her. She gave him a flying kiss and closed the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. :)
> 
> Guys! If you want to read what happened at the Malfoy’s from Draco’s POV I will write an additional chapter for it. 
> 
> Otherwise, I am going to continue with the story. 
> 
> Let me know what you want. 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> VGinny


	27. Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
Here’s the next chapter. Hope you guys like it.

Draco came back to Hogwarts two days after he had woken up from the forced slumber. With the help of strong blood replenishing potions, he was acceptably healthy to carry out normal school-work. He entered the Great hall at breakfast time and was halfway towards the Slytherin table when he was assaulted by a running mass of bushy-brown mane. Inhaling the familiar scent of her hair, he smiled to himself and hugged her closer. The welcome felt amazing. He felt at home in her arms. 

Hermione had been sitting at the Slytherin table to wait for Draco since it was closest to the door of the Great hall. She had come in early without waiting for Harry or Ginny. The Great hall had only a few people, early-risers who had come for breakfast. Most of the students were yet to arrive. She had given Draco his Parspec when she had visited him on the morning that he had woken up. He had informed her the night before that he was going to be coming to Hogwarts the next morning. As soon as she saw him enter with his eyes on the Gryffindor table, she had been unable to contain her joy. She had ran towards him and hugged him. She felt the built-up stress of four days drain out as she hugged him close. 

People had still not gotten used to the idea of them being together. The few people that were present, were staring as Hermione let go of all of Draco except his hand and led him to the Slytherin table. When Theo and Blaise came to the Great hall, they gave him a handshake and a clap on his arm. She was amused by the formal greetings. 

Harry and Ginny came in for breakfast and came over to greet Draco. Harry too shook his hand. 

“Glad you are okay, Malfoy.” Harry told him. 

“Thank you, Potter.” 

“Hermione has not been herself for the past three days.” Harry added, making Hermione scowl at him. 

“Yes, she has been moping all around the castle while waiting for you to come back.” Ginny added. Hermione looked indignant. 

“I have not been doing any such stuff, these two are exaggerating.” Hermione told Draco. 

“We are not.” 

Hermione’s discomfort was highly amusing for Draco. He asked the couple to join the table and they continued to describe the condition Hermione was in, in his absence, to Draco. Hermione was simultaneously blushing and getting irritated at her friends because of all the teasing.

A plump hand dropped on Draco’s shoulder and Hermione looked up to see Professor Slughorn beaming at the group.

“I am glad to see you fit and fine, Mr Malfoy. You gave us all a fright three days ago.”

Draco stood up from his seat in respect to the Professor. 

“I am glad I am alive, too, Professor.” Draco said with a hint of sarcasm. 

“I hope you have not forgotten my invitation to come meet me.” 

“No, Professor. I was going to come meet you today, during a free period.”

“Good. We have much to discuss. I was very impressed by the antidote you made for Miss Granger. I am also quiet impressed by your marks in potions. You have shown tremendous improvement as compared to last few years and you were quiet good even then.” 

Draco was surprised by the praise that was coming from Professor Slughorn. His expressions were still guarded as he was suspicious of the sudden change of heart shown by the Professor. 

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Come meet me and we will discuss how I can utilise your last few months here, to educate you further.” 

“Yes, Professor.”

Draco sat down as Slughorn left them alone. 

“Do you have any idea what that was about?” He asked Hermione. 

“I am glad he finally saw your efforts. I guess it was his way of saying sorry for treating you badly in past years.” Hermione said. 

“Yeah.” Harry added. “I saw, first hand, how impressed he was with you when you prepared the Antidote single handedly. I think he regrets not making a better effort in teaching you most advanced of Potions. He will, of course, want to boast about how he taught you extra classes and made your career in the future.” Harry said. 

“Whatever his motivations are, if he offers you some sort of apprenticeship under him for the remaining three months, I think you should take it.” Hermione said. “You do have natural talent for Potions. You can get extra credit, too. Credits in Transfigurations and Potions, the most difficult branches of magic, will help you a lot in the long run.” 

Draco was nodding along to whatever Potter and Granger were saying. He was not used to having supportive friends. He could understand why Gryffindors easily believed in people’s goodness. They thought everyone was kind and supportive because they were so. They refused to believe that other people were calculative, manipulative and selfish because they rarely saw that around them. 

There was a warm feeling engulfing his heart. He did not know friendships could make one feel so cared-for. He reached for Hermione’s hand under the table and squeezed it. She looked up at him and smiled warmly.

Theo and Potter were making small talk about Quidditch and weather. Things had become upside-down since the day he had asked Hermione to do the project with him. The Gryffindors and Slytherins were sitting together having meals, he had fallen in love with a Gryffindor and not just any Gryffindor; but the Gryffindor muggleborn extraordinaire who was best friends with Potter, he had even started reluctantly liking Potter and Weasellette. What was happening to him? As mind boggling as this was, he was happier than he had ever been. 

He was not as upset as he thought he would be with the loss of chance to complete the Animagi project. He supposed it was because he missed the chance when he was busy doing something important. He was healing from a life-threatening injury. He was injured because he wanted to save his mother and father. He felt at peace with his choice. He would do it again if required. Hermione was more upset for him than he was.

He kept holding her hand intermittently throughout the meal. They went to their individual classes and Draco went to first meet professor Slughorn and then headmistress McGonagall in one of his free periods. Professor Slughorn asked him to work with him. He was keen to teach Draco some of the most complicated potions. Draco told him that he would think about it. Professor Slughorn’s face fell at Draco’s hesitation. Draco was not sorry about not jumping at the opportunity. The professor had been nothing but cold to him since he had joined as Potions Master. He did not want anything to do with him till as recently as a week ago. Just because he suddenly had started to see Draco in different light, Draco was not going to forget Slughorn’s bad treatment towards him. He left the crestfallen looking Potions Master in the dungeons and made his way towards the Headmistress’ office. 

Professor McGonagall uncharacteristically smiled at him warmly. 

“Thank you, Headmistress, for coming with me and saving my life.” Draco said. He felt affection towards her. After Snape, she had done more for him than any teacher had. She was not obligated to do anything for him. He was not a Gryffindor. She had cared for her Gryffindors for many years as she had been the head of their house; she had extended the care to all the students once she had become the Headmistress. She had taken him, an ex Death Eater, under her wings. 

“I am glad you are fully healed, Mr. Malfoy. I did what I was supposed to do. The safety of my students is my responsibility and I take it very seriously. I am going to reprimand you, some day, for going in the house when I had asked you specifically to wait for me, and almost getting killed because of it, but today is not the day.” McGonagall still had a faint smile on her face. 

Draco nodded and smiled at her too. 

McGonagall’s tentative smile faded as she looked at him. 

“I was proud by the courage and determination shown by you. You have some Gryffindor traits, Mr. Malfoy. I can understand why you and Miss Granger like each other. Take care of her. She is one of my most beloved students.”

McGonagall continued, “I am sorry that you will not be able to complete the Animagi transformation but as I had told you earlier, I will make sure that you will get full credit for it. When Miss Granger successfully transforms, which I am certain she will, you will both have achieved something worth all the efforts you have put in.”

“I am sorry that I would not be able to transform, but oddly, I am not as upset as I thought I would be. At the start of the year I desperately wanted to prove my worth to everyone but now, it seems trivial as compared to being alive and happy. I could faintly feel the second heartbeat the last time that I could do the chant, professor. I at least know that I could have achieved it if not for the incident.” 

McGonagall’s eyes widened behind her glasses and she nodded in approval. “That is very commendable, Mr. Malfoy. I am more sorry now that you will not be able to transform but on the other hand, I am glad that you now have the correct perspective. We gain some and we lose some but keeping our spirits up and trying till we succeed, is important.”

Draco opened his mouth to say something but hesitated a little. 

“What is it, Mr Malfoy?”

“I was offered an apprenticeship by Professor Slughorn. I am not sure I am ready to forget how he has treated me.”

Professor McGonagall became stern, “Horace is genuinely sorry for his attitude towards you. He had come to talk to me yesterday. He does want to teach you and I believe he has no ulterior motive.” 

“Do you think I should do the apprenticeship?”

“Most definitely yes. You should utilise the time you have left to the fullest.” 

“Thank you, Professor.”

He met Hermione after his classes ended, in their project room, and she did the chant. The weather was still too cold for thunderstorms. The March and first half of April was predicted to have few rains. A few lightening storms were predicted from second half of April onwards. Hermione was hearing the heartbeat more strongly with every chant. She knew she was ready when the storm hit. 

By mid-March their joined study sessions had become half making out sessions. Their study couch comfortably stretched and doubled as their make-out bed. Neither of them had broached the subject of sex after he had come back. Hermione was being overly careful as he had still not gained his healthy weight. Draco felt frustrated with her and the situation in general. Every time they had come close, something or the other had kept them from going all the way. His divided time with the Potions apprenticeship was not helping. He was working for at least three hours extra after school in the dungeons. His weekends were filled with six hours of potions work and a few more with studying for the fast approaching NEWTs. He was too tired when he met Hermione after Potions. She insisted on studying excessively herself and he always felt like he could not get enough time with her at the end of the day. 

He was eating extra and taking his potions and he hoped that once he gained a few more kilos, Hermione would not have any other concerns. The anticipation was so high now that both were afraid of ruining their first time together. 

The end of March marked a Hogsmead visit. Draco had planned the day carefully. He had even let her study, the previous week, and not distracted her with a make-out session, as he usually liked to do. He was not going to let her complain about the lost study time when they were on the date. Their Valentine’s Day date had not been very productive. The streets, shops and restaurants had been too crowded for Hermione and Draco’s likings. They had decidedly met with friends and had spent the day with them. 

He broached the subject of the date on Friday, the day before the visit. They had taken a break from studying. They were lounging in the sofa with tea and biscuits. 

“Hermione, I want to go tomorrow to Hogsmead.” Draco said. “Together.” He added. 

“Sure.” Hermione said. “Let’s go for a few hours and then we can come back and complete the DADA essay.”

“No, I want to go for the whole day.” Draco said. Hermione opened her mouth to start arguing and he put a finger on her lips and said. “Please Granger, We have not had any time to ourselves for ages. I want to have fun and not think about the project or NEWTs for a day. I have let you study the whole week with no interruptions. We have already made up for the time we are going to lose tomorrow.”

Hermione took a deep breath and tried and failed to not let his pleading, lost kitten eyes convince her to give in. She chewed her lower lip as she thought over his suggestion. Draco was right, they had already completed their quota of study for the week. 

“Fine.” Hermione exhaled. “But what are we going to do for a whole day?”

“Nothing terribly extraordinary.” He said too casually. Hermione narrowed her eyes but did not comment anything else. She had an inkling if what Draco had in mind but how it fit with a whole day in Hogsmead, she could not guess. 

The next morning Hermione got up and she had a fluttery feeling in her stomach from anticipation of the day ahead. The unknown scared her but she assured herself that she would be with Draco and that there was nothing to be nervous about. She really hated surprises. She was going to ask Draco to never do this again when the day was over. 

She uncharacteristically took a long time getting ready. She washed and straightened her hair and put them in an elegant braid. She put a light makeup. She and Ginny had shopped in a makeup shop the last time they had visited Hogsmead. She had learnt the spell which applied the makeup products from Parvati. She wore a blue sweater which fitted her form and the jeans that Draco liked. The days had started becoming warmer so she slung a matching blue jacket on her arms and made her way to breakfast. 

As she entered the Great hall, she checked the time and she was late by whole ten minutes. She quickly made her way towards Draco at the Slytherin table and apologised for her tardiness. He was in a relaxed mood and he gave her an approving look as his eyes roamed from her face and hair to the rest of her outfit. She tried to make up for the lost time by eating hurriedly but Draco assured her that they still had time. 

When she finally took notice of his appearance she realised that she was not the only one who had put efforts on her looks that day. Draco had carefully disheveled his hair to look like he had just flown a broom and he had put on dark blue robes which complimented his complexion. He had his heavy cloak on his lap. 

As they passed through the Hogwarts gates Draco pulled her to him and kissed her. It started slow but they were panting by the time they broke apart. Smiling to himself he took her hand and led her towards the village. 

The sleepy town had come to life after the war and new businesses were cropping all over the small town. He asked her if she wanted to buy something in particular. When she denied he led her straight to a new shop near three broomsticks. It was closed at the moment. He tapped his wand on the shutter and it opened for them. 

Hermione gave a gasp. It was a small shop on the outside but inside it was filled with rows and rows of books. There was no one in the shop except an assistant who looked to be only a little older than them.

“Welcome to Witchwords.” He said. “My name is William Sven. We have kept the store open only for you today, Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy.” William said and gave them a tour of the store. He pointed out vast variety of book genres in the very well organised store. They had a large section for muggle novels. He led them back to the front of the store. 

“I will be here if you need my assistance.” William said as he went behind his desk and sat back on his chair. 

Hermione looked like she was in a dream, a wonderful one, at that. Her jaw had dropped when she had entered the enormous book store, and she realised her mouth was still partially open. She closed her now parched mouth and swallowed hard. She glanced at Draco who was smirking at her. 

She beamed at him and squeezed the hand she was holding. “Draco! This is amazing! How did you know about the shop?”

Draco explained that he had learnt from Blaise that his mother and her current husband had invested in a small book shop and the opening of the shop was to be the next day. He had requested them to keep the shop open only for them that day so they could shop in peace. 

He led her further into the bookstore. Her mother and father had insisted that she read the muggle literary classics as she grew up. She could find all the Shakespeare novels, Jane Austen, Bronte, Dickens and many more. She pulled out the books for Draco. Smiling at her enthusiasm he carried the books she handed him and led her to a sofa in the inner section of the shop. 

She read small portions of the books out loud for Draco and he admitted to himself that he was hooked with the stories. He wanted to read more. Some of them even had magic in them. He lounged on the sofa and had kept a hand around Hermione’s waist as she kept reading while sitting against Draco’ chest. 

Around lunch time Draco’s stomach growled. They had been at the bookshop for three hours. Hermione had moved on to read some of the magical novels to herself and Draco had started with a book that he had found to be most interesting amongst the muggle classics called Pride and prejudice. He could see Hermione in strong headed Elizabeth and he could sympathise with the rich Mr Darcy. He particularly could relate to his character arc from an arrogant person with superiority complex to a gentleman with a kind and open heart and mind. 

He was two thirds into the book when his stomach had started growling and he was reminded of their lunch plans. Hermione smiled at him as she heard the rumbling of his stomach too. 

“What do you want to do for lunch?” She asked. 

“I have made a reservation. Are you ready to go?” Draco asked her. She nodded and magically stacked the books together. She started to magic them in their individual places. 

“What are your doing?” Draco asked. He flipped his wand and the books floated back and again formed a neat stack on the table. 

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked. 

“We are buying the books.” Draco said as if to state the obvious.

“I already have the muggle classics at home, Draco.” 

“The muggle books are for me, of course. The magical books are for you.” 

“I don’t want them. I am planning to subscribe for a library after Hogwarts. I can get many more books then.” 

“Ohh come on, Granger. My father used to take my mother to buy clothes and he used to shut the whole store down so she could shop exclusively. I wanted to do the same for you, but with books. Let me buy you the books, Granger.” He insisted. 

“I am glad you did not close down a clothing shop.” Hermione said. She thought for a bit and said, “Fine. You can buy me the books.” She was still a little put off by the amount of money he was spending on her, nonetheless, she felt the familiar enthusiasm of owning new books. She smiled at him. 

He grinned back and paid for the books. He put a shrinking charm on the package that William had handed him and put it in his cloak pocket. Before leaving he told Hermione that they needed to put some disguise on. He did not want anyone knowing where they were going next. 

He turned his nose large and bulky like Snape’s had been, turned his hair and eyes brown. He conjured a pair of glasses not very dissimilar to that of Harry’s and put them on. He was barely recognisable. Hermione turned her hair light, made her eyes blue and softened her features making her cheeks chubbier. She transfigured her top to a formal looking dress robe. And her jacket into a cloak. They looked like a couple in their mid-twenties. 

Draco made a face at her almost blonde hair and led her to a place on the outskirts called The Stardust. It was a posh new hotel. The ground floor had a restaurant and a cafe and the upper floors had rooms that could be rented. The lobby was a large open space with comfortable looking couches next to the glass entrance doors. Two curving staircases led to upper floors on either side of the reception. 

He led her to the reception counter. He had made a reservation under a false name and he mildly confunded the receptionist and their porter who led them to a room on the upper floors of the establishment. 

“I hope you don’t mind that I booked a room for us, I did not want to be disguised throughout lunch. This will give us more privacy. I am sure you don’t want another article and front page photo about our relationship in the papers.” Draco whispered as they followed the porter up the stairs. 

Hermione was grateful for his thorough thinking. The porter led them to a large suit on the topmost floor. He opened the room for them and after receiving a hefty tip from Draco closed the door with do-not-disturb sign on it. The room was large and filled with sunlight. The sitting room had a table full of food. The wall opposite the door was covered in glass from top to bottom. It framed the beautiful Scottish mountains and part of the lake. The westward sun reflecting from the lake was blinding their eyes and was making the room warm. Not a single building of the town was visible. Wherever they looked only the magic of nature was visible. They removed their disguises and Draco took her jacket and put it on a stand along with his cloak. He then led her to the table and held her chair for her. She was not used to this type of treatment even from him. She giggled a little as she sat down. He smiled at her as he took his place beside her. They dug in and kept looking at each other and the beautiful scenery in front of them. 

The food was delicious. When they could not possibly intake any more food they slumped on their seats. Draco entwined his hand with hers and kissed her knuckles. He trailed kisses up her forearm pulling her closer to him. His trailing lips brushed up her arm to her collar bone and then to her neck. She shivered at his feather-light touches. When he reached her jaw she turned to him and after gazing in each other’s eyes for a moment they both moved in and crashed their lips on each other. 

When they resurfaced for air he tugged at her hand and pulled her in the inner section of the room. The bed was large and comfortable looking. The glass wall continued in the inner chambers. Hermione blushed crimson at the site of the bed. They were still standing close, Hermione was looking everywhere but him. He pulled her closer by the waist and waited for her look into his eyes. Her eyes were clear of any fear when she gazed in his intense grey ones. She looked eager like he himself felt, albeit a little shy. To be sure, though, he asked her, “Do you want to?” 

He waited with hopeful anticipation for his witch’s response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. 🙂


	28. Animagus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the delay. I am not able to focus on writing when I am not at peace in real life, and it has been too crazy lately. 
> 
> I hope you and your family are all safe and healthy. 
> 
> I hope you like the chapter.
> 
> The chapter contains explicit sexual content. The readers who are uncomfortable reading it can skip the part. You have been warned. :)

Second chance: Chapter 28

Hermione looked at the boy, now a man, in front of her. She had known for a long time, now, that she was more sure about him than she had ever felt before with anyone. The love that she felt for him was real and she could feel his love for her reflecting in his eyes. The shyness that she felt vanished as she put her hands around his neck and pulled him down to her.

He was familiar in her hands. He was hers and she was his.

She pressed her lips and body to his and tried to pour her eager consent to his question in her kisses. He roamed his hands all over her body once and then started undoing her clothes. The sweater came off above her head. She was wearing a black lacy bra for the occasion.

“Wow!” He exclaimed and she blushed. He palmed her breasts above her bra. Still kissing her, he backed her to the bed. The back of her thighs hit the bed and she fell down on it with Draco on top. He left her lips and started kissing down her body, trying to kiss every inch of it. Her jaw, neck, earlobes, shoulders. He passed her breasts down to her belly and licked her belly button. It was just visible above her jeans. She gave a low moan. He kissed around the edge of her jeans and slowly opened the button and zip. Her knickers were matching to the bra and he slowly slid her jeans off. He kissed along one of her legs as the jeans rolled off.

“You are wearing too many clothes. It’s unfair.” Hermione complained.

“You are welcome to remove them.” He smirked as he kissed her toes. He slowly made his way towards her inner thighs. She tried to reach him to remove his clothes and he left her leg and helped her remove his shirt and trousers. She glanced him over and he was smug to have found her eyes darkened and hooded. He attacked her other leg and successfully reached her core. She was moaning and gasping by the time he kissed her thigh just shy of her centre. He lightly brushed his lips against her core and she gasped her pleasure. He slowly parted the thin garment to a side and lightly touched her lower lips. She had moved her legs apart to give him more access. He kissed and licked at her lips and she moaned the loudest. He became bolder with his kisses and Hermione was feeling things that she had never experienced before. It was as if she was waiting for something to happen. Something very important and wonderful was going to happen. Draco slid a finger in her and her knicker was already drenched.

He knew it was her first time and he wanted to make it as easy and painless as possible. It was his first time too but he was well versed in the theory of it all. He slid a second finger in her and Hermione looked right on the edge of her orgasm. He stopped his administrations and shifted her to the centre of the bed. He kissed her hungrily and she could smell herself on his lips. He fumbled around her bra hook and in a few seconds it slid off her. He swung it behind him. He gave the unwavering attention of his mouth to both her breasts one by one. She was moaning loudly as she entwined her fingers in his hair. She was unconsciously moving bucking her lower body against the bulge in his briefs. He became harder and started grinding against her. She was moaning and gasping with pleasure as Draco continued to lap his tongue on her hardened nipples.

His patience was slipping. He slid her knickers down and Hermione was gasping in anticipation. She reached for his briefs with her toes and to her own surprise, expertly slid them down. He bucked again and his eyes widened and darkened at her boldness. He aligned himself with her slit and nibbled her ears. His forearms were on each side of her head. She felt engulfed and protected by him.

“Tell me if it hurts.” He said and she nodded.

He slowly slid in her. She was ready for him. Due to his generous foreplay she felt very little discomfort.

He was looking uncertainly in her eyes. There was no sign of pain in them. Just pleasure. “Is this okay?” He asked.

“It’s perfect.” She said. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him towards her, kissing him deeply. He started moving slowly at first and then increased his pace. The feeling of happy anticipation engulfed her again as his pace increased. He kept looking in her eyes as he moved inside her. His expressions were familiar to her. Adoration, worship and love were written on them. She could read them perfectly. She was overwhelmed by the combination of her emotions. She was on the edge. Letting go meant losing control.

She looked in is stormy eyes. She could feel his intensity. It had an additive effect. It was Draco she was with. It was okay to let go. He was going to be there to hold her. The trust she felt for him tipped her over the edge and she felt herself letting go. Losing the careful control of her mind she fell into bliss. As her eyes rolled in her head Draco felt the wave of pleasure hit him as he watched her coming below him.

He came with a few hard unsteady strokes and slumped on top of her. His weight felt reassuring to her.

When they could both speak he said, “Shit Hermione, I am sorry.”

That surprised her “For what?”

“I didn’t even ask you if you were on contraception.”

Hermione laughed at that. “When you were undressing me, I had put a silent contraceptive charm on me. It’s sweet of you to worry. I am not planning to get pregnant for a long time.” She smirked. Her smirk had become more and more like his and he felt smug at that.

“It was amazing.” Hermione she reassured him. She kissed him tenderly.

He summoned his own wand and vanished the mess of liquids between them as he slid out of her. He pulled her to him and wrapped the comforter around them. Looking at the beautiful view of the mountains, they fell in a blissful slumber after a few minutes.

Hermione was woken by a tingling sensation on her ears. Draco’s breath was tickling her as he breathed evenly in sleep. The sun was angled in the west and sunlight was hitting the right wall. It created an asymmetric triangle. Her head was on his chest and there was a rhythmic beating in her ears. The sound the steady rhythm made her turn her head and kiss him, just above his beating heart. He opened his eyes as she was placing open mouthed kisses all over his chest. She looked up at him and he pulled her up and kissed her. She moved her hand shyly down his abdomen. She was grazing his hips lightly with her fingertips, still feeling shy of touching his length. He was rapidly getting ready for the second round. As she circled lightly around his penis she felt him grow. He ducked down and captured one of her breast in his mouth. She was wet again in a few moments. He was driving her mad with his teasing of her nipples.

The first time had been amazing already, the second time was better. They both knew what to expect and they were much more comfortable. Draco pulled her towards the edge of the bed and standing up he slid into her in a single stroke. She gasped and felt a little pain as she felt him extend her but the pain was manageable.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.”

“Don’t stop.” She said before his sentence was complete.

He rode her faster this time and when she was on the edge, rubbed her clitoris with his finger. Her orgasm was much longer than the first one. He followed her like the last time and fell on her again.She held him close.

When it was time to go back, the sun was setting. They reluctantly left the bed and got dressed. She leaned in his chest as they watched the sun make its way towards the distant mountains to the west. Draco summoned his cloak and pulled a thin flat box from it.

“I have wanted to give this to you for almost three months.” He handed her the box and she reluctantly opened it. There was a large sickle sized sapphire pendant with thin gold border and chain. She carefully took it out of the box looking at it in wonder. There was something inside the large stone. She put it to her eye level and the sunlight refracting from the stone showed the clear image of shape inside the dark blue stone. There was an image of the constellation Draco engraved in the heart of the stone.

As her eyes widened in understanding Draco shifted a little uncomfortably bedside her. His eyes were anxious. “Sapphire is your birthstone. I took the liberty to put something of mine in the jewellery too. I hope you don’t mind.” He was looking uncharacteristically unsure of his choice.

Hermione was still looking at the beautiful necklace in wonder. It was breathtakingly pretty. At his insecurity she chuckled in exasperation and flung her arms around him. “It’s so pretty! I love it. Thank you.” She asked after some thought, “What’s the occasion?”

“I don’t need an occasion to give my girlfriend a gift.” He smiled at her. He put the necklace around her and secured it with magic. She looked down at the pedant reflecting blindingly in the sunlight.

“It’s not fair. I haven’t got you anything. You bought me books and now this beautiful pendant. I got two presents and you got none.”

Draco sighed. “As much as I like your progressive thinking otherwise, in the matter of gifts I am not going to ever change my mind. Witches are meant to be pampered by their wizards. It will never be the other way around, not for us.”

Hermione rolled her eyes at that. She did like being pampered especially by Draco but her arithmetic mind kept wanting to even the score. She was going to do that when the time came. She promised herself and nodded to Draco.

“Fine. Don’t spoil me, though.”

Hermione added after a thought, “I am starting to like gifts and surprises if they are going to be this pleasant.”

“I am going to keep doing it till you get tired, Granger.”

She groaned at that. She knew she would regret admitting that she liked the surprise.

“Moderation, Draco. Doing it once in a while is fine...”

“Once in a few weeks is moderate.”

“We clearly have different definitions of moderation.”

They kept bantering lightly as they put on their previous disguises and left the hotel.

The weekend ended with a high note for the Gryffindors. They won the match against the Ravenclaws. With three straight wins under their belt they were the first team to enter the finals. The weather continued to get warmer with intermittent rains as March ended.

Draco and Hermione were keeping tabs on weather since the start of April. The weather prediction charms gave better results than muggle satellites but they were still not foolproof. She kept looking at the clouds for signs of lightning whenever it drizzled. It snowed on Fourteenth of April. On fifteenth of April apart from sporadic heavy rains which washed the snow out, there were no thunders. Hermione had permission from McGonagall to skip class whenever lightning storm hit.

Hermione did the weather prediction charm on the morning of sixteenth and the prediction came positive for a thunderstorm. Her stomach twisted in apprehension and tension. She might be becoming an Animagus that day. The pressure was immense. They were at breakfast. Draco put a hand on her shoulder and tried to sooth her. She was fidgety throughout the day but the prediction turned out to be false as the skies cleared in the evening. The midlands had had a lightning storm and it had skipped the Scottish highlands.

On eighteenth Draco had a Quidditch match against the Hufflepuffs. Though no thunderstorm was predicted for the day, she was a little nervous not having Draco with her if a storm hit them exactly at the time of the match. In his haste to finish the match he caught the snitch within half an hour of the start of the match. With the win they were to face the Gryffindors at final in May.

Few more days passed by with intermittent showers but no thunderstorms.

The Montgomery book had long explanations of how the environment for the transformation should be. The place that they were to transform must be safe. The witch or wizard who turns into the animal experiences a vast array of emotions. Panic is the first reaction. It takes a lot of time to turn back into human form since it was going to be their first time. Unless they became calm and really concentrate they were not going to be able to transform back.

They had decided that room of requirement was ideal for her transformation. They had discussed using an open space but they had ended up with the project room as their final choice. McGonagall had agreed with their choice. The room was familiar to Hermione so it felt safe for her. No one would be able to interrupt them. It was capable of providing anything they needed in moments and it was easier to reach as soon as the lightening storm hit. In the most likely case that she were to transform into an Otter, the room could provide them even with a water tank.

As the days went by Hermione was becoming more and more impatient. Every time she got up in the morning her stomach twisted at the thought of what that day might bring. On one hand she was panicked but on the other she was very excited to be a certified Animagus. Percy had given her a full go-ahead at the end of March.

On twenty-second of April, the weather prediction charm again prophesied thunderstorms. She was restless the whole morning. At breakfast she glanced at the enchanted ceiling and could see dark clouds churning. She had a distinct intuition that today was the day. During the second class of the afternoon, Hermione could hear distant roads of thunder. Her stomach twisted in a tight knot and her legs felt wobbly as she approached Auror Holmers and handed him the written permission note from Professor McGonagall. Draco was in the same class and he handed his note as well and they were dismissed. They hurried to the room of requirement.

Her hand was trembling as she opened the closet. Draco stopped her and turned her to him. He took both her hands in his and looking deep in her eyes said, “Hey! Now’s the time. I am with you till the end.”

Hermione nodded. “I wish you were making the transformation with me.” Her voice broke a little in the end.

“Me too, love, but now is not the time to think about that.” Draco said. “We have to be quick and efficient. You ask the room to clear some space up and put up some cushions. I will get the potion.”

The furniture of the room shifted towards the walls and the empty space was covered in cushions. Draco got the black box with Hermione’s name and laid it securely on a table by the large westward window.

She sat down on one of the cushions and sitting down beside her he took the box from the table and carefully handed it to her. She opened it as lightning struck the sky followed by the sound of thunder. Inside the box was a magically suspended crystal vial. She took the vial out.

It was exactly as described by Montgomery. The potion had turned blood-red.

She looked at Draco and he nodded assuredly at her. “You should step away from me.”

He moved to stand by the wall and Hermione moved to the centre of the room. She put a shield charm around him. There was another thunder.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. Willing for her heartbeat to slow down she opened her eyes. She swallowed the potion. Her wand was ready in her other hand. Placing it on her heart she said the chant for the last time. “Amato amino animato animagus”

Her heartbeat, which already was fast, turned faster and louder in her ears. It was as though her skin was turning upside down and she was being shoved in a small space. For a single heartbeat she thought something had gone wrong. She closed her eyes and concentrated through the discomfort. There was a fiery pain in her heart. She tried to ignore the pain and directed her mind to the task at hand.

“Not an otter. Please, not an otter.” Hermione chanted in her mind.

She was proud of her Patronus form. Otters were very intelligent creatures and she was fond of the animal but she did not want to be stuck with an animal form which constantly required water around them. She wanted to be an animal which she could transform into for disguise in public.

A shape started forming in front of her closed eyes. A large creature was looking at her through its large, intelligent brown eyes. It had pointed large ears. As she concentrated more she could see more details. The fur of the creature was long, light brown with golden streaks. Her snout, neck, belly and front half of legs were white. She held herself gracefully as her plumed tail swished around. The large bushy brown tail looked familiar to Hermione. She felt at home when she looked at the magnificent creature before her eyes. The Kneazle mewed at her reassuringly.

When she opened them, her heart was still beating loudly. All her senses were heightened. She could see with more clarity, her auditory sense was heightened. Her nose was tingling with the smell of everything around her. She looked down and saw a mane of white fur. She was horribly reminded of the half transformation that she had achieved in her second year. Her panic escalated.

Nothing could have prepared her for the initial shock of seeing herself in an animal’s body. She lifted her hand and her nails got stuck in a pillow. She tried to jerk it free and the cover got ripped. Feathers flew everywhere, covering her in a cloud of fluff. A feather landed on her back and the sensation was so intense that she screamed and jumped out like a cat. The scream came out like a cat’s screech. She landed on other set of pillows. Her claws caught in them again. She kept jumping involuntarily as the feathers tickled her fur.

Draco had moved from his place and was trying to calm her down. She concentrated on his soothing baritone and tried to control her instincts. She was a witch for Godric’s sake not a scaredy cat.

She stilled herself and carefully removed her claws from pillows and retracted them, ignoring the feathers that were still landing on her. Draco vanished the feathers and the pillows. She looked at him and he was looking at her admiringly. It was very unsettling to look at him when she was on all fours. She was surprisingly not as short as she would have guessed. She could feel that she was a larger than average cat.

Draco took tentative steps at her and she tried to control her cat instincts. He kneeled down as he reached within a few meters of her and came to her eye level. His wand was still drawn for which she was glad. She did not want him hurt, she did not trust her new body. She took a step towards him. It felt weird to put one hand and opposite leg forward to take a step. He smiled at her and pocketed his wand. That made her panic and she stopped. He sensed her discomfort.

“It’s okay. You are not going to hurt me.” Draco did not hold a hand out to her. He just sat there with his hands around his knees and let her approach him slowly. She reached him and put her head on one of his knees still looking at him. He freed one hand and slowly put it on her head. He rubbed her forehead and pointed ears and an involuntary purr left her. He chuckled at that Hermione huffed. She pulled away from him and decided to test-ride her new form. She bound around the room with Draco in the centre. The behaviour was so unlike a cat that Draco laughed. She looked like a dog in a Kneazle’s body. He could not blame her though. He would have done the same if it were him.

She calmed her pace and started strutting like a cat. It came naturally to her. She also felt the unmistakable need to rub on furniture and the curtains and Draco but she ignored it. After she was sure she had gained acceptable control over herself she bounded straight towards Draco and climbed in his lap. She gave him a tentative lick on the tip of his pointy nose. He put his arms around her. There was a thin golden band of fur around her neck and he traced it. She obediently tilted her head up as his hand traced the band to her throat. He could see a golden round mark and a bluish circular staining of her fur in the middle of her throat. It was where the locket given by him usually rested around her human neck. That would be her identifying mark as an Animagus.

There was a knock on the door and Hermione jumped out of Draco’s lap. Draco asked the room to reveal the newcomer and it showed them a window on the door with Professor McGonagall’s face reflected through it. Draco went and opened the door to let her in.

Professor McGonagall smiled at Hermione in delight.

“A Kneazle!” McGonagall’s eyes widened as she realised that. “I have never heard of Kneazle as an Animagus form. They are magical creatures, after all. Only in very rare cases Wizarding folk have been able to have a magical animagus form. I should not be surprised. After all, you are one of the extraordinary students the school has ever seen. Well done, Ms Granger.” McGonagall said proudly.

Hermione nodded, not being able to respond in any other way.

“Have you tried to transform back in the human form?” McGonagall asked.

Hermione shook her head.

“Take a deep breath and close your eyes. Visualise your human form.” McGonagall said.

It took Hermione three attempts but she finally was able to transform back. McGonagall’s guidance helped. As she finally got up on two legs she realised that all her energy seemed to have drained. Her legs were wobbly. Draco conjured three chairs for them and Hermione gratefully sank down on one.

McGonagall congratulated them. The professor though as strict as ever had become less intimidating to Hermione and Draco. As the end of the school year came close she had become more of a friend for the passing out students, than a teacher.

“I am surprised it was a Kneazle and not an otter, professor.” Hermione admitted.

“There isn’t enough research on the subject. Animagi registration began only for last three centuries. No one has bothered to compare the two types of magic. May be you can do some research on the subject. Some of the seven known Animagi of the century may still be alive today. We can contact them and see if any of them can produce Patronuses.”

Hermione nodded. “That is a very good suggestion, Professor. I will do my best to contact them.”Hermione said. After a moment she asked the Headmistress, “Would my Patronus have changed too?”

“Why don’t we find out?” The professor said.

Hermione pulled out her wand and concentrated on her recent happy memories with Draco. A bright silver otter erupted from her wand. It flashed around them once and vanished in thin air.

All of their eyes widened at each other.

“Miss Granger, you seem to have beaten the odds for the second time today. We have discovered something new. You are the only known animagus to have a Patronus with a different form of animal.”

Hermione flushed at the praise. Both McGonagall and Draco were looking at her with amazement in their eyes.

“We have the opportunity to do some more research on the Animagi-Patronus magic due to your project. We can even publish a paper in Transfiguration today if we find something substantial to add to today’s discovery.” McGonagall said. They agreed. After discussing a few formalities of the registration process, McGonagall left them alone. They were going to go to the ministry at the end of the month to complete the Animagi registration process.

Draco could see that she was exhausted. He asked the room of requirement to give back their usual project room. He pulled Hermione towards their Slytherin-Gryffindor couch. She lazily closed her eyes and rested her head on Draco’s shoulder. He put an arm around her and kissed her hair.

“I am so relieved I am not an Otter.”

“You make a sexy Kneazle, Granger. It suits you. They are highly intelligent magical creatures.”

Hermione snorted at that. “I can’t wait to meet Crookshanks. He is a half-Kneazle.”

“That ugly ginger cat of yours?” Draco earned a jab on his arms at that.

“He is not ugly. I have excellent taste in companions. I am sure you would agree.”

“Are you comparing me to your pet?”

“Now that I think about it, you two do have similar dispositions. He is grumpy when something or someone displeases him, kind of a loner. He is very intelligent and a big softy at the core though he pretends otherwise... Who knew? I do have a type.”

It was Draco’s turn to roll his eyes. Hermione’s eyes were closing on their own. He shifted them to lay on the couch.

“Heartiest congratulations, love!” Draco said kissing the top of her hair.

“Thank you.” She beamed to herself. She could feel his adoration in the word ‘love’. She scooted herself closer to him and let herself drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to tie the loose ends. I am planning to write an epilogue after that. So last two chapters to go.


	29. For life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got delayed in posting the chapter, I am sorry. I hope you enjoy it.

Hermione became a ministry registered Animagus at the end of April. Percy Weasley had written a letter of recommendation for both Hermione and Draco. They arrived back to Hogwarts and after meeting McGonagall, came back to their project room. They had been permitted to keep using the room to study for the NEWTs. 

Hermione sat on the couch and read her recommendation letter and certificate earnestly. Draco sat down beside her and tossed his documents on the coffee table with a scoff. 

She looked up to see him resignedly staring out the window. She scooted closer to him. Holding his hand she asked, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.” 

She just laid her head on his shoulder. “Tell me when you are ready.”

After a few moments he laid his own head on hers. Putting an arm around her, he pulled her closer. “I just... don’t know if all this is going to help or not.” He gestured towards the rolled and ribboned parchments on the table. “The ministry does not offer jobs to criminals. Neither do major wizarding institutions.”

“You are not a criminal. You were cleared of all charges. Remember?”

He scoffed again. “Granger, you Gryffindors are so naive. I was let off with a warning. It still goes on my record that I was charged with being an accomplice to the Dark lord. I was a Death Eater, Granger. Underage or not, prosecuted criminal or not, this type of infamy is hard to be forgotten, let alone forgiven.” 

“If any of the institutions, including the Ministry, cannot see your efforts and the changes in you, then I don’t want to work for them either.”

“Don’t be stupid. You are going to become Minister for Magic one day. Don’t give up on your dreams on my behalf.” 

“My hopes and dreams have always revolved around making the world a better place for everyone. I don’t have to work for Ministry for that.”

“I can start a Potions lab and help father with investments. Business pays better anyway.” He shrugged his shoulders. 

“That’s not the point though is it. You could have done anything you wanted and then chosen to be a business man then that’s fine. What is not fair is you not getting a choice. You should be able to do anything and everything you want.” True to her form she continued to argue. 

He let her vent her anger with a small smile on his face. She was viciously protective and fierce for the ones she considered hers. He loved that fire in her. He was grateful to be one of hers. He pulled her closer and breathed her familiar scent in as she went on ranting. 

Start of the May brought an amazing surprise gift for Draco. His father had made sure that the package reached him in the evening, so only a select few knew about it. He and Hermione were sitting on their couch in the room of requirement, attempting to study. He had pulled her against his chest while she continued to read. She had pulled her hair to a side and her elegant neck was distracting him from the scrolls that he were attempting to read. His hand had started roaming around her curves and she had started responding to him. He pulled her closer and was tracing the length of her skin from earlobe to shoulder with his lips when a sharp tap at the window disturbed them. He tried to ignore the incessant knocking. 

“Draco, it’s your owl!” She disentangled herself form him and let the owl in. It came with three more unfamiliar owls carrying a long package. The other owls flew off after dropping the package. The Malfoy Eagle owl flew around the room once and perched itself on Hermione’s shoulder.

Draco was looking at the parcel in wonder. It unmistakably was a broomstick. He carefully tapped the brown wrapping paper with his wand and his mouth fell open as he looked at the new shiny firebolt. He looked up at Hermione to see her equally dumbfounded. She held out a note that had fallen on the floor. 

Dear Draco,

I hope this levels the field with the Gryffindors. 

Good luck with the Quidditch finals! Get a feel of the broomstick and practice hard. Your mother and I will be proud no matter what.

Give my regards to Miss Granger. 

Lucius Malfoy. 

The Quidditch finals were going to be held in the middle of May. He had a fortnight to practice on the broomstick. He was grinning from ear to ear like a small kid. He held out his hand to hover on the handle of the precious broom and it obediently slid into his hand. He gripped it tightly and could feel the hum of its magic. He looked up to see Hermione smiling indulgently at him.

Quidditch finals were always a matter of extreme enthusiasm for the whole school, even when it was not between Gryffindors and Slytherins. With Draco and Harry’s comradeship the pre-match rivalry between the two houses had significantly gone down. Being the rival team captain’s girlfriend, Hermione was banned from hearing any strategic Gryffindor team discussions inspite of insisting that she had no interest whatsoever in them. With the upcoming match being the only topic of discussion, she was practically banned from her own house common room. She rolled her eyes every time people stopped talking whenever she entered the room to and from her dorm. It suited her well as she spent most of her time in Room of Requirement with Draco. 

On the day of the match, Draco was sitting with his team at the Slytherin table for breakfast. He was feeling so green that he was afraid he was going to be sick in front of the whole school. Outwardly, he was careful not to show any vulnerability. Hermione came down to the breakfast and seeing him surrounded by his team pointed to the Gryffindor table with a smile and went to sit with her mates. He was glad to not have the distractions she presented in the crucial times. He focused on having some food in his system to set an example as a captain for the whole team. 

It was time to head to the pitch and he told his team to go ahead. He went over to the Gryffindor table. Potter nodded in his direction and Hermione looked around as he approached her. She got up from the bench. She was smiling at him. He smiled back and pulled out his scarf from his pocket and wrapped it around her neck. Pulling her towards himself with it he gave her a gentle kiss. The Gryffindor team booed. The sound was drowned by the cheering coming from the doorway of the Great hall and the Slytherin table. His team had waited for their captain at the doors of the Great hall. They broke away and Draco had a characteristic smug smirk on his face while Hermione grinned and blushed. 

“Good luck!” Hermione said as she gave him a small peck on his cheek. 

He gave the team pep talk on the way to the field. He liked peace and quiet in the changing room as it gave the players the chance to contemplate their personal game plans. The Slytherin team that he had carefully trained over the year was the best team he had ever played with. He knew their strengths and weaknesses. He had trained them hard and he had given everything he had in his own skill development as a seeker. Between potion apprenticeship and Quidditch he had seen his girlfriend very less. Too less for his liking. 

This was it. All the hours spent on the beloved Quidditch pitch were going to be worth it if they played well today and won. He was well aware that the match was going to be the last one he ever played at Hogwarts. He tried not to let the pressure get to him.

When the captains shook hands it was with one of the least bruising handshakes of the history. Potter even nodded to him which Draco returned. It was one of the longest matches Hogwarts had seen in recent times. The crowd was still cheering. Lovegood’s roaring hat was becoming more and more annoying to Draco. It roared every time that the Gryffindors scored or Weasley saved a goal. 

His team had given the Slytherins reason to cheer plenty of times too. The score was neck to neck. His team was playing their best game. Blaise scored a goal and they were in lead by twenty points. The snitch had not made any appearance for the last hour or so. He had spotted it three quarter of an hour into the match had chased it across the field but it had escaped. Potter had spotted it an hour later when the score was 110-100. Draco had raced after Potter and the Snitch before it became invisible. 

The current score was 350-330 towards Slytherins. It was five hours since the match had started. They had taken a fifteen minute lunch break at the end of the four hours. A few house elves had brought huge plates of sandwiches and large flagons of pumpkin juice for each team. They had returned on the field with renewed zeal. With his Firebolt becoming the extension of his arm he was zooming and circling the field in record time. He was passing a sea a of green scarved crowd when his heart skipped a beat as he saw a golden streak flutter in the sky against the sun. The haphazard direction changes of the speck were enough confirmation that it was the snitch. He had an advantage as it was closer to him than it was to Potter who he could see across the field. Potter was looking at the scoreboard when Draco put all his weight on the handle of his broomstick and pointed it skyward. He was thankful for his firebolt in that moment as his old Nimbus would have had a hard time speeding efficiently against gravity. 

Everything was in slow motion and all his senses were focused only on the snitch. He did not see Potter starting to accelerate towards the snitch. He did not watch the crowd stop breathing. He did not hear the commentator screaming, He only had eyes for the golden snitch. Something zoomed pass him form right side. A bludger. He had marked the position of the Gryffindor Beaters before starting to pursue the snitch. If his calculations were accurate the other bludger would be coming to towards him from the front left side. He was ready for it when it came towards him and he successfully dodged it. There was nothing else in the world but the small victory ball and him. The snitch changed its direction in the last second but Draco was close enough. He changed the course of his Firebolt to meet it. His hands closed around the ball and the victory was his. 

Everything came back to life as he allowed his senses to restart. The crowd was screaming from the top of their voice. He could see the green clad crowd wildly celebrating. The commentator, a young Hufflepuff boy was screaming the score again and again with enthusiasm. He circled around the pitch with outstretched arm and as he reached the starting point of his circle he was attacked by his team midair. They were on top of him. Hugging and crushing him. He kept the snitch clutched tightly. He was never going to let go of it. Slytherins for once were acting beyond poise and manners. Goyle was sobbing in his ear as he hugged him. Blaise joined in the hug. The Slytherin Quidditch team piled on one another as they slowly descended to the ground. 

Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn were waiting for them at the centre of the pitch, with the shiny Quidditch cup. Slughorn was bouncing on his toes with happiness. The Gryffindor team was already on the pitch. He could see their crestfallen faces. Professor McGonagall was beaming at him as she handed him the cup, her smile was a little sad. He raised it in the air as the crowd cheered on. His team came forward and he passed them the cup. All seven of them touched it and raised it in the air. Potter came and he had a genuine small smile on his face as they shook hands. “Good game. Good catch.” He told Draco. Draco nodded to him. The crowd had started to flood the pitch. 

He was looking for familiar bushy brown mane around the people trying to congratulate him. He spotted her coming towards him with his scarf around her shoulder. He bound towards her and pulled her up in a tight hug. He lifted her in the air and circled around once before putting her down. Raising her chin he kissed her fiercely and she kissed him with equal vigour. Once they broke apart he offered her the snitch which was still held tightly in his hand. 

“Would you hold on to it for me?”

She just nodded, rendered speechless for once and took it from him. 

The party lasted the whole night. Granger and him had sneaked to his empty dorm room for a quickie around midnight. She insisted on going back to her common room after that but he begged her to stay and to his surprise she did. She was by his side all through the night. Exhausted and drunk they fell asleep on Draco’s bed at five in the morning. 

He was sure if he wasn’t with ‘the’ Hermione Granger the hangover of winning the Quidditch finals would have lasted at least a week. Two days was her limit of slacking in the studies. The Monday after the match she had kicked his arse about studying for the NEWTs. He was repeatedly reminded by a panicking Hermione that they were only sixteen days away. She was hyperventilating at the end of her long monologue which had spiralled quickly from panicking about only two days per subject to freaking out about failing in all of them. He was amused by her to say the least. He controlled his expressions, pulled her to him and calmly reassured her that they were going to be fine. 

The fortnight flew by in a whirl of last minute studies. They both were taking the same subjects. Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, DADA, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy. He calmly and patiently reminded her of trivial things like food and sleep. They spent all their time together. Even sleeping in the Room of Requirement, briefly going to their dorms to freshen up and change clothes. Hermione was the craziest person to be with during exams and he loved her with all her quirks. It surprisingly did not bother him much. He took pride in the fact that he was the only one who could calm her down let alone be with her when she became this unhinged. Even Potter had trouble bearing her. The normally controlled, poised witch who was the brains behind the defeat of one of the darkest wizards of all time and she needed him to handle the pressure of school exams. 

The exams were quiet easy for him so he was sure Hermione had breezed through them in spite of her denial. When the exams were finally over they did the only thing on their mind and slept for half a day in each other’s arms. 

A small meet and dance was arranged for the seventh year students on last Saturday of the term. A number of high ranking officials from various wizarding institutions were invited to meet the passing-out students. That year was a special year as a larger number of students were graduating including Harry Potter and other war heroes. 

A ground floor room was enlarged and decorated tastefully for the official but intimate soirée. Fairy lights twinkled on all four walls. Small tables were distributed evenly. A long table was put in front for all the officials. The event started with an award ceremony. Awards were distributed to all the students with best scores in each subject. Neville won the Herbology award. Harry won DADA. Hermione won for Transfiguration, Ancient runes and Arithmancy. Draco won for Potions and Charms. Hermione won the best student of the year award due to her higher aggregate. There were speeches made by the Headmistress and lastly by Minister Shacklebolt. He congratulated the students and talked about how he expected the future generation to be a key to re-build the new wizarding world. He praised all the war heroes. 

“I believe in leading by example. We have so many such leaders amongst us today. The wizarding world was taught courage by Mr Harry Potter, wisdom by Miss Hermione Granger, loyalty by Mr Ronald Weasley and strength of unity by Mr Neville Longbottom, Miss Luna Lovegood and many of you. There is another example which taught us perseverance and that is of Mr Draco Malfoy.”

Draco who had been listening with polite expressions on his face till now, widened his eyes in surprise as Minister Kingsley looked at him directly. 

“The exam board has informed me that you were only a sliver behind Miss Granger in your marks. Your teachers informed me that you have been a model student through the year. Professor McGonagall herself has nothing but praise for you. I have a special award for you Mr Malfoy. If you would please come forward.” He pulled out an official looking scroll of parchment from his cloak and gestured for Draco to join him. 

Draco was still sitting in his chair with his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Hermione nudged him with her elbow. He looked at her, she was smiling at him proudly. She nudged her head towards Minister Kingsley. He stood up and walked unsteadily towards the front of the room. Kingsley handed him the parchment. 

“This is a letter signed by me and the Wizengamot. This clears all your history. You will have a clean record from today.” He announced to the whole room. 

“Someone very close to you pointed out that a true second chance was not being given to you. You have proven yourself worthy of receiving it. You deserve this, Mr Malfoy.”

He glanced over at Hermione who blushed as their gaze met. 

“You will be able to apply for any career prospects in the Ministry or any of the wizarding institutions in the country.” Kingsley told him. 

The crowd was cheering. Most of them were happy on his behalf. His Slytherin schools mates were smiling at him as were his new friends. 

Draco was overwhelmed. He said “Thank you, Minister.” His voice had gotten heavy. He cleared his throat, nodded to Kingsley and McGonagall and returned to his seat beside Hermione. He caught hold of her hand which he did not let go throughout the night. As he kept watching her reverently throughout the night, he resolved to never let go of her. She was going to be his. For life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the main story. There is still a long epilogue to come. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are much, much appreciated. 
> 
> VGinny!


	30. The Epilogue- The best of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter of my story which I have been working on for last year. It was my first long story. I am joyed and tearful at the same time that it is over. I apologise to my readers who had to wait a long time for the Epilogue to be posted. I re-wrote it several times before I was happy with it. 
> 
> I had started working on the story in 2012 but then never completed it. I found my motivation again due to all the amazing Dramione authors who re-ignited my love for this ship. Senlinyu, Musyc, LovesBitca8, MrsRen, PacificRimbaud, bourbonrain, pir8fancier, mightbewriting are some of my favourite. Do check out their mindblowing stories if you already have not. 
> 
> I thank you all for the support and love. the Kudos and Comments I received for the story have been so encouraging. It is because of them that I have been able to complete it. I love you all. 
> 
> Without further wait, here is the last chapter. Hope it brings satisfactory closure to the journey of our beloved characters.

Epilogue- The best of me

“Amato animo animato animagus” Draco said as he placed his wand on his heart. He had seen Hermione do it but that still had not prepared him for the feeling of his skin being turned inside-out. He squeezed his eyes more tightly and concentrated.

When he opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was that he was looking at Hermione from a foot higher than his usual height. She was apprehensive as she stared back. He looked down to his body and saw two pale white legs ending into hooves. He tried to move his hands and it was disconcerting to see the legs move. He could feel his legs somewhere far behind his hands. As he moved his legs, something furry brushed around the back of his thighs and he jumped in the air. He was grateful that they had chosen to be in the veranda of the Malfoy Chateau, an open space for him to convert into an Animagus. The glass ceiling above still refracted the pink light of the cloudy, night sky. It started raining heavily. 

He tried to calm himself. Hermione’s voice broke his panicking thoughts. He concentrated on her voice. He was fine, she was fine, it was going to be fine. There was something on his back that was heavy to bear. He tried to get a feel of what it was and he realised that he could move the weight. He could feel a large new pair of limbs. They were just in the form of very long and heavy wings. 

‘Holy shit!’ He was a winged horse. They used to have a few Abraxans in their Manor. He used to love flying on them. As a child he had been particularly attached to a dark coloured one who he used to call Blackbird. From what he could see his colour was the opposite of black. When he calmed from the initial shock, Hermione conjured a long mirror. He looked himself over. His skin was pale white with platinum mane and tail. 

He looked familiar. He had seen his form, briefly, in his vision but actually looking at himself in the mirror was still a surreal experience. He trotted out into the open. He ran around their home. 

The thunderstorm eased a little and he decided to give his third set of limbs a test-drive. He took a run up and stretched his wings. He took off steadily. It came quiet naturally to him. He glided along high in the sky. He panicked a little at the thought of landing but managed to do it albeit a little less gracefully.

He tucked his wings behind him and went towards Hermione where she stood staring after him. He was going to cure her fear of flying. He stood in front of her expectantly. Her confusion turned into apprehension as she understood what Draco wanted her to do. She hesitated and Draco huffed and rolled his eyes at her. He nudged her gently on her forehead. He knew she understood his pleading insistence. 

“Alright.” Hermione sighed. “No rash flying. Be slower.” Hermione scolded him as she stepped on the joint between his body and wing and heaved herself on his back. She held onto his neck tightly as he bounded forward. He thought his take-off was very gradual. Hermione disagreed. She screamed as he took off. 

Hermione had closed her eyes. As she felt the steady rhythm of his beating wings she dared to open them a fraction. They were flying impossibly fast. Her heartbeat became faster as she started to panic and held Draco more tightly. He let out a small whinny to reassure her. She reminded herself that Draco was in full control and that he would not let anything happen to her. Her fear of flying was due to her distrust towards the flying objects and she trusted him more than she trusted herself. 

He was flying north. She could feel her heartbeat evening out. She even lifted her head from Draco’s neck to look around her. They had passed the lightning storm and she was looking at a clear sky. She could see a crescent moon in the west. She was freezing by the time she noticed a thick cluster of lights beneath them. 

She was flying and she was the least afraid that she had ever been. 

  
  
  
  


It was the summer of year two thousand. Draco was at the end of the first year of his training as a Healer. Though being Animagus had no significance in his Healing career, he had applied to be one and to his surprise, was allowed to turn into one by the Ministry as he had almost completed it when at Hogwarts. Hermione had helped with the preparation and execution. They had found the process quiet easier the second time around. 

  
  


Hermione had completed her first year of training as a Law enforcement officer. She was living in a small flat in London with Ginny. 

Her parents had come home in the summer of the previous year. She had lived with them for the whole summer, helping them adjust to their old home and practice. Their old acquaintances were a little hurt by their abrupt departure with no contact in the last two years. They told them that they had gone on a two year long recreational program which required them to be completely cut off from the world. Hermione had given them an enchanted charm. It was a doctor’s pin worn on their Lab coats. When someone started asking too many questions her parents drew their attention to the pin and they would be mildly confunded. She did not particularly like the method but her parents told her that their lives had become much easier because of it. All in all, after a year, they had settled quiet nicely in their old lives. She had introduced Draco to her parents at Christmas. He was received with open arms. All three of them took to each other very easily. 

Draco completed his first year of training to become a Healer with the very best grades. He was still living with his parents. He was amused by the muggle tradition of children leaving their parents’ house after school. Generations of Malfoy men had lived in the same house as their parents. Given that the Manor was so large, it was like living in their own house except for having meals together. She was trying to convince him to live on his own. He needed to be more independent. 

Even as trainees, they were getting a good salary from the Ministry. She was comfortably living off of it. The amount however was significantly lower than the kind of money Draco was in a habit of spending. She was trying to convince him, sometimes patiently, sometimes frustrated, to live independent of his family money. Even with their confiscated Manor and hefty donations to the Hogwarts re-build, the Malfoys still were one of the richest wizarding families in Britain. She tried not to think of their wealth. 

Ginny was planning to live with Harry after the summer. Harry and Ron had successfully completed their first year of training as Aurors. Ron had lagged behind a little in the training. He had spent the previous summer helping George with his shop. He realised that he liked to work in the shop better than being an Auror. He took a brave decision to leave the training. He offered George partnership with the money he had received with his Order of Merlin First Class. Seeing Ron’s potential as a decent joke inventor, George had accepted. 

With the bait of being able to live with her, Hermione convinced Draco to leave his parents’ house. It was a struggle at first to live with him. The spoilt wizard that he was, he brought two house-elves with him the day he moved into her little flat. They had their first fight the moment he crossed the threshold with several large trunks of luggage carried by the two house-elves. After half an hour of arguing, they learnt that compromise was the solution. He reluctantly let go of one of the house-elves and a couple of trunks of his non-essential possessions. 

She firmly told him that she won’t let the elf help her, that Casa will be there only for Draco’s help. She allowed him to put an undetectable extension charm on her closet and let him fill it up with his too many clothes. He was allowed to replace some of the furniture. She knew she had lost the argument to the manipulative Slytherin when he had suspiciously agreed to her terms too easily. He dismissed Casa and asked to examine all the furniture, especially her bed. 

He took advantage of their compromise. Hermione was already attached to Casa so she could not break her heart by saying no to her when she asked her to help around the house with hope in her eyes. Casa soon started doing everything around the house. Hermione complained and grumbled a lot but she could see that she was able to focus on her studies more efficiently with all the extra time. Draco scrunched his nose about most of her second hand furniture but surprisingly, he demanded the replacement of only their bed and the sofa in the hall. 

When she came home the next day she had two surprises waiting for her. The couch in the hall looked very familiar. It was the exact same couch they had in their project room. Draco had bought it from McGonagall. It even had the same half-Slytherin half-Gryffindor cover draping it’s back. Draco, who had just apprated home from his work, radiated smugness at seeing her reaction. He pulled her to the couch and sat her on his lap. She crashed her lips to his. They were snogging and pulling at their clothes after a few minutes. 

They were only in their delicates when Draco lifted her. She wrapped her legs around him still kissing him fervently. He carried her to their bedroom and carefully laid her on the bed. She sank into the soft new bed, it was amazingly comfortable. She looked around and the proportions of the room looked different. The enormous king sized bed had fit in her small bedroom with ease. 

“How?” She asked when he was kissing her neck. 

“Expansion charms cannot be abused after a certain extent, so I rearranged the walls of the flat a little. The other bedroom is significantly smaller now. I hope you don’t mind.” 

He was kissing her sinfully sweetly all around her body. She was quickly forgetting her arguments over why she thought the bed was too much. He looked determined to show her all the uses of the large bed. She was thoroughly convinced by the end of the half hour’s time. 

She found it surprisingly easy to live with him when the initial arguments had been resolved. He was far more organised than Harry and Ron. He made her look the messier one. They had converted the smaller bedroom to a library with a small study table. Her books still made their way to their bedroom as she liked to read excessively. He never complained when her books overflowed their bedside tables, she just found them neatly piled up when she looked at them again.

After two more years of rigorous training, Hermione joined the Ministry as a Law Enforcement Officer. Draco became a Healer and joined St Mungo’s. Harry had joined as a fully trained Auror. 

With Hermione’s long hours at the Ministry, Draco kept himself busy with his work. In addition to his job at St Mungo’s, he was working on opening a private Potions lab which would provide life saving Potions all over Europe. He had bought out the apothecary in Diagon Alley. He had heard from Blaise that the old couple who owned the establishment was looking to sell it. They had already finalised a deal with another buyer. He had pulled some strings and offered them more than what the buyer did and had secured the shop. 

Draco asked Goyle to be his partner in running the Potions business when he was Healing. He agreed and it turned out that Goyle was good at administration. He lacked the acumen in Potion making but more than made up for it with taking care of personnel management and the finances. 

After a year, they had settled into their new lives. With their combined income they had rented a much larger flat at a good location in London. The Potions Business had opened a new branch in England. They supplied specialised healing potions to nearby hospitals and apothecaries. Draco became more busy than her on weekdays. 

They still had a strict no-work-on-weekends rule. Their Saturdays were filled with lazy mornings, homemade-lunches, and dinner at any of their favoured restaurants. Sunday was a family affair. They spent it either at the Granger’s or the Malfoys or at the Weasleys. Yes, the Weasleys, though reluctantly at first, had accepted Draco amongst them. They quickly realised that Hermione and Draco were going to be a joint-affair henceforth and avoiding Draco meant avoiding Hermione. 

Molly and Arthur coursed them into joining the family gatherings and after a year, Uncle Draco was the children’s favourite adult. Teddy and Victoire fought with each other for his attention. They were both jealous of Angelina and George’s new baby- baby Fred, who Draco played with the most. Whenever Hermione watched him pamper the children, something warm tickled her heart. Her affection for him increased exponentially. 

She had formed a habit of attacking him as soon as they were alone after these parties. That was not always in the privacy of their house. Since the burrow had been re-built, they found creative ways to sneak off and make-out. 

One Sunday, after a brunch with a very large number of Weasleys, Draco insisted on going home early. They were barely there an hour when he asked her if they could head home. He did not even play with the children. He was looking nervous. She agreed. They said their goodbyes and Molly hugged her for a longer time than usual.

When they walked beyond the gate he took her hand and apparated them away. They did not go home. They landed at an apparation point of a part of the city unknown to her. 

“Where are we?”, she asked as he dragged her forward. The area looked like a large Muggle outskirts. He ignored her and led her towards a row of houses. As they stood in front of a house, it started transforming. Where a moment ago it was identical to the houses around it, it grew in size and shape. It was the most Victorian townhouse she had ever seen. The small garden was lush and prim. He led her to the front door and the door lock clicked at his touch of the handle. 

Holding her hand firmly he pulled her towards a sitting room to the left. He pulled her towards him and held both her hands. He had martyred expressions on his face. 

“This is our townhouse. My family owns this property. Since you were so adamant that I pay my own bills, I have been living at our flat for the last two and a half years. I think I have proven that I can make a living on my own. It’s time to save the rent and move to a property that we actually own.” 

Hermione felt the blood drain from her face. He was moving? Without her? Was he breaking up with her?

“No one except a Malfoy can live here. So unfortunately you... can’t.” He said. 

Hermione processed what he was saying. He really was breaking up with her. She tried to make herself numb and not feel anything. There was no need to throw a tantrum. Sure, she had thought that things were going great and so she wanted to demand what went wrong. The question was going to have to wait because she did not think she could ask him anything without crying. Not now. Maybe after a decade. She would contact him and ask him casually about it. 

“That’s the only reason I am doing this. Believe me.” Draco said. There was a hint of his signature smirk but it went unnoticed by her. 

She nodded. He was stupid if he thought she would buy that excuse, but there was no argument in her when she felt so numb. He let go of her hands and she backed away from him. She needed to get away. Why did he have to be cruel and show her this house? Now she would imagine him here, living his bachelor life, inviting his dates over. She allowed one look around the room. The only part that she would see of his house. 

“Hermione”, Draco’s voice was soft. She had refused to look at him since he had let go of her but she stole a glance at him. He was on a knee. “Will you marry me?” 

“What?” She looked at him then, really looked. His eyes were bright and glistening. He had a small box in his hands that housed an enormous diamond ring. She could see it glitter even from a distance. 

He looked a little insecure at her exclamation. 

“You prat! I thought you were breaking-up with me.” Hermione spluttered. He ignored her. 

“Hermione, the last three years have been the happiest in my life. You make me mad, frustrated, emotional, vulnerable. All at the same time. You are too much...too overwhelming! But I am also the best of me when I am with you. I also am the most vulnerable and I swear you are going to be the death of me one day, but for some reason, you are the only person I can imagine spending my life with. Even if you feel a fraction of what I feel, I will take it, Hermione. It will be my honor to be your husband and love you and take care of you, if you will have me.” 

She had never seen Draco Malfoy being sincere to this extent. He had dropped all pretense, occlumency. His eyes were raw with emotions. His face showing everything. He had bared himself for her. 

“I love you, Hermione Jean Granger. Please marry me.” His last sentence was said with a splash of desperation. 

She was slow to start but she closed the distance between them and crashed into his chest. Throwing her arms around his neck. He held her tightly. She let her tears fall, sobbing in his shoulders. She pulled away and nodded to him. 

“Yes Draco, I will marry you.” 

His eyes crinkled as he smiled. Taking her hand in his, he kissed it and put the ring. 

He pulled her towards him and they ended up laying on the floor and snogging for a few minutes. They christened the new couch in the sitting area, too impatient to reach a bed.

They got dressed and he showed her the large house. It was twice the size of the surrounding houses. It had four bedrooms, a library, a kitchen, a dining room and a drawing room. When he showed her the master bedroom, he sat her down on the bed and pulled out another jewelry box from his coat. It contained a complete set of a large diamond necklace, earrings and bracelet. 

She tried to say that it’s too much but he put the necklace around her neck and clasped it. 

“We are truly engaged now. It is a wizarding tradition to give your fiancé a family heirloom to seal the engagement. My mother would have eaten my head off if I hadn’t given this to you. Generations of Malfoy men have got engaged with it.” 

“Your parents know?” Hermione asked. She did not ask if they accepted her but he read her mind.

“Yes. They have been waiting for me to do so. They are happy for us. Both of them.”, Draco assured her. 

“Your parents knew about this as well as the Weasleys. Since Molly and Arthur think of you as their daughter, I thought they should be involved too.” 

He had thought of everything. Something was bothering her though. 

“If this is the wizarding tradition then how did you know about the muggle tradition?” 

“I had to ask Potter.” He gave her the same martyred expressions again. “He even helped me buy the ring.” 

Everyone important to her knew about his proposal and approved. Not that she needed their approval but it was good to know that she had their support. 

Her eyes widened when she looked at the large diamond resting on her finger. “This isn’t a family heirloom?” 

“No. I bought it from my own money. I thought you would appreciate it better. Maybe we can form a new tradition.”, He smiled. 

Hermione pulled him to her by his collar and snogged him senseless. They broke-in the bed too, tested some of the ways they can have fun in it. 

As they lay in it, Hermione wrapped in Draco’s limbs, Draco said, “let’s have a large family.” 

Hermione nodded in his chest. 

“Not Weasley large, but large.” 

“At least two kids.”, she agreed. 

“Three.”, he said. 

Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded.

________________

Fourteen years later- 

1st September 2017

The Hogwarts express gushed out steam and they waited for the Potters to join them. Scorpius stood between his parents, holding both of their hands. Draco was holding baby Nova in his other hand. Hermione held little Halley’s hand. 

Scorpius was heading to Hogwarts with his best friend Albus. He was craning his neck looking for him. Draco had already placed his trunk in a compartment. 

“Where are they?” He asked them anxiously.

“They will be here any minute now.” Draco assured him. 

The Potters made their way through the steam. Ron too had come to wish the children, leading little Luna by her hand. Their Luna had died in a freak accident when Miley Luna Weasley was five years old. Ron had taken care of her since then. The whole family helped him. They had fallen into a habit of calling her Luna so they wouldn’t miss her mother. 

Hermione blinked her tears away as she looked at little Luna who looked so incredibly like her mother. The children mingled for a little and so did the adults. Albus gave everyone a hug followed by Scorpius. 

Hermione kissed her son goodbye and asked the two close friends to behave. They had a pretty good idea that due to Draco’s influence on Scorpius and Scorpius’s influence on Albus in turn, the boys are going to end up in Slytherin. Harry and Hermione had already made their peace with that. 

James Potter was twelve. Lily Potter and Luna Weasley were eight. Halley was seven and baby Nova was three. 

Draco and Hermione had gotten their wish for a large family. They got their three desired, beautiful children and a bonus who was currently being taken care of by their house-elf at their home. Baby Leo was only a year old and was a result of a very drunken night-out that his parents had indulged in. 

When it was time, she kissed her son goodbye again. She would not see him for at least three months. Draco held her close as she tried not to cry. 

“I will write to you as soon as I reach my dorm, mom.” Scorpius assured her from the window of his compartment. She nodded at him and waved as the Engine roared and the train started moving. 

“Take care of Albus.”, Hermione shouted.

“Have fun.”, Draco said.

She waved till the last moment that she could see him. 

When he was gone it looked like Draco needed her support more than she needed hers. She held him tightly. They took the children to Lucius and Narcissa’s Chateau. 

Being parents of four children and having full time careers left them constantly exhausted, but they had never had to complain a day of their lives as the children had an extensive support system in the form of three sets of grandparents. Their children spent less time with them than they did with their grandmommies and granddaddies. 

Hermione had been able to re-join her work since Leo was three months old. Casa was heaven sent and Hermione trusted the kids with her more than she trusted them with Draco or her. 

Her pregnancies had been easy. Draco was very worried for her when she had become pregnant with Scorpius but he had given them no reason to worry. All her children were easy pregnancies. 

After the birth of Nova, Draco requested the hospitals from around the world to send him data on mixed-blood babies. The results were consistent and conclusive. Draco had published a highly acclaimed, internationally accepted research paper saying that the mixture of the genes in the mixed-blood babies resulted in easier pregnancies and healthier babies. He hoped this would help curb the blood prejudices around the world. 

The thoughts of the wizarding world around them were changing, slowly but steadily. 

Career wise, both of them were right where they wanted. Draco was on his way to become the head of St Mungo’s in a couple years. Goyle’s and his Potion business had expanded to all major countries in Europe. Hermione was Senior under-secretary to the Minister for Magic. Only two steps away from becoming the Minister herself. 

After dropping their children, they walked hand in hand to the apparation point beyond the gates of Draco’s parents’ home. 

He kissed her forehead before they apparated away to their separate workplaces. 

Life was blissful. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Kudos and Comments are much appreciated.
> 
> Love,  
VGinny


End file.
